Porsche Hauptman Series: Silver Dagger
by guys in my head
Summary: Sequel to "Moon Bitten" school is in session for Porsche as she struggles to balance her teenage social life, her new pack, the dangers lurking around her corner and tries to prove herself a mature adult at the meager age of fifteen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Protection Detail**_

"Why must you always lick the spoo-DON'T PUT IT BACK IN!" My mom whisked the bowl away from me and my thirty-something year old sister. "Get off the table!"

I ignored her and stayed on the table, trying to listen in to the conversation in the living room between Gabriel, Ben, Samuel, and my father. School started tomorrow and, believe it or not, my dad didn't want me going back! Not even a week after Ben and Peter had a building collapse on them, Darryl was shot and Warren was left for dead.

In not so many horrible accidents, someone was targeting my father's pack while remaining inconspicuous by attacking humans at the same time. It was terrible!

Of course, it didn't help that I wasn't getting enough sleep at night.

Oh! NO! NO! Not like _that_ as in my wolf was so restless with the impending danger looming above us and the fact that while this danger dwelt among us Ben was _alone_ it really freaked us both out.

"Stop eavesdropping." Mom smacked the back of my head with a wooden spoon.

"GAH!" I fell off the table and landed on my feet. "Mom!"

"Porsche!" She said in the perfect imitation of my voice that only she could manage while giving me an amused look.

Of course, with Jesse and Gabriel staying here for a bit like they were discussing and with Samuel already staying here incase something else happened (he had flown back to Montana after the building incident only to be needed again…twice) and my mom and my dad and then me, there was only one guest room left with the exception of the two bedrooms in the basement and the four safe-rooms and then the pack room.

"Porsche, come in here for a moment?" My father called after hours of the constant murmurs.

I walked in the room cautiously, looking for a place to sit where I'd still be in the conversation. Of course, there wasn't one. I hurried over to Ben with my eyes on the ground and sat on his lap before turning to my father.

"Yes?"

He tensed for a moment, watching me and Ben closely before Samuel spoke up.

"Your father tells me you haven't been sleeping well?" He asked, looking at me like he was assessing me.

"You're living in the same house." I answered.

"Why?" He continued.

What was I supposed to say to a house full of wolves and hybrids and walkers and two humans? That my bed was too cold? That I didn't like thinking of Ben all alone at his place? That I wanted to fall asleep with his scent in my nose? That I wanted to have a guy in my bed?

Yeah because that would work well if I was forty years old!

"I don't know." I snorted before remembering my Mom would catch that.

"Porsche, what's wrong?" She walked in, standing behind Dad.

I looked around at the faces in front of me because Jesse had walked in and officially everyone in this house was staring at me.

Great…

"Er…" I thought for a moment, "Nothing is terribly wrong."

"Not terribly."

"Of course not, not terribly." I nodded. "Um…can I just skip this question?"

I was met by concerned gazes, six of them, and I let out a sigh.

"Too much going on." I finally said, "It's messing with my head."

Samuel nodded.

"Well, I told you my opinion, Adam, and your daughter only proved it."

Dad rubbed his face with his hands.

"Porsche, are you telling the complete truth?"

"I'm telling the truth." I answered.

"He asked if you were telling the complete truth." My mother frowned.

What am I? Fae? Why couldn't I avoid one question?

I stammered.

"I-I-I-h-he-a-a-a-alone-dan-danger-damn it!" I spat. "I don't want to answer this question."

I felt Ben's breath on the back of my neck and I did this spazzy thing where I shivered and my fingers twitched, If you were there you'd agree that I looked insane. Ben laughed quietly, but I felt the rumbles in his chest when I leaned against him.

"He, he is my problem." I turned my upper body to glare at him and jab a finger in his chest before spinning back and crossing my arms.

Dad did this half-growl, half-"damn the doctor was right" thing with his throat and his expression and made a face.

"Fine, Samuel, fine. If you think it'll help her sleep." I knew he only wanted me to be more aware of everything so nothing happened to me. He wasn't just worried for his pack, that's why Jesse and Gabriel were staying here. "But there are limits."

"I didn't say there weren't." Samuel nodded in respect.

"Okay." He stared at me and Ben for a bit, "Fine. Porsche, he can stay. I don't want him in your room though, let alone on your bed."

I couldn't hold back the whine.

He frowned.

"Nothing will happen." I promised.

"I believe that as much as I believe your mother saying she'll stay out of trouble."

Everyone except Mom and I laughed.

"For your information, Adam, I have not gotten into anything since before Porsche was born. Things have found me a few times, but I haven't meddled in the slightest in eons."

Dad didn't comment.

I sighed.

"Fine, Dad, I'll meet your terms."

He nodded.

"Good."

Samuel was watching me again and I felt more than a little creeped out before I realized he was most likely curious as to why I had given in. I turned my attention back to my father.

"Will I be going to school tomorrow? I have my bag packed." I told him.

"N-Yes," He sighed, "Yes, you and Auriele will have school to attend tomorrow. If something happens, or if something feels…wrong, call me."

Yeah, sure, so you can take years to fix it again.

"If I am able to, I will." I smiled reassuringly.

"Well then, kiddo," Jesse came over and ruffled my hair. "Good night."

I smiled.

"'Night, Jesse, Gabriel, and Sam!" I nodded, getting up and off of Ben's lap. I kissed him softly, "Night, Ben."

I skipped to the hallway before turning around.

"Love you, Mom and Dad."

Mom smiled.

"Get to bed."

åßΩ

It was ten o'clock, not very late. It was ten-thirty before everyone headed to bed and it was eleven by the time everyone's breathing was calm and heavy. Ben was in the pack room in the basement.

I snuck down the stairs extremely carefully and down the second staircase to the basement, the pack room case, and found his eyes staring at me from the darkness across the room.

"Porsche, you shouldn't be down here." He whispered when I walked over calmly and tried to push him over. "Porsche, get back upstairs, you accepted your father's terms."

"That _you_ wouldn't stay in _my_ room and _you_ wouldn't be on _my _ bed." I corrected, sitting on the edge of the cot thing. "This is none of the above."

I saw him smirk.

"I'm still going to get in trouble."

"Not if Samuel is staying here like he is." I smiled, finally laying next to him. I was facing him. "I don't like you being alone."

"And I don't like to think of you being in the same home with Samuel Cornick for very long without me, Porsche, we're going to have to get used to it."

I laughed softly.

"Sam? You feel threatened by Sam? Shouldn't my dad be the one worrying about him stealing Mom back?"

"He's a lot more dominant, he can really do whatever he wants to my part of the rank, yeah he intimidates me. Yeah, he makes me feel like he's going to take you from me." He looked upset.

"He's Sam!" I rolled my eyes, okay so yeah, Mei had kind of had a thing for him, Ben didn't need to hear that yet. "He's an insane old wolf who has fixed everyone I know up on more than one occasion!"

"Yeah, that's-"

I cut him off with a kiss, I had been too close to his face not to want to. It started small, but when I gasped for air I realized I was on top of him, straddling his waist. I took a shaky breath and slid back to my spot beside him.

"That wasn't a good idea." I murmured, turning away. He made a noise that sounded like an agreement.

"Not entirely." He mumbled as he fiddled with my hair gently. "The blue is starting to grow out you know."

"Yeah, I have to get it redone." I agreed. "Do you think I'll have to do much more math homework tomorrow?" I had gotten a sheet Ben had helped me with last week.

"Mmmmmm…"

I frowned.

"That wasn't an answer." My eyebrows knitted together. "Ben?"

"Hmm?" I felt him nuzzle my neck and then begin to lick. Damn, that wasn't good. He wasn't listening. I tensed for all of a moment before I closed my eyes.

I wasn't too bothered by it before I felt his teeth just barely graze my skin and I pushed him away, turning to face him.

"None of that!" I snapped quietly. "Get us in trouble, that's what that will do."

Wasn't he at the bottom of the chain? Was this control thing supposed to be a problem?

"Mine." His ice blue eyes stared at me. I sighed.

"Yes, yours, we've established this." I nodded, "Now is _not_ the time to re-establish it unless you want Mom or Dad to kill you. I am yours and you are mine and we both are on a bed under my parent's roof under which they sleep!"

He looked frustrated.

"Is this because of school tomorrow?" I rolled my eyes, "I'm not going to leave you for the captain of the football team or something, Ben."

He pulled my face to his and kissed me roughly, I kissed him back before pulling away.

"I will not sleep with you to boost your ego, sorry." I snorted, "Especially not with my parents upstairs."

He growled.

"Growl all you want." I told him, getting off the bed before he pulled me back.

"Sorry." He mumbled and I smirked.

"I forgive you, but I'm tired and I want to sleep." I told him, curling into him and letting his scent comfort me as I drifted off to sleep.

åßΩ

I woke up to my mother's laughter and opened my eyes to see she and Samuel were cracking up at my father's newest discovery that I had beaten him at his own game and found a way around his stupid rules. I think my mom was angry or upset or maybe a little of both, but the fact she was laughing at my father meant he was stunned.

"Morning." I yawned, sitting up and letting Ben's arm slide off me before I turned to shake him. "Wake up, I have school!"

He jumped up when I jabbed him in the side and I laughed.

"Morning, Lazy Bum, let's go!" He grumbled, still rubbing his eyes.

"Porsche, is that another hickey?" My mom suddenly frowned.

"Er…I suppose so…" I reached up to touch my neck. I turned to Ben. "I told you it would get us in trouble you crazy wolf."

"Porsche." Mom sighed. "What will we ever do with you?"

"Send me to Tasmania?"

"That, we could." She laughed.

I tugged on Ben's ear.

"WAKE UP!"

"I'm up!" He growled, glaring at me with one eye that wasn't covered by pillow.

"Well, come on then! I have to leave!" I rolled my eyes and ran past my parents and Sam and up the stairs. I…probably shouldn't have left him alone with my parents this early in the morning, but oh well.

I picked the edges off my poptart and ate the center before contemplating a shower. I figured that, since I had just had one last night I didn't need another and I just washed my face in the end, being sure to dab enough make-up that my neck looked sort of normal.

Only I would get a hickey the night before school began.

I grabbed a cup of coffee before sitting down next to Ben.

"Excited?" He asked, he looked kind of sullen.

"Yeah, it's a whole new school!" I smiled at him. He gently reached and brushed my hair from over my shoulder to reveal the make-up covered part of my neck. He rubbed it with his thumb. "Leave it!"

He looked kind of upset with my request.

"Ben, I'd rather not get kicked out of this school." I reminded.

He made a face.

"Oh, ignore him, Porsche." My mom came up the stairs, "It's part of the 'taken,' 'mine,' and 'don't you touch her' thing they do, just ignore it. He wants the boys at your school to know not to touch you."

"They'll know that anyways." I smirked.

"Don't bite anyone." Mom sighed.

"I don't bite that hard!" I whined, "But that wasn't my idea."

"And what was your idea?" She raised an eyebrow.

"If I need to use it, you'll see."

**A/N - **

**I would kind of like to have some reviews before I post chapter 2 so come on ppl lets get to reviewing! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Right Now Na, Na**_

"Porsche!" Donia called, waving from down the hall. I grinned and made my way over. "Your locker is right next to mine!" She squealed I laughed.

"Well, that saves me the time I'd spend looking for it."

"How big was your old school?" She asked as I unpacked my bag and organized my locker.

"It was a giant square, but it was only two floors with like four-hundred students all together." I sighed, "It was pretty big considering it was only for people who lived at the Creek."

"Well, here we have a giant rectangle with two cut throughs that make it a box-shaped figure eight." She laughed. "Come on! You and I both have Biology first!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me along, giving me just enough time to grab the needed supplies.

åßΩ

Jeezus, school was so hard. After a huge break, I was so tired! I walked in through the door and flopped on the couch.

"How was school?" Of course, Mom and Dad were at work. Mom had planned on getting home a little earlier than usual so she could make dinner and yadda yadda. Samuel being there freaked me out though. He sat down beside me.

"Eh, boring, they just went over the rules really." I shrugged. He kind of gave me this weird feeling like he wasn't really paying much attention. It was almost as if he were having a flashback or something. "Samuel?"

He shook himself out of it and nodded.

"Yeah, first days are like that." He nodded, "Make any friends?"

"I sat with Donia, Jamie, Corey, and the crew at lunch, but I met a girl named Amelia who as really nice." I shrugged, "It's kinda like Montana, when they know who and what you are, they try to avoid you."

He gave me a half smile.

"Does that ever bother you?" He questioned.

"No, I have Donia and Jamie and everyone and they know and they don't care." I smiled, "It's not a big deal, it's how high school is and it's a fact of life, not everyone is going to like everyone. And weres and the Fae have it even harder."

He blinked.

"You know that, when you want to be, you're very mature for your age."

I laughed.

"I've only been shot twice?" I asked, "You figure things out."

He laughed and ruffled my hair, getting up and exiting the room.

My pocket began to light up and proceeded to vibrate and I took out my cell phone to find I had a text from Ben. I rolled my eyes and hit "open now" to read it.

**r u home yet?**

I sighed and hit the "reply" button.

**yeah just walked in**

He didn't reply after that so I assumed he was busy or something and I walked upstairs and into my room.

"Holy crap!" I hissed when I heard a noise on the strip of roof outside my window twenty minutes later. It was easily reached with a running start. I opened the window and stood back when Ben stepped in.

"How…why…what the _hell_ are you doing?" I snapped.

"I'm not entirely sure." He admitted.

"Oh my God." I growled. "There is a door! There are _two_ doors! Did you _have_ to give me a fucking heart attack?"

He gave me a sheepish smile. I let out a breath and rolled my eyes before hugging him.

"I hate school."

He chuckled and rocked me back and forth.

"You smell funny." He told me.

"Thanks." I snorted, burying my face in his chest.

"You smell a little like Samuel." He growled and I sighed, looking up into his face.

"He's living in the house too." I reminded.

He frowned.

"I don't like it."

"Good for you." I laughed.

He pulled my lips to his and I moaned when his hands traveled down my body, giving him the entrance he desired. His hands gripped my tightly and I found myself pressed against the bed.

"Samuel. Is. Downstairs." I gasped out.

"I don't care." He told me. I bit my lip before he tugged it out.

"Ben?" I asked after he had pulled my shirt over my head. He paused and looked at me. I forgot what I was going to say completely in the burning gaze of his eyes. Instead I let out a squeak when he snapped the clasp on my bra.

I felt a whine push out my throat when his lips clamped down. My back arched and I gasped for breath. It felt like hours before we were both completely naked and I cried out when I reached my peak for at least a third time, letting out a half-scream half-howl from my throat. He pulled out.

I could see Ben smile through my slightly blurred vision and he brought his lips to my ear.

"You are _mine_ no one else's, Porsche, all _mine_ don't forget." He whispered I shivered and turned my head to look in his eyes.

"I won't." I wanted to do nothing more than sleep, but I knew that I had moments before my parents would be home because I had no doubt that Sam had called them to explain what was going on.

Ben seemed to understand and kissed my forehead.

"Sleep, I'll talk to your parent's." He told me and I couldn't do anything but comply. I curled up and drifted off to sleep.

åßΩ

"Porsche," Mom shook me gently. I opened my eyes a crack. "Porsche, it's time for dinner."

I groaned and turned over.

"You need to get dressed, sweetie." She pulled the tangled hair out of my face.

"How long have I been asleep?" I murmured, trying to shut my eyes and get back to sleep.

"A few hours." She told me, getting off the edge of the bed and moving to my closet to find me something to change into.

"Why is it so quiet?" I asked.

"I told them to be quiet and not to wake you." She shrugged.

I nodded and rubbed my eyes.

"Thanks." I mumbled and a shirt hit me in the face.

"We need to talk, get dressed." She sat down on a chair. I nodded and quickly changed, sitting on the bed cross legged when I was done.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Porsche, you're fifteen." She stated.

"I know." I sighed, pulling my hair into a low pony tail.

"I don't think you're ready to handle this." She continued. "Wolves are complicated, I'm not entirely sure you're understanding Ben's point of view. Someone your age shouldn't have a mate, let alone have sex overtime her parents aren't home! Have you even thought of the consequences? I told you I don't want grandchildren until you're at least thirty! How would you feel if you missed out on life because you got pregnant? Why would you want to do that to yourself?"

I rubbed my face.

"I don't know what came over me, Mom."

"Which is another thing entirely. Wolves always want one of two things when they're upset or angry and those two things are blood and sex. It depends on how dominant they are and while I'm happy you're not with a dominant, you still need to be aware of what he's going through. Wolves adapt, but it doesn't mean they like change. He was stressed out enough with the thought of you going to school and not being able to know what was going on. You shouldn't have added to that."

"How did I-I had a conversation with Samuel! How the hell was I supposed to know Ben would just hop in my window all angry?" I snapped, "I didn't do anything until he said I smelled funny!"

"Damn it." She hissed, "What was he thinking?"

I gave her a confused look.

"Never mind, my point is that everyone is on edge. You can't push him over it like that." She told me firmly, "If that means you have to check in with him after every class or something, do it. You're lucky it didn't end as badly as it could have, although I can't assure you you aren't pregnant." She got up and walked to the door. "Come on, we need to eat dinner."

I followed her downstairs and took a spot at the table, Jesse and Gabriel were eating out tonight with some clients of Gabriel's. I felt the tension in the room when I sat down. My dad glared at Ben who winced and looked at the floor. Samuel looked like he was enjoying the entertainment, but when he saw my face his expression changed. I tried to reach Ben through that stupid bond thing, but of course it was all screwy so it didn't quite work the way I had meant for it to and he made a noise like he was being strangled.

"Whoops…" I muttered, "Sorry 'bout that."

He shook his head, but still didn't look up. I sighed, the second time wasn't any better with my parents.

**A/N-**

**Hey guys, long time no see! I was kinda questioning this chapter but ah well! I liked how it turned out overall in the end. I'd like to say thank you for the reviews, but I can't because I didn't get any xD I love to hear from you! It's a big deal for me to get a review! **

**I hope you are all enjoying it thus far, and I hope you will all review for this chap, I'm kinda hoping to have at least as many reviews as there are chapters by the time I finish, but I really want more than that xD I just like everything people have to offer, criticism and encouragement and "I love it!" alike! I really want one or two reviews before I post the next chapter. I hate bribing you people because I love you all too much, but I would like it if you guys just left a comment! :D**

**Love,**

**GIMH**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Now She's Ripping Wings Off of Butterflies**_

"You betrayed my trust, Porsche." My father said firmly.

"I know." I spat.

"Why?"

"First of all, this morning better not count, I obeyed you there." I calmed myself down. "But this afternoon I don't know."

"You don't know why you disobeyed me?"

"I-I-No! I don't know! Okay? Are you happy?" I asked.

"No, I am not happy." He spoke calmly, "I am not happy that my fifteen year old daughter is having sex with a fifty year old man!"

I blinked.

"But your fifteen year old daughter is happy." I whispered.

"But it's not right!" He tried to make me understand. "I understand your point of view, sweetie, but you should try to understand mine. You're sleeping with someone so much older than you, it's slightly pedophile-like, and you aren't thinking it through."

"We're already mates." I closed my eyes.

"I know that. I want you to know that you need to have your own position in the world." He said gently, "You're only fifteen. You don't have to let him have his way with you."

"Can I have this talk with mom? It's creeping me out." I admitted.

"Fine, but I want to tell you that I'm giving you one more chance. You can let Ben sleep in your room if that's all you do, sleep." He told me, "If you decide not to obey that, then we'll see what Bran would say to taking either you or Ben for a little while."

I winced.

"Fine."

It wasn't fine.

He wasn't playing fair.

I guess Ben had already been made aware of the rules because he was already in my room when I went up there. He was on his side staring at the door like he was waiting for me. I gave him a weak smile and laid down next to him.

"What's wrong?" He murmured, wiping a tear I had shed from my cheek.

"I want to stay with you." I buried my face into his chest and he held me.

"Yeah, I know." He sighed.

"He's not playing fair." I continued, "The punishment is way worse than the crime!"

"He doesn't have to play fair, he's the alpha and he's your father. Both tend not to play entirely fair." Ben rolled me over and I whined.

"Not my fault, darling, you need to get your ass to sleep."

"Did you just call me darling?" I asked, surprised.

"I used 'ass' in the same sentence, don't be too thrilled." He laughed.

"That is…true…" I thought for a moment. "Okay." I fell asleep pretty quickly.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Yeah, I love you too." I thought I must've been hallucinating because the last time I had to drag that out of him.

I fell asleep.

åßΩ

"Morning." I yawned, stretching and pulling myself out of Ben's grasp. He reached over further, grabbed my hip, and pulled me back onto the bed.

"Five minutes."

"Five minutes and I miss the bus!" I rolled my eyes and tried to get up, struggling with Ben when he tried to bring me back. Of course he won and he pulled me against him. "Bad dog. BAD!" I snapped.

He chuckled.

"I HAVE SCHOOL IN TWENTY MINUTES!"

"Forty-five." His eyes were still closed.

"THE BUS COMES IN TWENTY!" I yelled. "I NEED TO TAKE A SHOWER AND CHANGE AND EVERYTHING!"

"Can't you skip?" He complained.

"Listen, Mister, THIS IS _MY_ HOUSE AND YOU ARE ON _MY_ BED! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I struggled.

"Damn it, I have a bad feeling." Ben sighed and released me, I rolled off the bed in surprise and landed with a thud and a squeak.

"Ow!" I whined, getting up and brushing myself off. His eyes glistened in amusement. "This is your fault, don't you dare laugh at me." I growled.

He laughed.

"I. Hate. You." I hit him with my pillow. I know he could've stopped it, but he was laughing too hard to try. Eventually I gave up and stormed downstairs, forgetting my plans on a shower entirely. Mom glanced over her shoulder at me.

"Rough morning?" She looked amused and I knew she could hear what had been going on.

"He's laughing at me." I grumbled.

"I'm sure he is." She nodded.

I shoved half a bagel in my mouth and ran upstairs to get clothes.

"OUT!" I pointed at the door after swallowing my bagel.

Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Porsche, I've-"

"Out." I said a little calmer.

He stayed in his spot on my bed.

"Now."

No response.

"Please?"

Nothing.

"Will it kill you to leave so I can change?"

"Quite possibly."

"Ben!" I whined, crossing my arms. "Can't you just leave for two minutes?"

"I was sleeping!' He protested.

"Yeah, uh-huh." I nodded, "Now, get out of my room."

He sighed and heaved himself up. I rolled my eyes at his effort.

"Thank you!" I called as he left down the hall. I turned around when I spoke and realized the bastard hadn't fucking closed the door. "Really, thanks."

I heard his laughter again and I growled lowly as I took a shower in record time and changed into normal clothes.

I heard the bus coming around the corner when I grabbed my bag and ran out to meet it before I stopped. The air smelled wrong. I ran back inside and into the kitchen, my eyes wide.

"Porsche, what's wrong?" My mom asked.

And then there was an explosion sound, I bit my lip when I flinched at the noise.

"That's wrong…"

**A/N-**

**I am sorry this chapter is so short. I kinda wanted to torture you all with a cliffy! Its not **_**much**_** of one but its ok! I consider it one!**

**Did people get hurt?**

**Haha like id answer that, tho i could go for a bit of bloodshed.**

**So until next time**

**Review!**

**Show me to your awesome friends!**

**Bother me with clutter in my inbox about how weird i am!**

**Tell me my kitty is insane! (she kinda is)**

**Join the website create a charrie and RP! ( mtroleplay . wetpaint . com)**

**"like" us on fb with the link i posted somewhere or another**

**3 GIMH**

**ll**

**\/**

**PRESS DA BUTTON!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fuck the Bricks, I'll Buy a House Already Built**_

"You need sleep, all of you." I told Ben sternly. "We aren't going to solve this problem magically overnight so there is no point staying up every night this week."

He growled.

"Face it, you know it's pointless. You all stayed up for three nights straight trying to figure out exactly what was happening and guess what? Auriele was still targeted and almost taken out successfully, at a _WalMart_!" I said angrily. "You look half dead, it seems Honey, Auriele, Mary Jo and I are the only ones being forced to sleep! Mary Jo doesn't even _have_ a mate and Dad isn't forcing Mom to sleep!"

"You're fifteen."

"Is that everyone's excuse? I have more energy than you." As I distracted him with the conversation I went with the move that would make the angriest wolves or even humans just fall asleep. I reached up calmly and played with the cartilage at the very top of his left ear. He didn't seem to notice.

"And you're more delicate."

"Didn't seem to think that when you were fucking me." I smirked. Warren, who was my change of guard, was still standing in the corner with a pained expression that told me he was not enjoying the conversation.

I watched Ben's eyes narrowed and smiled innocently. I could tell from his posture he was still relaxing ever so slowly. He still hadn't noticed what I was doing.

"You're a pain in my ass, you know that?" He muttered.

"'kay!" I smiled, "Whatever you want to think, you know you still love me."

"Whatever you want to think." He shrugged, but I could tell he was teasing. I still frowned.

"Sleep."

"No, I have work for your father I have to do, that's why Warren is here." He explained again.

"I know that's why Warren is here, he can stay if he'd like, you'd be asleep anyways.

He yawned and started to shift off the bed and I began to hum, still playing with the cartilage on the top of his ear. It's amazing what magic it works, he fell asleep in front of my eyes, it helped that he was dead on his feet.

I kissed his cheek.

"Sleep." I whispered and nodded to Warren when I got off my bed. He moved to follow me and I shook my head. He looked unsure and I sighed.

"I'm going to talk with my Mom." I mouthed and left. He didn't follow me.

"What are you doing up?" Dad asked from the living room when I reached the top of the stairs and I tiptoed quickly down.

"I've been locked in my room for the past few days, all I do is sleep and eat and get even more antsy."

"Where's Ben?" He raised an eyebrow. I sighed dramatically.

"Asleep, Warren's up there too. Maybe he'll be smart enough to get a little shut eye."

"Porsche, this is extremely important." He gave me one of the angry looks that he only ever gave me.

"And important things need well rested people to handle it." I countered letting my tone take on that weirdly calm aspect Bran's had.

Dad frowned but his eyes held just enough amusement that I knew he wasn't terribly mad.

"Shit." I bit my lip and held on to the edge of the chair in front of me. "Stop dreaming!"

No, I wasn't talking entirely to myself.

I reached up and my fingers brushed the right side of my face and pressed my temple.

_Why won't it close? _

I heard someone fall upstairs and I assumed Ben tumbled off the bed or something and I growled to myself as my head cleared.

"There goes his sleep."

Dad looked concerned and I shook my head.

"No big deal, just surprised." I waved it off before I listened to the cursing that followed the topple from the bed.

"Porsche!" Ben yelled.

"What?" I called, walking to the bottom of the staircase and looking up.

"That thing of yours that has officially haunted you and your mother, just frigign' landed on my face." I was surprised he had decided to clean his "talking to others" language.

"It doesn't fall and land, it materializes. I know, I know, put it back in the corner, there is a reason I trained it to stay there." I rolled my eyes.

"You trained a magic walking stick?" My father laughed.

"I yelled at it for burning me on purpose and told it if it ever touched me again I would break it in half and burn it." I shrugged.

"Only the top is silver."

"I know, but that's the part that always ends up touching me somehow! Ben, just suck it up and get back to sleep!"

"Porsche," My father stopped me as I began to climb the stairs, "You did the work the teachers sent home for you?"

"Yeah, eons ago." I smiled, "'night, Dad."

I walked into my room to see Ben glaring at the bed from the floor and Warren holding in his laughter. I sighed and picked up the cursed object by the wooden part and replaced it in my corner.

"Get back in bed." I told Ben, pulling him up.

"I got my sleep." He disagreed, I have to go help A-your father."

I heard footsteps and looked up to see Dad leaning on my doorway.

"She's right, get to sleep, all of you, we resume work in the morning." And he left down the hallway. I smiled victoriously and pointed to the bed.

"You heard your boss, march!" I let out a squeal when I found myself flung over Ben's shoulder and I heard Warren actually start to laugh before I watched his feet exit my room. "Put. Me. Down." I struggled.

"Down?" He asked, spinning around.

"No, wait, no, I'm good!" I tumbled onto the bed when he let go. "You'd better watch yourself, I will get my revenge one day."

"One day." He smiled, "Not today."

"Not today." I agreed. "Today you will lay down right here," I patted the spot I was referring to, "And I shall lay down right here," I laid down on my spot, "And we shall sleep. And _tomorrow_ you will attempt to figure out what is going on." While I figure out what is going on.

"No, you won't."

I flinched, crap, I hadn't realized he had been listening in on my thoughts at that particular moment, usually I could feel it when he was. I still had no idea what exactly our bond did because it seemed to do everything but tell the future at this point in time. Maybe it hadn't quite decided…

"I have been nothing but perfect the past few days, no worries." I nuzzled him when he finally got down on the bed next to me.

"That is what worries me, actually it's been worrying everyone. Mercy thought you were dead or something. I mean, your mom-"

"I grew up listening to everyone say 'Adam and Mercy' I know who you are talking about, Ben." I rolled my eyes. "No problem."

He shrugged.

"I'd rather make it a little more normal than it is."

I smiled.

"And I think that is the sappiest thing I have _ever_ heard any were' say, never say anything like that again. I'd rather you just go kill something."

He laughed, he sounded more tired than before though and I knew he really needed to just sleep.

"Fine with me."

In the short silence that followed I reached to touch Ben's face before he suddenly pulled back with a slightly confused glint in his eye before he shook his head and sighed.

"You're right, I need the sleep." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes and taking a breath before pulling me over to him. "And I'm sorry to say, I think you honestly do too, you had a lot of math homework today."

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Will you ever let me in on what is going on?" I asked quietly.

"When this is all over and everyone is less stressed out, I'll tell you." He murmured in my ear. "Just, not today. Okay?"

"Okay."

It was weird, he didn't always do this, I'll admit. It could've just been instinct or something because he was tired, but the fact he admitted something was wrong made me a little uneasy, what was I missing?

"Don't worry yourself." I glanced to see his eyes were closed. "It's nothing big."

_That_ was a lie if I ever heard one. Even still I nodded slowly and let myself drift off to sleep.

**A/N-**

**Gah, I know this isn't very long either :'( but I really don't have an excuse for this one…I think Porsche is becoming a little less like herself and Im going to have to fix that, too much mary-sue in some parts and wat not so ima fix that problem.**

**thought id say, b4 someone mentions it (if they ever do) ben is still working cuz just like during most disasters, his company rented another building so ther u have it! :D**

**OKAY! THANK YOU TO…**

**Nikki**

**Alana**

**Felicia**

**JacobAwesomeEdwardRocks**

**who are all very very very awesome ppl who have reviewed my story! I would like it very much if u all told me watt u liked about this chapter! And maybe we can get a few new faces 2 review as well? That'd b cool 2! So thanks guys 4 all ur support please press the button, it will NOT make ur computer explode!**

**ID ALSO LIKE TO THANK THOSE WHO ADDED THIS TO THEIR ALERTS! (some r doubles of the reviews):**

**Alanna99**

**christian's new flame**

**freakaleek4jello**

**guardian of vampires**

**marinebrat29**

**and i hope i get more as the story goes along so maybe i can tie Moon Bitten with a number of -wait for it- 14! i kno that isn't much but it is the most i have had on ANY story! so i really hope people like:**

**gsmith56**

**k9angel**

**KatrinaMae'**

**KhrissyCreep**

**rozabelikov888**

**silenaandbeckendorf4ever**

**TheVampireGrl**

**XxWierdchikxX**

**will add this 2 their alert again! I loved the reviews from those i did get on PHS:MB and I hope i get some more from all of you soon! Sorry this A/N is soooooo darn long!**

**LOVE!**

**GIMH**

**|ll|**

**\\/**

**ReViEw**

**(and i shall love u very much!)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**There's a Thing…Called the 21st Century**_

I sat up in bed, it was three in the morning and Ben had just woken me up with a dream about me _dying_. I shook my head and kissed him gently as he floated back to reality. Dear Lord, this hype was really getting to everyone's head.

I laid back down on my side and he quickly held me to him, gripping my left hip so tightly I thought it would shatter into a million tiny bone fragments and then Samuel would kill me for making him figure out how he could possibly in any way put back together a friggin part-human jigsaw puzzle with bazillions of little pieces. _Then_ I really would be dead and Ben would have reason to freak out.

"The full moon isn't too far away." I sighed in an attempt to distract him.

"We won't remember it until we all sprout fur and a tail." Ben murmured into my neck, he was still breathing heavily. "We're too busy."

"That is very true." I nodded. "But, I think you'll solve this problem before the moon comes around, now get back to sleep."

I gasped quietly when he pulled me closer.

"Ben, I really can't breathe!" I struggled. "I'm not dead or dying or going anywhere, but you're suffocating me!"

"Mine."

"What's that got to do with not breathing?" I asked, my voice raising an octave towards the end from the lack of air before he loosened up. "Thank you!" I gasped out. He still held me tightly, but it was gently enough I could breathe. I pulled away a little so I could kiss him and he seemed oh-too-happy to comply. I kept an ear out for my parents.

We broke apart, desperate for air.

"None of that now." He told me softly when I was the one who began the trouble by nibbling his neck.

I smirked.

"_This_ is the twenty-first century where women have just as many rights as men. If you can start things I can start things."

"And if you can stop things, I can stop things." He agreed, "However, _you_ are not a woman, _you_ are a girl."

"Here we go with the age thing again!" I said exasperatedly. "I have been through just as much shit as you've been."

"No, you haven't," He was on top of me, pressing me onto the bed, his eyes were his, not his wolf's, but he still looked angry. "I'll admit, you've had it rough, but you have parents that _love_ you, that _care_ about you. Do you think they wanted to give you up like that when you were seven? Bran convinced them to because you and Adam were going at it every single day. He figured you both needed a break, your parents didn't care, they _loved_ you, they _love_ you. Everything they do is for your well being!

"And they aren't the only ones, you have most of two packs behind you. Everyone you know pretty much wants you to have a good life. Okay, you were shot, twice, you were kidnapped a few times, people cared enough to find you and bring you back and fix you up. You have friends! You have a damn good life! You have Adam and Mercy, the two best people I have ever known in my entire life.

"You have me." He growled, "I didn't have any of that."

I winced.

"Ben, I didn't mean-" He broke me off with a kiss, a hungry kiss that told me he was more angry and upset than I had thought. He hurt, I could tell that too. There were only quick moments for breaths and it felt like it was his wolf's way of coping with my father's command that he couldn't do anything more.

"Ben what haven't you told me that it seems everyone else knows?" I whispered, searching his eyes which were getting steadily lighter and lighter.

His eyes turned more human again and he sighed, rolling off me and onto the bed beside me. He covered his face with his hands as he laid on his back.

"Ben, what happened to you?" I nudged him gently.

"I didn't grow up like you." He said simply, not bothering to expand on his statement.

His simple explanation was fine…

For now…

I stubbornly pulled him onto his side and curled into him.

åßΩ

"Dad, can I please leave the house?" I begged, "This is entirely unfair! I don't like being under house arrest! Just a quick trip? I could take a wolf with me…"

"Porsche, I said 'no' already!" He said.

"Please, Daddy?" I hadn't used that one in a while. It usually worked.

He sighed.

"Who will you take?"

I shrugged.

"Whoever wants to come, perhaps Mary Jo, I haven't spoken to her in quite some time." I held my composure when I saw Mom jump, I had forgotten she wasn't particularly close to Mary Jo. "I'm sure she'd like a break from this stupid problem too."

"Where will you be going?" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know, around, I won't be the one driving."

He let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, take Mary Jo. Come straight back here if there is any trouble. Bring your cellphone, keep it on. If we call, I expect you to answer it." He paused, "If you can't answer it the moment we call, Mary Jo had better answer it and you'd better call us back."

I nodded.

"Deal."

"Go call her." He waved me away as Darryl approached him and Mom followed me upstairs.

"Don't let her push you around." She told me as I reached my bedroom.

"Mom, we get along fine, it'll be okay. It was either her or Honey." I shivered at the thought of spending the day with Honey, "And you have things to work out."

"I can ask your father-"

"No, you need to be there for your pack, I can handle this." She nodded and I smiled and picked up the phone. Mary Jo didn't answer and I groaned, "Do you think I should risk calling '911'?"

"No."

"Great," I grumbled, dialing another number, "Hello, Honey, do you want to go shopping today?"

This.

Was.

Officially.

The Stupidest.

Thing.

I.

Have.

_Ever_.

Done.

**A/N-**

**Thanks Alana for the review! I agree, I should probably make him a little bit sweeter, I started this before you reviewed so I'll start the next one with your advice, meanwhile, what do you think of this chapter? **

**I know this one is short too, but I enjoy updating this story and I'm packing for vaca this week so I'm weaving in and out of chores to type this. Forget Adam and Porsche, **_**my**_** father is going to kill **_**me**_** if I don't do what he asks xD not really, its a joke. He's a great guy, just he suffers OCD (well…suffer is over exaggerating, 2 b honest he enjoys it)**

**I thought it'd b cool 2 share that i have had**

**Country - Hits - Visitors**

**United States - 122 - 43**

**United Kingdom - 7 - 5**

**Finland - 2 - 2**

**and i find that incredibly cool even tho Moon Bitten's visitors were literally coming from everywhere I didn't kno about xD so thank u guys 4 making it possible! I hope u keep reading this!**

**So please, everyone, review!**

**Love/Sincerely/REVIEW ELSE U DIE xD**

**GIMH**

**P.S. - sorry about the mistake where it uploaded the preview 4 chapter 1 idk HOW ON EARTH that happened! I checked over all of my uploaded files, its not in any of them! i just hope it fixes soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**And for Comic Relief**_

"I don't understand why you won't buy this!" Honey whined, I am surprised to say it is worse shopping with her than it is with Kyle, and he is human so he is normal and can't walk that fast though I could've sworn he was either in his late fourties or early fifties. Really, if you consider it, there is no reason for him to walk so slowly. Then again, it could be so he could find exactly what he was looking for. "It would look so pretty on you! Just try it on!"

"I will not try that dress on! I don't wear dresses, let alone fancy ones like that! Where would I wear it to?" I snapped.

"Somewhere fancy! It's pretty and it's your size and it's on sale."

I stared at the cursed size four Honey was pushing at me.

"If Mary Jo was here she'd agree with me!"

"If Mary Jo was here, we'd be looking at fire extinguishers and the water hoses in the garden department of Sears." Honey scoffed and looked around for another dress.

"I will not buy that!" I exclaimed when she ended up giving me six dresses in the end.

"No need to, just try them on!" She smiled, "And then we can go to the strip mall across the parking lot that you felt the need to visit." We had ended up driving pretty far because my father saw anything in the area as a threat, moron. Honey was the real threat.

"I will not try them on!" I threw them back like they were hot potatoes.

"Come on, they're pretty!" She caught them all, almost missing one but just nabbing it before it fell.

I looked at her like she had finally fucking lost it.

"You're such a boring person to shop with!" Honey sighed and put a few of the things back. "Try on this _one_. Look, just _one_."

"No." I crossed my arms.

"Fine, I'll put it one you." She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the dressing room.

"What?" I asked, panicked, "NO!"

"Yes." She smiled, pulling me into a stall-thing and shutting the door behind us, being sure to lock it. "On."

"Okay, I'm going to rearrange the word 'on' and come up with 'NO'." I disagreed.

"And I'm going to say 'yes' anyways. Take off your shirt."

"Oh, hell no."

After about twenty minutes of fighting, during which a worker came to see if we were finding everything all right, she somehow managed to get the thing on me. I still fail to know exactly how, but whatever.

"You look pretty! See!" She smiled in satisfaction.

"No…no I don't see." I made a face when I looked in the mirror.

"Well, pink goes nicely with your hair and complexion, you see," She began.

"…I hate pink…" I grumbled.

"Well, you shouldn't, it likes you. And so does yellow, light yellow. Red is pretty too." I don't think she realized I could care less. "I suppose white is nice, but wolves and white don't mix…"

I struggled out of the stupid thing before realizing there was a snap-thing above the zipper that was causing me my problems.

"Buy it."

"No."

"Fine, I'll use your credit card then." She smiled, waving it in front of my face. I growled.

"When-"

"Well, you aren't exactly holding your purse at the moment." She nodded to where it lay on the floor.

"You can't forge my signature." I raised an eyebrow.

She mimicked my expression.

"Try me."

Shit.

åßΩ

Yeah, ends up she can forge my signature pretty damn well. Remind me never to let my card out of my sight.

My eyes widened when I realized where she was taking me.

"I'll sit out here." I smiled and sat on the floor outside of the huge, pink, frilly store.

She frowned when she looked at me.

"You're fifteen?"

"Yup." I nodded.

"You're a _girl_?"

"Yes, I would be a girl." I agreed.

"You've had sex?" She continued to watch me carefully.

"Twice." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Twice…" She paused for a moment, "And you're scared of Victoria's Secret."

"Damn right." I nodded sharply.

Honey sighed and tossed a lock of blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Suit yourself." She walked in but right as she turned and passed me I noticed she still had my credit card in her pocket. Damn her! I scrambled up and after her muttering a "bitch" under my breath, she just laughed.

åßΩ

"Adam is going to shoot me!" Honey snapped. I grinned.

"No worries, I'm not going to get anything!" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you." She said sarcastically. "When I die, I will come back from the dead and kill you. Then Ben and Peter can figure the rest out for themselves when they're all alone in the world."

I smirked. There was a long moment of silence between us before I looked up from browsing.

"You like having a girl's day out?" I asked, "Is it more of the fact you feel like you can treat someone like a daughter for a day?"

She winced before looking at the floor and nodding.

I nodded.

"You should talk to Bran. He relocates kids all the time, I'm sure he could find you someone." I shrugged, "I mean, I guess it's not really the same, but I've never really thought of kids."

She laughed, but it was her 'that's funny' laugh it was more of a 'you really don't know' type laugh.

"How could you not have?" Then she let out a dreamy sigh, "When I was your age, that's all I wanted, to be a mother. That's all any girl talked about, who they were going to marry, what they were going to name their children, if they'd have a boy or a girl, how many, what they'd look like. It never worked out for me. My husband was a drunk, a real bastard. I didn't really love him. I wanted children of my own so badly it just…it was never going to happen, Change or no Change."

I bit my lip.

"That…that really sucks."

She smiled a little.

"Yeah, it does." She agreed. "But it doesn't truly bother me as much as it used to. I think it bothered me almost the most or close to the most before I was Changed. When I found out I _couldn't_ have them afterwards, that was just the icing on the cake I guess. I'm happy with just having Peter."

I nodded.

"So…can we go now?" She asked.

I looked around before nodding.

When we left and reached the car she suddenly asked me a question out of the blue.

"The owner was Fae?"

"Her name is Bunny, she has a brother named Artan, so in the end their both named after animals."

"Artan?"

"It means 'little bear' or something. They're both Fae, or…I think Artan may be only part, but Bunny is his half sister and I'm pretty sure she's full." I tried to think.

"And how do you know them?"

"Bunny did my paw print and Artan put 'Mei Mei' on the back of my neck." I shrugged. She looked at me as if to say "but you lived in Montana…"

I laughed.

"I came up here to get them done, Bunny was a good friend of mine, went to human school. She's younger than Artan and he's around twenty five now? He owns the place, but Bunny works there." I smiled. "I came to her first, of course because of what they are they usually use silver which doesn't…really work for humans even because iron is so much better for needles apparently. Artan can work with it but Bunny can't but she persisted and somehow managed to do the paw though it took three days or something."

"_Three_ days?" Honey looked surprised, "For a tattoo?"

"Well…yeah. It involved a lot of color and it's not _that_ small considering Ben's paw pretty much fits it perfectly. It had black, blue, and silver/dark grey so really we took it one step at a time." I looked at her, "I was just surprised Bunny didn't drop dead."

Honey shook her head.

"You're crazy."

"No, my life is crazy, I'm the only normal one in it." I disagreed, she laughed.

"I suppose you would look at it that way."

"But anyways, before you go telling Dad I'm getting another tatt, I'm not. They do piercings too."

"Oh, fantastic."

**A/N-**

**You guys should review *nods head* it's good for the soul/heart/mind/body/overall well-being!**

**Please review! I don't want to sound obnoxious, I'd like at least two before I post the next chapter, perhaps more?**

**And thank you TheVampireGrl for your wonderful review, please do feel free to review again! That goes for anyone who has reviewed already on this story, I'd love it if you gave me your opinions on how it progresses! :D**

**Heart,**

**GIMH!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-**

**Okay so I thought when I woke up this morning "Oh ok, well, i'm probably not going to have any new reviews" yeah, guess what I LIED! : D**

**Thank you:**

**marinebrat29**

**Julz**

**SilverHeartShine**

**for the awesome and very much appreciated reviews! Just so everyone knows, reviews are the reason I write, I love to hear from you guys your opinions whether bad or good! You should give them to me and press the button at the bottom of this page : D **

_**Why Doesn't Anyone Ever Tell Me?**_

"Dad, there hasn't been an attack for a week." I told him at dinner one day with something like seven other wolves there. It was a dumb idea to confront an alpha in front of his pack but I didn't give a damn, and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't kill me…I mean…I am his daughter. "Can I go back to school yet?"

I never truly thought I'd ever hear him say that I wouldn't go to school, but he said it again. Apparently it was "okay to stay home" because poor Auriele now got stuck with the job. I really felt bad for making her do that…

"No." He said firmly, "You've been targeted more than once."

"So have you! By whole countries! You still went to school!"

"That was after school." He said curtly. Just then the door opened and shut and I turned to see Mary Jo walking into the house.

She took one look at my face and all but ran into the basement.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I shouted and followed her calmly.

"There was a house burning down!" She protested, but she could tell I was just messing with her.

"Yeah! And I got stuck with _Honey_!"

"Hey!" Honey snapped.

"Buy anything?" She asked when I got into the basement.

"Yeah, a stupid dress, but I didn't buy it, Honey did." I grumbled. "With my credit card."

"Well, is it your dress?"

"Well, yeah, but it's _fancy_ and there is no occasion coming up that calls for a fancy, pink dress." I explained my reasoning.

"Make your own occasion!" Honey called, "Or perhaps wear it to the school's semi-formal."

"I didn't intend to go to that, especially because it's in _May_ and right now it's _September_." I rolled my eyes even though she was upstairs.

I paused.

"Sweet! My _birthday_ is next month!" And the house broke into laughter, I pouted.

"You guys already ate? Did you save anything for me?" I heard Jesse ask. I began to laugh and made my way upstairs to the kitchen. "I find this extremely unfair. Actually I find a lot of this unfair."

I sighed, thirty year-old drama. Actually…I think she was thirty-one…or close to it.

"We saved you food." Gabriel chuckled, getting up and giving her his seat.

"Good." She nodded, "But like I was saying, I do find this unfair."

"You find what unfair?" I asked.

"Well, first off, Gabriel got home before me." She gave him a glare, "Secondly, why is Ben allowed in Porsche's room? When Gabriel stayed-" My father cut her off.

"There's a difference to the reason…" He trailed off. "and thirdly?"

"And thirdly, you _ate_ without me!"

"Wait, when did Gabriel and Jesse start dating?" I frowned, confused.

"Around your age, give a little maybe." Jesse shrugged.

"And when did he stay over?"

"When Mercy was stuck in that whacky Fae underworld nonsense." She waved it off.

"Underhill?" I asked her.

"That's the one!"

"When was Mom stuck in Underhill?" I looked around, "I've heard she was raped, kidnapped, and attacked by a crazy vampire dude, but never have I ever heard she was kept in Underhill!"

"It wasn't really Underhill, it was the queens realm."

"She was kidnapped by a Fae _queen_?" I asked. "Now I feel really left out!"

"It was long before you were born, don't you go getting hyped up." Ben put his hand on the top of my head and I felt really short. I mean, okay, I was 5'4" personally I thought it was pretty average. I ducked out from under his hand just as the doorbell rang.

Everyone paused.

If the doorbell rang, it was someone who didn't know it was open.

Dad looked out the window over the sink to see the car and his face paled.

"Jesse and Porsche, go answer the door." He hissed.

"Why us?" I frowned.

Jesse was biting back a laugh and she shook her head, dragging me with her. I saw the woman at the door, her face slightly distorted by the fragments of glass prisms that cast rainbow light on the hallway wall when light shone through them.

"Shit…" My eyes widened and I backed away slowly. "DAD!"

"I know who it is, you can answer it."

"I don't really want to…"

"Grandma!" Jesse smiled as she opened the door and hugged the older woman who I believed was in her sixties. She was pretty young, I know.

"Oh, Jesse! It is so nice to see you!" She smiled.

I tried to leave unnoticed, as I have said many times before, I can handle Charles on a bad day, my father is oh too simple, my mom is intimidating, my grandmother is down right scary.

"Porsche!"

I looked up and spun around.

"Grandma!" I tried to sound happy but I don't think she noticed the "why me?" tone to my voice.

"My, my, you have grown haven't you!" She held me in place by my shoulders and stepped back to inspect me. "And you're fifteen! You didn't come over this summer! I called Anna and found out you had moved back here! Why didn't anyone tell me this? I could've visited or something over the summer!"

That's why we didn't tell you…

"Now, where is your father?" She looked around. "Adam?"

I could hear him trying to escape and I heard him stop when she called his name. He mumbled something that I couldn't hear from the hallway even with my good hearing so I safely assumed my insane grandmother didn't hear it either.

"Hello, Mar-Mom," He stammered, I choked back a laugh, "Nice to see you again."

"Adam Hauptman, don't you play stupid with me, why did no one tell me my granddaughter was living in the Tri-Cities again?" She glared and I cursed mildly under my breath. Don't get me wrong, I love my grandma dearly, it's just…she's very controlling. She knows way too many old people with grandsons. I mean come on, like I'm going to marry the guy! I'm fifteen!

"I was under the impression Mercy told you." He answered simply.

"And where is Mercedes?" She looked around him and I rolled my eyes.

"She's not under house arrest because she can leave whenever she wants apparently." I mumbled, "She's at work."

"Oh, of course! I read in the paper that some of your wolves got hurt!" She gasped like she had forgotten, "That's why I called Porsche at Aspen Creek, I wanted to see if she had heard!"

Does she read every damned thing in the paper? Last time it was me at some stupid flute concert, how the _hell_ had that been sent to her? She doesn't live around here! My father seemed to be wondering the same thing.

Here I was, under the impression my father liked his mother-in-law, well, I was wrong. Maybe it was just because he usually knew when she was coming and had time to gather himself.

The front door opened and closed.

"Who let the-hi, Mom…" My mom froze, looking around. "I see you came to visit, how…unexpected."

I really had to control my urge to laugh now. I covered my mouth with my hand before taking it off for a moment to say, "We just ate dinner, there's some things being kept warm in the oven, why don't you two sit down?"

Mom looked at me with a "I am not sitting down and having a talk with this woman" look that made me want to laugh so hard that I felt as if I was going to explode if I held back any longer.

Grandma shook her head.

"No, no, I ate, I just wanted to see my grandchildren. I hear from Jesse every Sunday, but I haven't seen Porsche in forever." She explained while Mom, Dad, and I looked at Jesse who just smiled. "You shouldn't hide your child from her grandmother, it isn't polite."

"Of course, Mom, I didn't mean to be rude." Mom made a face, but Grandma wasn't paying attention because she had turned to me. "And how _are_ you doing? Do you have a boyfriend?" **(A/N - no my grandmother and my grandmother's sister seriously ask me that **_**every single visit**_** its like "i will not date so-and-so's son/grandson, grandma!")**

My eyes widened and I looked between my parents.

_Just tell her._

Oh, fuck no. She'll say something about me having to be older to date and then proceed to tell me she has a friend named Tulip with a grandson named Turtle who doesn't have a girlfriend because he's awkward and ugly, but without telling me the last bit. Because, to her, dating is okay at my age if she finds the guy.

"Mom, you can't just torture my daughter like this, she isn't about to tell you." Mom rolled her eyes. "She's _my_ daughter. I'm not setting her up with anyone."

"I'm just wondering!" Grandma said innocently. "So what's his name?"

Ben was standing at the very end of the entry way motioning for a "cut" I looked back at my grandmother.

"Don't have one."

Ben looked mildly relieved.

"Well, you should get one, you don't want to end up like your mother."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mom shrieked.

I couldn't hold my laughter in and I started laughing hysterically and couldn't stop.

"Well, you didn't get married until you were thirty-one." She said matter-of-factly.

"What if Porsche doesn't want to get married at all?"

Jesse joined in my laughter finally.

"Wait, can I say something?" I raised my hand, still laughing.

"NO!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Right, well, I was going to say that I don't mind marriage so much as I mind children." I told them anyways. "So there you have it, I'll get married, Mom just won't have any grandkids."

"Oh, that's horrible to do to your mother, Porsche!" Grandma sighed with a very sad air about her. "So, so horrible."

"Ma, it's _her_ choice!" Mom threw her hands in the air and Dad just sort of snuck away from the conversation.

"So, are you dating anyone?" Grandma asked again.

"No." I shook my head.

"Okay, are you _seeing_ anyone?"

"…That's the same question…" I stared at her.

"So the answer is still a 'no' then?"s She frowned.

I nodded.

"Ah, well, you should find yourself someone nice, perhaps a football player or something?" She said it as a question, "Or, there is one boy I know named Christian, he's a little older than you, but he works at the Stables by me…"

"How much older?" I asked cautiously.

"He's twenty-one? Six years older." She nodded, "Very nice looking, though he is a were'."

And the growls started from the other room.

"You're trying to set my daughter up with a werewolf?" Mom tried to keep her voice calm.

"A very nice one, fairly new, he was Changed last year." She smiled.

Ben was still growling and I sighed,rubbing my temples in annoyance before looking up.

"'Ey! Knock it off in there!" I snapped.

"And who was that?" Grandma's head turned in the direction of the kitchen. I made a face and followed her into the room the growling had come from.

Of course, everyone but Gabriel and Ben had ditched and hidden in the basement. I let out a pained sound for sake of the conversation that was about to take place.

"And who are you?" She looked him over.

"Er-Grandma, that is Ben…" I trailed off, "He's sort of my protection until we sort through this mess."

"Hello." He half-smiled, though he looked kind of course my grandmother caught the accent.

"You're the British wolf?" She turned to Mom, "I thought you didn't trust him?"

"Mom!" She snapped, "I trust him! Otherwise he wouldn't be Porsche's guard!"

"Okay, okay, I'm just making sure you're looking out for my granddaughter!" She rolled her eyes and turned back to him. "And what do you do for a living?"

I just wanted to knock the lady upside the head with a bat. When she was turned around I realized she had a gun. Does everyone in this family have a fucking gun? It's like I'm the only one who doesn't! I don't find it fair at all! I still watched her and Ben carefully as she questioned him.

"I work with IT." He smiled convincingly now.

"I see, and how did you come to be in my son-in-law's pack?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Foreign exchange, though I figured I liked it better here and stayed." He said smoothly, I was just glad she couldn't sense lies.

"How much money do you make per year?"

I said "Grandma!" at the same time Mom said "Mom!"

Ben smirked.

"Enough." Was his simple answer.

I let out a breath before her next question caught all of us completely off guard. She sounded like a shrink and it was the worst question she could have asked from my experience of asking it myself.

"And what was it like, growing up in England?"

Ben winced and I could feel his pain, though he was careful to keep his thoughts guarded. Mom growled.

"Mom, I think it's time for you to either leave or shut up."

I wrapped my arms around Ben's neck.

"Ben, it's okay." I whispered. "You don't have to answer her."

He just held me for a few moments of silence.

"No, but I have to answer you." He sighed in defeat.

Mei was angry, she just wanted to rip the woman to shreds and holding her back when I wanted to do the same thing was harder than I thought.

"Not now." I told him, turning to my grandmother. "I'm sorry, that wasn't a question he is comfortable with answering."

"She's dating one of your wolves." Grandma said flatly.

"Yes." Mom answered.

"So you all lied to me?" She asked.

"No, we avoided the whole truth." I smiled.

"You're dating him?"

Mom gave me a "don't you dare answer it" look because she knew what I was going to say.

"Mom, how about we just go sit down in the living room and have a nice conversation, okay?" She pulled Grandma away from the kitchen.

I chuckled as I watched them leave, Mom and Grandma were a lot alike, just they put their stubbornness to different uses.

I wasn't paying any attention to Ben when he kissed me, until he kissed me. I don't think it lasted too long before someone made a disgusted noise.

"Not in the kitchen." Jesse groaned.

Gabriel, who I had forgotten was next to us, chuckled.

"Aw, come on, Jesse, leave your sister alone."

"Because when you walked in on Maia the other day when you went to visit you didn't whack the guy over the head." She snorted.

"They were on the couch! That is a completely different scenario!" He protested.

"Maia is older than Porsche, she's twenty." She pointed out, I found myself looking at a ping pong match, they just went back and forth.

"Nineteen, her birthday is tomorrow." He said stubbornly.

"It's the same thing!" Jesse rolled her eyes. It took me a moment to realize she had dyed her hair again. She wasn't as out there as she had been when she was younger, now she colored it human colors, but she was suddenly a blonde. I don't remember her being blonde when she left this morning…

Wow, that took all of probably half an hour to come to my attention.

"Come on." Ben stood up without warning me, somehow managing to move me so I landed on my feet. In simple, he planned on not letting me move myself. I crossed my arms over my chest and he smirked, leaning his forehead against mine which involved a great deal of shrinking on his part.

"Warn me next time." I huffed and pushed him back before he started laughing. Either way, he followed me upstairs and as we passed the living room I noticed Mom, Grandma, and _Dad_ were in the living room chatting away. Well, my grandmother was chatting away, Mom looked uncomfortable and Dad looked like a cross between amused with my mother's pain and in pain himself. I shook my head and continued up the stairs.

"Dear Lord, you let him _upstairs_?" My grandmother snapped, having spotted me and Ben on the stairs no doubt.

"Yes, Grandma, look at that!" I laughed, "Not like we'll do anything when you're in the house, it's rude when guests are over."

"PORSCHE!" Mom and Dad yelled and I laughed harder before Ben covered my mouth with his. When he stepped back he was frowning.

"That wasn't nice." He told me.

"I found it hilarious." I smiled.

"They're going to kill you when she leaves."

"I know." I sighed. "Now come on!" And I pulled him to my room.


	8. Chapter 8

_**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-RUMP**_

"Ben, turn up the AC." I pushed him off the bed. He chuckled after he landed on his ass on the floor.

"Some one is grumpy this morning." He commented. I opened one eye to look at the clock to see it was indeed twelve A.M. I groaned and turned onto my stomach, burying my face in the pillow.

"There, we'll be popsicles now." He walked back to the bed.

"We're too hot to be made into popsicles." I disagreed, but the pillow muffled my response.

"What?" He sounded amused and he rolled me over onto my back.

I opened both of my eyes and gave him a tired glare.

"I said, we can't become popsicles because were's are too hot." I pulled myself up. "Though, I wouldn't be grumpy if this place wasn't three thousand degrees."

Ben shook his head and pulled me into his lap I fidgeted.

"Now it's just that much hotter." I whined.

"I think you have a fever." He frowned.

"I highly doubt it." I rolled my eyes. "I don't feel sick."

"You don't have to feel sick in order to have a fever, Porsche." He explained professionally. I sighed.

"I'll talk to Sammy-boy in the morning, okay?" I whined again, crawling out of his lap and back to my spot on the bed. I felt the weight shift as he lay down too and I closed my eyes. About five minutes later, I growled.

"Damn it, now I can't get back to sleep!" I sat up again and pulled Ben off his side and onto his back. "This is all your fault!"

"Okay." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes, he had had no problem getting back to sleep despite the fact he was more awake than I was.

"_Okay_? You _agree_ with me?" I snapped.

"I've figured out that agreeing with you is my safest option when I'm in a vulnerable position like so." He waved me off, his eyes closed.

I growled.

"_Do _something! I can't sleep!" And just as I had said it, I was on my back at the edge of the bed with Ben on top of me. My muscles tightened painfully and my heart rate picked up. He got off and laid back down in his spot.

"There, I did something."

"Hey!" I frowned, picking myself up and and moving over to him, putting both my hands on his arm and using them to hold myself up so I could see his face. "Hey! You can't just do that!"

"I just did." He sounded amused. Well, I wasn't.

"No, no! You can't just do that!" I shook him. "Now I won't be able to sleep."

I could see the smile he tried to hide and I fell backwards on my butt in a huff. I looked at my spot on the bed and did that thing that cats and dogs do, where they circle around in their spot before curling up and going to sleep. I guess all the moving bothered Ben because he rolled over to watch me. On my third time past, he nabbed me by the ankle and I squeaked. I suddenly found myself dragged into his arms.

"You could just close your eyes and fall asleep." He murmured. "No need to tease me."

I smiled innocently.

"Actually, that _hadn't_ been what I was going for, but that works too."

"Yeah, that does work too." He snorted.

"So, whaddya wanna do?"

"Go to sleep, Porsche." He sighed and kissed my forehead.

"Can't I have a real kiss?" I asked he rolled hiss eyes, putting me down.

"You've had plenty of them." He smiled, "It's obvious you have the ability."

My eyebrows knitted together for a moment before I realized what he was talking about.

"Well, _may_ I have a real kiss then?" I asked.

"_May_be." His eyes held a mischievous glint and I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, now would be a nice time." I commented.

Ben smirked.

"Nah, I did say maybe."

"Bastard." I grumbled before I pressed my lips against his. Then, suddenly, he was on top, pressing me to the bed, careful to keep the full of his body weight off of me even though he only used one arm to hold himself up because the other was pulling my hip against his.

His lips moved to my neck and I took a much needed breath before I bit back a moan, my back arched a little with the effort of keeping silent. I felt him smile against my neck and he worked his way very delicately to the same spot. I had the same reaction and he brought his lips back to mine for a moment before rolling off.

"There." He looked smug.

I looked at him, still fighting for breath. My body burned, craving him. Mei was on edge, desperate for more like I was and he hadn't done anything. I wanted to wipe the damn smile off his face.

"Fuck you." I spat and turned my back to him angrily, I really shouldn't have been because I knew that it was my father's fault he couldn't do anything. Even still, it pissed me off to no end that he'd start something he couldn't finish. I felt his breath on my ear before he spoke quietly.

"Sweetheart, I'd fuck you if I could."

I shivered and turned back to him, eyes narrowed.

"I hate that I love you." I grumbled. "I hate that my father can control you. I hate that we can't do anything because he says so."

"I hate that last two too." He kissed my forehead again. "But I love that I love you."

I sighed.

"I guess I do too. I just wish I didn't, especially when you act like a total ass."

"I'm hurt."

"I can never tell if you really are." I shook my head.

"I'm really whatever you want me to be."

"That sounds like your my imaginary friend or something in some kid's TV show. 'I can be whatever you make me, kids,' I mean really." I rolled my eyes though he couldn't see it because I was pressed against his chest.

He paused for a moment.

"I can't think of a better way to phrase it, sorry." He chuckled, "Barney stole all the good lines."

"What do you know about Barney?" I asked, frowning.

"Enough, you used to watch it." He smiled.

"True…" I nodded.

"But, I'm serious." He pointed out.

"I know you are, but I like you this way." I said finally. "If you change, I'll kill you."

"Good to know."

**A/N-**

**Okay, this shouldn't even be considered a chapter, I know. Thing is, I couldn't bear to add anything else to it, i liked it too much. I'll write something else though and I'll post it to make up for it! I promise! Or you can count the chapter I already posted today as make-up for it!**

**Review! I don't know how this fragment went to be honest. I thought it was cute, but was it too sweet or too sour? Or was it somewhere in the middle?**

**Gah! I don't know! You should tell me!"**

**TELL ME! **

**GIMH**

**And thanks TheVampireGrl for the review! I was just going to hold off on saying "thanks" until I posted the next chap, but I'll say it now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-**

_**You've got her heart and my heart with none of the pain, you stole my future, I hate your name, now I'm tryin' to find all of my hearts remains **_

**My take on "Break Even" by The Script (2:34 - 2:43)**

**The real lyrics are:**

**"You've got his heart and my heart with none of the pain, you took your suitcase, I took the blame, now I'm trying to make sense of what little remains"**

**I just re-wrote it to fit wats going on in my life right now *groan* men r so annoying xD tho i guess im not depressed enuf 2 take "Break Even" as my song haha i think its still "Double Vision" by 3oh!3 (my friends' choice not mine but they know me best)**

_**STOP WITH THE AGREEING!**_

It had been a nice dream, before I woke up. This early morning's AC problem is what had caused it.

"Mmm, Ben?" I blinked the sleep from my eyes as he planted kissed over my shoulder and on my neck. "I don't appreciate being woken up."

"The dream was getting to me." He rumbled in my ear and I turned over to look at him. From my nose, I could tell it was half him half the wolf, his eyes gave nothing away. It was the same way last night as well, before we started talking about Barney.

"I'm sorry, I just can't figure this bond out-hello, walking stick-and it's never there when it's needed and then when it _is_ there you've usually closed it off and then when you don't I'm at a loss because I can't figure anything out!"

He sighed.

"Did you talk to your mother about this?"

"Yes! And all she gave me was some shitty story about tinsel and rocks!" I said, exasperated.

His face was blank for a moment before he just broke into laughter. Gee, Ben, thanks loads! I love you too! Really!

I moved the stick out of the way, carefully picking it up from the bottom.

"Go follow my mom, she needs it more than I do." I told it as I dropped it off the bed. Ben looked amused.

"Maybe I should get you a few sheep for your birthday."

"NO!" I looked at him. "No, no, no! Last thing I need is a flock of sheep! Jeezus, can you hear yourself? They'd be all over the backyard! Then where would Bran's helicopter land? The freeway?"

"On top of them." He shrugged.

"Oh, that's a horrible thought!" I cried, hitting him gently with my pillow. "You're such a bad person! Killing innocent sheep!"

"If I remember correctly I do believe it was you who shredded a squirrel…" He grinned.

I paused for a moment.

"Yeah, but _sheep_? That's a coyote thing is it not?"

"Wolves kill tons of sheep!" He argued. "Where's your computer, I'll show you right now."

I nodded my head to my MacBook Pro where it sat, mostly unused, in it's sleeve. I hadn't bothered with it for some time, just a little research on the latest happenings in the world and checking e-mails. I didn't do much of the fancy stuff anymore that I used to, I probably had a gazillion updates waiting.

"Your a Mac person?" He looked amused.

"Yeah," I nodded, walking over to where he sat on the floor. "13.3 inch MacBook Pro complete with Final Cut editing program."

"Movies? Really?" He shook his head, "You always struck me more as a picture-taker."

"I like editing." I shrugged. "It's my _thing_ not that you know anything about Final Cut. I used to have Sony Vegas Movie Studio HD Platinum and Sony Vegas Pro plus the regular creative suite and Vegas Movie Studio HD and Vegas Pro Production Assistant. Then, I got the Mac. I still have my Sony somewhere around here if you want it…" I looked around and spotted it under the desk.

"No need." He shook his head, "Why did you have so many movie makers?"

"I upgraded every time I got my hands on the money for it. Vegas Pro cost me $599.95 in itself." I rolled my eyes, "I spent _months_ begging Dad for the money."

"I could've gotten it for free."

"Illegally." I nodded, "Which is pretty much how I obtain everything else. I just use the trials and constantly renew them, you just have to wait a bit for the next version to come out."

He chuckled and finally opened Safari, typing in Google and it's home page came up.

"Wait, what were we going to look up?" I asked.

"Whether wolves kill sheep."

"Oh, yeah! I could've sworn it was only the Chupacabra and coyotes." I told him.

"You never heard of 'The Boy Who Cried Wolf'?" He looked at me over his shoulder, I had my arms wrapped around his neck form behind and my chin was resting on the shoulder in question so I jerked back instinctively and he rolled his eyes, turning back to the computer on his lap. I rested my chin back on its original spot.

"Yeah, but it's fictional…right?"

"It's actually about a werewolf…" He trailed off.

"Oh…maybe it isn't fictional."

"I doubt it," He pointed at the screen and I slapped his hand away. "I didn't touch it! There, is says it on the _first_ answer! 'What do wolves eat? … They will also kill and eat domestic livestock such as cattle and _sheep_!'"

"No need to rub it in." I frowned.

"What exactly is the Chupacabra?" Ben looked at me again. I pulled my head back a little.

"I thought it was supposed to look reptilian, personally, but now they say it looks like a werewolf with spikes." I laughed.

"But what does it _do_?"

"Sucks the blood out of livestock, really its a cross between a were' and a vampire these days. In the MonsterQuest episode it ended up being a coyote with mange." I laughed, "And the man still called his son home from school and asked him to go under the deck with a bit of rope to get it, but apparently it was 'ok' because the father had a riffle pointed at the back of the kid's head if anything went wrong."

"Smart."

"Yup."

"So…does it exist?" Ben asked.

"Yes, it exists." I let go of Ben and turned around to see my father standing in the doorway looking amused with our conversation on whether mythical beings were real. "Saw it once when I was in Los Alamos."

"What'd it look like?" I asked.

He wandered off.

"LIAR!" Though it didn't seem like he had been lying, I would've known… "What did he look like?"

"Like a werewolf with spikes down his back and a sunken face like he was already dead until he caught something. Back end looked like a kangaroo, and he doesn't bleed, hairless rat." He called after him.

"SWEET!" Ben laughed at my enthusiasm. "I wanna see it!"

"Maybe one day, Porsche." My dad sighed.

åßΩ

"But my school _has_ cameras! You're blowing this way outta proportion, Father Dearest!" I rolled my eyes. "This whole plan is ridiculous."

"Yeah, Adam, really." Mom looked at him like he was crazy. Jesse was laughing.

"I'm just glad I'm not in school anymore!" She explained.

"Fine, then you can continue to be home schooled."

"Fine with me, if it keeps you off my back, are you going to work anytime soon because I don't think the company will do well if you're missing much longer."

"I can work from home, actually, I can do whatever I want." He smiled, "I _own_ the thing."

"Hey, can someone focus on what I need help with? School isn't my problem." I said as their discussion continued. Everyone immediately stopped and looked at me.

"What is your problem?"" Mom asked.

"Him." I pointed to Ben, "And the thing in my head."

"I told you about that."

"Yeah, with some fuc-dged up story about tinsel and rocks, okay? If anything, it confused me _more_." I rolled my eyes.

"Adam, explain it to her."

Dad looked startled.

"Er-why do I have to explain it to her? You're her mother." He looked at her with the "i am not discussing this" look. It's funny really, how he had no problem starting the weird conversation _last_ time but this time he did.

"Her explanation is confusing!" I exclaimed. "I don't get it at all!"

"Well, what don't you get exactly?" He looked at me.

"How to get him _out_ of my head! I had a dream about dying the other day because he had a nightmare! It wasn't fun! I was trying to figure out why the hell I was watching myself die! I mean really!" I made a face.

"Well…" He looked at a loss for words for once in his life. "I…don't really know how to explain it…it just comes naturally really…"

"Well, obviously it doesn't, he's the only one who knows what he's doing!" I snapped.

"I'll teach you sometime, not right now, we are discussing something important. Honey was targeted this morning at ShopRite." He let out a breath. If I knew Dad I knew it killed him when he couldn't protect everyone. It was really an alpha thing, though anyone with any inch of dominance got that way every once in a while, with certain others, usually those lower in the ranks. "We're just lucky she didn't get hurt worse."

"Werewolf hate group?" I suggested.

"If it is, it's just operating in the area, Emerald City Pack isn't having any trouble in Seattle." Dad sighed, "What have you and your mother been messing in?"

"Why do you assume _we_ did something?" We asked together.

He chuckled humorlessly.

"Habit." He said simply. "I don't know what to do, I don't want to leave the pack like this, but I need to talk to Angus in person."

"Bring him here." Mom frowned, "Don't have much else in the world of options."

Ben's grip on my hand tightened almost painfully and Dad noticed, raising his eyebrow before Ben dropped my hand entirely and let his gaze settle on his shoes.

"Not many of our wolves would appreciate so many new wolves in the territory at once, first Samuel then Angus? It wouldn't do any good." Dad turned to her. "No offense meant to you, of course, Samuel."

Sam nodded.

"Let Samuel have a break." I spoke up, "He can go back to Aspen Creek, Angus can bring Alan Choo, their pack medic. He's not dominant."

"Dominance isn't so much the problem as their alpha bringing in strange outsiders."

"If it meant we solved this problem, Porsche's idea is best." Ben sighed.

"Stop _agreeing_ with me!" I glared at him, "Make up your own idea!" Mom laughed.

"I was stating a fact." Ben smirked. "My suggestion would be to just wait like sitting ducks and hope to catch the culprit without involving Seattle, but we have to involve Seattle if we want this to work. They could be the ones causing this."

"Angus is seventh or eighth in the entire continent," I frowned, "He wouldn't try to take Dad on would he?"

"Emerald City Pack has grown a lot in the past year." Mom thought for a moment, "Do you think they're _making_ new were's?"

"No, they aren't, they've been subject to quite a few transfers." Dad shook his head. "And they had a problem with rogues not too long back so they got of a few of those newbies."

"Maybe that's what we have a problem with." I leaned into Ben. "Rogues."

"Perhaps, I haven't caught anything though, have you guys?"

"No, we'll find out during the moon. though." Ben pointed out.

"That is true." Dad nodded.

"So are we involving Seattle or not?" Mom asked.

"I think we should. Let's see what they think." Dad sighed.

"I could ask Da to talk to Angus if you would like." Samuel suggested, I had almost forgotten he was here.

"That could work." Dad nodded. "It's worked out."

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Shouldn't you consult with Darryl and Warren?" Mom asked carefully.

"Not on this decision."

We all nodded, Jesse included. It was understood, this was much more serious than what we had first made it out to be.

**A/N-**

**Whaddya think?**

**I wont update much for the next few days (vaca) so i want everyone reading to review! i don't care WAT language! i'll figure out what you said okay? I just want as many reviews as possible so wen i get back i can smile at all the comments, whether "i love it's" or "such and such needs work" okay? OKAY? xD**

**so i better go b4 my dad kills me 4 not cleaning my room haha**

**GIMH ; )**

**And THANK YOU!**

**rozabelikov888**

**for BOTH of your awesome reviews!**

**Edit: 8/19/10 - changed the chapter title because i meant 2 after using it in a different chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Mother May I and Pretty Please?**_

So, besides the pack being shocked and Darryl feeling slightly depressed that my father hadn't trusted him to help in the decision (Warren didn't seem to care very much) everything was ready for the alpha of Seattle's Emerald City Pack's visit.

No one was terribly thrilled, but my father had been sure to help make the hotel arrangements himself. Another alpha in the pack's home? Ha, the guy was lucky he was coming here for the meeting with my father. Actually, they were going to use Dad's work building's conference room (notice I said _building_ not _floor_ I said _building_, yeah they _own_ a _building_.) but he didn't want any of the other wolves around other than those who were needed and he has a few who work for him.

Dad was still trying to find a way to keep the men out of the heart of his pack, but the only other option any of us saw was using Mom's shop and Dad hated any idea that singled out one member.

So, yeah, we were inviting an unfamiliar _alpha_ into our _home_. It was _not_ a smart move, especially when it could be he who was the cause of all our problems.

The doorbell rang and all six wolves and one coyote froze. Jesse was taking an extra shift because she and Gabriel were humans and otherwise incapable of protecting themselves and would supposedly distract us with the fact they needed to be protected if something happened. Of course, that isn't how Dad phrased it else Jesse probably would've shot him and that's saying something.

I looked at Warren who was across the table from where I stood with Ben against the wall. Apparently, the basement had a pull-out conference room that I was unaware of. It was just hidden really well behind the pack rooms and everything else. Dad answered the door, great idea, and you could seriously feel the power radiating through the house. I shivered as it washed over me like a tide, just swirling around me like waves on rocks. It was a nifty thing, being impervious to magic. It didn't make me want to collapse or scream (I've seen some pretty damn strange things at the Creek) or make me try to figure out who I was submitting to. It just made me watch the room more carefully for any sign of someone about to snap.

"Angus, thank you for coming." Dad said as they came down the stairs and opened the door to the room we were all in. "I'd like to introduce you to my Mercy," Aw, it's disgusting when they say it, stupid old people. I wasn't looking at the new arrival yet, but his scent caught me as familiar. I kept my hair in a curtain around my face. Ben was only here because I was and Dad had decided to allow him to stay here. "Darryl, my second, and his mate Auriele," it wasn't impressive next to Emerald City's witch in second, "Warren. my third, Ben, and my daughter Porsche."

"Porsche?" Angus asked and I recognized the voice too. I looked up, keeping my hair casting shadows on my face. "You're Hauptman's daughter?"

"Liam?" I asked, surprised. "You go by Angus?"

"Liam?" Dad looked from me to Angus and back, Mom looked shocked, Darryl and Auriele looked confused, and Warren had a face that told me nothing surprised him anymore. I didn't turn to see Ben's expression, but I could tell he was scared and a more than a little intimidated and his whole body tensed when I had called Angus by Liam.

"Liam Angus Magnusson, isn't it?" I frowned, "I didn't realize your middle name was Angus else I'd have put it together sooner."

"I didn't say it was my middle name." He smiled.

"Yes, but if that is what everyone knows you by, I doubt it is your real name." I shrugged, "It must be Liam because to gave it to me as if it was your name, or something you went by."

"You told me your name was Porsche Demeter." He countered calmly.

"Who said it wasn't?" I asked innocently.

"Last I saw you you were with Bran." He shook his head.

Dad was giving him this "I am going to kill you for knowing my daughter" look that only got more focused when Angus kissed my hand. Ben had the same vibe coming off him, but on a much smaller scale and he growled, pulling me to his side. He proceeded to brush the hair out of my face and I wanted to kill myself because I had just spent all morning hiding the new hickeys, _both_ of them.

"She doesn't smell like you." Angus commented, looking at Ben.

Ben growled louder.

"Mine."

"OKAY!" I pulled him by the hand, not looking back as I reached the door. "We're just going to step out for…forever, someone give me the details afterwards." I said hurriedly as we left. When we got into the kitchen I cuffed him. "Don't you stir up trouble!"

"Mine."

"Damn." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Ben, you can't just…_react_ all viciously to an alpha cornered by unfamiliar wolves and their alpha in unfamiliar territory. You could calmly say "she is mine you jackass," because _that_ I would be okay with! Just, none of this! I mean what if-"

I slapped him when he kissed me.

"Fucking dog, get a hold of yourself!" I hissed. He winced and drew back, looking hurt. His wolf was definitely in the front. "Oh, no, Ben." I whispered, realizing I had hurt him more than I had thought. "No, that's not what I meant! Ben, just, I don't like that you're getting all uptight like this. I think you need to calm down a little. I think I've proved myself enough, okay? I'm yours, no one else's and you'd sure as hell better consider yourself mine. I will not kiss you or play tonsil hockey or sleep with you just because someone is making you feel threatened. Is this understood?"

No response.

"Of course not." I sighed, "Just forget the speech then. We'll use little words with you, wolf. I. Will. Not. Have. Sex. With. You. At. This. Point. In. Time."

I wasn't asking.

When did that open up? Oh my God! This is so confusing!

_B-_

Don't talk, Mei, just don't make this so much more complicated.

"I love you." I whispered, hugging him tightly to try to make up for my mistake. He leaned down and nuzzled my neck.

"Love you." And I knew it was Ben, Ben again.

I felt really bad and we just sat in the living room while we waited. It didn't help me that he had forgiven me for not realizing that his wolf was in control sooner.

"I'm sorry." I said as he played gently with my hair, kissing my neck every now and then.

"I know." He told me, "It wasn't your fault. If you had reacted any other way I'd have been surprised. My wolf should've seen it coming if anything."

I closed my eyes and tried to think about the answer.

He should've seen it coming?

Did I really act that mean to him?

Was that what he had come to expect?

Was he _scared_ of me?

That thought made me hurt, me, my brain, my wolf, usually she hated people's fear (or she just thought of hunting and the fear of her prey and decided who she wanted to eat) but it was different when it was Ben's.

"I'm not scared of you." He assured. "You're too easily distracted. You'd try to kill me, a squirrel would run by, and you'd chase it."

"Stop teasing me! I was having a moment!" I whined.

"Well, you 'moment' was making you upset." He told me softly. I frowned and looked into his eyes.

"You can kiss me now."

He chuckled.

"Of course I can."

"So?"

"So." He smirked.

I sighed.

"Fine." I shrugged and turned back around.

"None of that." I turned back to him before his lips pressed to mine. I smiled a little before nibbling on his lip.

I didn't notice he had pinned me on the couch before Mom walked upstairs to figure out what the hell was going on in the living room.

"No sex on the couch, damn it!" She snapped. Ben ended up across the room, behind Mom.

"Hey, hey, Mom." I gasped out, glaring around her at Ben's smiling face as I sat up. "For the record, we weren't having sex."

She stayed mildly-angry for a moment more before laughing at my response.

"How's the meeting going?"

"They kicked me and Alan out." She nodded to where Alan was closing the door to the basement. "So, I'd say not too well."

"Fantastic." I groaned, laying down again. "What level of hell did they go through to get you out?"

"None, yet." She smiled and my eyes widened.

"Don't _kill_ Dad!" I watched her carefully.

"Oh, no, nothing that bad." She laughed again.

"Okay…" I still watched her as I got up and inched around her to get to Ben. I poked him in the chest. "_You_ may not be so lucky! Ditching me the moment we get caught!"

He smirked.

"I didn't ditch you, I simply moved out of the way so your mother could make a comment."

"I love how they find a way out of everything you say they've done." Mom sighed, turning around.

I heard a smash downstairs and everyone upstairs froze.

"It's okay." Mom blinked, "Darryl broke a chair."

"_How _ did he break a chair?" I asked and Alan looked fidgety in the room. I had turned around and was staring at him, that could be why.

"Got nervous, started fidgeting, kicked the leg of his chair by accident with just enough force to crack it." She explained.

"Ah, our brave second." I held my face in my hands.

"Actually, I think it was something Angus said." She frowned before remembering Alan was in the room with us. He tensed naturally at the comment about his alpha and I turned my gaze to Mom.

"Should I go down there?" I asked, "As a wolf?"

She took a long pause before nodding, turning to me but being sure to keep Alan in her sight.

"Perhaps that would be a good idea."

Ben had already placed both his hands on my waist but now his grip tightened and I could smell the wolf behind me.

"No." He growled in my ear.

"Ben." I said sharply, "You will let me _go_ and I will come back. Okay?"

He growled lower.

"Now." I said firmly and his hands dropped. I turned and stared into his eyes. "You _will_ stay here."

I don't like him.

_We are aware, mate_.

Ah, look, Mei is talking in the plural!

I went to my room to grab the key card Dad had given me to get into the conference room, yeah we're high-tech in this house. I had been given it right before the meeting, but I had followed my parents in and hadn't needed one.

I quickly changed, shook myself off, grabbed the card gently with my lips, and dashed down the stairs, made a sharp turn, and down the stairs into the basement.

I ran past _six_ rooms and got to the the room I was needed in. Clumsily, I managed to stand on my hind legs and placed one paw on each side of the card reader, playing with the piece of plastic in my mouth until I had it at the right angle where I could slip it in and pull it out.

As soon as my action was successful I hopped down and trotted in, everyone seemed surprised. I flashed a toothy smile at Angus and took the spot on my father's right side, laying down at the right side of Dad's chair.

He looked at me for less than a second. I was about the size of Ben actually, because of the coyote in me, so I wasn't very big. Ben wasn't very big because he wasn't very dominant. Dad was _huge_ and Bran was probably three-hundred times the size of his own human form.

I listened to the conversation as it proceeded as if I hadn't arrived. There was major tension in the air, probably because we were in the house and home of the alpha who was the next most dominant alpha after Bran and only fourth in the overall country. Even still, their tones matched those one would use for talking about he weather.

"No, we haven't noticed any strange wolves in the area."

"Well, we didn't either." Angus pointed out. "We didn't know until we found them during the full moon. There were seven newly Changed and three or four older ones.

"Did they target pack or just participated in over-all mayhem-making schemes?"

"They weren't as specific as what is happening here." Angus shook his head.

"And you say there is nothing going on with you and yours at all?"

Why is everything in this world turned into a possessive pronoun?

"Nothing like this, little things perhaps, typical 'you're a freak' insults and such, but nothing major. Perhaps one of yours provoked something? They do seem a little on edge." The opposing alpha commented which was a bad idea. You don't drop hints like that in another alpha's home unless you want to die. I caught Dad's hand lightly with my teeth before the other fist slammed on the table in front of Angus. I begged the flimsy piece of wood to stay upright and not to break into a million pieces.

"None of my wolves are 'on edge' except for those who you have provoked yourself." He growled and I pulled back as hard as I could without hurting him. Bran would so kill me if Dad killed Angus.

Darryl had moved behind his alpha and so had Warren. Auriele had nodded once to my father and she went upstairs to, I assume, keep an eye on my mother.

My attempt to keep them off each other's backs was not working. I sunk my teeth in harder, he began to bleed. He shook me off and I locked onto his elbow.

"Porsche, not now." He snapped and I skidded into Warren when he shook me off again. It wasn't hi doing it because Dad wouldn't have pushed me that hard, but his wolf could be insane at times. Usually it was okay, but he could be irrational and blood thirsty and he wasn't kid-friendly like some of the other's I've seen. The fact he still sent me into Warren's leg meant he was pissed because his wolf wasn't too fond of hurting me, he liked me more than Jesse because I was his mate's daughter.

They just stayed like that, Angus' eyes had already been trained on the ground so it wasn't a challenge of dominance so much as it was Dad challenging Angus' comment.

My upper lip twitched into a silent snarl, though I wasn't sure who I was more angry at, Dad for ignoring me or Angus for being an out-of-character jackass. Usually he was polite and guarded, only lashing out when he needed to, still very dominant, but he knew how to behave around those more dominant than he.

Obviously, something was wrong.

I shook it off, it was most likely the fact he was in another alpha's home and cornered, it makes you do weird and stupid things. Though…perhaps it wasn't. I had spent some time with him when he was at Aspen Creek for a meeting with the Marrok. Actually…I spent two weeks pretty much hanging out with him…but I was on tailing duty.

His mate was very nice, a woman named Hilary. She was human, around thirty when I met her, kind of pale.

Now that I mention it, Angus didn't smell like her. I mean, maybe because of the long trip and the night at a hotel.

My eyes widened and I barked, jumping up and pawing at my father.

_She's dead, she's dead, she's dead!_ I needed to make him understand.

He knows now.

I didn't try to figure out who or what clued him in, I assumed Ben told Mom my suspicions.

"How long has she been dead for?" Dad asked, softer.

"June." Angus mumbled, still looking at the ground.

Dad nodded.

"I am sorry to hear of your loss, but I do not like you criticizing my pack." The doorbell rang and I couldn't hear the voice of whoever was there, just crying and my Mom's call for me. I ran through the door Warren held open, through six rooms, and up the stairs. Skidding to a halt in front of the door, I saw Donia standing there, eyes red and swollen from crying the tears that still streaked down her face.

"Porsche," To tell the complete truth, only my bandmates know what I am, the kids at school are just scared 'cause I'm the alpha's daughter. "Porsche, he's missing!" She wailed and Mei was startled when she threw her arms around me. She let out a quick "oomph!" sound before we settled into the tear-covered girl's hug.

Mom looked like she was debating wether to pull her back or not, but I assume she chose not to.

"Who?" Mom asked for me.

"Jamie!" She cried, "He's been missing for two days! He didn't come home last night or to school yesterday! His mother is at the police station, I thought I should tell you."

Mei was trying to put the problem together in her head, but wolves have less emotions than we do on a level and she herself isn't particularly attached to my human friends.

Mom paused before squatting down to pull my face to look at her.

"Porsche, it's rogues." She told me, sounding sure of herself, "And they're making some more."

_That_ Mei understood.

Shit.

**A/N-**

**I am on vaca so I will take steadily longer to update with not so much time on my hands D:**

**sorry!**

**BUT!**

**Thank you to some of the AWESOME reviews I received! Thanks to:**

**rozabelikov888**

**Julz**

**khetyan**

**for the awesome reviews! So everyone who reads my author's notes knows, you can now follow me on twitter! my user is cincinlolz and so i shall b posting updates there! (like wen im updating and such) and if you read my updates, post a review and finish it with "savvy?" so i kno who reads and who doesn't :D**

**this vaca is scary so far. I have met several characters who i thought to b fictional. (names may not b real, depending if they told me the truth or not!) ok i met 2 native americans (16 and 14 named jacob and seth) a guy who sounded a lot like Bran (description wise) named Brandon and he insisted i try the cocoa i have officially met a girl named mercedes who looked frighteningly like i do (im part native american) and someone who sounds an awful lot like the chicago alpha leo (xD if u read Moon Called you'll get that) and i met a girl named Maria (spanish-speaking, light build, very pretty) with a girl named Lucy and a guy naed Jasper who looks an awful lot like whitlock himself. I cant drink but i think someone spiked something cuz fictional characters are not real!**

**r they?**

**Idk u tell me but Brandon (he was a waiter) was just like "i do insist u have the cocoa" and i was like "I DONT WANT HOT CHOCOLATE! I ASKED FOR A PEPSI!" and then i got my pepsi and i ended up ordering a coffee as well but seriously, i didnt even mention hot chocolate! my mother started laughing at me once he left and then he kept COMING BACK! hed stand and watch us from the corner waiting 4 one of us 2 finish our drink so he could steal te glass and run away 4 a refill. i am never going back there**

**Trying to Clear my Mind of Insanity,**

**GIMH **


	11. Chapter 11

_**I Just Want to be Normal**_

"This is much more complicated then what we originally thought." Dad told all thirty-odd wolves. "These rogues are too scared to challenge us directly, but they have resorted to picking us off one by one. If you meet one, try to catch them alive, only attack if they make the first move."

"It's going to be okay." Ben rubbed my back in a soothing motion, we were upstairs during the speech because Ben was already clued in and I was really upset.

"i should've seen it coming!" I held my face in my hands.

"How?" He asked, "How were you supposed to just know that there were rogue wolves about trying to kill us off and make their own pack? Tell me what exactly would have allowed you to know before anyone else, because I don't think you can see the future."

"I just should've known!" I yelled. "Jamie has been my best friend since first grade, I should've known he was in trouble!"

_I am going to rip those rogues to shreds._ Mei decided suddenly.

Congrats, really, but you don't give a flying fadoodle about Jamie, you just want to kill someone.

_I am angry._

…that's new.

"Porsche," He sighed and pulled me onto his lap. I buried my face into his chest and cried because I knew he wouldn't hurt me. He had been tense all day since Angus had showed up, but he had eased up tons when I had broken into tears in his arms right after Donia had left. Ben hadn't left my side since. He was still upset, but at least he comforted me when I needed it. "You can't control everything in this world."

"I want to." I told him, it was muffled by his shirt. He chuckled just a little.

"I'm sure you do, everyone does. Your father is going to fix this. Jamie isn't the only one missing, three other teens went missing. Jamie was sixteen and two eighteen year-olds."

"You mean this is happening to other kids? They lost their best friends?" I squeaked.

"You didn't lose him." He assured, rocking me slowly.

"But what if he didn't make the Change? What if they ate him altogether?" I started panicking.

"He is a strong kid, if we have to worry about anything, it's him taking over the rogues." Ben told me, "He is very dominant for a sixteen year-old boy."

"He's human." I hiccuped.

"Don't tell me you can't tell? The only person he backs down to is you, probably because he's scared of you. He will meet your father's eyes until he blinks or someone else talks to him. I've only seen him drop his gaze once to him. He always wants to protect you and your friend. Porsche, even when they're human you can tell what kind of wolf they'll be purely by their gut. He won't be as dominant as your father, but he may be pretty damn close. That boy is going to make it."

_I'm going to get that damned teenager out and then I'm going to kill everyone._ _Damn it they almost killed him._

I had a feeling "him" was Ben and that Mei Mei wasn't too happy at the moment. My bad feeling only heightened when I felt her push forward against me.

_Wolf POV_

And somewhere during my mental struggle I had kissed Ben. I think I pushed him backwards and I had most definitely straddled him because I brought myself back to reality that looked just like that.

"Stop, Porsche." Ben told me softly when we broke for breath. I looked at him, confused I tried to bring my lips back to his and he growled. "Not. Now." He pushed me off and sat up. I giggled and crawled over to him, kneeling on the bed next to him and kissing his cheek.

"Mei," He frowned, "I said not now to Porsche and I'll say not now to you. Give it a rest."

I nuzzled him.

"No."

"Mei Mei, I said not now, okay?" He pulled back.

"You started it." I shrugged, laying down with my back to him.

"And I've decided to end it as well." He sounded like he had decided. "You don't exactly like rules do you?"

"No." I smiled, though he couldn't see it. "Do you?"

"Not terribly, but I respect the rules your father set." He told me.

"He's not my father." I scoffed.

"How do you think you are what you are? If it weren't for Adam, you wouldn't exist, Porsche would be a walker like her mother and Adam would have a cow trying to keep her safe." He turned me over to look at him, "Mei, you may not see Adam as your father, but his wolf definitely is."

"_My _father wouldn't make stupid rules and ban my mate from doing _anything_." I disagreed.

"And what is it you want to do?" He smirked over me, his wolf had come out to play.

"You know very well what." I frowned.

"Remind me." He whispered in my ear before his lips met mine.

Porsche POV

"Out of the room." Mom told Ben sternly, pointing out the door. He was out it in a flash and I pulled myself to the front again.

I sighed and sat up.

"Hey, Mom."

"Porsche, number one, I'm not deaf." She held up one finger, she held up a second, "Number _two_ we have _not_ talked about any of this."

"What do you mean we haven't talked about any of this?" I rolled my eyes. "We are not having the sex talk again."

"Porsche, you_ are_ fifteen and you_ aren't_ being safe." She crossed her arms.

"I _know_ how old I am, and no, I guess I'm not. I'm sorry, when Mei takes over like that I don't really think if we're using a damn condom because I'M FIGHTING HER FOR CONTROL!" I pointed out, it was kind of rude and I could've been nicer I suppose.

"Here." She tossed me a little (little may be an understatement) plastic/foil container-like-thing with cardboard (how else do I explain it?).

I grimaced after reading the label.

"Porsche," She sighed, looking me over. "Do you care about him?"

"Yes! I do! Can we not have this conversation? Jamie is kidnapped, Ben and I were't doing anything, my wolf just realized that whether she likes it or not she does in fact have parents and now she's pissed!" I just wanted to pull my hair out.

Mom looked slightly startled and sat on my bed next to me.

"Porsche, I can't really talk to you about what to do with your wolf because I'm not one, but maybe your-"

"I refuse to have this conversation with Dad!"

"How about Auriele or Honey?" She suggested. "I'm sure they can help, or Charles I suppose, he was born wolf."

"But he wasn't like me! I'm part walker! I see dead people! I have painless changes, unless it's Mei making the change for me…then it can get a little drawn out. I'm fifteen and I was born in the twenty-first century. I'm too dominant for a girl, not counting the fact I'm impervious to magic. Mom, I about even with Dad, do you know how wrong that is? No females are _that_ dominant but me!" I cried tearlessly, "I'm stressed and I'm angry and I'm upset! I just want to be normal! I want to go to school and not have kids look at me funny not because of what _I_ am but because of what my _father_ is! I hate how, while my friends get in trouble for cheating on their boyfriends or girlfriends, I get in trouble for _looking_ at anyone for longer than a nanosecond. I hate the fact that none of my friends, with the new exception of Jamie, have ever been kidnapped or shot. I hate how fucking crowded my mind is right now! I want to be able to control the bond on my end and I can't figure out how to! I hate how all Donia ever had to worry about before today was if she remembered to pack her homework.

"I want to be human, or walker, or were', but I hate being the mutt I am. I'm short, but I'm dominant, I'm weaker in human form than any other female were' I have met, and I have met plenty. I want to be able to make my own decisions or lie to my parents or get away with something for once in my life. I hate that Ben expects me to be a stuck up bitch all the time because I'm hard on him because that's just who I've always been! I hate that I can never make out the important details before I react. I hate that stupid walking stick that did in fact materialize on my head this morning when I was stuck vacuuming. I can't stand that I can't touch silver without wanting to scream or losing control. I hate that every single time I think Mei and I have reached an accord, she jumps out."

I took a breath and finished.

"I just want to fucking kill something."

"When I was your age, the only thing I wanted to be was a werewolf." She said softly, "Because that's what everyone was. I never fit in at Aspen Creek and Bran didn't seem to care. My stepfather committed suicide when I was fourteen because his mate died. I moved into a house with a mother who had all but forgotten me and a step-father who didn't know I existed after leaving Samuel the night we were supposed to run away together because I found out he only wanted me to have children like you. Porsche, I'll admit, your life is tough, no one's life is perfect."

"Mom do you _know_ what it's like to only want blood and sex when your angry or extremely upset? You didn't have to fight to control some monster that just wants to let loose."

"I'll admit, I didn't, and I'll admit that now, my life didn't seem all that tough. What happened to me wasn't the worst that could happen." She spoke slowly and carefully, seeming to try to make a decision. "Did Ben tell you about his childhood?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Then perhaps it's best if I leave it alone, just trust me, your life isn't all that bad."

"That's what Ben said." I shook my head.

She nodded and opened the door, as soon as she did, footsteps climbed the stairs and Ben was at the door.

"Ben, you'd better treat her right." She stared at him long and hard. "Because you know very well what she can and will do if you don't."

He nodded, personally I'd be more scared of what she would do as my mother or what my father could do if he got the chance to when my mother was done trying to murder him.

"Tonight only." She told him, "Do you understand? She's upset and her wolf is on the verge of breaking through."

"I understand."

Mom nodded and I remained confused.

"Cat got your tongue?" Ben chuckled.

"You need to work on your jokes." I rolled my eyes. "What was that about?"

"You didn't…get that?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"It was the closest to permission we're going to get, let's leave it at that." He told me.

"Mom just…she just had a cow! Why the hell is she giving us permission?" I frowned. "…Angus is coming back tomorrow." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Ben said, suddenly sounding the angry I had been smelling all day. "He is."

"So she decided to discuss why I wasn't allowed to have sex then say we could." I laughed. "Yeah, okay, Ben, sure." Of course, why would he listen.

"I'm sorry for earlier." He whispered against my neck, "I overreacted."

"I'm sorry too." I tried to keep myself calm,

"Just, when I found out he knew you and when he touched you, I'm not used to this any more than you are and some of it is pretty out there."

"I can understand that." I stopped myself from nodding. "It's weird. When Mom said it was rogues doing this Mei's first thought was to get revenge on them for hurting you. I just don't want to know what will happen when someone hurts you by accident."

He let out a short lived chuckle that made my neck vibrate like a phone.

"And thanks to him we were on edge all day." He continued, planting kisses over my shoulder and making me shiver. "My wolf, didn't like his comment."

"Mmm, the one about me not smelling like you?" I asked, closing my eyes. He tensed up and let out a low growl.

"That's the one." He nipped the edge of my shoulder. "And neither of us like it."

"It's not my fault my father is an over protective alpha."

"Didn't say it was." Ben stopped what he was doing and looked into my eyes. "But I do say we should fix the problem."

"Kill Dad?" I smirked.

"Perhaps."

**A/N-**

**Okay, so i feel really pathetic because no one reviewed my last chapter : ( even though it's been up for 2 days! its ok tho because im doing well review wise as of now! I would like to see a new number next time i check my reviews tho, it would make me very very happy : D**

**So here it is, I typed it all up the day i posted chapter ten that no one read hehe but its ok! cuz im sure u all read it! if anything maybe u did review and my computer is just stupid, the internet where i am sux! i have no connection on anything! my youtube keeps freezing and so does my fanfiction and my twitter! its like "greeeaat!" but it worked at the hotel so its not the computer…and it works wen i go to the internet cafe around the corner (which of course i cant hack into from here xD lolz) but this place just has really bad bad bad internet.**

**so yes, follow me on twitter subscribe 2 me on youtube, review my story, read my other stories, give me advice, favorite my story, tell me i suck, hate on my internet connection, etc.**

**GIMH on FF**


	12. Chapter 12

_One Problem Solved_

"Ben," I panted, squirming tiredly. Mei and I were on the same page again, we wanted Ben.

Now.

"Fuck," I gasped out, "Your tongue," I squeezed my eyes shut, "Does _not_ go there."

"You never change." He murmured in my ear. He had moved so quickly and I was seeing double vision when my eyes opened. "No matter what you're doing."

_Why can he see straight?_

Perhaps because he's the torturer and not the tortured.

"Good to-good," It was hard to think straight because he was on top of me, touching me, making me squirm. "To know."

He gave me a smug smile. Mei was making comments here and there.

_His wolf wants in on the fun._

How the hell can you tell?

The meeting was still going on downstairs and I had to bite Ben's shoulder to keep from screaming (or howling) when he thrust in without any warning. About two minutes later I guess, he stopped and pulled out. It was then I realized he wasn't in control any longer.

_Finally._

Fuck.

He moved me where he wanted me and Mei was just dancing for joy. I wasn't too crazy about the idea.

"Relax." It wasn't really very soothing when it was a wolf behind you saying it. I tried to no avail but Mei was just sitting in the passenger's seat with no attempt to take the wheel which was a first for her.

I shook my head, biting back another howl in my throat, the wolf was rough and even more controlling than Ben if possible.

I almost heard sympathy in his voice when he leaned over a little bit and told me to bite the pillow. Mei didn't approve of my attempts to keep silent, to wolves it was all about louder and harder, to me it was the whole "I'm in my parents' _house_ with a meeting going on _downstairs_ with _thousands_ of wolves I barely even know, now is not the time to fuck my boyfriend" issue that was more important at the moment.

åßΩ

"Damn," I growled, opening one eye just a crack to see it was seven in the morning and that our guest would be here soon enough. I nudged Ben. "Wake up."

"I'm up." He mumbled.

"Well then get off my bed." I answered sharply and pushed him off. "Get dressed and make coffee."

"You shredded my clothes." He told me.

"Okay, go find a sheet, run to your suitcase in the other room, and get clothes." I mumbled, closing my eyes again. "Not this sheet, though." I added as an after thought.

"There are no other sheets." He was still where he had landed after I pushed him.

"Too bad."

He got up and left, coming back in a few minutes later.

"Porsche, you seriously need to get up."

"Look who's talking." I buried my face in the pillow. He shook me gently and I slapped his hand away, turning my head to glare at him. "Of course your hand would go right to my ass."

"There's a sheet."

"Whatever." I turned away from him. "Why don't you go do something important for Dad and I'll stay here."

"Nice try."

"Put me down!" I screeched, realizing he had picked me up a little late.

"I will." He assured, placing me on my feet on the opposite side of the room from the bed. "Get ready because Angus will be here soon."

"I thought he was coming at eight?"

He didn't say anything and I grabbed a t-shirt and threw it on, pulling clothes from my closet that had actually been washed and ran across the hall to the bathroom. When I finished my shower in record time, I pulled my fingers through my hair, after getting dressed, walking downstairs.

"You _liar_." I growled, pointing at Ben. "He is coming at eight."

He smiled.

"Got you out of bed though."

"After you worked so hard getting me into it." I sighed, "Pity."

"You guys had some fun last night." Warren commented, taking a bite of pancake. He had stayed over all night along with Auriele and Darryl because of the meeting today. "I can't tell who was louder, you guys or Darryl and Auriele."

Auriele raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry ma'am." Warren blinked, trying not to show his fear on his face. "I suppose that was a little bold."

"You suppose?" She smiled sweetly, "Because I do think it was."

"Right." He nodded.

"He shan't speak of it any longer." I laughed and they all looked at me.

"Shan't?"

"How old are you?"

"Oh come on, it's a funny word!" I rolled my eyes.

"It's 13th century." Auriele laughed and shook her head, "If only I had you in my class."

"You wouldn't last a day as my teacher at school," I disagreed, "I'm okay as a student but not with other kids."

"So I've heard, were you really the one who put the snake in Ellicia's desk?"

"It was harmless!" I told her, "And yes, I was, Mrs. Elliot and Mr. Blizard don't like snakes very much, ah well."

"And on the first day of school." She shook her head disbelievingly.

"Mmhmm." I nodded, "Only way to go."

"Of course." I was surprised she found humor in her colleague's torture. She seemed to understand and smiled, "Ellicia and Bruce aren't my best friends."

"You put a snake in a teacher's desk and didn't get in trouble?" Ben asked me.

"They didn't know it was me, thought it came in through the open window. It was a native snake."

"I see, and how did Auriele know?"

"I told her because she realized I was in that class and asked me."

Auriele nodded.

"It sounded like something Porsche would do."

"Yeah, it does." Warren agreed.

"Hey," I looked around, "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Adam is trying to figure out what was running through Mercy's mind last night when she 'all but outright said 'Ben go fuck my daughter.''" Warren quoted. "He was pretty pissed, Mercy was being her typical self, didn't exactly think things through, just thought of the first possible plan that would work and stuck with it."

"Her plan was to put me on birth control and then hand me over to Ben…" I trailed off, "What was the plan supposed to fix?"

"Ben was pissed you were pissed obviously one of you was either going to snap or spontaneously combust." He shrugged. "Though I don't know if she was trying to prevent you wreaking havoc on unsuspecting townsfolk or to prevent one of you from going to the Marrok."

"…But she's my mother…" I looked at him like he was insane.

"Yeah and she doesn't want you to commit suicide or be killed by the Marrok." He agreed. "So they're discussing that. Your father wants you to know your grandmother invited you up for a week during Christmas break."

"Oh crap." I grumbled, "He's going to make me go to spare himself the pain of her coming here and spending a week."

"She wouldn't do that." Ben laughed.

"You don't know my mother." Mom walked into the kitchen followed by a very angry father who shot one glare at Ben and had him running out of the room. Well, that's a lie, he just didn't look up at all and kept his eyes closed, the overall look was complete with shoulders hunched.

"My hero." I rolled my eyes and Warren snickered before Ben chose to ignore my comment.

"No, not entirely, I know she's a crazy old bat, but I don't think she'd want to come out here and live here for a week." He replied in a 'don't let Adam kill me' voice.

"Adam, ease up." Mom sighed kissing him on the cheek when she turned around to get a glass.

I made a disgusted face.

"Look who's making the face now." Mom rolled her eyes.

"You're my _parents_."

"You're my _daughter_." She countered, she wasn't angry though.

"I suppose." I sighed.

The door bell chimed and I frowned.

"Damn he's here." I felt Ben's arm tighten around my waist and I twitched.

Dad answered the door.

"Is that a bright idea?" I turned to Mom.

"Not in the slightest." She shook her head.

"Okay." I shrugged and decided to eat a bagel. The two alpha's exchanged greetings at the door as Warren and Darryl moved to the conference room. Auriele was staying upstairs with us as decided yesterday and Mom was to as well. Ben didn't have to but if I was to let him go downstairs Dad would kill him then continue the conversation with a slightly startled Angus until they moved on to the topic of killing people and then Bran would find out and etc.

"Good morning, Mercedes," Angus dipped his head, "Auriele, Porsche, and Ben." He tried to hide a smirk when his eyes landed on Ben. He was just amused because Ben had pretty much taken his advice. Ben moved his hand from my side to the small of my back and slid down a little. I bit back my original reaction and just held onto my pleasant attitude until Angus and Dad moved to the conference room.

"Do not do that ever again!" I growled at Ben. "There's going to be a bruise on my side and now Dad has more reason to want you dead!"

Auriele laughed and Mom just looked slightly amused.

"Okay, I'll be the one to break this up before it begins. Ben, stop irking my daughter." Mom sighed.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE THAT WORD!" I shrieked, "'Irk' is my favorite word of all time along with some other strange ones I've heard."

Auriele nodded, both eyebrows reached her hairline.

"Fantastic." She nodded with a fake smile that told me she thought I was utterly insane. I'm sure she's faced worse at Richland, I know for a fact that chemistry classes can get pretty crazy. I don't take chemistry though, mostly because I already took it in freshman year and now I was getting into biology, though it had been an option for me. I passed it down mostly due to the fact I'd no doubt be placed in Auriele's class because my father would see to it that I was. There was no need to make the woman hate me, I may need her to save my ass one day.

But it's okay, we still do end up in the same place, RICHLAND HIGH, WASHINGTON, HOME OF THE BOMBERS!

Don't even ask me what kind of example that name is sending, you should see our website. It's okay though, our principal is a very nice man named Gordon Comfort who does not comfort you, but calls your parents in. I know that because Corey, being the _idiot_ he is, got his parents called in on day one. He was an idiot and threw a potato at Mr. Richardson or something when the man only wanted to know what courses he was taking.

"It truly is." I nodded, leaning into Ben's side.

"I'm going to watch the tele." He sighed.

"How long have you lived in America?" I asked him. "Forget that, HOW LONG HAVE YOU LIVED?"

He chuckled and ruffled my hair as he left.

"Dumba-axel?"

"Nice save." Mom commented. You see, she's just been getting more and more uptight about my language around the house, I don't quite get why, but oh well.

"So what's the plan to save Jamie?" I asked.

"We wait." Auriele told me.

"Wait? Wait any longer he could be _dead_!"

"We're only waiting until the full moon, Porsche." Mom assured, "I know you don't like it, and I know he's your friend, but we can't track this pack of rogues and the only time we may have a chance is during the full moon. Your father is working it out with Angus."

I nodded.

It'll be alright.

I know, I'm overreacting.

It's only natural.

"Ben, you're only in the next room, if you're going to talk to her, might as well say it out loud." My mom commented.

"That involves effort, sweet Mercedes."

"Ben I thought you loved me!" I cried convincingly in agony, with a smile on my face of course.

"It's okay, Porsche, you can do so much better than him." Auriele assured, looking honestly concerned, but I could tell she was joking around as well.

"Porsche, I'm sorry, I thought you knew?" Ben smiled, suddenly there, leaning on the door frame.

"Watch it, that's the one we just got repaired, I don't know how well it was done." Mom commented and I laughed. Dad had taken the wall out again last week, it was his thing. Usually I tear apart a pillow soaked in red food coloring, I stash them in a storage container in my closet. The cleaning lady had probably found it explaining why she quit her job.

"Gotta love carpenters." I nodded.

"Oh yeah."

**A/N-**

**YAY! i got TONS of reviews! Many many many thanks to:**

**marinebrat29 (and 4 following me on twitter!)**

**khetyan (for your comments on BOTH my chapters :D)**

**Notloggedin (who I do assume is not logged in so i don't kno who r xD)**

**rozabelikov888 (for your awesome kickazz review!)**

**I love u guys all so much! And khetyan helped me come to the conclusion i am not insane but that life is just scary weird like that :D whoot u go Cullens! ahaha **

**thought id say that im kinda miffed. some ppl were very rude 2day u c i was running along the beach in my jean shorts and a neon pink tank top (my dad hates bright colors thus the choice) and im very easily distracted right so i start splashing and running into the ocean and running out and chasing my seagulls and such cuz im…well…me and then some very rude person comes up (with a group of ppl behind them) 2 my mother and says "please control ur dog" so then i get angry obviously and i splash them which results in a very long drawn out splash fight during which i notice one of the group had silver borne in her hand and is halfway thru it so like the total fanatic/obsessed person i am i say "humans taste like pork" and her eyes widened and she ran away so obviously i was looking for something to do other than b splashed by total strangers so i chased her and my mom yelled at me to stop so i did nd i came back and she had dropped the book far up on the beach so my brother noticed the title and grinned, realizing watt i had done, and he howled so i smiled and howled with him of course it is only a half moon or wattev but ah well it was hilarious xD**

**and wen the rest of my family got to the beach i ran back into the waves and swam around (so its obvious im not a wolf…id have drowned xD) and then as we left it was kinda dark and i saw crabs jumping and scurrying along all camouflaged so my dad goes "watt the hell r u doing?" and i went "catching crabs" so i did that for a long long while :D**

**so that is my life experience 4 today**

**and 1 very long A/N later i say 2 u please review and such and such follow me on twitter and u can subscribe to me on youtube at cincinlolz (same for both) thanks you! look forward 2 tomorrows story on my trip 2 c wild ponies :D**

**GIMH**

**OMG! also here is the OFFICIAL website for Richland High**

**http:/ www . richlandbombers . org/faculty#teachers**

**no spaces**

**and then join this site**

**mtroleplay . wetpaint . com**


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Iron Curtain**_

"Okay, and you expect me to _leave_ and go on _vacation_ while you guys handle the problem?" I asked again. Dad nodded. "Right, no can do, Pops."

"Yes can do."

"Nope, how about I stay _here_ and don't meddle?" I smiled.

"Expecting you to not meddle is a risky gamble." Dad shook his head. "Don't think I don't know how you got shot at Aspen Creek."

"That wasn't my fault for the record, I had no idea that there was a guy five floors above us shooting downward." I explained.

"He was in front of you."

"Yes, there was a man in front of me with a gun as well, big deal." I waved it off. "Petty details. _I_ was busy killing man with large automatic pointed at Anna because Charles was killing the guy with the knife and Anna was the one who went for the other guy she just…missed a little." Okay, no she didn't, she had been bouncing back and forth between me and Charles until she heard the gun shot, okay?

"I think the story went a little differently." Dad gave me this look that said he knew everything.

"Okay, yes, I wasn't supposed to be there okay? I wasn't about to beg to be let to go so I talked Anna into bringing me. She _told_ me not to come in and to stay in the car and why the hell would I listen to that? So I followed 'em in, killed one, injured another, and got shot in the arm. It isn't a bid deal."

"You got shot again how many weeks later?"

"My instincts are a little faulty, forgive me, I thought I may as well tell the truth. It could have been worse, I could have ended up like Mom, instead I got shot." I pointed out.

"You passed out."

"Because it was _extremely_ close range and the noise hurt my ear drums." I whined. "But if you don't let me stay home, I'll meddle anyways."

"Not if I send a wolf with you."

"Depends on who you send. You can't exactly spare your dominant dominants when they're needed here to fight, but I could probably fix anyone else to go the way want them to…eventually." I turned to smile at Carlos who was in the middle of the wolves gathered in the living room. His eyes widened and he scrambled backwards.

"Point taken." Dad frowned, "Stop torturing my wolves, Porsche."

I rolled my eyes and looked back at him. It was annoying how we were surrounded by his pack like we were going to kill each other or something.

"Porsche, I'm not alone in this decision." He assured me and I frowned, who else had decided to leave me out and send me away to a safe haven?

I'm sorry.

I blinked and turned around to look at Ben.

"What?"

"Porsche, maybe if you were older, but you're not. You'll get hurt." He took a half step forward and I drew back.

"Like you won't." I laughed sourly. "Fine, I'll leave, but I'm not coming back." I glared at my father and spun on my heels, storming upstairs.

"Adam, you could be a little more considerate." I heard my Mom say, "She's a strong fighter."

"And a bit of a liability." He added, "And ignorant, and stubborn, and strong willed, and reckless, and she's not going to listen if she thinks otherwise. Like Ben said, if she was older I'd let her go, I've let you do tons of stupid things, but she's only fifteen, Mercy."

I just sat in my room, listening in to the conversation taking place downstairs.

"She's your daughter, it's not only me you see in her." She pointed out. "She's loyal, she's a leader, she likes to have people behind her every step of the way, she protects her own, that's why she wants to be in on this. Adam, Jamie is her best friend, if something happened to him she's going to beat herself up over it, she already has. She thinks it's her fault this happened, she wants to fix it."

"I understand that, Mercy, but it's not going to happen."

"You let Jesse rescue Gabriel when she was her age."

"That was a completely different situation and if my memory is correct, I didn't have any say in it, you two left before I woke up and even knew what was going on." Dad said angrily, "I almost lost Jesse _and_ Gabriel and I lost you for a month."

"You're not worried about losing me, it's got nothing to do with the subject at hand. You don't want to see Porsche hurt."

"She's my daughter, do _you_ want to see her hurt?"

"Of course not, Adam! But you can't just trap her like this!" Mom was raising her voice and I winced at the tone. "You don't have to let her fight, at least let her stay here."

"Why should I? She'll follow someone and get into it anyways!" Dad growled.

"You should because you know as well as I do that that wasn't an empty threat, she will damn well leave, Adam, and you're the one pushing her away! She's your daughter! Act like you care how she feels for once!" She paused for a moment and added, a little softer, "You have to let her make her own mistakes."

"She can make her own mistakes so long as they do not entail her possibly getting killed."

"She's got a pack of thirty-something wolves that's going to be there, including her mother, her father, and her _mate_. Whether we like it or not, that's what they are, Adam." She sighed, "You can't make her stay, but you can give her the option and make her feel welcome. I don't want to lose her again. Did you know she _just_ started calling this place 'home?' If she had livid here all her life, she wouldn't have to question where 'home' was. We pushed her away when she was seven because she had a temper, she pushed back at your commands, and she was uncontrollable, now we're paying for it. She's not a thing like Jesse besides the common goal to drive you insane with hair colors and piercings and tattoos. She's have been more like Jesse if she had been raised by her mother and her father, not by Charles and Anna. You _knew_ I didn't approve of sending her away and you still agreed that space was best. She hasn't had a fatherly figure for her entire life because Charles is more of a guardian and Anna is one of her best friends, you can't expect her to take kindly to it now. The only reason I was ever at peace in my mind in the slightest was because I trusted Charles and I _knew_ him. The only time we ever stopped by to visit was during the summer and holidays and not even for long because you have a pack to attend to. Even when we were there you barely acted fatherly, the most you cared about was school. Face it, you have two daughters, _two. _Unlike you, I'm happy I have a daughter and I'm intent on keeping her mine. I say she can go." And with that I heard her climbing the stairs. I sat on my floor next to the door and heard her walk past.

I put my hand on the floor next to me to feel the smooth wood of that stupid stick that I couldn't shake. Every single day I just hoped it'd leave and follow Ben or someone. I picked it up, carefully avoiding the silver.

"What do I do?" I sighed. Of course, it being a branch, it didn't really answer. I bit back the urge to laugh at myself, I had lost it if i was talking to shepherd's staffs, even if they did possess magical qualities.

Ben's apology echoed in my mind.

He should be sorry.

It hurt to know he didn't trust me to look after myself. It _really_ hurt that he didn't trust me to make the decisions that were right for me. Maybe he didn't really care about me? Maybe, despite my mother telling me it wasn't true, he had raped those girls back in London. Maybe all he wanted from me was sex…

_No, you know he loves you. He never lied._

But what if he did?

I shook my head, I was so confused and Mei was just a wailing lump of misery because she was the one helping the bad thoughts to be brought into my head in the first place.

"I think she should stay too." Auriele spoke up carefully, "She's a good kid, Adam, she just wants to do what's right. She gets into trouble, but she's smart."

"I'm with Mercy and Auriele." Honey's voice reached my ears. "You're treating her unfairly based on gender and age when she can obviously handle herself."

"She has my support." I heard Warren say, "I respect your decision, but I think Porsche has learned how to make her own choices in life."

"I think that," Mary Jo was speaking a little on the cautious side, "Perhaps it's time to let her grow up. She isn't a child, Mercy's right, just because you missed out on Porsche's childhood doesn't give you the right to intrude on her life now. I'm sorry Adam, I'm with these guys."

It was the first time I had ever heard anyone form their own little group against their alpha. Even though Dad had his temper, he'd never ignore someone who was trying to give him advice, even if they were lower in the rankings, now was no exception.

"I'm with Adam and Ben," Darryl's voice was apologetic and I could picture Auriele glaring at him to make his choice. "Porsche isn't as tough as she appears, she's still a teenage girl and she knows how to make herself bigger than she appears."

"Which works to her advantage in any situation." Auriele pointed out.

"Peter?" Honey asked.

"I believe that Porsche is strong and independent and highly intelligent. She has earned the right to stay here." He spoke slowly, thinking his words through carefully, "I do not, however, believe she should be allowed to fight. She is just fifteen and she's seen enough violence that a girl her age shouldn't have. Adam didn't miss her childhood so much as she never had one."

The whole downstairs broke into discussion over what I should and should not be allowed to do.

"Whatever the final decision," Auriele raised her voice over the crowd, "Ben does owe her an apology."

"I don't think I do."

"Well, she was definitely hurt by your choice, that is something every single one of us can agree on." Honey piped. "Girls don't exactly like it when their partners don't trust them."

"I trust her!" He exclaimed.

"Well, we don't think you do." It was scary how alike Honey and Auriele could be at times. And it was also scary that they were both defending me.

"And why not?"

"If you don't feel you should apologize, then don't, but don't come howling to me when she hates your guts." Auriele snapped and discussion broke out again on what the plan of action was. And iron curtain had split the pack at an uneven center.

I had a decision to make.

I wouldn't leave, that much I had decided.

But what was I going to do?

**A/N-**

**I know it wasn't very long in the slightest, please do forgive me, I kept trying and trying to make it longer but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I loved the ending when I had first wrote it (it was even shorter) but I extended it a little and now it sounds wrong, oh well.**

**No story for today other than I my brother picked up a dead crab, we saw 13 wild mustangs, it started pouring rain, we almost got struck by lightening, we watched two stallions fight (**_**that**_** was COOL!) and etc.**

**what made me update today (originally it was going to b tomorrow) was the fact got FOUR reviews! WHOOT! Thank you:**

**rozavelikov888 (and as soon as i posted the chapter too xD)**

**Notloggedin (there is a user with that name on here isn't that curious?)**

**TheVampireGrl (glad u love it! good 2 hear from u again!)**

**khetyan (aha i do too, trust me, i do too, im halfway there, my mother is completely insane and slightly intimidating and never quite thinks things thru but unfortunately my father is not a werewolf xD tho…he does have OCD u should c him wen the pictures rnt straight on the walls *rolls eyes* he's insane)**

**And so id like to give Notloggedin a comment, though I can't exactly message you obviously because i don't kno where 2 message u at but here:**

**"YAY! im happy 2! Especially because everyone is reviewing WHOOT!**

**Yes, yes u r**

**actually i might**

**yeah im not good at smut, thus the humor factor PLUS messing with guys is just my thing i bit my friend sometime in july cuz he stole my phone 2 call my boyfriend…i still have the pic…he bled 4 a little while…hehehe and i like humor :D makes the story worthwhile**

**eh, i could deff do a better job i think…**

**like u already said, he has definite right 2 be and yeah it is nice 2 c i figured he'd b over a bit of it because fifteen years have passed, but i figured its also something u never 4get (duh) i mean i still remember the horror movies my grandmother made me watch wen i was 3 and im still terrified of them! and thats only horror movies, id lock myself in a closet if something like that happened to me! and thats saying something…cuz im claustrophobic"**

**end of comment :D**

**so yes please please please please please review! cuz im seriously going to go eat my fathers marinated pork (…i hate pork i really do, i prefer beef) and wen i get back this shall b posted and i shall have so many more views and hits and no reviews xD betcha anything, especially the pork cuz u can have that, i hate it**

**i have 25 reviews as i type this and id like to see sooooo many many more b4 i update…today is wednesday? i was planning on updating friday, perhaps 2moro if i can figure out exactly how far i want the next chapter to go (i write huge blocks then split them up) so yeah!**

**ONE AUTHOR'S NOTE THE SIZE OF THE CHAPTER LATER…**

**Thanks! Please Review!**

**GIMH**

**P.S.-You can now "friend" me on facebook! My name is Cincinlolz GuysinmyHead hehehe and its made specially for my youtube and fanfiction accounts so no nonsense from idiots like Gianluca, no worries!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**I'm Just Here For Ice Cream**_

I crept out of my room at around 12:00am, Ben was in his little room in the basement because I had locked him out of my bedroom. Oh, I knew very well he could've just busted down the door, but I had kind of expected him to respect my wishes as he had.

I silently tiptoed down the stairs without even a noise my ears could pick up which must defy the laws of physics somewhere. I reached the bottom and quietly found my way to the kitchen, Mei's night vision proved helpful. When I got into the room, the light flicked on.

"What the fudger nugget are you thinking?" I had been hanging out with Donia far too much if I had picked up "fudger nugget" and added it to my vocabulary. "Turn that damned thing off!" It was too late, I was already blind.

"Porsche," My father ignored my polite request, "We need to talk."

"Oh, don't mind me." I smiled, "I'm here for the ice cream!" I opened the freezer drawer, grabbed a carton of mint chocolate chip, and walked to the island drawers to find a clean spoon without any water spots.

Hey, my father has OCD I had to pick up something in my genes I suppose.

As I picked through the utensils, he started blabbing on about useless things I didn't care about. Eventually, I thought it right to stop him.

"Hey, Dad, I wasn't really listening, I was singing in my head to a make believe audience, could you just restart that? They want an encore." I picked up a perfectly spotless spoon, inspected it closely, found it satisfactory, and put it in my mouth.

"You need a bowl."

"No I don't." I smiled brightly. "And listen, about today…oh I forgot what I was going to say." I shrugged. "Ah well, probably nothing good if I don't remember it, 'ey? Well, 'night!"

"Porsche, I wasn't done talking to you."

I spun around.

"Dad, I'm seriously not in the mood, okay?" I frowned, "If you didn't get that by my sarcastic comments, then maybe Mom was right. Maybe you don't give a damn about me. Maybe you think I was an accident or something that just came along or maybe you just like spoiling Jesse because she was your first daughter with your first wife. I don't want to hear what you have to say because honestly, I don't care. You've made your decision. Apparently, I can't go because I'm a girl and I'm too young, I got the point, no need to rub it in, you already turned Ben against me."

"Porsche Demeter Hauptman, I was not finished and you will sit and listen to me." He growled.

"Uh, no, I will not. I'm through with this shit, forget it, I can't believe I ever offered to become part of this pack. I can't stand you." I hissed, "Just because you're my father doesn't mean you have to control every aspect of my life, same with Ben."

I climbed the stairs, louder than before, but not loud enough to wake anybody in the sleeping house. I thought I heard Dad mutter something along the lines of "too damn much like her mother" which would have been a stretch because, as I've said before, he rarely ever curses. Though, I suppose alone and pissed off, he might.

_Special Edition Ben POV!_

I rubbed my face with my hands as I sat on the edge of the bed. Porsche had figured the bond out because I couldn't reach her in any way shape or form. Auriele and Honey were right, I owed her a huge apology. I should've known she would act like this, too damn much like Mercy she is. She doesn't like to be seen as weak or young because she likes to think she can handle anything. She can't, she fucking can't, she'll get hurt one day, or broken, or something. She doesn't see the danger the way everyone else does, just dives head first into it and get out just barely without being eaten by the shark or drowned by the tide.

She's just so…

Sweet and innocent don't cut it because she isn't either. It's just, she's so fragile I guess. At her age, any little thing can unbalance her. The Jamie thing is proof of that, she cried for seven hours straight.

I suppose fragile isn't the best adjective in the long run though.

She's just her and it bothers me. She doesn't care what other people think and it's a good thing to have, but she needs to care sometimes because sometimes what people say can be true. She can't handle this. If Jamie _were_ dead, suppose that. What would she do? She'd be too damn distracted with self loathing.

She's like her father a lot too, like Mercy said earlier. That little band of hers is _her_ pack. _She_ runs it. She feels responsible for this whole thing, I saw that first hand, felt it myself. Thing is, it's not her fault, but if she did come and he were to be dead or dying she'd lose it.

I'm not entirely sure which sense of lose it it would be, but she wouldn't be able to focus on the task at hand and she'd get hurt or die or something bad would happen to her.

She obviously has terrible instincts if she fell for me.

I'm such a fucking mess. What the hell was I thinking, letting her choose me, letting her think I was an option.

I'll admit, I was innocent of the rapes in England, okay? But every single day I didn't care those girls had been raped because, God damn it, at that point I still felt that everyone should feel how I did. Two of them were young, one Porsche's age exactly with the same brown hair and sparkling eyes, the other was sixteen, just a little older. I had known them both, and the third, from working at the supermarket I used to work at. They'd walk to the store because they lived close by, I knew their mother's fairly well, and their fathers. The third not so much because she was a little older and she was fairly new.

The two teens were best friends, they'd come and buy bubble gum or candy or something and pay and leave.

I feel guilty because I had wanted to be the one to do it. There hadn't been a day that went by when I didn't think of the idea of rape.

And that was the problem. When I saw Porsche, I saw the little fifteen year old girl so many years before. I felt like I was stealing her life, or her second chance at it.

I royally screwed myself over, I fucking deflowered a fifteen year old girl for God's sakes! If that isn't wrong I don't know what is!

And it was rape, she didn't know I had done it. I let myself sleep with her wolf, thinking that if it wasn't her I wouldn't feel the guilt.

Ha, that worked out perfectly.

She was so hurt, but the worst part was that, in the end, it wasn't that I had done it, it was that she hadn't been awake. The girl drives me crazy!

I shook my head and got up, listening to the squeak and rattle as I did so. I knew my alpha was still awake and it was about time I faced him.

But what was I supposed to say? "I'm sorry I damn near raped your daughter three times, but it's okay, I got permission the third time from your wife and mate, Porsche's mother." Because that would go over so well.

Wearily, I climbed the stairs.

"Morning." I looked at the ground when my alpha turned to look at me as I closed the basement door quietly behind me. It was morning, it was twelve-thirty.

"We need to talk." He motioned for me to sit down next to him and I did.

"Adam, I'm-" I began, but I wasn't entirely sure how to end it.

"Don't bother," He waved it off, "You know as well as I do what we're going to talk about and there's no sense bringing anything else up." I dipped my head. "You need to tell her."

"Sir, I know, I just can't figure out how to tell her. She's just too young, she doesn't need to know things like that. My past is in the past."

"But you haven't let go." He raised an eyebrow as if challenging me to say otherwise. I opened my mouth, closed it, and shook my head.

"No." I whispered, eyes fixed on the floor before I raised them to meet his for a moment. "I can't."

"She reminds you."

I nodded.

"She doesn't understand why you're over protective." He told me, "Honey told me that."

I half smiled because it was just like the conversation we had had over fifteen years ago right after Mercy had killed Tim. Honey seemed to know how to weasel the important stuff out of people and knew who to tell it to.

"I don't want to see her hurt." I closed my eyes for a moment. "You know as well as I do that there are sick bastards out there that would do anything to get their hands on her."

"I do." He agreed, "And I also know that you and I won't let that happen."

"No, sir."

"But that's not what's bothering you." He said softly.

I shut my eyes tight because I knew what was coming.

"What bothers you is that you can't protect her from you."

I couldn't help it that I slammed my fist on the island, I was just lucky I didn't break it.

"I'm a monster." I choked out. "He just wants more and more from her, she was terrified last time, when he took over. She was so scared, she was trembling, and I tried, but I couldn't rein him in! I love her, Adam, I'm in love with your fifteen year old daughter and I can't stand to see her like that but believe it or not my wolf doesn't care if she hurts. He doesn't care! He just thinks he can use her whenever he feels like it! She started crying, sobbing! She can't handle him any more than I can!"

My alpha was silent for a moment before I added in a small voice.

"I can't stand to see her like that, she's so small and fragile when she's like that."

"I'm glad to know your feelings for her are real." He said after another painfully long moment while I just shook where I was in agony of the truth. "And I know how it feels to think you have no control over the wolf. Ben, you have great control over him, you just don't see entirely eye to eye, that is to be expected." He spoke slowly, thinking each word through carefully and making his point perfectly precise. "Perhaps you should work out a new understanding. You can make him understand why you want to be careful, how do you think I worked it out with Mercy? It takes a little time and patience from him, and I know that's…difficult, but he can learn. And he won't need it for forever."

I nodded.

"However, she does need to know your background and where you're coming from." He said, more firmly, "I expect you'll tell her soon."

"She's…not talking to me at the moment." I admitted.

"She can't do the silent treatment, it's against her nature to never shut up. She can have a sharp tongue like her mother, but her bark is much, much worse than her bite." He chuckled, "Just let her get it out of her system, then tell her. She deserves to know, and it will let her know that you trust her. Assure her that you didn't tell her because you don't like talking about it, though."

I nodded again, getting up.

"Ben, I was serious about what I said all those years ago." I smiled, remembering, "And I'm glad to see you're moving past it very well, even if it is with my daughter."

I smiled sheepishly and ducked my head.

"Sorry, sir."

"No worries," He gave me a smile in return which turned to a grin that showed all his teeth, "Just don't you dare hurt her, or you'll know what you have coming."

"Right." I walked towards the downstairs door.

"Where are you going?"

I turned back around.

"It's still only one in the morning, I'm not going up there until at least six, I'd rather live to see the dawn."

He chuckled again.

"Point taken, you're dismissed."

_Porsche POV_

My dreams were so confusing that night, and I woke up at six to find myself wearing a shirt of Ben's over my original night clothes and the walking stick was in my one hand. Even in my sleep I liked smelling like him, even in my sleep when I was angry at him I liked smelling like him.

Even in my sleep, the walking stick appeared, though this time it was carefully placed so no part of me touched the silver. I carefully got up, putting it down on the pillow like it was asleep or something. I walked downstairs for the second time this morning, passing the empty tub of ice cream as I did so.

"Good morning." Mom greeted, "Coffee's in the machine."

"Good, good," I walked over to it and stopped, sniffing around it. "You didn't make it did you?" I asked cautiously, giving it a good stare.

"No, no, your father did. If I made it he'd shoot me." She rolled her eyes.

I nodded in satisfaction and reached for a mug before I heard someone come up fro downstairs and pause. I froze where I was too.

"You need to buy longer pants." Ben grumbled, rubbing his eyes when I turned around to look at him. I rested my hands on my hips.

"It's not like I wear them out, I just sleep in them." I pointed out and turned back to get my coffee. When I turned back again, I realized he was hiding a smile with his glass of orange juice and I remembered I hand't taken the his shirt off. Startled, I said the first thing that popped into my head. "Don't be too smug, your shirt doesn't talk, I like him a lot better."

"Uh-huh." He nodded, but he wasn't smiling anymore. "Porsche, listen, I-"

"I know you're sorry." I smiled, "And I accept the apology, and you're lucky I do. From now on I want you to tell me your feelings about things yourself and not have to find out about it in front of everyone."

He nodded.

"Deal."

"Good."

"Posche…" He said carefully after a few moments. "Would you mind going out to dinner tonight? I need to talk to you about something…"

I bit my lip because he sounded serious. Maybe something really was wrong.

"It's nothing bad, I just feel it's time to tell you something that's been bugging me for quite some time."

I cautiously nodded.

"Okay."

"Good." He half smiled but he look nervous. I turned to glance at Mom who gave him a concerned look.

I wonder what is going on.

**A/N-**

**: )**

**I lied**

**: )**

**I lied big time and now the grey lords r gonna come and find me xD I decided to post this chapter today! Tell me what you think! I decided to post it because chapter 13 wasn't all that long and i felt real really bad doing that to you all.**

**rozabelikov - thank you for your review! I really liked it, I'll definitely try to add in some more pack scenes and be more descriptive about the meetings. im glad u told me that, it'll help me in the near future so thank you thank you thank you!**

**Notloggedin - I like u, very mysterious xD yeah i thought it was time they got a little more credit and i was laughing so hard about the last bit u said about ben (the part about u being surprised he didn't get freaked out) because of the special POV i put in this chap (originally going to b part of chap 13 but i changed it) yeah i kinda did it as a wolf-human disaccord thing-y but ur gonna have 2 wait 4 the fight results, i put ice cream in this instead :D hehehe im evil no worries u shall find out soon enuf darlin xD *insert my evil laugh here***

**if u cant tell, ive decided 2 do responses here rather than via message cuz that just takes time away from updating ; ) so u will just have 2 start reading my A/N's, sorry! **

**I decided on a new story 4 2day! i hit my head walking into my car because i didn't quite think to duck and now my neck hurts i have a killer bruise all over the right side of my head and i cant quite c straight…im probably going to die in my sleep or something…**

**if i don't ever update again, u kno y**

**GIMH**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N-**

**How many times do I use the word and/or forms of the word "legal" in this chapter? I'm curious…**

**And no, there are no Friendly's in or near washington state…I think the nearest is OH (which is either Ohio or Washington, forgive me i prefer history and science to geography and the over all study of the USA) im just strapped for places to go xD**

_**Passe´, Pre´sent, Futur **_

"Why can't we just go out for pizza?" I whined, sitting shotgun in Ben's, very nice, 2011 Dodge Viper.

"You hate pizza." He pointed out, somehow still keeping his eyes on the road.

"So?" I looked out the window. "It's better than going someplace fancy."

"…we're going to Friendly's!" He said exasperatedly.

"AHA!" I grinned, turning back to him, I had assumed he'd choose a family restaurant after my complaining last time over where we went. I'm pretty sure I had told him I'd rather go to a family place like Friendly's where no one looks at you funny because they're too preoccupied soothing crying two year olds.

"Fine, fine, yes, we're going to Friendly's, you were right." He grumbled, "Though I don't personally think it's entirely an appropriate restaurant for what I wanted to tell you."

"You could tell me now then." I frowned.

"No, no, I'd rather you _not_ be hungry to be honest. Any longer in this car you might try to eat me."

"No one will overhear our conversation at a place like Friendly's." I shrugged, "That's a plus."

"I suppose." He nodded. Then, he started laughing out of the blue. "I'm surprised you forgave me."

"No worries, so am I." I smirked, "I guess you just got lucky."

"I guess so." He agreed, "Hey, what did your Mom say before you left?" He sounded nervous.

"Just told me not to throw a bowling ball at a toddler…I didn't quite understand what the hell she was talking about but I promised not to…we aren't going bowling are we?"

"No, we aren't." He shook his head but he had a smile that told me he knew what my mother said before we left meant. He took in my confusion and turned to me when we pulled up at the red light. "It's a very, very long and complicated story, Porsche, you don't want to hear it."

I nodded, I was entirely positive I didn't want to.

"Probably not."

We were silent for a few moments.

"Why' you get the car in GTS blue?" I asked.

He looked startled.

"I-er-dunno…" He stammered, "Er, I like blue I guess?"

"Hmm…you should've gotten it in snakeskin green pearl." I shrugged.

"I'm going to ask you a question, and I want you to answer honestly." He said carefully, "How the hell do you know so much about my car?"

"I like modern technology?" It came out as a question. "Fine, I can legally apply for a license soon, I already have taken a legal course in Montana."

"You don't have a permit?" He raised an eyebrow, "I was wondering why you got in so much trouble for hijacking the car."

"No, Bran wouldn't let me apply for one…he said if I could legally drive he'd have some worrying to do. He promised me a car for my sixteenth birthday though. Technically you can forget a permit, legally in Montana I could have a license!"

"Well, personally I don't blame Bran."

"I'm an extremely safe driver!" I frowned, "…with the exception of that one time, but that wasn't my fault, the dumb old woman shouldn't have run out in the middle of the street."

"What did you do to her?"

"NOTHING! I just swerved a little, those motorized scooters are dangerous things." I nodded.

"Dear God, Porsche," Ben muttered, looking amused, "You're crazy."

"You _love_ me!" I teased.

"Unfortunately." He took my hand and kissed my knuckles gently. "And here we are."

I smiled.

"I don't get why you have to make me take you to places like this."

"Because I'm a teenager!" I rolled my eyes, "And I don't do fancy! So you are forced to make me happy by taking me to places you don't approve of."

"I approve of it, they have good food." He disagreed, "I just think it's more of a place for married people with kids. We could've at least gone to Applebee's."

"I get drunk when I drink their lemonade." I shook my head.

"You don't have to drink their lemonade though!" He pointed out, "Whatever, you're a weird person, I'll have to live with it."

I smiled and nodded.

"We're here." He sighed in relief. **(A/N-we're in OH! aka 1758 miles away exactly!)** "Finally."

"You didn't lock the car." I told him as we walked to the front door.

"Shut up." He grumbled, pulling out his keys and hitting the button twice.

"Aw, but I don't want to!" I complained, leaning into him when he draped his arm over my shoulders.

"Hello, and how my I help you today?" The waitress asked, she gave Ben a look that lasted far longer than necessary. I broke into a coughing fit, trying to hide the growl that forced its way up my throat. Ben gave me a concerned look. "Miss, do you need water."

"No, no, I'm fine." I gave her a sweet smile, "Table for two?"

She looked me over, surprise at my sudden recovery written all over her face.

"R-right this way." She grabbed two menus and hurried through the building with us following behind her. "Your waitress will be with you shortly." She said politely and hurried away.

"What'd you want to tell me?" I turned to Ben.

"Not, not now? After we eat…" He looked nervous and I let it slide.

"Okay." I bit my lip before shutting my eyes in annoyance when another happy voice reached my ears.

"Hello! I'm Toli, I will be your waitress for this evening." She smiled at us when I opened my eyes. She smelled like a coyote, like Mom. I gave Ben a startled look and realized he had noticed too. She paused and looked between us. At first I thought maybe Ben was public and I hadn't realized it, but her eyes settled on me. "You're the Hauptman girl right?"

Oh my God is she _serious_?

"Er…yeah…why?" I fidgeted.

Her expression just read "shit" and she nodded, trying to keep herself calm.

"Well, folks, what can I get you to drink."

Ben just got a water and I got a coke. When she left I pulled out my phone.

"Porsche, who are you calling?" Ben grabbed my hand.

"My mother." I grimaced.

"Why? If this woman doesn't want us to bother her, which is obvious, then let's not." He murmured.

"Ben, did you see her name tag?" I asked.

"She said her name was Tanya or something." He made a confused face.

"She said her name was Toli, it's short for her full name, Tolinka. Ben, Tolinka literally means 'coyote's ear' in some random form of Native American."

"Some random form…you know what it means but you don't know where it originated?"

"No! I was just looking up names!" I hissed. "I wanted to see if there was a name that meant 'coyote' but that was the closest one I could find, okay?" I dialed.

"Porsche, leave her be!" He tried to pry the phone away from me. I sighed and hung up.

"Fine! I'll tell them when I get home! By then she'll only have run away." I rolled my eyes.

"Let her do as she chooses, it's not your life."

"Fine!"

åßΩ

Tolinka ditched, we ended up getting a grumpy waiter named Henrich VonLaderhosen.

Okay, that's a lie. His name was Henry and he was German, I think. He had an accent. We got our food pretty soon after we ordered because Friendly's was accustomed to starving children.

"What were you going to tell me?" I asked when we were done.

He closed his eyes and took a breath and I waited for what seemed like hours before he let the breath out with a miserable look on his face that told me what he confirmed in words.

"I-I promise, I-I'll tell you in the car. I just, I just can't yet."

I switched onto his side of the booth to hug him.

"You can tell me." I assured him.

"I know I can trust you, I just can't tell you." He sighed, "I promise, when we get back to the car, I'll tell you."

"Don't break your promise." I warned, getting up as the check arrived.

"I won't." He said, pulling out his wallet as I pulled out mine. He glared at me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm the daughter of an alpha and granddaughter of the Marrok, I have money." I smiled.

"Well, keep it."

"No." I shook my head.

"Porsche, this is ridiculous, you're fifteen, you don't pay checks at restaurants!" He pulled the black pad over to him.

"I won't pay the _whole_ thing! Only for myself! It's Friendly's, it's not so badly expensive that I'm forced to let you pay." I pulled it back to me.

"I'm forcing you to let me pay." He reached for it and I pulled it farther away. "Damn it you-" He broke off, "Porsche give me the check!"

"Not yet!" I rolled my eyes.

He was silent for a few moments so I assumed I won and I took it out from behind my back to look at it right before he pressed his lips to mine and pried it out while I was distracted. He smirked when he pulled back.

"That's not fair!" I gasped out, a little breathless.

"All's fair in love and war." He shrugged.

"I hate that quote." I crossed my arms over my chest.

He didn't say anything, just paid and pulled me away.

"And your change?" I asked.

"Exact along with tip." He sounded so smug that he had won this one.

"Of course." I grumbled.

He shook his head, smile still on his face-until we reached the car.

"Get in." He held the door open and closed it shut gently behind me. He got in on the driver's side and didn't start the car, but turned to look at me.

"Ben?" I asked carefully.

"How much do you know about me?" He asked.

"Just that you're from a pack in London and was sent here because of rapes you were suspected of." I shrugged.

"Well, yeah, that." He nodded. "Do you know why they suspected me?"

I shook my head.

"I was the one who knew all three victims." He sighed. "But there's more to it, and you need to know that too."

I waited.

"Porsche, I told you I grew up a lot different than you did." He took a breath. "I grew up a lot different than you did."

I didn't want to interrupt, but I would if he didn't tell me. He just sat there shaking his head.

"My…I…it was…" He just gave up, "I don't exactly like many women if you haven't noticed."

I couldn't put two and two together, it kept equalling fish.

"What?"

He shook his head and turned back to the wheel, turning the key in the ignition.

"Forget it, I can't do this." He choked, "I can't bring this back like this."

I shook my head.

"I don't understand…" I whispered.

"I was abused, I was fucking abused as a child, okay?" He spun to face me again so fast it was actually scary. "By my mother, mostly."

My eyes widened.

"Oh my God…" He just looked like he was in agony, a tear escaped when his fist slammed down on the dashboard, he was in just enough control of himself to only crack it, and barely at that. Even still, his shoulders were definitely shaking off the urge to just make the Change and forget all his emotions for a while. "Ben…" I reached out to touch his face and he drew back.

"Just, don't, okay? I need to finish." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment before focusing on the lamp pole outside. "I worked at a supermarket."

I nodded, realizing where he had started, because he didn't want to relive everything else.

"Two of those girls came in every day, sometimes with their mothers or fathers or sometimes with each other. One was fifteen," He shook his head, "Fifteen with dark, dark brown hair and almost black eyes." He looked at me, "She was just like you."

"I'm here." I assured.

"You shouldn't be!" His voice pleaded with me to understand. "Every single day, they'd come after school to buy some sort of candy, every single day the thought of rape was in my mind. Porsche, I wanted to hurt them! I wanted someone to feel what I had gone through all of my fucked up childhood!"

He paused and took another deep breath.

"Their names were Aliyah Bugatti and Dakota Carrera." He let out a single laugh, "Ironic that there would be a Carrera Porsche, isn't it? Dakota was the fifteen year old and Aliyah was sixteen. The woman who was raped was named Ciara, I can't remember her last name, only that I saw her a lot. I didn't care about her, she was much to old to think of taking my anger out on her, though she was only twenty or so.

"Porsche, I was blamed, suspected, because I was the one who had the grudge against female kind, I was the one who had the most reason to. I deserved to have it blamed on me because I know I would've done it. It was all I thought about for years. I was Changed when I was twenty-three, I won't bother to tell you when, but I'm not quite as old as your father.

"You shouldn't be here because you should've had enough sense to know that I was not the one you needed to spend your time with. I've tried to get over it, okay? I haven't thought about rape since I heard Dakota was dead and I was advertised as some sort of pedophile, but there are days when…"

I hugged him because I couldn't help myself.

"There are days when I'm tired or something sets me off and I just can't remember where and when I am or who I am with. You've seen it, you just didn't know what it was. I get nervous or something, if you watch closely, your mother does it too whenever your father get's particularly strong. Rape isn't something you get over, no matter how it came about. I thought I had promised myself never to hurt someone like that."

"You haven't." I whispered into his chest.

"Porsche, I did! Can't you understand I feel guilty? I hurt you! And sometimes it's not even me! I can't control myself, let alone my wolf!" He hugged me tightly, "I need you to understand! I can't hold him back, I told you I don't have the control you need me to have. I may never have it! I'm sorry I got you into this mess and I'm sorry I can't get you out." He paused. "I just need you to know that I love you, okay? And yes, in a few years I'll have to buy _two_ rings and I'll have to figure out what color schemes and food and who the hell can get an invite and who sits where, but that's eons away. I can buy another house if you really want me to, I don't care, believe it or not, I've got the money. I don't want you with us at the full moon because I know bad things can happen and I know how it feels to have no hope left and I know what it's like when things seem to be your fault. I want to be able to marry you one day in the future and that involves keeping you alive."

I bit my lip.

"But Adam and I agreed you could go." He let out a sigh. "Because Honey and Auriele and Mary Jo are right, you've proven yourself enough. But, don't make me regret it, please."

I pulled back a little and searched his eyes, only seeing his pain and guilt. Without thinking, I pressed my lips to his, taking comfort in his arms and uncomfortably straddling him on the seat to keep my balance.

"I love you." He admitted against my neck when we broke apart. "And I don't want to let go." He pulled himself away from me to read my expression with his deep blue-green eyes.

"Never." I nodded forcefully. "Now, let's get home before the others start to worry…" I climbed carefully off and back into my own seat.

"Agreed." He smiled and I put my hand in his.

**A/N-**

**Hey guys! Okay! So I couldn't help but post the sorta sweet chapter today! I hated putting tolinka in here because she's more needed for either the end of this or possibly another sequel, but I thought i should introduce her earlier because the way I wrote it, they knew her name. Which, yeah, I kinda had another sequel in mind (tho this story wont b over for some time) but only if u guys wanted 2 c one…ill ask u that towards the end, no worries!**

**As of now, I have 30 reviews with half as many chapters! Here are my comments:**

**marinebrat29: Thank you! :D and thanks for taking the time to read and review!**

**Notloggedin: I love ur reviews xD too funny! And thank you for the wonderful wonderful flattery with my Ben's POV being exactly wat u were looking 4, i kno it was cuz i can read ur mind ahaha yeah ice cream is very very good, i cant write a story without mentioning it at least once! and yes well, OCD comes in many forms, i don't like water spots on my utensils either, but my dad seriously has major OCD issues with everything *rolls eyes yet again* its so painfully annoying. I love mint chocolate chip 2! im so happy u love my fav flavor! and yes i did need 2 kno that! xD cuz ima stalkerr! well…i didn't get my degree yet but im taking courses! Yeah adam always has everyones best interest he just really is an alpha in all senses of the word and "fudged nugget" is like "stone of a peach" you can say it as pretty much anything pertaining to the word "fuck" thus "fudge" xD my friend begged me 2 put it in the chappie somewhere ahaha and nugget can be used for the same (for instance, her phrase of "people leave the carts at the supermarket wherever the nugget they want") so…u get the point xD and thank u! im actually feeling much better now that i lived thru the night, im only an anvil addict now (no no im not! im just kidding! i actually haven't taken anything which is a dumb idea because i do have a headache and a huge bruise) i hope u review again!**

**rozabelikov888: yeah, xD i just missed ur review right b4 i went 2 sleep myself actually! ahaha i only posted the chap at 12:00 or 11:30 or watev it was so the fact u saw it that early is killer! im glad u at least reviewed! id have been disappointed it u didn't! and im sorry about not being able to use ur suggestion about the pack convos in this chapter, it was meant to b my "sappy-romantic, i-was-raped-and-abused-as-a-kid chapter! i think the next one has a few convos tho...if im not mistaken...hehehe ; )**

**SO THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! PLEASE DO SO AGAIN!**

**and for those who have not reviewed…REVIEW!**

**Follow me on Twitter: cincinlolz**

**Friend me on Facebook: Cincinlolz GuysinmyHead**

**Subscribe to me on Youtube: cincinlolz**

**And so any of you who are writing stories currently know, I am open for making a trailer as of now, so just message me and we'll talk. It may not be up for a bit because im having issues with internet connection where i am on vaca right now, but no worries, i will b home soon and then u can watch it :D so yeah just message me about that**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Because I Love YOU!**

**(cliche i know)**

**GIMH**

**OMG! and how many times did a form of the word "legal" come up in this chapter?**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Every Little Thing is Gonna Be Alright**_

As stupid as it may seem, I cried myself to sleep that night in Ben's arms with _him_ comforting _me_. It was all backwards, but I had the whole car ride home to think about Ben's life and it just made it worse and worse until I snapped. He ended up carrying my into the house I think.

No matter, I was in his arms in the morning with cheeks stained from dry tears.

I wish he had told me sooner.

I let him sleep and snuck my way out of the room and down the stairs (after washing my face) to be greeted by my parents, Darryl and Auriele, Samuel had obviously flown back, Mary Jo, Warren, Honey and Peter, and…why the hell was Carlos here? He isn't needed!

Carlos is the wolf right above Ben in the rankings and there for-supposedly-right above me, short side, muscular, tan, goatee, almost black hair, dark beady eyes, I think he was of Mexican descent but I'm not entirely sure, he could just as easily be Italian, though the name throws me more towards Mexican.

Not that it really mattered to me in the long run.

"So he told you." Dad nodded.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"What do you think?" Darryl asked and I let out a low growl.

"You think that, because of something that happened when he was a kid, I would change my mind?" I could feel my upper lip twitch and I shook the feeling off. "Sorry." I muttered blinking a few times, "Not your fault."

He remained startled for a moment before blinking and nodding, turning back to his breakfast. Auriele watched me a little wearily before she decided I was no loner a threat to her mate and went back to her food as well.

"It helps to have a new understanding of things." Mom nodded.

"I guess." I nodded, grabbing a cup of coffee. "So, full moon in three days…"

"We are having another meeting tonight to discuss strategy." My father nodded, "You'll need to be here for this one."

"Gotcha." I nodded, climbing the stairs back to my room. "Good morning." I left them and sat on the floor in my room, watching Ben sleep as I sipped the nice caffeinated drink that no longer had any affect on me.

Finally, his eyes opened and he stared at me.

"Morning." I smiled.

He half smiled and I felt a little self conscious. Usually, when someone half smiled and you weren't talking about something sad, they weren't telling you the entire truth. If they were talking about something sad it just means they don't find it that sad anymore or ever.

"You left?" He asked and I could smell his worry.

"I just needed some coffee." I soothed, "I didn't want to wake you."

He paused for a moment before sighing.

"I'm sorry. I just though…never mind." He shook his head and I walked over to him.

"I won't leave you, Ben." I promised, "Ever."

"Don't you go making promises." He snapped, "You don't know if you'll be able to keep them."

"Ben, I will not intentionally leave you." I fixed my original sentence.

"Better…" He trailed off, "Intentionally…don't you die on me this week. I agreed with your decision to go, if you die, just, just don't okay? Just don't die."

"I'll…try my best." I assured.

"You'll try harder than your best." He grumbled, he was grumpy this morning. Although, I guess spilling his guts to a fifteen year old girl was not the way he intended his life to go. He rolled onto his back and put his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.

"Catch me if you can." I taunted quietly in his ear to cheer him up before dashing across the room to the window. He had already jumped out of bed, he had slept in his jeans, and was glaring at me.

"Don't you dare." He growled but I had already slipped out the window and slid down the little patch of roof outside it and onto the ground. I squealed when I heard him land behind me and my mother yell "there are in fact doors for this sort of thing!" and ran faster before just Changing altogether and stumbling into a run on all fours with piles of clothes I needed to dispose of.

"Porsche!"

I took the slight advantage I had and used it to shimmy myself out of my pants and panties and pull my shirt over my head as I ran. It took a little longer to get my bra off, but I managed it while running.

"Fucking mutt, get back here!"

I growled and let out a half angry yip half angry bark, still running the other way.

"Yeah, I called you a mutt, you coyote, wolf halfbreed." I looked back and he was smirking behind me. I growled again and launched myself at him, making the change back in midair before knocking him down successfully and landing on top. He smiled.

I realized what he had done.

"You _asshole_! You _knew_ I would change back!" I growled out. He raised both his eyebrows but they were back to normal in a flash. "Stop staring at me you sicko!"

"Nothing you haven't showed me." He smirked.

"Nothing I haven't given you." I corrected. "And there's nothing you haven't given me. But why are you shirtless with a freaking eight pack and skinny jeans?"

"Because I'm wearing what I slept in." He smiled. "Unlike you who scattered her clothes all around in the middle of a chase. You got your shirt in that tree by the way." He pointed.

"Damn." I looked up at it. "Stupid teeth, everything gets screwed up when you don't hand opposable thumbs."

"That is very true." He laughed and gently rolled so he had me pinned. I felt me hear rate pick up, though it really shouldn't have made a difference. "That's all." He got up and took a few steps away from me, turning his back to me and bending over to pick something up.

My shorts landed on my head when he tossed them at me and he grinned.

"You may want to put some clothes on."

"BEN!" I screeched as he ran away, back towards the house. I let out a sigh and looked around.

"I really wish wolves had opposable thumbs." I groaned.

åßΩ

"He's-" Mary Jo began.

"No need, I know." I growled, "The guy tells you his whole life's story, all but begs you not to leave, then wants to see you naked. Where is the sense in that?"

"He's a guy." Mary Jo shrugged, "They can be weird like that."

"Unfortunately, I know that." I stormed into the kitchen and pointed my finger at Ben where he sat eating with Warren. "_You_ are so dead!"

Warren coughed up some of his orange juice.

"Put down the bagel, you're already fat enough!" I stepped towards him.

"At least we know she's not with you for your body." Honey commented.

"And he's with me for mine."

"Let's not do anything rash now…" Ben held his hands up in innocence. "You're the one who changed back."

"You're the one who called me a mutt and a half breed." I countered.

"Ouch, Ben! Do you want the girl to commit suicide?" Auriele decided to invite herself into our conversation as well.

"Porsche, you know I love you." He looked a little worried for a moment before I replied.

"And you know I love you." I agreed, "Now why must you go causing problems? Especially after so many nice conversations!"

"Makes it a normal day when I taunt you." He smirked.

"That is-true." I sighed, "So, fatty, when are ya gonna cut back on the calories?"

"As soon as you stop drooling." He turned back to his breakfast.

"Hey! HEY!" I whined, "I do _not_ DROOL!"

"You got a little something there." Warren pointed to the corner of his mouth.

"Don't you encourage this," I glared at him.

"Why do I pay for cable?" Auriele asked Honey and Honey shrugged.

"I feel the same way," She sighed, "When I see things like this especially."

"Exactly."

"Where's my Mother?" I asked Warren, sounding frighteningly like a book that I believe was written by Eric Carl, perhaps not. "I need to borrow her gun."

"Can't take me in a fight?" Ben teased.

"Nah, I can, but if I use a gun it just screams rampaging werewolf."

"And now we break for commercial." Honey sighed, motioning in boredom to what had just happened.

Ben had jumped off the chair and caught me by surprise, again, pinning me against the wall with both of my arms being held above my head by one of his hands. His other hand was just to the right of my right shoulder so he could lean over.

"If you shoot me, I'd miss you awfully much where I went."

I was breathing heavily for no reason and my heart rate had picked up again.

"I just realized I pay for cable so I can change the channel when stuff like that happens." Auriele said before turning to me and Ben. "No extreme PDA in the kitchen else I'll hand you over to Adam to deal with." She warned.

God she sounded like a teacher.

Oh…wait…

I watched Ben's face as he pushed off the wall and let go, leaving me standing there in shock like a total idiot.

Finally, I turned to Auriele.

"Fine, we'll go to the living room."

"Just be warned your parents are in the basement." She waved us onward in an "I-could-care-less" way.

"K-K!" I called behind me, dragging Ben out of the room. In the living room, I turned around to face him and raised an eyebrow.

"I can make your heart flutter." He smiled.

"Yeah," I muttered, I really wish he couldn't do that. "You can and you do." I hate the fact he does it in a room full of werewolves with super hearing.

"What's up?" He asked, now looking concerned, searching my eyes for my problem.

"What are my parents doing downstairs?"

"Carolos left and so did Peter, they're with Darryl right now, they already spoke to Warren. Soon they'll both be there together discussing-"

I pulled him down for a kiss. When it ended his eyes were wide.

"Strat-e-geee what was that for?"

I frowned.

"_Never_ make me think you're going to kiss me and then fail me _ever_ again." I warned.

"If I have that to look forward to, I'll do it more often." He smirked.

"Just, just don't okay?" My eyes narrowed, "It's like I'm high or something…it feels weird."

Ben laughed.

"Whatever." I shook my head. He leaned down and kissed the corner of my mouth and pulled back. I hummed.

"Really?" He laughed.

"Yes, really, it seemed appropriate!" I rolled my eyes and started singing, "I just can't get you, off my mind. Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug. Your love your love your love. I said-" He covered my mouth with his to shut me up.

"I heard you." He chuckled.

"Is my love your drug?" I breathed in his ear. His grip on me tightened.

"You're going to be the death of me, I'll tell you that."

**A/N-**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Notloggedin: oh…wow…only 4 times? well…thats actually not as bad as originally (i had 10 but i rephrased everything to cut down on the term xD) good im happy! **

**yeah thats y i put her in this part of the story instead of in the next chapter say cuz of the whole depressing chapter problem, i just cant write an entirely depressing chapter, my life doesn't work that way aha.**

**i think she's perfect 4 ben…well…no maybe not…but they r nice together xD**

**yeah! irk! i was typing in all of the cities i knew in washington in the locator and there were NONE! i was like "wtf?"**

**hehe yeah i try to keep them the same the best i can but its hard wen i want them 2 b one way but briggs wrote them another so i kinda put those in more 2 remind myself than anything hehe no offense wonderful viewers! i put them in for u too! its just i have terrible memory xD and yeah i was re-reading silver borne so i thought that'd b…different to add that in cuz i could c mercy telling her kid something completely off topic like that after the whole **_**"okay, you have your money? your cellphone? you have my number right, in case anything goes wrong? okay, stay safe, don't talk with ghosts or make deals with fae, never say thank you, avoid rogue wolves and vampires-OH! and don't go throwing bowling balls at toddlers! that makes men very angry!"**_

**yes i **_**can**_** stalk u!…and ud never see it coming *steps on twig* oh crud muffins**

**car talk? hehe besides the fact i was looking at cars 2 buy myself wen i become rich (not gonna happen xD) and the fact i actually love cars in general? (Ford girl personally) just to add a little more to the conversation, i figured as a girl raised in montana where they are allowed to drive at an earlier age than the "norm" that shed kno a bit about cars (besides the fact she's mercy's daughter) and that shed probably want one of her own :) and yeah…miserable date…we've all been on those *gags* i had one where the guy told me this really depressing story about his grandma dying as he twisted my arm in an attempt to hold my hand…and yes, im glad i like ur comments 2 haha**

**:D i have tons of weird phrases…**

**Wow…that was LONG! NEXT PERSON! xD**

**rozabelikov: YAY! xD haha glad u liked it and yeah i kno :( i feel bad for Ben too. Did u notice most of Patricia Briggs' characters have been raped or gone through a terribly traumatic experience? maybe i should almost kill Porsche or have her get raped or something…no i wouldn't do that im not mean to her! im only mean to every other character i created for this xD poor jamie, i liked him too!**

**I was going to put (for the Ke$ha quote) instead of "Is my love your drug?" it was supposed to be"Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement" then i realized, not even i have that sick of a mind. (and my mind is pretty strange considering i sat next to lucas for a year or two of my life) so i figured "how the hell would i finish the 1/2 chapter if i put that quote in? With "Oh hell yeah?" i mean…i could've ended it the same i guess, or with Ben actually dying…xD that'd b weird**

**OKAY! STORY FOR TODAY/YESTERDAY!**

**2day i climbed 214 stairs to the top of a freaking light house just 2 effing have a full out panic attack and hug the wall b4 almost passing out. in the end i almost killed my mother hugging her so tightly…she was laughing, she finds my phobias funny**

**some mother**

**and **_**yesterday**_** i bought an antique key (no idea in hell watt its to), american civil war battlefield artifacts, an "antique" locket (i think its plastic…), and a pewter wolf charm for a bracelet or necklace that more than literally fell on my head as i walked by. actually…it fell on my head then down my shirt and i had to try to figure out watt the hell was in my bra and how the hell to get it out in the middle of-you guessed it-an antique store**

**im bloody brilliant i am**

**so i got it out no worries but its ADORABLE so i ended up buying it aha **

**scary thing is that no one was in the room wen it fell on my head, it just did. creepy but ah well it is awesome**

**and now im eating key lime pie!**

**SO FORGIVE ME THE EXTREMELY SHRT CHAPTER THAT I HAD CUT IN HALF TO POST AS TWO SEPEARTE CHAPTERS BECAUSE IM A CHEATER!**

**don't make it make u not review!**

**..did that even make sense?**

**SO AFTER AN AUTHOR'S NOTE LONGER THAN THE CHAPTER YOU **_**WILL REVIEW**_** AND I DON'T GIVE WHAT THE PACK SAYS ABOUT IT BECAUSE YOU **_**WILL**_** AND I **_**WILL**_** GO FIND MYSELF A BOYFRIEND! ahahaha xD**

**Love Y'all!**

**GIMH**

**twitter: cincinlolz**

**youtube: cincinlolz**

**Facebook: cincinlolz guysinmyhead**

**website: mtroleplay .wetpaint . com (no spaces)**

**:D**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- **

**How many book titles/series in the following paragraph? (I wrote this puzzle for my friend) u guys should know more than a few obvious ones**

the moon called last night to say something along the lines of one of kathryn's mysterious phrases that two friends were "blood bound" and that the balance of the fragile eternity was in their hands despite the fact their fate was unknown they continued in their quest to find that which is silver borne and those whom are iron kissed the dreaded dragon bone crossed their path and turned one into a wicked lovely toad and the other started laughing so hard that their belt came undone the cat who talked turkey came to help them but he spoke...well...turkey and made no sense so they spent a few days hiding in the radiant shadows before doubling make to make an ink exchange at the vampire academy

**Give me the answer anyone? xD there aren't many so u guys should get em quick, specially cuz most of em r patricia briggs but 1 is well hidden and the other from that series is hidden but ud get it if u knew it **

**anyways heres chapter 17**

_**Just…How?**_

I poked at my dessert on the plate in front of me. It was just Dad, Mom, Ben, and I, until the pack showed up later. There was this conversation about God only knows going on between the adults so I just kinda hung back and enjoyed my key lime pie.

Well…sorta…

Well…to be completely honest, I was making Ben squirm behind my parents' backs. They were both turned towards him (being on the opposite side of the island) and I just silently teased Ben.

You can not be Adam's daughter, damn it, Porsche!

Dad said something about why I would not be driving until I was thirty, but I ignored it. Mom was fighting for me anyways, no worries.

I licked the cream off my spoon and saw Ben shift uncomfortably. I grinned.

Knock it off!

Mmm, I'm enjoying it.

Fuck…

My parents either didn't notice or didn't care about poor Ben's situation.

You've got such a dirty mind for a fifteen year old girl.

You know it better than I do.

Damn it, please stop, Porsche, please.

I kinda liked hearing him beg.

"What do you think?" Dad turned to Ben who jumped.

"I-er-" He shot me an angry glare and Dad turned to watch me for a moment.

I smiled innocently, having put the spoon on my plate already. Ben's eye's narrowed as both my parents stared at me for a minute, looked at Ben, back to me, and shook off whatever feeling they had had.

"About Porsche getting her license." Dad elaborated.

"Oh, well, uh, I think she could definitely drive. Her little run-in with Ian definitely proved that she can handle it. So long as she feels she's ready I say go for it…" He kind of muddled it up, keeping an eye on me nervously.

"Porsche, stop it." Mom rolled her eyes.

"I'm not doing anything!" I frowned.

"Not out loud and not that I can see when I _look_, but God only knows what you're doing to Ben right now. We are trying to have a conversation."

I sighed.

I swear to God, Porsche, I can do so much worse to you. Unlike you, I know _exactly_ how to work this bond. I can do things on purpose.

Ha, I'd like to see you try to do worse.

Just wait.

"I think she should be allowed to try, she already knows how to drive, not only did _Charles_," I think my Mom meant that as an insult because when she said it like that Dad winced, "Teach her, she took a class."

"Can we just start small and go big? We're already letting her come to the hunt this Friday that may or may not result in some major bloodshed." Dad asked, "Driving around by herself is not something I want her doing quite yet."

"It could help her get out of some tough situations, though." Ben pointed out calmly.

"That is true." Dad agreed.

"I think she should be able to apply for her license."

"And let's let her fight in dominance fights while we're at it." Dad muttered taking a sip out of his perfectly white mug. He just threw out another one because it had a "burn spot" on it that looked like mud.

Well…I don't blame him…but I don't think it was a burn spot. I think it was actual mud. I mean, come on, we live with werewolves, mud is a possibility.

"I'm okay with that!" I raised my hand.

Ben and Dad choked on their coffee and Mom laughed.

"Of course you are, a fight to the death at fifteen, who isn't ready to do that?" She shook her head in amusement. "No dominance fights."

"Fine." I grumbled.

"If I were to call Bran right now," Dad began before my vision swam. I shook my head to try to clear it but it just got foggier until the only emotion I felt was lust. I blinked a few times and began to fidget, my heartbeat getting steadily louder. "Would he say that you were ready?"

"Yeah." I tried to steady my breathing, failing more than miserably. The lust had been matched by pleasure and I trembled, looking at Ben, where he sat across the room, taunting me by being so far away. I tried not to squirm against the unbelievably uncomfortable heat that built itself up inside me. I felt a whimper push past my lips and I gripped the edge of the granite top, squeezing my legs together. Damn him for being so damn sexy when he smirks because he knows what he does to me.

Mom had been watching me for a while…

"Ben, what ever you're doing to my daughter, stop it." She growled and I could think clearly again. I gasped and my breathing steadily became normal and my heartbeat returned to it's steady rhythm.

That was just half of it, sweetie.

I didn't quite get it, were they _his_ emotions he was pushing at me and making me feel or were they my emotions that he felt sometime after the bond had opened and he was just mirroring them back at me? Or was it the fact that, in the overall hierarchy of this pack now we're _mated_, he was more dominant than I was? Could he actually have some kind of control over me than no other wolf had yet managed? Or was it just some stupid thing our bond allowed him to do that I hadn't mastered yet.

Damn it, could he do that anywhere?

Did he do that every time he kissed me or was that seriously me?

I shivered, none of that had occurred to me because I had never had the problem. Not even Bran could get me to do his bidding by command so I hadn't ever felt the need to know who had what effects on me and why.

But if Bran couldn't control me, and Ben was less dominant, why could he do anything? I mean packs have been getting much more lenient in the sense that even though women still don't have rights, we are given a little more credit and it has been realized that we don't always get bumped down when we mate lower than our possible rank if we were allowed in the rankings to begin with.

Had I seriously just dropped to the bottom of the food chain by choosing Ben?

I'm not entirely immune to all types of magic, it just works funny on me I guess. I can see through Fae glamour, Bran had told me that after I had had a rather…odd experience on the street, I just have to realize it's there and want to remove it. Commands didn't effect me unless my guard was down and the magic I've had thrown at me by witches and Fae has yet to be proven successful.

But it also works backwards sometimes, like Bran can speak into my head over longer distances and I can communicate back unlike everyone else who he can no longer hear from. Something happened with his mother, who was a witch, that threw that talent out of whack forever. But, he could speak with me if I thought directly at him.

He didn't understand that because it's not something he could do with my mother, but he said I may have created magic by being a walker/wolf cross.

"The pack will be here in three hours." It was six o'clock. "We should get ready." Dad spoke to Mom, giving Ben a warning look about messing with me. After a moment, they got up and left, heading _upstairs_ to discuss whatever they needed to. Mom glanced back over her shoulder with a look that just screamed "none of this crap when the pack gets here" before she turned back to the stairs and left to her and Dad's room.

"What I did to you wasn't half as bad." I hissed.

"In my mind it was." He sounded unfazed by my obvious anger.

"Damn it!" I just wanted to throw a fit. He wasn't quite understanding my problem today, well…more like since two hours ago.

"You smell different." He commented, getting up and walking over. "But it's weird you-"

"I'M IN HEAT!" I growled. "Okay? It happens in the fall! It's almost the exact opposite of what happens to wild wolves according to Bran because apparently they go into heat from January to April!"

"You can't be serious?" His eyes widened.

"Well, did you notice me get my period? NO! I don't!" I whined, "Because I can't be normal! If I had my period I'd be hungry for blood all fucking week, you know how awkward that'd be? No! I FUCKING GO INTO HEAT LIKE A DAMNED BITCH!"

"Calm down." He soothed, "You were fine over dinner."

"I was terrified! Bran used to have to keep me inside and even still half the wolf bachelors would just turn up out of nowhere and wait outside the house!" I shivered, "I thought someone was going to just show up!"

Ben let out a low growl and pulled me off the chair and against him, but I don't know about him, for me it was uncomfortable. It just made me want him more, even still all he did was kiss me.

Not that I didn't enjoy it it's just that I was almost fine before he had put those feelings into my head. I had at least been able to keep the ache to a minimum, but now it was in full swing.

In response to the feeling, I tried to pull myself closer to him, wrapping my legs around his waist, tightening my arms around his neck. I whimpered when he broke the kiss.

"Damn, you smell like-"

"I know." I tried to kiss him again and he successfully kept me at bay without using his hands, which were on my hips, trying to stop me from grinding against him.

"We don't have time for this."

"We have three hours." I rested my head on Ben's shoulder. "It's going to be like twelve for me now. And if you don't fix it soon, someone else will lose it in the middle of the meeting."

"How does this work?" I could tell he was straining against me. "With the other wolves I mean?"

"Dominants lose it first, but Dad is my Dad so he'll probably not see it, unless werewolves work like wolf wolves, then we're screwed because they fuck their own pups, though if he hasn't come down yet were fine. Darryl has a mate, he's safe. Warren is gay, but he's mateless because his wolf won't accept Kyle so I don't know…" I trailed off. "Then the next in line will be affected. Eventually there'll be a fight and so on."

"You should've told me as soon as you knew."

"I was keeping myself occupied," I panted, squirming now desperately against his hold because it was getting worse talking about it. In human form it was worse, if I shifted now, I'd feel better because wolves are the ones who go into heat, not humans. For me it just became irksome and painful and tiresome and I had never been able to fix it until now, the answer stood in front of me and I was unable to reach it. "By tormenting you. Please, Ben?"

"Now look who's begging." He snorted, but I could tell how hard he was trying not to move.

I whimpered and pushed towards him again but he held me firmly in place.

Nuzzling him, I let out another whimper and a whine.

"Bring me downstairs?"

"Porsche, if we do this now, your parents will get mad because you'll be asleep for the meeting. If you want to save Jamie, you have to come to this." He told me.

"If you don't do it now, someone else will, whether I'm mated or not, they're all going to want a turn." He loosened up enough for me to finally be able to feel him. I mentally thanked myself for wearing a skirt.

"Is there any way we can avoid that outcome?" He had his eyes closed.

"If you take your pants off." I whispered.

"You're already tired!"

"Because you're holding me back and 'm fighting forward."

"Because we have a meeting!"

"Two and a half hours." I warned.

He held me up by placing an arm under my rump for a moment so he could see my face.

"If you want this, you want this, it is not my fault if we get in trouble." He said sternly, but I didn't understand what he meant because his thumb had brushed under my skirt and I shivered.

I realized he carried me downstairs when he dropped me on the bed. Thing is, I didn't want the bed.

When you're in heat it's an entirely different story from when you're just having sex like normal wolves. When you're in heat everything has to be as barbaric as you can make it, on the floor, man in control, cutting the clothes off with a knife or ripping them off, nothing that showed love or tenderness or passion, just raw fucking.

I slid off the bed and onto the floor and Ben seemed to understand. He backed away and shook his head.

"Porsche, I can't let him do that."

I whimpered, giving a desperate "yip" sound. He took a long look at me and sighed, kneeling beside me.

"I can't do that to you."

I squirmed, pushing myself into the carpet until Ben had felt he'd had quite enough and finally I felt my shirt being ripped down the middle. He unclasped my bra hurriedly and his lips clamped down. I let out a gasp and my hips bucked of their own accord. We had no time for this.

He seemed to understand that too and I felt his hand brush under my skirt. He removed everything and the heat in my belly made me howl as I felt him under his jeans for the day.

Why was he still wearing them?

And finally, they were off him and he was on me, his whole being pressed against me. I realized he had tied my wrists together with my cami. I hadn't noticed, but I also didn't know he could tie so tight. He put more of his bodyweight on me when he knew I had noticed and whispered in my ear.

"If you want rough, then I'll do it rough." He growled, "You will _not_ untie your wrists and you _will not_ make a sound, are we clear?"

I panted and choked back my howl when he thrust in, finally my pain dimmed just a little. I couldn't pull him to me to kiss so I could keep silent and he made no attempt to try to help. I wanted to scream and I threw my head back.

"Don't you fucking dare." He thrust harder and I tried to escape but he held me in place. He wasn't giving me anything to hold back and I really couldn't. He smelled like Ben and sex and rain and pine and there was no wolf there. It was all him.

I whimpered, such a small sound, but it made him growl and he just made it harder to hold back.

He _slapped_ me.

"I said _quiet_."

But it made me want more if it was possible. My back arched and I bit my lip but he pulled out before I could reach my climax. I wanted to tell him I needed it because the dull fiery pain had come back full force and I had nothing, but he was waiting for me to dare to make noise.

"You said rough." He reminded. I squirmed, trying to get him in my again, but he wouldn't have it. Tears fell from my eyes as I frantically twisted to ease my misery.

"Stay _still_." He growled.

I stopped, breathing heavily, eyeing him wearily.

"On all fours."

My eyes widened and I shook my head. I couldn't do that again, I didn't like not being able to see what he was going to do to me, it made me anxious.

"That's the only way you're going to get your release." He shrugged and smirked. "I'm sure you can figure out how to get into position with your wrists tied."

I didn't want to do anything, but the pressure became to much and I gave in, pulling my legs in to step through my bindings so I could roll onto somewhat all fours.

"You can break them now." Ben told me, moving his fingers gently around my opening and I almost collapsed. I pulled the knot apart after a little work and Ben spread my legs a little wider than what they were.

When he was done I collapsed, my arms giving way, and he laid down next to me.

"You shouldn't have said rough." He smirked, "_That_ is something I know how to do, that wasn't that bad, sweetheart."

I turned my face to look at him, eyes wide.

"Not that bad?" I gasped out, still trying to breath.

"I told you, I don't like hurting you." He whispered, kissing me so softly I wasn't sure he had done it. "But you're being in heat drove me further than insane most of the way."

"I found that out." I whimpered when I tried to move because I was sore and my legs felt like jelly again.

"The meeting is in half an hour and your parents are going to want a word with us now." He got up and bent down to pick me up. I snuggled against his bare chest. If anything, I loved his smell after sex even more than before it.

"I have to live with your being in heat for how long?" He asked.

"About a month." I murmured, kissing his chest softly.

"We don't have time for round what-ever, don't you make me wish we did." He growled before we reached the steps. It was then I noticed he had covered me in his shirt from before and that he was wearing his jeans. "A month? Damn it, I can't do that…but…no more rough."

"You enjoyed it." I was half asleep.

"Not as much as you'd think." He mumbled, "You started crying again."

"You like being in control." I commented.

"Yes."

"I only started crying because I don't like not being able to see what you're about to do." My breathing was slowing down and I was falling asleep.

"You need to shower." He murmured in my ear and I whined. "I told you you would be tired."

"Shut up." I grumbled.

"Fine, after your mother kills me, she can give you a shower." He sighed.

åßΩ

The un-mated males in the room's eyes kept darting to me every once in a while. Even though I hadn't showered and I smelled like Ben and I was still wearing his shirt, though not the same one he had put on me originally, and I was sitting on his lap, they couldn't help it.

"The next wolf to look at my _fifteen year old daughter_ will be banished." My father growled and everyone's attention snapped back to him. "As I was saying before, we will need to organize a search that can span the entire area of our territory."

"We can split up." I offered, "Each go in different groups with different leaders. One with you and Mom, one with Darryl and Auriele, one with Warren and," I was about to say Mary Jo, but I couldn't remember how they got along… "Perhaps Mary Jo? And Honey and Peter."

That got an uproar.

"Peter is a sub!" I think his name was Gregory, shouted at me.

"I was referring to at least one dominant per group and one male one female at the head." I said simply.

"You and Ben would go before Honey and Peter!"

"I can't exactly propose I lead one myself without an uproar about if you can or cannot have a fifteen year old _girl_ as dominant as her father lead a small group of wolves." I rolled my eyes.

Gregory wasn't really paying attention to the words coming out of my mouth and started looking me over. Ben growled.

"She is _mine_."

I smiled.

"So, go on," I waved for Gregory to back up, "I don't like you so close."

"Honey can't lead a group, she's _female_ with a submissive mate."

"Porsche can't lead one, she's a kid mated with _Ben_ and he's right before Peter and Honey, not to mention she's female."

"Honey isn't a dominant, she's a female, she's lower than Peter. Anyone I know can beat her in a fight."

"Are you asking to get your ass kicked?" I snapped.

"SILENCE!" Dad roared and we all stared at him. "Porsche's teams will stay. Me and Mercy, Darryl and Auriele, Warren and Mary Jo, Honey and Peter, and Porsche and Ben."

And there was another outraged outburst.

"If you do not agree, oh well." Mom simply put.

"You only agree because she is your daughter!"

"This is unfair!"

"There are tons of people more dominant than Peter and Honey!"

"A fifteen year old _girl_? Are you serious?"

"Are we going to rape a few teenagers then? Putting us under Ben!"

I snarled and pinpointed the man who had said it.

Timothy McCree, brown hair, freckles, blue eyes.

"Say it again." I growled, "I dare you."

"We will not have a fight in the house!" My mother yelled.

"Timothy George McCree, come here." My father growled out and his wolf had no choice but to comply. "You will not make anyone in this pack feel unwelcome in anyway. Ben is a better wolf than you, he's here when he's needed and does what he doesn't have to. He was innocent of the charges held against him. If you ever taunt another wolf of this pack in front of me again I _will_ kill you."

Timothy scrambled backwards and I buried face in the crook of Ben's neck because he was hurting and he was so close to breaking.

"We all know the truth." I soothed, "We all know you're innocent. Ignore it, ignore it." Ben took a breath and sighed.

The meeting was adjourned and the wolves trickled out of the house, those who were to lead the parties stayed behind, but before Ben and I could go back downstairs from getting a drink, Timothy had come up to us.

"It must feel nice, having Adam at your back because you're sleeping with his daughter." He commented and Ben growled, "How many times have you heard her break into tears over you touching her?"

Ben faltered.

"Hmmm, so she _has_ cried?" He smiled. "Interesting…sweetheart, why don't you come over here and try being with someone with actual control. Someone who won't make you cry."

"Get away from me you bastard." I hissed.

"You obviously need a dictionary if you're calling me one." He commented. "Or maybe you're just as bad as he is? Are you a little slut or something?"

"Ben!" I screeched, eyes wide when Timothy ended up against the wall. Everyone in the basement must've heard the slam because they came running up.

"Oh my God." Honey gasped.

"This…is another problem." Warren pinched the bridge of his nose.

Dad didn't look surprised and neither did Mom.

"Ben, let him go." I pried his hands away.

"He called you a-"

"I have ears, I know, but when I don't freak out about something, you don't freak out, okay? Okay." I pulled him away gently.

Dad gave Timothy a hand when he crumpled to the floor.

"Get out of my house and don't come back until the full moon." He growled and Timothy dashed out.

"Have you been faking all this time?" Darryl asked.

"No, he hasn't." Dad spoke, "Without orders, He is a little below what he should be ranked but not by much, that's because he came here a foreigner with a rough background and I wasn't sure how he'd make out."

There was a pause

"That, was Porsche."

"What? ME?"

**A/N-**

**LOOKY LOOKY! ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Notloggedin:**** *pouts* oh wait, YAY u reviewed! aha im glad u like to talk, so do i xD im glad u r nice**

**yes actually i found out it was one word this year when my teacher told me in no uncertain terms that "despite my writing talent for both stories and poetry and spelling, I am an idiot if I didn't kno it was one word"**

**:D im glad u liked it! rnt u glad im glad u liked it?**

**hehe, it was kinda foretaste of this chapter which i thought was harsh (this chapter) but whatever**

**EXACTLY! i find myself rereading books and yelling at the characters for being out of character! how is that even possible? the writer knows the character xD**

**OMG! I KNOW EXACTLY WHERE U LIVE! I EVEN WATCHED U WRITE THAT REVIEW! AHA! I AM SO GETTING AN "A+" IN MY "Stalker Savvy" COURSE AT THE COLLEGE! xD well…then again…i broke a branch **_**and**_** i told u i was stalking u…okay maybe a "B-"**

**yes, crud muffins, o shizz, dandit, fudge, azz, fudger nugget, nugget, oh horse apples, nugget fudger, crack the bat razz, epic failure, P-H-A-I-L., frigid sea monkey, oh frozen toes, muffins, peanut butter balls, chocolate chunks in one big cookie , oh schnitzel, etc etc**

**Just…don't bother i have a whole spot in the dictionary for Me-isms**

**yes it is good advice! can cause some confusion, but good advice. tho, i saw her as **_**trying**_** to b a responsible mother but because of how she failed at watching jesse i kinda thought she fail epic-ly here too**

**yeah well i was having a hard time making her cry cuz i didn't want 2 admit she was only 15 and she's normal despite everything**

**IM SORRY! I DIDNT MEAN IT!**

**true…ahahaha "i like ur beard"xD AHAHAHA!**

**ok so random, i worked so hard 2 get over my fear of heights, guess watt? IT GOT WORSE! i literally hugged the lighthouse and i have never had one where i stop breathing (except in an elevator this one time but it was crowded and there were no hand rails and i was four and my dad ditched me in the mall by "accident") and my mother started **_**laughing**_** and i almost passed out! GAH! talk about irresponsible mothers! shish!**

**no 1 else reviewed…ahahahahahaha**

**well so yes! heres my **_**other**_** story for today!**

**i went to the bookstore and bought two rachel caine books (Outcast Season: Undone and Outcast Season: Unknown) and RADIANT SHADOWS! WHOOT! **

**and then some creepy lady asked my my name so like the idiot i am i gave her my real first name and she must b really god with name meanings because she asked me if i was fae and i was like "…i thought they were make believe…" and she was like "ok, nope, u rnt! thank you!" and i was like "WTFN!" and she just wandered off and disappeared…**

**yay.**

**AND I GOT STUNG BY A JELLYFISH! AND I SAW A BABY SHARK!**

**Im now scared of creepy old ladies and can no longer say i haven't been stung by a jellyfish or seen a baby shark in the ocean,**

**GIMH**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Twist and Shout**_

"How is this my fault?" I asked.

"I think that it may have worked backwards. I think instead of you taking Ben's position, he took yours." Dad explained his slightly far-fetched reasoning.

"What if we just swap back and forth?" I asked. "Could that work?"

"I don't honestly know, you're the first walker/wolf hybrid I've met." He shrugged, "Perhaps it can."

I nodded.

"So…wait…" Darryl still looked slightly confused, "Is Ben higher in the rankings or what?"

"I'd say, right above Gregory who is only a couple of people up from him in the long run." Dad shrugged, "It's not as if we've tried to find out."

Ben snorted.

"No, I just held lowest because I was told to."

And so, the topic of leadership came up for us to discuss. This was going to be…interesting.

åßΩ

The annoying sensation was back and I pressed closer to Ben in the bed. He stirred until he woke up completely within moments and kissed my shoulder.

"You okay?"

"No." I whined. "I hate this!"

He paused for a moment.

"Did you take off your shirt when I was sleeping?"

"No! I went to sleep without one! Yes, I took it off, it was so hot!" I complained.

"Porsche, calm down." He murmured, "No reason to be cranky."

"There's tons of reason!" I wriggled uncomfortably. "I was so tired earlier and now I can't sleep!"

"Just close your eyes." He soothed, but his eyes were getting to a lighter blue when I turned around and the smell of his wolf was powerful.

"I tried!" I said. "I tried, but I just can't!" He shook his head, to clear the wolf I think, and he was back to normal.

"What will make you fall asleep?"

"I want it to go away, I can't live a month like this!" I whined, "But the only way to make it leave is to get pregnant."

"I don't think that's a good idea-" Ben startled.

"I didn't say I wanted you to get me pregnant!" A tear escaped, "It just bothers me so much! I want it to go _away_ for good!"

"Porsche, it's nothing to cry over!" He tried to calm me down. "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

I shook my head.

"Okay, what can I do for you then?" He asked softly.

"What you already did was just temporary relief." I rolled over and just pressed against him. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." He kissed my forehead, drumming his fingers on my side just ever so lightly, I shivered. He froze. "Sorry." He muttered, moving his hand.

I rolled over again and pressed my back against him, trying once again to get comfortable. I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck and it just made me more antsy. I squirmed some more until he held me firmly in place.

"Sleep." He whispered.

"I can't!"

He let out a sigh.

"Hush little Porsche-ah," He said my name in that funny way some people did and some people didn't where they added the extra syllable. "Don't say a word. Daddy's gonna buy you the whole damned world."

"I knew it was too sweet to be true." I grumbled and he chuckled.

"You can't deny the truth, Adam would do just about anything for you."

"Except forget to yell at you for sleeping with me." I closed my eyes.s

"Well, this time he had reason to…I did cross the line." He sounded angry with himself and I opened my eyes just to roll them.

"I begged you to cross over the damned line." I muttered.

"However you see it, Porsche." He left it at that, "And if that whole damned world don't spin…er…Daddy's gonna buy you a…blue whale's fin."

"I think it's diamond ring." I laughed, my misery easing up.

"Shut it," It was cute in a British accent, "I'm singing the song! I can rewrite the lyrics however I want." He picked up where he left off, "And if that blue whale's fin rots too fast-"

"This is just charming, you know that?"

"Daddy's gonna buy you a a looking glass." He continued, unfazed.

"So you do know the words?" I smiled.

"Yes, in fact I do," He nuzzled me, "And if that looking glass gets broke-"

"Pappa's gonna give me his big red wolf."

"That doesn't rhyme." He smiled against the back of my neck.

"It didn't have to," I told him. "And if that big red wolf-"

"Falls down," He cut me off, "You'll still be mine."

"Hey! That doesn't rhyme either!" I laughed, forgetting the reason I couldn't fall asleep.

"Fine," He sighed, "You'll still be the…it's between prettiest and weirdest…little she-wolf in town."

"Hmmmmmmmmm…" I pretended to ponder, "I like the first one."

"Prettiest then."

"No, the other one." I disagreed.

"Weirdest?"

"Mine." I corrected.

"Mmm, I like that one too." He held me to him and I closed my eyes. About five minutes later I started fidgeting again.

"I still can't sleep!"

"Porsche, tell me seriously, are you okay?" He turned me over to face him so he could look me over.

"It always happens and i can never get a good nights sleep!" I writhed.

"Do you want me to turn the AC up so you can put your shirt back on?" He asked. "Or a glass of water or ice cream or Advil or anything at all?" He was seriously concerned.

"I don't need anything." I whispered, taking deep breaths.

"You're lying." He wrinkled his nose. I pressed my lips to his firmly before making the change into something a little more heated. Ben didn't move when he pulled me on top of him and I was surprised because I had half expected him to pin me.

"It seriously has to last a month?" He groaned, "Can't it be shorter?"

"Anywhere from three to four weeks." I stretched out and yawned. Seeing my yawn, his arms wrapped around me to hold me close, his hands were a little lower than where I'd prefer them but I didn't move to fix it.

"You need to sleep." I rested my head on his chest and sighed in relief.

"I like it here."

He chuckled and my whole body moved with it like ripples in a pond.

"I'm glad, now get to sleep, we have a long few days ahead of us and an even longer month."

åßΩ

"Porsche should be able to go, we can't just suddenly pull back and say 'no' just because of something she can't control." I heard voices downstairs and blinked to realize I was alone. It was seven in the morning.

"It's more dangerous than it was before, we don't know how these wolves will react, but we won't have the element of surprise if we bring her with us." Dad argued with multiple someones, "You can smell her from a mile away."

"Is there a way to hide it or dim it or something?" Honey asked.

"Not that I know of." Ben replied. "But it's put a lot more stress on her."

"Can she focus?"

"She can if you watch what you do or say. But she's set off really easily and it seems she's in pain."

I could hear them talking about me like they were in the room. It really was very rude and it made me extremely upset.

"Is there any kind of cure for it?" Auriele asked.

"I'm not sure, she said there was one, but it's not something within reason." Ben answered.

I writhed in the sudden discomfort.

"She's awake." Ben whispered.

Porsche, are you okay?

I _need_ you! I bit my lip and curled myself up in the covers just to roll out.

Deep breaths, Porsche, calm down. If you wiggle around it only makes it more uncomfortable. Stay still.

I tried but the effort made me pant and I tossed and turned again.

"I'll be right back." Ben was in the room in a flash, kneeling at the floor by the side of the bed I was on. He reached up and his fingers just brushed my face. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts." I whined, I sounded so pathetic, but to be honest it wasn't as bad as it had been at Aspen Creek when I had no one to help me.

"How does it hurt?" He invited me to elaborate and I bit my lip and shook my head as I turned over. He got up and sat on the edge of the bed. "What do you want me to do?"

He leaned over and met my eyes again and I pulled his lips to mine, hooking my right leg around his waist. He detangled himself, pulling my hands gently out of his hair and moving my leg back to the mattress and finally pulling his lips from mine.

"Porsche, I'm still talking with everyone downstairs. I need to sort this out." He looked at me apologetically, "I'm sorry, when it's done maybe."

I squirmed under him and tears decided to pour down my cheeks for no reason at all.

"It hurts." I whimpered. "I want it to go away."

"I don't want you to hurt, Porsche, but I can't fix this." He looked like he hated the fact he couldn't fix my problem. "I'm sorry. I'll ask you Mom if she can come up and bring you some Advil or something." He got off the bed and went to the AC control by the door before he left. "I'm sorry."

I just wanted to kerplode or something. The fire in my belly was too much to handle alone.

_Come back._

Please.

_We're sorry, we have to fix this first._

I hate how Mom never knocks before she enters and I buried my face in my pillow.

"Porsche," Mom sat on the edge of my bed. "I can't believe you never told me about this."

"I don't like to talk about it." I whined.

"How long has this ben going on for?"

"Since yesterday during dinner." I kicked the bed a few times. Temper tantrums were not my usual thing.

"Overall." She added.

"Since I turned twelve!"

"Why didn't you ever talk about it?" She asked softly, I felt her hand on the back of my head.

"Because if I told you you would want to take me back here and I was scared okay?" I cried, dear Lord I hate the mood swings.

"Scared?"

"Of Dad!" I kicked the bed, "He hates me!"

"Porsche! He doesn't hate you!" She sounded startled, "He's just…well…him I guess. He just wants to know that everything is going to turn out all right for his daughters."

"I don't like it." I growled.

"No one does, but he wouldn't be your father without it." She laughed.

I guess he wouldn't.

"I want Ben back." I whimpered, and I rely wanted to kill myself for sounding so…helpless and pathetic, this happened every single year.

Mom was silent for a few moments and I could just feel her watching me carefully, as if she were judging what I was.

"You want an Advil?" She asked finally.

"You know what? Since everyone seems to think it's the answer to my problems, sure! Go ahead! Get me an Advil! It's the miracle pill!"

åßΩ

Holy shit, Advil is the miracle pill! It barely took ten minutes for my head to clear and the feeling in my stomach remained dull and didn't flare up whenever someone walked too close.

Ben smiled.

"I asked if you needed Advil and you said 'no' but look at you now!" He shook his head.

"No need to rub it in that you were right!" I grumbled. "But…thanks."

"Anytime, Porsche." He kissed my forehead. "Just tell me if you're not feeling okay."

I nodded.

"Hey, Ben?" I thought suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Have you been fired yet?" I asked innocently.

"What?" He jumped at my random question.

"You know, like have you been fired, you don't really go into work very much." I pointed out.

"Because I have work to do with your father first, my boss knows what I am and he respects my decision that pack comes before work."

"Oh." I nodded.

"And you come before pack."

I blushed.

"That was a flashback from a romance flick I saw last year." I rolled my eyes. "You know, ever since that famous guy-"

"Adam Lambart?" Ben knew what I was talking about.

"Yeah, since he announced he was a wolf, people just…won't stop creating misinformed movies and TV shows."

Ben chuckled.

"You're just figuring this out?"

"No…"

**A/N-**

**THANK YOU TO:**

**Rozabelikov888/XxxxIceQueenxxxX****: For both of your reviews! Well, I could've ended it like that it'd of just been awkward xD and thanks for the compliment! i think it was pretty awesome too!**

**and thanks again for your review on chapter 17! Yes, it was wicked good :D if i do say so myself **

**yup i knew it was u wen u reviewed because i was going thru all my old stuff and noticed ur name had been changed ;)**

**khetyan****: OH! thank you! i do try to update as much as i can because if theirs one thing i hate its wen i don't get alerts than any1 updated *growls* it bothers me so! and i never check my email anymore xD i had to change it twice and ended up making one just for fanfiction because i couldn't keep track of everything**

**he hasn't been put in his place yet *evil grin* no worries…u may not kno if he dies or if he kills some1 but i do hehehe**

**neither can i! im going to try to post the entire chapter on the net real full moon this coming tuesday i believe (tho it may be much much sooner depending…)**

**well, this chapter doesn't explain thoroughly watt is going ot happen but thats mostly because i don't like 2 give everything away no matter how much i love u guys xD**

**Notloggedin****: Wait I have to say this first I FRIGGIN FORGOT ABOUT TIM! GOSH DARNNIT! i was all trying to think of weird names (not that timothy is weird but most ppl would say tim which didn't ring a bell until u said it and i went "crud…mercy was raped by a tim…I AM GONNA KILL MESELF!) not rlly tho…im 2 self-centered xD**

**understandable i couldn't read my reviews until i posted 18 which im now editing u into :D**

**yeah well u rnt but i sure am**

**but but but…please review? look i said please!**

**im a walker! i turn into a domestic cat! because im egyptian? xD no im part canadian native american which i don't kno the name 4 but assuming we r all on the same north america i can say native americans…right? well we r from some tribe centered around horses says my mother so if i turned into anything it'd b a horse…but i cant *sigh* it'd b awesome tho if i could!**

**im scared of heights…**

**darning again about tim**

**:D i don't remember wat i write so ill smile and nodd *smiles and nodds***

**eh yeah i wasn't sure if id do that or not but i decided to, i was conflicted 4 ages but i finally decided on this route (it ends the same anyways so watt the heck does it matter? she just gets hooked on Advil xD)**

**im not…i hated writing that period point blank but im bad at smut and lemons or watt ev the heckler u wanna call it so thats y other than that i do think i kinda made him ooh there xD ah well im not briggs else id say "4get it he's a snark he can do watever i tell him 2! AHA!"**

**yeah vie been pondering that…im thinking adams hiding something (if u didn't catch the hint anyone reading this is a failure xD)**

**I AM UPDATING I AM! *types furiously* i hate deadlines xD**

**SO THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS!**

**I got stung by a jelly again today and it left a mark…**

**then i lost iron kissed**

**now i found it**

**i may not post 2moro because of…issues with internet…if i do it will be considerably late so everyone pull an all-nighter 2moro with me! WHOOT! xD**

**SO YES! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I RIGHT IT ALL FOR YOU! AND I LOVE U! AND AND AND...i ran outter idears**

**GIMH**


	19. Chapter 19

TAKE YOUR POWDER! TAKE YOUR GUN! REPORT TO GENERAL WASH-ING-TON! -The Shot Heard Round the World (School House Rock)

**A/N- real quick, apparently we have TWO orientations at my skool this year so i might have a probe updating 2moro (and we have a test on "To Kill a Mockingbird" or…is that the title of the book? shit id better study...**

_**Fifty Fifty…Duck**_

"What do you mean you're leaving me with him?" I asked, "MOM!"

"It's only while I go to work, and I don't think it best for you to come, especially if the Advil wears off or something." She apologized.

"But…Ben is at work today! That means I'm all _alone_!" I gasped. "This is a dumb idea! Why can't Honey be here? Or Mary Jo? Or Ben? Or Auriele…maybe not Auriele…maybe not Mary Jo either…perhaps just Honey…"

"Because they're adults and they have work." She sighed, "Samuel is here too."

"Mom!" I wailed, "NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!"

"I'll only be gone for a little bit." She backed out the door and locked it behind her before I could protest some more.

"Hey…Dad…" I smiled unconvincingly when I walked into the kitchen. "So, it's just us and Samuel today…"

"Yes." He nodded.

Great…

I walked over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out the Advil. I tipped out a pill and put it back in the cabinet, now on top of my mess I had a headache. I went to get a glass and Dad stopped me.

"You're becoming an Advil junkie."

"Would you rather handle a horny and cranky teenage girl without her boyfriend in site?" I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

He faltered.

I smiled and pushed past him and grabbed a clean glass. Filling it with water, I sat down and took the medicine. When I put the glass down a drop of it dripped onto the table and when I took the glass to the sink where I dumped it and placed it gently I turned back to see my father trying not to give into his urge to wipe the little drip off.

I started laughing because he was staring at it so intensely. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and took a picture, I couldn't help it.

He growled at me and I laughed harder before handing him a paper towel.

"Knock yourself out." I shook my head. I left before I could see if he wiped it or actually left it. I know Mom had been trying to work on this whole "neat and perfect" thing Dad had going.

I sat down on the couch before having a heart attack when Samuel moved in the chair by the window.

I…probably should've known he was there…

"Morning…" I mumbled, thoroughly embarrassed.

"How are you feeling?" He was always trying to be professional (insert eye roll here). He likes to pretend he didn't go sledding in Aspen Creek whenever Anna and I felt like heading to the hills.

"You're got going to get me in bed if that's what you're asking." I did roll my eyes here and moved so I was hanging upside down off the couch. Dad had run into the room, the person he is, when he heard my answer. "Calm down, Pops, I was joking."

He glared at me and stormed back into the kitchen and I broke into laughter again.

"Porsche, you're crazy." Samuel looked amused and I turned the television on.

"Probably." I couldn't shrug very well upside down, but I tried and almost lost my balance. I quickly regained it and flipped through the channels. "Nothing's ever on!"

"You have a DVD player." Sam got up and began to leave the room before saying, "Careful, you know you're temperature isn't always normal."

"I know." I mumbled, which is why I had been working extra hard to keep Mei Mei in the back. I was enough like Mom that my temperature wasn't always higher than the norm. If i kept my head I'd be exactly 98.8, only .2 higher, but humans can be like that too. Samuel had thought it would help me one day, whaddya know?

"Okay." He left and I got off the couch to put a DVD in the machine. "And can you and Ben keep to one room perhaps?"

I blushed and sat back down on the couch.

"Then we wouldn't drive you insane!" I called, it was a really bad come back, but whatever.

He just laughed.

He thinks he's so damn hilarious.

I watched movies all day long, only leaving the room for the bathroom, lunch, and more Advil. Halfway through Pirates of the Caribbean 3, Ben showed up. He sat next to me and pulled me against him.

Kissing the top of my head, he asked how I was doing.

"Shhhh!" I hissed, "It's Johnny Depp!"

He growled playfully.

"He can't have you."

"Oh please, he's old and married. He's just a fantastic actor!" I broke into laughter when his hallucination announced he had lost his brain.

"This is such a dumb and unrealistic movie." Ben sighed.

"Were _you_ alive during the pirates?"

"No!" He frowned.

"Well then, you know shit." I smiled, "Although you're right, it is very unrealistic."

"So _you_ were alive?" He chuckled.

"No! I'm fifteen!" I rolled my eyes.

He closed his eyes and tensed for a moment.

"Please don't remind me." He let out a breath. "It makes me feel…like…a really bad person…"

"Well, it _is_ illegal to be sleeping with me considering you're older than eighteen and I'm not." I admitted before realizing it was a bad idea to bring up.

He let go of me and pushed me away lightly, rubbing his face. I was suddenly aware he was trying not to cry.

Shit, I screwed this up big time…

How the hell do I fix it?

"Ben, I didn't mean it like…that." I reached a hand out cautiously. "I'd never mean it like that, I'm happy we're together!"

He took his hands down and shook his head.

"Porsche, you mean more to me than you can imagine, but you _can't_ imagine what kind of conflicted emotions I have about being with you in any way, shape, or form." He looked at me, "You drive me crazy, you really do."

I looked at him apologetically.

"If it's any consolation, I drive everyone crazy."

"Not in the same way, never in the same way." He sighed.

"You can be the peanut butter to my jelly," I sang softly, "You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly. You can be the captain and I can be your first mate. You can be the chills that I feel on our first date. Don't know if I could ever be, without you 'cause boy you complete me and in time, I know that we'll both see that we're all we need. 'Cause you're the apple to my pie. You're the straw to my berry. You're the smoke to my high, and you're the one I want to marry."

"Music soothes the savage beast." Samuel commented, walking by on his way downstairs.

"IS THAT HOW YOU LIVED SO LONG?" I jumped up.

"Damn, now she knows the secret." Mom entered the household. "There go our funeral plans."

"You're kidding right?" I asked. She didn't comment, just ignored me as she made her way from the hallway to the kitchen. "Right? RIGHT? MOM?"

"Easy, I was kidding." She laughed.

"Good." I sighed and sat back down next to Ben.

"You paused it." He commented.

"Yes," I agreed, "My mind works differently from yours. It's pack before school, mate before back, Johnny Depp before mate."

Despite his earlier qualms, he kissed me and before long I was breathless.

"Who before mate?"

"Sorry, Depp still beats you out." I smiled after taking a few huge gulps of oxygen.

He smirked.

"Of course he does."

åßΩ

"They're getting married during a battle sequence?" Ben asked.

"I think its romantic." I told him.

"No you don't."

"Fine," I rolled my eyes, he was holding me in his lap though so he couldn't see it. "I don't, but they don't know if they'll make it through and it does seem like they won't."

"Elizabeth kind of reminds me of you." There was a frown in his voice. "I don't like it."

"What do you mean?" I paused the movie _again_ and turned to look at him.

"Well, she's going to get herself killed for one thing!" He pointed out, "And she is dating, or whatever they call it, someone she's known almost her whole life. And I've seen the beginning, she carries in some wicked looking weapons."

"I don't have a gun let alone anything else."

"You have teeth." He shrugged. "And there's the stubborn attitude, and notice she's the one who killed Jack."

"The Kracken killed him."

"She distracted him." He frowned.

"I wouldn't kiss any drunkard to kill him." I snapped.

"You're already kissing me, a drunkard isn't a big step down. In fact, it could be a step up..."

"Stop, STOP SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT OKAY?" I growled. "I love you the person, understood? Now stop with the God damned self loathing and watch the movie without interrupting!"

He didn't say any more but I could tell he didn't agree with my statement. I turned back to the screen and hit the 'play' button in a huff, which was bad. My temperature was definitely rising a little if the Advil was starting to wear off already because I had just taken it an hour ago.

I ignored the going-to-be feeling and just watched the screen.

"Can we forget the ending at watch something else?" He asked suddenly, right at the part on the Dutchman too.

"Why?" I asked and I felt his lips on the back of my head.

"Because," He murmured, "We have a fight in a few days, if we make it that far without one, and I know the ending already, I don't want to think of either of us dying."

I could smell his wolf so I decided perhaps he was right. I shut the TV off entirely.

"Okay, what do you want to do now that you made me lose my temper and my Advil is now wearing off?" I asked with a glare directed at him for the comment about the Advil.

"Er…you know what? Turn it back on…" He looked nervous.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Just joking…sorta…but I won't kill you no worries."

"No, she'll just jump you." Samuel was on the stairs coming up.

Ben didn't look too amused.

"Why don't you have an accent all the time?" I asked.

"Because I've lived in this dump for over fifteen years, trust me, you lose some of the accent after a long time." He smirked, "But I find it untrue because I do still have an accent."

"Not on all the words though."

"No, that I'll admit." he nodded.

I nodded and thought for a minute.

"Can you wait? We get to be in charge of our own little mini group in a few days!" I smiled.

"I just told you, yes, yes I can wait. I have a terrible feeling." He sighed.

"But _we're_ in charge of like five or six wolves!" I reminded, "For a whole half hour too!"

"You're just happy you get to boss people around." He laughed.

"Duh!"

Auriele burst through the door and stopped in front of me.

"Porsche, someone saw Jamie at the mall yesterday with two men." She said hurriedly. "What color are his eyes?"

"Really dark green-hazel color, you can't really tell." I responded nervously.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda!" She cursed, now I'm no passing Spanish student but she was definitely cursing and if I am correct, I think she said "shit" three times. "Shit" three times never means anything good. "Como pueda esto sucede? Por que few hizo lobo? Es solo un chico!"

"Auriele, Auriele?" I tried to get her to focus, "Como? You're speaking to a Spanish-1M failing student."

"Disculpas," She sighed, "Apologies, the boy who saw him at the mall said he was acting funny and his eyes were bright green."

"Jamie." I whispered. "He made the Change though then…he's alright?"

"If we can keep him from killing anyone, yes." She agreed.

"Oh my God." I covered my face with my hands. "This can't be happening."

"Porsche," Ben comforted, "He's alright though, he's alive."

"He made the Change!" I exclaimed, "He is _not_ alright! Do you _think_ I _want_ to be what I am? I'm _fifteen_ and I have to refrain myself from eating my friends! He has a _girlfriend _who is _frantic_ about him! Ben, his whole life is in ruins now!"

"Porsche, he has you to help him through it. Once he gains a little control, he'll live an almost normal life."

Now I was really stressing and I the discomfort begin. There was no point taking Advil if I was going to get wound up anyways.

"Porsche, calm." He soothed, "The calmer you are, the better."

He meant, the calmer I was the less likely it was that I'd go into a frenzy.

Ben kissed me lightly on the lips and I took a deep breath to try to calm down. It worked to an extent, but I rolled with it.

"We need to fix this." I bit my lip. "Tell my dad?"

She nodded and headed upstairs.

I sat there in Ben's lap, thinking about the latest news before another wolf burst through the door.

"Where's Adam?" Warren asked, he was really angry if his wolf was there because he had some damn good control.

"What happened?" I asked, my mind automatically traveling to the thought of Jamie killing someone.

"Paul was just found half dead."

Ben tensed and held me tighter because I started to panic again.

What if Jamie had helped to attempt to kill him? I mean, I doubt he would have the practice Paul had, but if he was with two or three others they might stand a chance. What if Jamie had somehow gotten hurt? What if-

Stop it, you're getting too worked up. You won't sleep tonight now.

I couldn't calm down now.

"Where was he found?" But Warren didn't answer because Mom, Dad, and Auriele raced down the steps after hearing the commotion.

"None of use felt anything." Dad growled. "Did you?"

"No, Sir, I was on my way here when Greg called saying he had found Paul when he was walking out of the cinema." He reported, "He called Darryl too, I assumed he called you?"

"Never assume anything." I whispered.

Auriele let out a shocked gasp and you could literally see her vision cloud in her eyes. I wondered silently if that was what I had looked like before she growled.

"And that's why."

**A/N-**

**Yay! Lookie lookie! I GOT THREE REVIEWS WHOOT! THATS A BIG FAT THREE! THREE! **

**And im hapy cuz im finally home with my good internet connection and where i live with only 1 person with OCD as opposed 2 three (xD there r many things that plague u in threes, my father has OCD and his parents both have it *sigh*) i love my home it smells like home :) and not like this crappy cleaner the cleaning people used at the beach house :( that place smelled like a friggin hospital **

**Okay! MY RESPONSE AND THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!**

_**Notloggedin: **_**yeah it was very short-feeling**

**eh…i hate sweet too xD watt am i talking about i hate everything i write ahaha**

**i cant…i physically cant…im bad at phrasing things and with my experience with my father (he…well he more than literally ran screaming and went to the store to buy a mop…) im not sure i could put awkward in there…running screaming maybe…and maybe something like "ur getting the smell all over the house, do u know how many of my wolves i had to chase off the property" but not awkward lolz i a bad author**

**it would if the horse took courses like i did! my friend specialized in ninja capabilities and i took stalking, spying, and eavesdropping in the eaves without falling down (my friend took that too then failed epically on our exam wen she fell out of the bush) *nods* but if ur up high i cant stalk u…im scared of heights…i almost passed out on the lighthouse because i stopped breathing which- -coincidentally- - had never happened before, usually i stop breathing in elevators…either way my mother started laughing at my pain and then hit me over the head to make me breathe**

**GOSH DARNNIT I WOULD NOT HAVE BROKEN THE WHOLE TREE BECAUSE I WOULDN'T HAVE CLIMBED UP IT xD**

**and the other 1/4 of my family is from county claire in ireland, betcha don't kno wats ironic about that! HA!**

**yeah…suuuure ur sorry…lolz nah, patricia briggs is too normal for us to be alike xD ill be lucky if i get married, most guys hate me…it could b because i usually do try to kill them…jk jk no worries ppl!**

**yes, yes it is. i had a migraine for exactly 2 wks straight and GUESS WAT CURED IT? Advil liquid gels, not anything else, just the liquid gels!**

**the guy who prescribed it freaked me out tho…**

**yes there is…no no he is not…i hope…o god that would b bad…**

_**XxxxIceQueenxxxX:**_** 4get wolves! GIVE IT TO ALL PEOPLE! NOW I SAY! NOW! it cures ALL!**

**except love sickness…only duct tape can fix that**

**YAY! im glad u think so! :D**

**ima tell u a random story too! ok so today i went over this HUGE HUGE HUGE bridge right? and i have **_**a lot**_** of mental issues so i had to close my eyes for like 20 minutes (its a 20 mile bridge for crying out loud!) and i started singing my ABC's like…70 times in a row…it was bad…**

**its over now, no worries! :) i lived**

_**JacobAwesomeEdwardRocks:**_** Yay! im glad its 1 of ur favs so far! hehe yeah well teasing is easy xD everything else is harder to write but its ok, i suffer thru it!**

**I used up all my strange but completely true stories about my life today :( OH NO WAIT! IVE GOT ONE!**

**Okay we had a long drive so we stopped for lunch at a rest stop and im having an awesome week because i keep running into MT junkies/"werewolves" guess watt these people were doing? A PACK CEREMONY! xD and they used Brigg's phrasing! i was like "SWEET! I GOTTA GET A CULT GOING OR SOMETHING WHERE I LIVE!" no worries, i wont lolz im just going to bother my friends asking 4 one!**

**OKAY SO I TOLD 3 STORIES FOR THREE REVIEWS AND MADE MY AUTHORS NOTE LONGER THAN MY CHAPTER! WHOOT! xD**

**U guys should…welcome me home or something with a review *nods***

**GIMH**

**P.S.-er...well...the song is called "Perfect Two" by Auburn and stuffs so it isnt mine and neither r the characters with the exception of Porsche and i thnk ill disclaim them during chapter 19...**

**no idea about the spanish translations being correct...i tried but i may or may not have failed...u can look them up xD the author is 2 lazy**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Why Me?**_

"He'll be fine, nothing too bad." Samuel assured, "It's just important that we get the silver out."

Auriele looked about ready to kill someone and I really didn't blame her because I knew how…helpless she felt.

"Porsche, we're leaving." Ben whispered in my ear as Sam began work on Paul, he was in the worst shape and just barely alive.

I struggled against him as he pulled me upstairs to the living room.

"They're hurt!"

"Yes, and right now you can't help them." Ben said gently. "You need to go to sleep, you're working yourself up again. If you want to be able to save Jamie you're going to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us and one more before the moon is full. With Darryl possibly down and Paul most definitely down if he makes it, we're going to need all the strength we can get and you know Adam will not let you go unless you're feeling well and sleeping alight."

"We waited too long to save Jamie!" I snapped, "Donnie probably hates me for sitting here and doing absolutely nothing!"

"You're waiting for the right moment, they won't be able to avoid us on the full moon. We'll find them." He assured, "It's called 'strategy' and Adam is usually very good at it."

"I know, he used to beat me all the time at that stupid game with the blue and red things and you have to find the other player's flag before they find yours and you play with numbers. The greater weapon is judged y its number and if you have the greater weapon than you beat that piece and they lose it. I forgot what it's called only that I beat him once because Aphrodite kept sitting in his lap so he was fairly distracted."

"It's called Stratego." Ben murmured. "I was there too."

"I hated that game for so long, I could never win." I frowned. "Weren't you the idiot I played for five hours because we both sucked and we couldn't win so you gave up?"

"I'm pretty sure you gave up." Ben shook his head in disagreement. "Mercy made you go to bed."

"Oh…true…" I yawned.

"And I'm making you go to bed now, you're tired." He nodded to the stairs and I whined.

"I don't wanna!"

"You sound like such a spoiled brat." He rolled his eyes, "Go get some rest."

"You're not the boss of me."

"_Please_ go get some rest, Porsche, _please_."

"No." I crossed my arms. "I want to know if everyone is okay."

"Well, we won't find out until they wake up so how about you go to sleep?" He pushed me to the bottom stair, "Now it goes one foot in front of the other and you walk to your room and into bed and go to sleep."

"Come with me."

"Porsche, two of our wolves were just attacked! Your father needs some help okay? I've got to do my part and then I'll get some sleep. You told me to sleep last time, I'm telling you this time. Get your ass in bed." He growled.

"Not going to happen."

"Your so damn stubborn!" He headed back downstairs. "You can either stay there or go to bed, but you can't come back downstairs, understood?"

"Crystal clear." I agreed. I watched as he left and then I ran upstairs. He hadn't said I couldn't leave, and if he did why would I listen? I grabbed a tie-bag near to the door and stuffed my cellphone in it and grabbed my wallet in case. I quietly grabbed the car keys Mom had left on the island, making sure it was a usable car first, and left, closing the door quietly behind me. When I got outside I realized that, for what I was planning, car was unnecessary, so I just changed.

Picking up my bag by the strings with my mouth, I moved as quickly and quietly as I could off of the property. When I figured I was far enough away, I started my search.

I really hope Advil works on dogs...

_Random Ben POV_

Porsche was angry with me because she had successfully closed the bond again and…you could tell. She hates it when I tell her to do something. She hates it more when I tell her specifically _not_ to do something as well so I guess it didn't make a difference.

"Yes, I think that- -"

"Ben, have you seen Porsche?" Mercy snapped, I turned around from where Warren and I had been talking about the recent happenings. No, we weren't standing around doing nothing, thank you, Darryl and Paul were both asleep and Paul's mate had been notified.

"I told her to get some rest."

"Well, she's not here." She growled.

"What?" I asked. "I told her she couldn't come back down here and that she should get some sleep."

"Ben, she's not in her room, she's not in any of these rooms, not in the kitchen or dining room, not in the living room, not in any upstairs bedroom or bathroom, where do you think she is?"

"Shit." Porsche was going to be the death of everyone.

_Porsche POV_

_That's a wall._

I know that's a friggin wall!

I scrambled up the stone and jumped down on the other side.

_I can't smell anything, can you?_

Number one, we share the same nose, if you don't smell them what makes you think I can? I sniffed again to see if I could pick up the scent of the unfamiliar wolves I had finally found after some hard searching. I gave up and dropped my bag, walking forward. And two, I think it's a cloaking spell.

Which could be either a good sign or a very very bad sign. I hated cloaking because it really made you feel blind in the sense that any smell within the designated radius was gone, annulled, no more. It really bothered me because I hated not being able to smell.

And, if done well, it could make everything seem invisible and completely normal. It was an illusion, almost like glamour and it really pissed me off. If done well, it could linger a while after the pack had finished hunting.

I really hoped this one was done well...

I was relieved that I had figured out exactly how to close the bond, if I hadn't they'd of found me by now, no doubt. They still could, I hadn't made a trail that was hard to follow. If I needed them I'd rather they be able to find me and if I couldn't find these dimwits…well I'd rather them _not_ find me, but if they did, at least I found them as well.

I could only hear faint noises of the world and I paused when I heard a twig snap somewhere behind me. I uselessly sniffed the air only to smell the typical scents of river and dust.

Oh shit, shit, shit.

I could definitely hear individuals behind me, and in front of me, and possibly one on my left side.

I yipped in surprise when a big gray shape flung itself at me. I rolled with the impact, feeling my breath leave me.

It's weird how life works, but with little effort for once, I was able to re-open the bond.

PORSCHE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?

I'm not, oh shit.

The gray wolf lunged again and I managed to move just enough that he landed prone on the ground. I bit down on his leg.

GOD DAMNIT, GIRL! YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!

I will not.

I bit harder, feeling the wolf's blood gushing between my teeth until I finally heard the sickening crack that meant I had broken his leg. I let go and stumbled backwards.

Will you please get the hell out of there?

They're going to chase me if I try.

There was another gray wolf, this one a little lighter, he and his brown coated buddy decided to gang up on me, why they didn't all just join in was beyond me.

Oh fuck…

I couldn't watch both of them so I decided that perhaps making the first move would be the brightest idea. I bit at the brown's muzzle when I realized that the dark gray would still most likely be a problem. Just because you have a broken leg doesn't mean you're down for eternity.

Unless you're me who's too lazy to get up anyways.

I let out a slightly muffled squeal when the light gray swatted me to the side, giving the brown a chance at my belly. I rolled before he got the chance.

Shit, Porsche, shit…

What's wrong now? _Besides_ me getting beaten up by a few flea bitten mongrels?

Porsche, we can smell you.

My eyes widened when I realized what he meant. Oh…crap…well on the bright side, I didn't feel different as of now.

Don't…please don't do anything stupid until we get there, we're on out way.

Which meant they had Changed…which meant that they'd get here soon enough. Oh…okay…not as bad as I thought, backing away from the light gray as it approached and not noticing the brown was behind me until I felt him sniff me.

Oh fuck fuck fuck, I didn't think this through at all.

I growled and moved for the brown first. Curiosity killed the cat and ate the dog for dessert. Ben was growling in my head and it really didn't help my focus because the affects of being in heat were definitely starting to come over me.

At least it wasn't as bad as a wolf.

Finally, I managed to kill the brown wolf just before someone picked me up by my scruff. I let out a relieved sigh when I realized it was Ben. He set me down and growled in a way that just screamed he was going to murder me.

I will once we get home. How could you be so stupid?

_We were not being stupid, we had an unfinished plan._

I replied indignantly, shaking myself off as battle raged on. I spotted a black wolf a few yards away who was just looking for a chance to get at Warren who was already fighting off two, this little well-hidden mini-pack was fucking huge. How had we missed this?

I caught the wolf off guard and we struggled a little before he pinned me under him, teeth bared. I snarled back before my eyes met his bright green ones. I choked and his eyes widened before he jumped backwards.

Jamie wouldn't have had enough control to have backed off like that…would he?

No, not this early…it couldn't be him…

I moved towards him again, a little more cautiously. He wouldn't be the first wolf I had met who backed off just to attack again.

He whined an lowered his head. He was embarrassed, it just radiated off him. I felt bad, but I couldn't be sure as to who he was. He smelled like Jamie almost, just faintly, but tons of people use that shampoo so really it wasn't too reliable. There was also just the faintest smell of the cigarettes Jamie's brother smoked, but really again, tons of people smoke cigarettes.

Even still, he smelled like Jamie and wolf, but could I just decide like that? Sure he had the bright green eyes, one of which had a white patch of fur around it that screamed "cute" as much as Bran's tail and he had a white paw to match.

Instinct drove my lips into a snarl as I advanced and the wolf dropped to the ground and rolled belly-up giving me his throat. I frowned as well as I could and sniffed at him before making the final decision that it was in fact Jamie. He wanted to know if I was alright.

I nodded.

Wait…how did I know what he wanted?

Shit…this is more complicated than we thought.

I shook myself and nodded for Jamie to get up. All things considered, he was huge, around…Warren's size perhaps?

I nodded to where the fight was happening, inviting him to join in. Of course, being a dominant male, he curiously sniffed at me and I rolled my eyes. Ben jumped in and snarled I sighed and turned around, nuzzling Ben.

_We have work to do._

He touched you.

_Brilliant assessment._

I pressed myself against Ben for a moment and Jamie's eyes went to the ground. I smiled and trotted away to find something to kill because there was a lot to kill at the moment.

Please don't kill each other.

I assessed the fight thus far, Warren killed one, Ben had done shit-

I killed the spotted one.

I looked over to see that a dalmatian coated wolf was info fact covered with blood right next to me. Dad had Warren and they were fighting three.

Shit…if Dad was with Warren, where was Mom?

I found her with three attackers and one wolf by her side. It didn't help that the one wolf by her side was one that she didn't particularly trust, Mary Jo.

I don't know why she doesn't like her, I never heard that story, but I just know she doesn't.

I decided to make myself useful and joined them, jumping on their third acquaintance and getting a hold of his neck.

Of course, it'd be useful if I was strong enough to snap it. Oh well, you can't win them all. He couldn't get me off, but I couldn't finish him either which left us in quite an amusing situation.

_Yeah, amusing. That's a new one._

Oh shut it.

Mom looked startled at the sudden turn of events and seemed to frown at me.

Oh come on, Mother, I'm not doing this for you, I'll be bored otherwise!

It's not as if she could hear me, but it was the truth and there was no harm in thinking it.

Mary Jo had two on her now so Mom decided to help her instead, oh sure help you're enemy, your daughter is fine! She''ll just try to snap the wolf that is seven times the size of her's neck.

I let out a small squeak when the wolf finally threw me off and I skidded in the dust. I scrambled back to my feet as fast as I could, but he bowled me over. I got the wind knocked out of me to say the least. I tried to get up, a little slower this time, and he grabbed my neck in his own jaws. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to get him off but he had the strength I lacked thanks to my mother. I felt blood rushing and I tried harder before I felt the weight being lifted.

Porsche, you can't take on a full grown were' yourself and expect to win! Believe it or not you are not that strong! 

I don't see the fairness in being angry at me. I took on a few fully grown werewolves earlier and killed one and broke another one's leg.

He licked my neck, it was sore and, unfortunately, bloody.

You need to sit the rest out.

It's a fight, I can't just sit out! There is no sitting out! You have only a few of your wolves here and two of them are home with Samuel guarding!

We'd have more if you had stuck to the fucking plan and not run out here yourself! Go home, that's a deep wound and neck wounds are tricky.

Don't tell me what to do!

I will tell you what to do when you are being unreasonable! You're going to bleed to death! 

I didn't like it, but I had to admit that my fur was starting to drip blood.

Yes, it is, now go!

I'm taking Jamie then, he can't stay here.

I don't agree with that idea.

And I don't agree with yours, we're even.

I was starting to feel a little dizzy, but I knew where we were and since I wasn't looking for my home I knew it was only five minutes from here at a walk. I motioned to Jamie to follow me.

Porsche if-

I'll be fine.

Assurances can only go so far, but I knew what he had been referring to and I knew that I could handle the problem. I focused as hard as I possibly could with puncture wounds in my neck, an ache in my abdomen, and anger at Ben for bossing me around and I closed the bond.

_Bastard, making us go home._

I know, Mei, I know.

Jamie followed a little to my left side and we reached my house, having started off at a brisk trot I was now strolling at a walk while trying not to make it look like i was hurting.

But shit I was dizzy, blood loss does that.

I reached the stairs to the front door and decided I didn't want to climb up them. Jamie looked startled and bounded forward, skidding next to me and cocking his head to the side because he wanted permission to go ahead. I nodded somewhat stiffly and he climbed the stairs and pawed at the door. I watched as Samuel opened it. He took the situation in in one short glance.

"Porsche, you're a real trouble maker, you know that?" He asked and walked towards me. Jamie looked as if he was unsure to whether Samuel was allowed to touch me. I nodded again, this time wincing in the pain it caused.

It doesn't mean Ben was right, I still could've managed.

Samuel picked me up gently and I immediately tried to get down. I didn't like being carried, I would walk up those steps if it killed me.

"Come off it, you're not going to be able to magically climb the steps." He gripped me harder and brought me to the basement. He tossed me some clothes. "Change back and I'll see to it we call a witch and that your friend is okay."

I startled and picked myself up from the middle of the bed at the sound of witch.

"You just trailed blood around the block, people are going to be more than suspicious." He pointed out and climbed upstairs. "I'll be back in literally a moment, so change quickly."

I did as he said, still cursing Ben in my head.

Why had I listened to him?

_Because he was right._

That was true, but it didn't mean he could tell me what I was to do and expect me to listen.

_We listened because we'd have died otherwise._

I reached to touch the sore wound on my neck before Samuel snapped.

"You'll infect it if you touch it." He explained sharply, probably because he had told me a million times before what I could do to myself by touching a wound. "You're friend wanted to stay down here."

I put my hand down, his last statement had been an implied question so I nodded in response and winced again. He nodded briskly and just got right down to business cleaning and bandaging. Iodine and all.

I hate puncture wounds. At least this time it was bleeding so he didn't have to make it bleed. Even still there's a lot that comes with them. There's scrubbing and syringes of disinfected water and iodine and that's repeated God-only-knows how many times.

Then you just use the disinfected water to get the iodine out to prevent burning that already occurred anyways. Finally you bandage it and then have to redress it everyday.

And don't get me started on infections because they suck.

"Are you alright then?" Samuel asked. Jamie nuzzled my hand.

"Dandy." I rolled my eyes.

"You lost a lot of blood."

"So you've said." I agreed.

"You're going to need to rest." He looked at me sternly, "For real. I'll bring you down something to eat, and something for this one too. Unless you'd like me to move him?"

I looked at Jamie's face and back at Samuel.

"He's responding to you as if you were his alpha." He chuckled, "Wait until Adam hears about this. You attract some of the weirdest attention."

"Dad is going to shoot me for starting a pack on his territory." I muttered, "Oh well."

"He won't kill you, he'll just induct you both into his pack to set you straight." He smiled, "I'll go get the food now."

He left and I stared at Jamie.

"Jamie Blaise Silverman, you are about to get me into all loads of shit. Be happy." I growled and he looked a cross between sheepish and apologetic. He was tired and I sighed, patting the foot of the bed. "Fine, get up here you great lump, just stay by my feet. We don't want Ben eating you do we?"

I looked at the clock to see it was only one in the morning which wasn't too bad because I had left at nine or ten. Samuel came back down and dropped off a few steaks and proceeded to where Darryl and Paul were. I didn't really eat, instead I pushed it at Jamie. He was way too thin to wolf standards.

He shook his head.

"Eat it, Silverman, I'm not hungry. If I eat, I'll throw up." It wasn't a lie, the smell of iodine was making me nauseous.

He finally ate and curled up at my feet. I was tired to I shut the light with the switch conveniently located by the bed and drifted to sleep.

**A/N-**

**: / was the twist good or bad?**

**Thanks to my reviews/ers!**

_**Notloggedin:**_ **:) twists and turns**

**oh well thank u!**

**eh…i was considering that when i was writing it but i figured i didn't care that time around which is a really bad attitude for an author 2 have, i know, but i felt in the other chapter (2 i believe) Sam was sitting next to her, that was my entire excuse for my actions**

**xD i love his acting he and helena bohnam carter**

**yes well porsche seems to be the only character i can get remotely straight considering she's mine xD**

**oh there go those possessive adjectives again! "she is mine"**

***sniffles and cries* nah jk**

**im not being paid…i wish i was xD "GO BUY ADVIL!" there! i should be paid now…oh i didn't disclaim the anvil! xD ive gotta do that now!**

**oh yeah! that'd b soooo cool! xD**

**well im claustrophobic and acrophobic and im just scared of elevators cuz i think they're going to make me fall to my doom. my aunt said to look for all the three letter words in the signs but they're warning signs…how does that help? xD**

**i wont die, it seems that if u whack me over the head i start breathing again**

**except for once where i almost passed out cuz no1 knew watt to do…**

**oh good! good! *hides on top of refrigerator because its not too terribly high* i do ride horses so im not so scared of heights, its really anything taller than a horse, but i can jump horses and not b scared…im a weird person…**

**ill bush-drop like my friend then**

**OMG NO EAVES? I KNOW WHERE U LIVE NOW! xD**

**that is so…true…**

**; ) u can die clueless xD rings of stone, thats wats ironic**

**i updated gosh! i think this is soon enough!**

_**khetyan:**_** Yay! i do too! huge fan! I named my bird Captain Jack Sparrow (we call him Jack) so now theres a pirate, a monkey, and a bird named Jack :D**

**I wanted a rat to name Elizabeth (Swan) nd ive always wanted a black dog (HUGE black dog) named Shuck (tho it has nothing to do with POC) ill prob give porsche one…she can have it since i cant xD**

**yeah…unfortunately**

**not much happened to him, im worried about the rest of em lolz**

**SO YES REVIEW REVIEW!**

**some Irish priest came up to me and told me that i should take his four leaf clover pendant (which i have) and use it for good…idk watt it means but i told him i had one and he said "well, use its magic wisely little Shea" and i was like "i will" and i turned to look at my friends (we were at my dads church group thing) and they were like "wtf?" and i was like "idk…"**

**i have a weird life ppl**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**GIMH**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Oh Lordeh**_

Obviously, I wasn't having a good night's sleep in the state I was, but when I woke up warmer than usual I knew something was up. I blinked the sleep from my eyes and allowed my eyes to grow accustomed to the darkness, but I already knew it was Ben. I could smell him and he was pissed.

"Why is there a dog in the bed with you?" He growled, of course that would be his problem.

"Because he was tired and hurt and confused." I responded. Ben growled louder. "Knock it off!"

"I don't like it."

"I didn't think you would," I rolled my eyes.

"Get him off."

"He's not hurting anyone he's just laying down and sleeping!" I snapped. "You have more than enough room."

"He touched you?"

"Oh my God!" I groaned, "I am _fine_. You are overreacting! Jamie wouldn't do that sort of thing."

Ben frowned.

"He thinks you're his alpha." He muttered.

"Yes." I couldn't nod bandaged like this.

"Then tell him to get off the bed." He grumbled.

"How about you get on the bed and go to sleep. Jamie will tell us everything in the morning." I closed my eyes.

"Porsche, we don't need him to tell us. Your father managed to make one surrender, told us everything." He paused, "There are more of them."

"_More_ of them? There were a good ten or eleven there tonight!" I hissed, opening my eyes.

"Apparently their leader makes sure to stay separate. There are another good twenty or so."

"_Twenty_? How the fuck did we not see them?" I jumped, Jamie stirred but didn't wake up, for that I was glad.

"They don't operate in town, they split up. They're probably wreaking havoc somewhere else as we speak." He told me, giving Jamie another glare.

"Damn it." I spat. "Could this get any more complicated?"

"Not really, unless these others are working in another country." His eyes held amusement for just a moment. "I want him off of you."

"He's not on me!"

"Yes he is!" Ben protested.

"He is on my feet, I hardly say that calls for anything." I rolled my eyes. "That is the end of the conversation."

"How's your neck then?" I could tell he was still angry about Jamie.

"Just fine." I replied.

"You should've been more careful." He murmured, softening just a little when I winced as he touched a bandage. "You could've died."

"I didn't, I think it calls for celebration."

"Why did you go off on your own? That is the number one stupidest thing you could ever do! We hunt in packs, you weren't going to find one alone." He looked more upset than anything now.

"I didn't think I'd actually find them." I admitted.

"But you must've thought you had found them when you felt the pack magic, they were on the hunt, why the hell did you intrude?"

"Because I felt like it." I huffed. "It seemed the sensible option."

"Sensible and death are two very different things." He walked to the foot of the bed and moved Jamie just the slightest bit over.

"Obviously!" I snapped, "I know that."

"Then start thinking sense with your head and not with your wolf." He growled. "You could have been dead. How do you know we would've gotten to you on time?"

"I didn't." I frowned, "I winged it."

"Which is not the way this stuff goes!" He hissed before someone opened the door. Mom walked in, looking tired and a little angry.

"She got the point, Ben, no need to make her feel guilty for not hammering out every little detail of her life and writing it down for you." She snapped, "I would like to talk to my daughter alone."

Ben was still angry but he couldn't dispute my mother's implied command to leave. He left the room with another angry glance at me and closed the door behind him.

Mom didn't look at me immediately, the first thing to catch her eye was Jamie.

"You shouldn't have done that." She sighed, "Is that what set Ben off?"

"Yeah."

"So." She shifted a little where she sat on the bed.

"So?" I asked.

"Well, what was your plan?"

"Er…to not die." I smiled sheepishly. "I didn't have one."

"Of course not." She nodded, "Else we wouldn't be here would we?"

"Guess not…" I sighed.

She laughed quietly.

"Well, i thought I'd find them, I didn't think they'd find me first…" I explained. "Of course, they did. I was handling my situation just fine before you guys arrived."

"If you wanted to go against your plan of 'not dying' I would say that you were handling it very well." She agreed.

"Well, yeah." I admitted, "But it wasn't my fault they snuck up on me!"

"No, it was just your fault you were there for them to sneak up on I suppose."

"Exactly!" I huffed, "And Ben is being such a jerk about it."

"He just doesn't want to see you hurt." She pointed out, "I think he deserves some points for that."

"And he deserves some negatives for sending me home." I grumbled.

"I thought your plan was to not die?"

"I know." I rolled my eyes, "But he'd of done it anyhow, he just thinks that I need to sit around at home and let the grown-ups have all the fun. It's my problem and I intend to solve it."

"And just how is this problem yours?" Mom questioned.

"They kidnapped Jamie."

"Jamie is safe." She looked at the wolf who was still sleeping.

"Another day and he might not have been, he is too skinny." I frowned.

"But it wasn't your fault he was kidnapped."

"It's my fault he's been rescued, I'm happy with that."

"It's something to be happy about, if rescuing him didn't involve you almost dying." Mom agreed.

I sighed.

"What are we talking about?"

"You running away to find rogue wolves and coming back half dead with a new wolf by your side and letting the new wolf sleep on a bed in our basement with you until Ben came down and got pissed and stormed upstairs when your mother came in." She answered simply.

"Right."

"I'm not happy with your escaping to find the rogues yourself." She paused for a moment, "But I can't say I'd have done any different, just be careful from now on. And stick to your plan, not dying makes a very good plan, not too much of an argument though." She got up and headed to the door before turning around. "And don't let Ben get to you. He's going to tell you to do things, just ignore it unless it's something you feel is right. And…try not to let random wolves on your bed."

She left and I smiled.

I love my mother.

I don't love my mate right now.

But I love my mother.

I curled back into bed and closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around myself in discomfort. As much as I hated Ben right now, I missed him. I could hear him outside the door, however, so I thought I might as well invite him in. He wasn't going to wait much longer anyways.

"You going to quit complaining about Jamie and get your ass to sleep?" I asked.

He didn't answer, just opened the door and closed it behind himself again, coming over to the bed mumbling about having to share and laying down next to me.

"You going to apologize?"

"Why the hell would I apologize, Porsche?" He snapped, "You're the one who ran away and almost got herself killed."

"I don't see it fit to apologize." I disagreed, "I rescued Jamie."

"You put him on my bed." He growled. That was very true, I had stolen Ben's preferred guest room. "And then got in yourself."

"At least you're in it now." I offered. "And it's not as if we've done anything, he was fed and he went to sleep."

"Did you eat?" Ben's voice became concerned.

"I wasn't hungry."

"You should've eaten a bit." He sighed.

"If you think eating would've lightened my mood enough to apologize you're mistaken."

'That wasn't what I meant, no." He kissed the bandage over one part of the wound gently. "I meant that you wouldn't be as hungry now."

"I'm not hungry." I frowned.

"Okay, you tell yourself that." He murmured. I pressed closer to him and pulled his arm around me tighter. Ben chuckled. "Cold?"

"Too hot." I muttered and he understood.

"Well, if you hadn't gotten injured and you hadn't put Jamie in the bed, maybe we could fix that." You could just hear the distaste in his voice, "However, as it is, you did both of those things and now you're not going to be able to sleep tonight."

"I'll sleep…eventually." I yawned.

"How about now?"

"Mmm…"

**A/N-**

**Thank you reviewers! I love you dearly!**

**Okay thank you…**

_**XxxxIceQueenxxxX:**_** well her being an alpha would imply that females have officially gained ranking, unfortunately…i haven't worked that minor detail out yet so officially i screwed myself over…**

**nah im kidding i have this all planned out! u just don't c it yet!**

**and thank you! i appreciate that!**

_**Notloggedin:**_** Aw i liked it too! thank you! it means a lot!**

**lolz its fun to write her that way sometimes, but unfortunately u can only rebel against so many things *sigh***

**idk but they make sedative…i could knock her out**

**idk to distract me or something…no that is about the only thing Advil does not fix! *gasp* apparently there is an experimental drug that makes u act like a normal person when faced with fears…tho idk watt normal is…**

**eaves are these long planks of wood that keep your roof up and sometimes the ceiling overall if i go into my attic we have them**

**your very much welcome! i updated just now as well :)**

_**khetyan:**_** Yup! and its paused! lolz :) im glad i know wats going to happen, but please excuse my terrible battles sequences the most experience i have with fighting is sparring in Tae Kwon Do and even then my best move was a jumping back round house so scary as it seems its watt i won my competitions with and **_** still **_**cant write friggin battle scenes!**

**:) for now…**

**I UPDATED AGAIN JUST NOW! YOU SHOULD LIKE…READ IT OR SOMETHIN!**

**So yeah! i was told 4 times i smelled like cotton candy and these random ppl walking by in Borders were like "do u smell grapes?" ahaha gotta love my bestie's grape hand sanitizer xD ppl r so weird**

**OK SORRY ITS LATE! I TRIED TO GET IT UP EARLIER BUT EVEN NOE ITS STILL SHORT! IM SO SORRY! ACCEPT MY APOLOGY?**

**GIMH**


	22. Chapter 22

_**I'm Not Crazy...**_

I woke up again, about the fourth or fifth time that night, and listened to my stomach growling.

Damn him for being right.

"Ben, I'm hungry." I said matter-of-factly. "You should get me something to eat."

"I told you you'd be hungry." He muttered, "Go to sleep, it's only a little while before the normal people wake up and have breakfast."

"Normal people don't wake up at six." I complained, seeing it was 5:15am already. "Please get me something?"

"Porsche, I told you that you would have eaten."

"But I was nauseous!" I whined, "Please get me something? My neck hurts too much to get up."

"Which is another thing I told you that you shouldn't have done." He grumbled, "You should start listening."

"You didn't tell me shit until it already happened." I pushed him. "Now get me food."

"No."

The black lump on the end of the bed was starting to wake up. He blinked his eyes a few times before yawning and getting up. I rolled my eyes and sighed when Ben got up as well.

"Morning, Jamie and Jamie's wolf." I smiled pleasantly, "You _should_ go wake up my father, but I doubt he's asleep anyhow. You can go into the living room and watch TV if someone is up there, if they aren't I expect you to come right back down."

He nodded and jumped down from the bed before somehow managing to open the door with his teeth (wish I knew how to do that…) and somewhat closing it behind him, leaving it only a crack away from perfect.

"Good." Ben nodded before looking at me, "Are you positive he didn't do anything?"

"How the hell could I not be?" I snapped, "No, Ben, I'm fine. You already know he sees me as his alpha and I'm mated, he knows how to respect it."

Ben frowned as if he didn't agree.

"Plus…it helps when you command them not to do something." I smiled. "I could live with being alpha. It's fun bossing people around."

"The Marrok would kill himself before he let you become an alpha." Ben snorted and he kissed my forehead. "You'd be a dangerous alpha."

"That's not entirely true." I disagreed. "I know how to be responsible."

"With your pets."

"I trained them military style." I smiled, "I think I did pretty damn well for a four year old-ish kid."

"That is true." Ben admitted. "Now go to sleep, we have another forty minutes before we need to wake up."

"We're already awake." I rolled my eyes.

"Well you should get some more sleep."

"If I didn't have to risk popping an artery, I would kill you right now." I grumbled.

"No doubt you would." He laughed before growing serious. "How is your neck?"

"Better." I shrugged, "Almost like it's gone."

"When do you need to change it?" He asked.

"Sam will probably do that this morning." I sighed. "Oh calm down, he's a doctor! It's not like he didn't help to raise me! _And_ he fixed me last night, you seemed perfectly fine asking me to go home to him."

"But not go back." He pulled me tighter.

"You are such a territorial, low-ranking wolf." I frowned. "Loosen up." I flicked his nose. He drew back, surprised and I sat on his lap.

"I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon." I murmured, kissing the shirt over where his heart was.

"You're a supernova." I looked up at him. He smiled. "I'm not deaf, I can hear what you listen to on your ipod."

I blushed a little.

"That's eavesdropping." I told him.

"I wasn't in the eaves." He disagreed and brought my lips to his.

I had him down on the bed and had straddled his waist before Samuel knocked on the door angrily.

"If you're infecting that injury to her neck, Ben, I _will_ kill you. I had enough of a problem extracting your slobber from it in the first place." He warned, "Porsche with an infection is not my favorite thing in the world. In fact, it could be my least favorite."

I worked to steady my heart rate and control my breathing. Ben looked slightly angry at being disrupted I kissed him gently before rolling back onto my spot in the bed.

"I hate that man." He grumbled. I laughed.

"You're so mean to Samuel." I shook my head slowly, just because my neck was feeling miraculously better didn't mean I wanted to make it sore again.

"I do not trust him." He answered simply.

"He's not going to steal me from you." I rolled my eyes, "He's just someone who helped me through my life in Montana."

"Helped you through life how?" Ben asked suspiciously.

"Gave me money when I begged for it." I chuckled. "Bran didn't trust me with money and Charles less so. He banned Anna from giving me money, not that she listened, but still, the intent was clear."

"Well I don't entirely trust you with money either. I was thinking it over," Ben murmured into my back, "What the hell would you do with a ring?"

"Oh…that's true…I suppose Changing would be complicated…" I paused, "But everyone else wear theirs…"

"Everyone else isn't you, or me for that matter. You have to admit you'd lose it putting it down somewhere, and you Change in your clothes half the time."

"Only when I'm careful I do that. Sometimes they just rip." I sighed, "I guess you'll have to be the creative one then because you're going to think of something."

"You're trusting me with this decision?" He faked shocked.

"Yes," I agreed. "Very shocking isn't- -what are you _doing_?" Ben tugged at my shirt, I let him pull it over my head, slightly confused.

"Damn it you have bruises _everywhere._" He growled.

"Most of them are gone, the ones that are there were open cuts that closed." I told him, "How'd you know?"

"You were 'yipping' in your sleep whenever you moved." He whispered, "And you weren't very careful trying to keep it from me."

Stupid bond, why is mine the one that lets me speak to him? Things like seeing the future are so much more useful! I think Mom and Dad could share thoughts, that's what they told me. Anna and Charles' was pretty damn complicated because Anna was the one I asked about mating to begin with and her explanation made it unlikely I'd ever like this very much.

I don't very much like it now, but it's better than I thought it would be. It kind of felt like those stupid walkie-talkie cups where you'd tie one end of the string to one cup and one end of the string to another cup. It's a shitty explanation but it's true, and every so often there'd be this buzz of emotion or it'd feel like a mouse chewed the line.

"Of course." I sighed. I felt him gently unclasp my bra with two hands for once, slipping it off slowly. "What the hell are you doing now?" Not to say I wasn't enjoying it just a bit. I shivered when he brushed a kiss on my spine right above the waist of my shorts.

Of course he didn't bother to answer my question, just continued his way slowly up my back until he reached the damned spot on my right side that made me spazz. I didn't do anything stupid, it's just got a mind of it's own and tends to dance away from whatever touched it, leaving the rest of me behind. Ben chuckled.

"I forgot you had that."

"When did you ever know?" I moved myself back to where I had been.

"To a four year old, the greatest weapon is tickling." He softly kissed the middle of my back. "You never won against me and Warren, I'll tell you that."

"So you just happened to find my spazz spot one day?"

"No," He blew a raspberry right on the spot in question and I nearly toppled off the bed. "_That_ is how Warren found it." Dear God, I thought Warren was gay, why the hell was he blowing raspberries on a four year old's side/back area?

"Dear God you guys were terrible to your alpha's daughter!" I gasped, "What did my Dad do?"

"Nothing usually, I had to back off before he got home so usually he found Warren with you. Not that i don't think he knew." Another kiss right between my shoulder blades. "He just was glad to see you happy and it didn't hurt that I had Warren with me."

Each time he spoke, his lips moves against my skin and it got to the point where I was trembling for sake of wanting more. After a kiss on each of my shoulders, he backed off. I growled and rolled over to look at him.

"Breakfast time." He grinned.

"I. Hate. You." I moaned, closing my eyes.

"Love you too, sweetheart." He kissed me full on the mouth and rolled on top of me, carefully keeping his weight off of me. He left me breathless as always before kissing me once on the cheek and running out the door and up the stairs.

"Damn him!" I pulled my bra back on and the shirt back over my head. The dull ache in my stomach fired up again. I climbed the stairs slowly, running my fingers through my hair. "Damn him, damn him, damn him!"

"Good morning to you too, darling daughter of mine." Mom looked amused. "What happened this time?"

"Never you mind, mother dearest." I frowned. "Where is he?"

"Eating breakfast." I turned around to see Samuel. "Which means now is the time to change the dressing."

"Can we just let me die of infection? I hate this." I whined.

"Don't think I'm thrilled about it either, last time we did this you tried to eat me." He looked amused as well. I was just so entertaining today.

"Can I at least have my coffee?" I sighed.

"No, that would make you more awake." Mom laughed, "Which would make you more likely to eat this here ancient wolf which would put your father in quite a situation wouldn't it?"

"I suppose." I mumbled.

"Come on, let's work fast and get this over with."

I followed him before Ben joined us, looking slightly angry and I realized that, besides the fact he probably could hear us, he'd be able to hear me thinking very loudly about all the shit I went through for puncture wounds on the same part of my neck every time.

"Good morning, Benjamin." Samuel greeted properly and I stifled a laugh. "I assume you're joining us no matter what I say?"

I held Ben's hand.

"It's okay, I'm not going to die at the hand of the werewolf doctor." I assured, still trying not to laugh, it's just…he was so serious! It was funny! "Oh fine, you can join us for tea and crumpets."

"Don't you go making fun of my nationality." He growled in my ear. "I know a whole hell a lot about you I can use as ammo."

That was…true, I suppose when you've known someone your whole life and then ended up mated to them when you're fifteen they would know quite a bit. Like the whole spot on my side, no one knew that I thought.

Apparently Warren and Ben do!

Samuel sighed and brought us into the little area he had made his work room in the basement. I sat down on the bed in there, unlike last night where we'd worked in the room I had slept in, and - attempting not to throw a fit - I allowed Samuel to peel the bandages from my neck.

Last night, letting him have access to my throat and neck wasn't too hard, as much as I hate to admit it it was a life or death situation and the instinct to survive sort of over ruled the dislike of submitting.

"Did Jamie eat?" I tried to distract myself as he worked the first bandage off.

"Like a wolf and now I know why." He answered with a chuckle.

"What?"

"Are you sure that's where she was bitten?" Ben asked disbelievingly.

"What?"

"I'm positive." Samuel nodded.

"ABOUT WHAT?"

"Porsche, you're practically healed." He laughed. "Maybe one more day because I suppose there are only two wolves you can draw from, but you're almost healed. It's just a little cut now."

"Dad is going to _kill_ me!" I groaned. "Big time!"

"I told you last night, he will not." Samuel shook his head, eyes still glittering as he peeled off the other bandages. "For the damage you had done and only two wolves and then your own healing rate, this is pretty damn good."

"Thank you, I do try to form packs behind my father's back for this specific reason, Sam." I glared at him.

"How are the bruises?"

"Bruises are gone, just a few more where some bigger scrapes were." Ben answered for me.

"That is not true!" I snapped and Samuel raised an eyebrow, looking at me, "All of the bruises are gone, they always are, and the only problem I have is where those three big cuts were, they're closed but they're a little sore. No worries."

"That's the same-" Ben began before Samuel cut him off with a glance that said "just don't" and he turned back to me.

"Good to know." And he re-bandaged before sending me upstairs.

"I still need a bandage?" I whined when we got upstairs

"Don't want to ruin the healing now." Samuel answered before calling into the kitchen, "Someone keep Jamie well fed!"

"I need to discuss that with you, Porsche." Dad stepped out of the living room. "Would you come in here for a moment?" He gave Ben a look, "Warren needs help with his search, you are dismissed."

Ben gave me one last look before he nodded and went to find his third.

"In here." Dad motioned and I followed him.

He stared at me for a while which wasn't like him.

"Porsche," He spoke slowly, "I don't agree with you starting a pack on my pack's territory. To be entirely truthful, I don't like the idea of you starting one at all. Please explain to me what went through your mind."

"I haven't been conducting blood ceremonies behind your back if that's what your asking. No, Jamie was just used to me being in charge in the band, I suppose he just carried it with him when he made the Change." My stomach growled and I realized that I had really been neglecting this whole "eat" thing.

"Your his alpha."

"Not by blood or flesh or…whatever." I told him.

"On my territory…"

"Well…yeah, but I'm not trying to take over, in fact, as much as it hurts to give him away like a piece of clothing, you can have him if it makes you happy." It made me feel really guilty and like a failure or something to have to give him away, but I was most certainly not looking to be an alpha on my own somewhere, and being a female wouldn't get me much respect. "So…yeah."

"I'd like to have you back in my pack too." He said calmly.

"Oh, hell no. I'm fine with Bran, thank you." I shook my head. "My father as my alpha _and_ my mate's alpha? That would be a nightmare!"

"I would feel more comfortable with you in my ranks." He frowned.

"I'd like having Bran's pack. Of course, I can't feel them this far away, but Bran can still feel me so I'm fine with it." I shrugged.

"Consider it, it's a full moon tonight." He stood up and walked away, "But I am taking Jamie in."

"Okay." I nodded, trying not to wince in the pain of what doing that was causing me.

**A/N-**

**not my **_**longest**_** chapter, but it's still within reason I think.**

**OKAY! MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!**

_**XxxxIceQueenxxxX:**_** yeah irk! id hate to end up with one, no matter how sexy they r id b like "oh hello there" to some stranger and they'd try to kill him and id b like "BASTARD! i was just saying HELLO!" and id…probably end up dead myself xD**

**y thank u! i very much loved my midget chapter as well! :D**

_**Notloggedin:**_** :S sorry**

**i kinda had this chapter planned when i wrote that…it'd of made more sense if i just combined them i suppose…not that it made sense in the long run but nonsense things are the stuff that make sense to me and not to other people…that doesn't make sense…**

**because its the same thing every one does "i don't love u!" and its like "yeah i do, but i just don't want to admit it because if i do then ill fall apart and ill c thru me" and all that shluffy stuff similar to that**

**yes, shluffy is a new word i invented**

**that is probably true, but even i don't predict these violent swings that come with being in heat and im the frigid author! xD**

**its true! ok! ben tells the truth sometimes!**

**not so much important as it was just…i kinda screwed it up there…well…not kinda i **_**did**_** screw it up, i made her hungry because i wasn't thinking straight I guess, i may go back and edit that chapter and this one but i did screw it up, even if u cant get watt i was going for, just trust that i screwed up**

**that could b a problem couldnt it...**

**u probably do :) in ur attic or something, they hold ur roof up but u usually see them in really really old buildings**

**that…could work but they're hard to avoid sometimes**

**:D always do**

_**Ur fav coup:**_** Yay! you're still reading! :) lolls**

**well he's very possessive for a wolf low in the ranks…**

**and well, yeah, porsche thinks brilliantly! **

_**Coraline Keller:**_** YAY! you **_**did**_** review! i love you too alyssa, but did u like the story? i am very happy u reviews but it does not answer my questions!**

**åßΩ**

**Wow! so many reviews!**

**Thank you and please do review again! :) if there is anything i should change, don't hesitate to mention it in passing, i take criticism fairly well**

**REVIEW!**

**GIMH**

**Youtube: cincinlolz**

**Facebook: Cincinlolz GuysinmyHead**

**Twitter: cincinlolz**

**Website: (that me and Ur fav coup r having some great times on) mtroleplay . wetpaint . com (minus spaces)**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**This Just Complicates Things!**_

I smiled at Jamie before giving him a quick hug.

"I'll see you at school." I told him.

"Yeah." He muttered, looking nervous when I stepped back. "I guess I have to see you at school."

"'s not so bad," I said, "You'll be able to handle it just fine and we have half the same classes anyhow, I can help you through it."

"What about the other half, when I try to eat someone in biology or something?" He mumbled.

"We share biology." I laughed, "That class won't be an issue, though I guess I could get a slip for you to avoid the…bloodier experiments. I still can't do those."

He nodded, still looking uncertain.

"You have the best control I've ever seen, Jamie, and Dad's mentoring you." I assured him, "And I think Bran has a couple of tricks up his sleeve. You're going to be more than alright. And Samuel is staying for a little bit, even got a job at the local hospital. If something happens, he'll fix it."

"That doesn't make me feel better at all!"

"Well, it's a cushion to fall on." I bustled him out the door, Samuel had gotten stuck babysitting him for a few days at his house to make sure everything went alright. His mother and siblings already knew what he was so no communication trouble.

åßΩ

Two. Whole. Weeks.

Not a word from Bran or Charles as to who we're looking for!

I squirmed in my bed. Just one more week of this torture and I was done, out of it! And then it'd be my birthday a week after.

I rolled over. Despite having had sex with Ben, my father didn't find our make-out sessions on the couch all that desirable so Ben was-er-temporarily banned from my room.

Go figure.

Go to sleep.

I can't! I just can't! It's not working!

Deep breaths.

You give shitty advice. Why did you let Dad catch us?

You're blaming us. Of course.

It's you who got me into it!

I whined pitifully and bit down on my pillow to muffle the sound because I knew Ben could hear me. Dad had made sure that we'd be slowly tortured and if he caught us again it'd be a week. As it was one night was complicated.

Which is why I was bending my rule to not follow Dad's rules.

This is going to be a hell of a night.

I stayed like that until twelve midnight when I walked into the room next door- -yeah Dad was just that cruel sometimes when he'd had the last straw and he was just overall tired- -and closed the door behind me.

"Good morning." I sighed in relief and laid down next to Ben.

"Should you really be bending the rules like this?" He asked.

"Considering Dad put a camera outside my door for tonight with a clock on it? We're fine. It is technically morning." I curled into him. "I'm so tired! It's not fair to do this to me!"

"Come here." He pulled me closer. "You're just upset because you're in heat for another week."

"That is extremely true!" I agreed.

"What do you want for your birthday?" He murmured and I closed my eyes.

"Cake." I answered.

"Of course." He sighed, "Nothing else?"

"For you not to miss it, for Dad not to be away on business again, for Mom to not bake so many brownies I feel fat." I bit my lip.

"Your father was away on business once, and it was Bran's fault, not his."

"I know." I opened my eyes. "Hey, could you get me a pony?" I turned around and looked at him.

"If you expect me to be able to _buy another house_ then, no, I will not get you a pony." He chuckled.

"A puppy?" I whined. "Please?"

"Why do you want a puppy?" He sighed.

"Because my dogs are still in Montana and their both very old and I want a puppy that they can help teach before they pass." I explained.

"A puppy though?"

"Yes, a puppy." I nodded, "But not a Doberman, mom doesn't like them very much. I'm not entirely sure why, she just says she doesn't like them."

"What color exactly?"

"Nothing in particular! Whatever comes up to you at the pound and tries to jump on you." I smiled.

"Fine, maybe I'll get you a puppy." He kissed my forehead. "What did you ask everyone else for?"

"Well, Bran will probably give me $100 again, maybe more. Mom and Dad will probably get me…I don't know, it's different every year." I thought for a moment, "Warren gives me three car passes, I use one each time _I_ ask him to drive me somewhere."

"That is a smart idea." Ben commented.

"Mom thought so too." I nodded, "Dad didn't, but he doesn't like anything. Er- -this year Auriele will probably get me a Spanish to English dictionary because I've been complaining so much of confusion, of course Darryl ties in with her. Honey will probably get me a giftcard to somewhere I never shop and Peter is with her, though he usually gives me $20 to make up for the fact I hate the places I'm getting gift cards to. And Mary Jo will most likely give me twenty bucks and say something like 'happy birthday, kiddo,' and then leave."

"I see." Ben nodded.

"Yes." I yawned and closed my eyes, turning back towards the door. "Night."

"Night."

åßΩ

"Porsche Demeter Hauptman, what are you doing?" Dad growled.

"I came in here this _morning_ you said for one whole night we couldn't be in the same bed. I came in here at twelve this morning." I blinked the sleep from my eyes.

"Adam, you need to check for loopholes." Mom sighed.

"I thought I did."

"It's Saturday right?" I asked, "No school?" Yes, I had been going to school again, finally.

"It's Saturday." Mom nodded.

"This is insane, Porsche-"

"If you tell me I'm grounded, I listened to all of your rules." I stopped Dad from his tirade. "I stayed away all night."

"I'm sorry to say this, but you were just beaten by your daughter." Mom laughed a little. "That is a huge loophole."

"Don't feel bad, Ben didn't see it either." I comforted dad. "Speaking of Ben, can he come back in the room now?"

åßΩ

I had gotten away with it, I don't know how, but I did. Eventually even Dad had burst into laughter at how stupid he was to have not noticed the loophole.I had been mildly surprised when that happened, but I rolled with it. So I just took an Advil, Mom went to work, and I sat on the couch with Ben staring at a blank TV screen.

"What are we watching?" I asked.

"The midnight channel." He answered, bored. "The TV isn't on, Porsche."

"True…" I picked up the remote as Dad's cellphone buzzed in the office. I heard him answer it, but didn't pay much attention until I heard him curse.

What made it more out of character was that he cursed three times. Ben looked backwards as well to try to see the office. Dad came in, phone still to his ear and I heard Samuel babbling nonsense. The look on my father's face told me enough, or so I thought.

"What did Jamie do?" I asked quietly.

"He hasn't done anything, _yet_, it's Donia." Samuel spoke. "Porsche I don't think she's going to make it…"

I let out a squeak and reached for the phone. Dad paused for a moment before handing it to me.

"Sam?" I asked, my voice was three octaves too high.

"Porsche, I'm sorry. She was in an accident. Middle-aged drunk driver was dead on arrival. She's lucky she lasted this far. We've tried our best." He sounded as upset as I did. I suppose he had hung around with her a bit or had at least heard Jamie talk non-stop about her.

"This is going to kill Jamie…" I whispered. It was going to kill _me_.

Samuel was explaining what the problem was but I had zoned out. It was instinct not to cry in front of my father, no matter the fact he was my dad. Mei doesn't like to show weakness any more than I do, but she has her own classifications of 'trustworthy' others.

I had another choice…but I didn't want to take it. It was risky, she'd probably die anyway, and it'd get us another case of Jamie. Plus, there was more than one reason the only two packs I had ever belonged to was my father's and my grandfather's.

I looked at my father because I didn't want to wish the fate on anyone who didn't want it. His expression softened and he shook his head.

"You know how I feel about forcing the Change on someone in this situation." He squeezed my shoulder and I finally broke into tears because I just couldn't hold back. Damn my life, I was going to hell anyways. First Jamie was Changed and now Donnie was as good as dead. I had just seen her yesterday, smiling and happy. What had happened in the world that she'd wind up dead before I did?

Ben knew that I didn't need comforting right now, I just needed to straighten my mind. I was literally losing my best friend as the seconds ticked away.

"Adam, we could at lest try. The chances of her making that are slim anyways." Samuel spoke.

"Samuel, you know my opinions on this. If she does make it, she will most likely wish herself dead anyways. You said her parents were dead already, that would leave us an orphan."

I hadn't heard her parent's were dead, I let out a quick squeak and gave the phone to Dad, burying my face in Ben's chest.

"I could take her in." Sam offered. "Make a choice, she's not going to last much longer, Hauptman, and losing this one without trying would mean possibly losing two more."

Dad hesitated.

"You know how Jamie feels about her as well as I do, there's one. And you can't say Porsche isn't falling apart right now. If she's crying in front of you and with me on the phone, she's had it."

"Do what you can...whatever you can." Dad looked a little upset with himself for making the call that said Samuel could try. He didn't like what he was and he didn't like forcing other people into his lifestyle as well.

If Donnie made it through and couldn't keep herself under control or if she could but she'd rather be dead, he'd never forgive himself. If she accepted it without a problem, it'd be easier for him, but not by much.

"No promises." He said stiffly, "I need to make a few phone calls." And he left just like that.

"Both her parent's." I coughed, throat sore from sobbing. "And now she's going to be dead."

"She has a chance." Ben murmured against my hair, rocking me back and forth in his arms.

"It's just a sliver of hope, and that's for her to make it. Making it and making it in the long run are two entirely different concepts." I whispered. "And Samuel isn't public, of course, how will he be able to Change her? There will be too many people."

I was so far gone that the Advil was wearing off and Mei wanted to Change. I pushed her back If she initiated the Change it was much more painful.

I calmed my crying and turned it into a few pitiful whimpers every now and again. Ben didn't say anything, I guess I kind of appreciated it. It had been four hours before I stopped, Mom had come straight home after receiving the call from Dad and made brownies because they supposedly made everything better.

"Porsche, you can't just stop eating." Mom told me, "Come on, you don't even have to get up, I'm putting it right here-" I squirmed and pushed it away. "Porsche, you have to eat and perhaps you should sit on your own. I think Ben may be losing feeling in at least his legs, you aren't four anymore."

"I don't want anything to eat." I told her.

"You need to eat because who's going to help Jamie through this?"

"Dad and Samuel can."

"Porsche, you are going to eat this early dinner." She said.

"I won't." I shook my head.

"Why am I suffering flashbacks?" Ben asked.

Mom gave him a sour look.

"Benjamin, help me out."

"I'm holding her, she hasn't tried to kill anyone yet, I think I'm doing a good job, Mercy." He said before looking at me, "Please eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Yes, you are." He told me, "And I was right last time too."

I didn't say anything, just pulled myself closer to him and further from my mother.

"Ben, you aren't helping in the slightest." Mom growled.

"You have more dominance than I do." I felt him shrug. "You could use it."

"I don't have much more."

And I felt Ben freeze, but I couldn't quite figure out what Mom had meant.

"I know exactly where you are in the rankings and Adam might be able to fool the pack and you might fake it extremely well, but it's never been the truth." She spoke cooly, "Now let Porsche go and sit her up on her own bottom and leave her to eat." I heard the plate being placed on the coffee table and I heard Mom leave. Ben let out a breath and stood up, placing me on the couch.

"You heard," I could feel his eyes on me, but I was staring blankly at the plate on the table. "You're going to be alone until you eat." He sighed and he left.

I just glared at the food in front of me until I finally poked at it, moving things around before eating half a french fry. I put the other half down and rested my chin on my knees.

Donnie was going to die, I knew it, I just knew it. One way or the other, she was gone. And then Jamie would die because Samuel was right, Jamie was in love with her.

"Benjamin, what are you doing?" Mom snapped and I looked up to see Ben had walked in.

"She ate half a french-fry. I say it counts."

"Okay, sure, my daughter, your mate, has become anorexic and you're going to support it."

"I'm not anorexic." I whispered, "I'm nauseous from the snot that dripped down into my stomach while I was crying."

Ben sat down next to me and pulled me back onto his lap.

"I feel like failure." I mumbled.

"You're not a failure. You didn't know a drunk driver was just going to pop out of the blue and hit your best friend." Ben told me.

"As much as I hate to say it, Ben is right." Mom sighed, "You had no say in this matter anywhere. If it happened it was meant to be."

"And now I made Samuel try to Change her," I wailed, "I'm such a greedy person!"

"You're father has been talking to you." Mom sounded a little angry, "No wonder. Porsche, you aren't a bad person for trying to keep your friend alive, you're normal for wanting it. It's natural okay?"

It wasn't okay.

It'd never be okay.

If Donia made it through this, Dad wasn't the only one who'd never forgive himself.

I am such a bad person.

**A/N-**

**Yay! I got a few reviews! Not many, only two, but still! Better than none!**

_**Notloggedin:**_** Just a tad lolz**

**That is very true, but u can lie to yourself better than you can anyone else**

**oh darn! there goes my plans for the weekend!**

**i knew u would xD**

**:) not yet, noooooot yet i have this whole storyline planned out, you wont see her having her own yet**

**yes and yes (i only have two were relationships to go by and that would be Anna and Charles' and Mercy and Adam's tho i should b able to do it without an example, ill admit) but im guys in my head, i have a few tricks up my sleeve, have a little faith, gawsh xD**

**and no, to me it doesn't matter how dominant they r because all of the guys vie dated r natural control freaks**

***all the guys vie **_**dumped**_** are natural control freaks as well**

**all the guys that dumped me-wat am i talking about? xD i have been lucky enuf to never have been dumped**

**:) i have them playing with her in one chapter of "growing up wolf" when adam comes home to find ben and porsche wrestling and he gets pissed xD**

**no, no there is not. for the record, i am a terrible author so really i have an excuse! well…sort of, i mean…being a terrible author is an excuse…right?**

**isn't it? plus i always forget theirs something wrong! i kept forgetting she had gotten shot in the last one. **

**i may have to break the trend tomorrow…i have loads of math to do and i have to finish it b4 tuesday AND read a very boring book, but im at my aunt and uncles this weekend (ill b able to update, no worries about this weekend cuz they have wifi) and mondays are killer over here :( so idk bout 2moro but i shall try, i can probably finish math by 10 2moro morning if i wake up, the book…not so much D: sorry! forgive me?**

_**XxxxIceQueenxxxX:**_** :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD (my epic smiley beat yours HA!)**

**åßΩ**

**quick vote:**

**how many of u think Donia is going to go wolf?**

**how many think she's going to die?**

**i cant tell u but maybe u guys will change my mind because well…i wont tell u watt im leaning to but i doubt any of my characters will like it…or any of Patricia Briggs'…maybe thats a lie, Greg and Timothy wont care **

**Okay so like I told Notloggedin, I may not be able to update 2moro, but ill sure as heck try. or at least ill try to get a short chapter for this or for "growing up wolf" so you guys don't suffer!**

**PLEASE ACCEPT MY APOLOGY AND PEACE OFFERING?**

**I know you're probable all furious with me, but review anyways? : / it will make me feel guiltier and update faster…**

**SO SORRY!**

**GIMH**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Too Little Too Late**_

"Donnie," I whimpered, fingers just barely touching the glass to her room. The blinds were up, we could see through it. We couldn't go in, even Sam couldn't do that for us. It was doctors only.

She wasn't healing.

"Porsche, come on," Ben pulled me away and I struggled, but he held me firmly in his arms.

"No!"

"You're making a scene." He whispered.

"I don't care! She's _dying_!" I screamed, still trying to break away.

"Porsche, the hospital is going to kick you out," Samuel said sternly, "And I can't help you if they decide you're being a nuisance."

"She lasted this long, she has a chance of making the change." Ben reminded gently.

"She won't make it! Why don't you understand?" I was throwing a tantrum, kicking and screaming and falling to pieces.

"She could…"

"She _can't_! The chances of her making it are so slim! She's half dead already!" I squirmed.

"Charles' mother had been mauled by a moose, she still made it." Samuel offered.

"She ended up dead anyways!" I cried, "She's going to die before midnight."

"You can't just give up." Ben let me turn so I could rest my head on his shoulder.

"If she was going to make it, something would've changed." I tried to stop the tears, "She lasted this long, it's a miracle. It's not her body healing."

"Porsche-" I saw Samuel shake his head out of the corner of my eye and Ben sighed, "It's time to get you home. You need to sleep."

"I don't want to leave."

"You can't just stand here until midnight." He murmured.

"I won't need to." I told him quietly and a machine in Donia's room started beeping. "She's gone." My throat tightened and I started crying again. I could smell Ben's shock.

Of course, the medical staff all rushed into the room and tried to save her, but her heart didn't want to beat any more. There was a heavy smell of death and decay and her body wasn't even rotting yet.

"Don't cry." I didn't want to look up. That would make it the second time I had seen a ghost. I shook my head. I think Ben at least felt the temperature change suddenly, it was too cold, even for a hospital. "Please."

I looked up and winced because the Donia I was looking at was healthy and lively looking like she had been yesterday.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and I think it dawned on Ben what was going on.

"It's not your fault." She rolled her eyes and I had to smile.

"What am I going to do without you?"

"I know, right? I was the life of the party!" I laughed through my tears. It sounded so wrong at a time like this, but she was Donnie. "You're going to get over it, if you don't I will bring my ass back from wherever the hell I'm going and I will beat you into next millennia!"

I shook my head and she reached up to fiddle with a blue highlight in my hair, it was kind of halfway gone, too grown out.

"And you're going to get them re-done, and your lip piercing-snake bites maybe?" She pushed her own out with her tongue, "Tell Jamie I'm sorry, I love him, and he sure as hell better not kill himself. You can give him the same threat I gave you."

I nodded.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Obviously." She rolled her eyes again and her hand dropped down, leaving an even chillier breeze for a moment. "Well, I'm going to go haunt the school. Pretend not to see me." She waved and skipped away, down the hall.

"What did she say?" Ben adjusted me so he was holding me bridal-style.

I looked down the hall and smiled, wiping away my own tears.

"That it's going to be okay." I sighed and nodded. "It's going to be okay."

Ben threw a glance to where I was looking and looked back at me. I looked up at him.

"What's your opinion on snake bites?"

**A/N-**

**Short i know but i am writing this during math homework! give me a break please? : / I tried to make it longer but i don't have the time, i need to finish this boring book (else id have finished it cuz im a fast reader) and this math is killer (over 130 problems and HUGE ones too!)**

_**XxxxIceQueesxxxX:**_** :) haha u guessed it! **

_**Notloggedin:**_** i am, its just very short :( be pleased! xD**

**Oh, thank you! :)**

**that is a very true statement, both of them**

**yeah well, i made him a freak of nature, i can do that cuz he's actually my charrie and **_**not**_** briggs'! YAY!**

**HA! wrong! i killed her off! xD i kno i shouldn't b laughing…**

**adam is just a naturally depressed person, i mean come on he got the girl! just…be happy!**

**oh that would've been a good idea, or to have her turn out to b a witch who can like…hide her powers or something, like Elizaveta's descendant or something cool!**

**yeah i kno! i kept friggin' forgetting! **

**no it isn't as much fun AT ALL!**

**GAH! TOO MUCH GUILT!**

**åßΩ**

**okay okay! so just…review ok? ill try 2 make the next one longer! :) sorry bout that!**

**GIMH**

**P.S.- i posted the bit about Warren and Ben finding Porsche's "spazz spot" in Growing Up Wolf so u guys can check it while u wait!**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Blood and Chocolate**_

I had gone to tons of funerals before, I mean half of my friends have died attempting the Change on purpose (of course most of them were older than me) so I wasn't new to the experience. It was just the fact that none of them were Donnie.

Jamie was just…a wreck. You couldn't see it because he had always been able to hide behind himself well. But, the misery, the guilt, the longing, it was all there. I stayed up with him the first night, to the dislike of Ben- -who understood why I needed this but didn't like the idea of me alone with a depressed Jamie- -and we just talked.

It hadn't gone so far that his wolf had accepted her, thank God, but they had some pretty special and some intense moments together.

I guess Mei was right, all my friends had lost their virginity.

Donia and Jamie had been each other's first, which usually is a bad combination from what I've heard, but I wouldn't know would I? I can't even remember my first thanks to some…undesirable circumstances.

I watched the casket without blinking, something Ben had to remind me to do every few moments with a gentle squeeze of the hand he was holding. I felt like an absolute failure.

Donia was having her own separate funeral, her relatives thought it better so all her school friends could come if they wished. I heard Jamie let out a low, mournful sound and squeezed his hand with my right hand and leaned my head on his shoulder which caused both he and Ben to grip the hand they held too tightly. I knew Ben understood why I was doing it, it didn't mean he had to be happy.

I started to remember to blink of my own accord. I had seen Donnie a lot in the past week, she still ran for the bus, then she appeared on it, then she got off and stood by the locker next to mine with an annoyed expression at the fact they had gotten rid of all her things already.

She had stopped by to give me the key to her keyboard trunk, it held anything of importance to her, no keyboard. The reason she called it that was because it was the length of one and it probably could've fit one, but it was just a black and white trunk. That had been the only thing out of the ordinary.

She'd sit with us at lunch in the now vacant seat in-between me and Jamie.

I had only spoken with her twice, once when she had left her body and once when she had given me the key. I kept quiet at the lunch table, laughing a little harder than the others when she added a comment to one of Corey's jokes, but otherwise I tried not to let the others in.

I had told Jamie about the first encounter, if he knew about the second, or the fact she still lingered, he'd just be worse. I told him Donia had told me where to find her key, he seemed hurt when he heard that she had kept it from him and not me, but I gave him all their old pictures form when they were dating to make up for it.

I was going to give him the love notes, but I decided I'd keep them until he was better. No sense making him burn something he may want one day.

The Marrok had no need to know of our trying to Change her because it hadn't worked and she'd of died anyways. We were all safe on that one.

It was time to exit the Church and when we reached the outside steps Ben spun me around.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern making him search my eyes for a double and triple check.

"Ben, I'm fine." I assured, "Jamie is the one who isn't."

He inspected me closer and nodded.

"You need a break." He murmured, when I hugged him, letting a tear or two spill over. "Don't think I can't hear all that buzzing around in your head."

"I know you can." I pulled back. "But, it's okay. In two days, it'll be my birthday. And then we can be happy."

He smiled and ruffled my hair. I had gotten it cut a little, it reached just a smidgen below my shoulder blades and was shorter in the front from my face frame and sidebands. The blue streaks were back, just in time for today.

I hadn't been able to break away to get the snakebites though, I was going to have to do that soon.

Although, getting them _after_ I got a boyfriend is a really dumb idea, I'm going to be sore for a bit.

Not too long, I suppose, but still at least an hour.

I really just wanted one post on my lower lip and Donia did say maybe. Snakebites were kind of her thing…

They'd piss Dad off though, that's one reason to do it.

"Not reason enough." Ben chuckled.

"Shh, people hear you laugh they'll think you're a sadistic fool!" I hissed. "And it's not as if you wouldn't like them."

"I didn't say I agreed, I said they were interesting." He rolled his eyes before looking at something behind me. "How's Jamie?"

"I don't know. He talked to me up until two nights after she died. He'll only talk to Dad and Samuel now." I shook my head. "He won't talk at school. He's…almost pining when he eats lunch but not really because he eats. It's…queer and the others are starting to notice."

"Do the 'others' know about him?"

"Well, yeah, we couldn't _not_ tell them! What if he like…killed someone for looking at him? You know as well as I do, he's fairly dominant." I rolled my eyes. People filed past in all black. I was wearing one of Donnie's favorite outfits of mine that, thank God, was black and white. Wearing neon to a funeral would be…not good.

"He's going to get himself into trouble." He shook his head.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, turning around. I know Jamie could've heard us if he wanted to, but he ignored us.

"Never mind, what is your father teaching him?" Ben asked.

"Everything, how to fight mostly. He's going to need that. And of course, the rules." I paused for a moment and tilted my head back to see Ben. "Bran wants to make him an alpha when he's old enough." I whispered.

"To where?" He asked incredulously, keeping his voice down so people wouldn't notice us too much. "Tasmania?"

"No! That's _my_ job!" I snapped, "Somewhere out in New Jersey. He doesn't like their third and he thinks their alpha is going to go within the next ten years." Crazy how we could talk about politics and more death at my best friend's funeral. "That leaves the second in charge. Assuming he has a long life? Jamie can move in when that one is still in power, take over as second from the current third, win about four million fights, and live to become alpha."

"That doesn't eliminate the third." Ben frowned.

"I don't think Bran expects him to exactly yield. I think he trusts the third will fight to his death." I shrugged.

"I see…well…Bran isn't exactly the most…straightforward but he has his ways."

"He does. And his way work." I agreed. "Come on, funerals have an after party for some reason and we've got to go to it."

"Don't we go to the cemetery first?" He asked, confused.

"I am not taking Jamie to a cemetery." I growled before blushing when realization dawned on Ben's face.

"You're _scared_ of cemeteries." He accused.

"Keep it down!" I hissed, "No, I'm not _scared_ I'm drop dead _terrified_. Okay? I don't like them, I never have. I don't know why, they just creep me out."

"What are you afraid of?" He asked gently in a voiced that just begged to be answered.

"I, I don't know." I bit my lip, "I'm- -er- -scared of falling through a rotting grave."

Ben shook his head, but I could see his grin and he started laughing. I heard Jamie actually join in which meant he had heard and thought it just as absurd.

"Stop." I whined.

"I'm sorry, Porsche, but it's ridiculous. You're a werewolf." Ben whispered, still smiling, "Who talks to dead people, vampires, and Fae, and has lived with Charles Cornick, assassin of werewolves gone wrong, and you're scared of falling into a rotting grave."

"Don't make me feel guiltier that I can't go!"

"Come on, we're going to the cemetery." He sighed, kissing my forehead and motioning for Jamie to follow.

"Please no." I said in a small voice.

"It's not a big deal." He told me, "I promise nothing will happen to you."

åßΩ

"I can't." I bit my lip, looking at the ground outside of the car. Ben held both of his hands out for me to take and jump down.

"We aren't parked on a grave, Porsche, come on." He took a step forward and I scooted backwards.

"Ben, I have a fear of cemeteries, okay? You got me this far, please don't make me go further." I whimpered pitifully, looking at the ground like it would burn me to step out on it. Mei growled at the thought of sharing our weaknesses when Jamie was right there, but I doubt he'd do anything to me. To himself, maybe, not to me.

"Porsche, this is an irrational fear. If it was something sensible like…something sensible-"

"Good example." I mumbled.

"Come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me forward before getting me to the door and picking me up. He tried to set me on the ground and I squeaked.

"Ben! Put me back!"

"Come on, Donia would want you to get over this."

"She said nothing of the sort, she was aware of my fears before you were and she said no such thing." I scoffed. He tried to put me down again. "NO!"

"Porsche, look, you're going to want to visit Donnie right?" Jamie asked, "Well you can't if you can't get over this. Come on, Ben isn't going to let anything happen and neither will I."

"Damn, you'll make a good alph- -DON'T PUT ME DOWN!" I felt my feet touch grass and I bit back a terrified scream, practically beginning to choke.

"It's okay, look, it's the ground." Ben said softly. "Open your eyes." I hadn't realized they were closed. "You're wearing Mercy's stupid sheep and we're on holy ground."

"Vampires aren't my problem!" I wrapped my arms around myself and kept my eyes closed. I felt Ben wrap his arms around me, but I didn't look to see.

"You're forgetting to breathe." He warned. I took a deep breath and held it. "You'll need to let it out as well, and then you take another one, it's a system."

I started laughing. I couldn't help it. He made me smile.

I still hadn't opened my eyes.

"We're going to go put a flower on her casket, are you coming?" Jamie asked softly. I shook my head.

"Go on ahead, Porsche needs a break." Ben sighed and took me the three foot distance to the car.

I opened my eyes when I felt the car beneath my feet.

"Please don't make me go out there again." I frowned.

"Fine, I won't. Shall I tell Jamie to put an extra flower on there then?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"What's the magic word?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Please tell Jamie I would like him to put a flower on for me." I corrected.

"No, actually the magic word was abracadabra, but please is a good one." He smiled and turned around. "He heard you." He nodded and turned back.

"I feel guilty." I crossed my arms, "Not doing it myself."

"You said she knew so I'm sure she'll understand." He pulled my hair out of the band I had put it in a few minutes ago. I raised an eyebrow. "I like it down." I rolled my eyes.

"Some people are heading back to the restaurant, are we going?" Jamie asked, getting into the back seat looking considerably happier now. I couldn't figure out was he was happy about, all I smelled was death, decay, freshly dug earth, and earthworms and the view wasn't much better.

"What cheered you up?" I asked suspiciously. Ben smiled into the rearview mirror and I growled, "What am I missing here?"

"The funny part or the sweet part?" Jamie asked, still grinning.

"I…I'm not sure, whichever you'd like to tell me _first_."

"Well, I-er-put her ipod in the casket before they sealed it…with the music blasting." He smiled.

"Jamie, you've been…depressed! You had me watching you for signs of turning suicidal! _YOU PUT AN IPOD IN HER CASKET? BLASTING?_" I spun around.

"It is something she said she always wanted to do." He looked a little sad for a moment before continuing, "And then I gave her her half."

"Her half of what?" I frowned and he held out a gold chain that hung around his neck. On the end was a locket in the shape of half a heart.

"She has mine, actually, it was for our six month anniversary last, she left it in her locker because she never takes it home. She didn't trust herself not to lose it. She never could open it."

"What was in it?" I asked.

"Besides crazy glue?" Ben chuckled.

"That's mean." I whined, "You glued it shut?"

"Barely, just enough that she could have opened it, but it was hard. It had a note inside it for her to open in three years." He shook his head.

"What happened if she couldn't?" I asked.

"I'd open it for her, it's fairly important." He took his necklace off and opened it, handing it to me.

"you y me?" I looked up and frowned, handing it back. He smiled my eyes widened. "Oh my God…Jamie! You were going to ask her to marry you? We're only Sophomores!"

"In three years! I intended it to be after graduation." He rolled his eyes.

"What happened it you broke up?"

"I would have swapped them out, if she didn't give it back herself. I have an identical one without anything engraved." He shrugged, "I had it all worked out. Hers said 'Will marr.'"

"Well, why give her her half and not yours?" I asked.

"I don't want to forget her." He frowned, "And, plus, I taped a note inside the front half."

I smiled, it was sweet.

I was about to say so when I paused.

"You took advice from Ben?"

"Well…I wasn't about to ask Samuel, he's well…he's not exactly the luckiest in the field of girls is he? And it'd be weird to ask your father, it'd be like asking him to marry you…"

I stared at him incredulously.

"Plus, I figured Ben must know a lot if he got you." He laughed, "I thought you'd die old and alone."

"Oh, gee, thanks." I crossed my arms and turned back to the road in front of us. "Ben, you'd better not use that idea, the secret is out."

"Wasn't planning on it." He smiled, "Though I can't surprise you can I? You already planned when and where."

"That is true." I nodded. "I was thinking, we could tattoo the infinity symbol, you know the sideways eight-"

"I'm not stupid, I'm the one passing your math class." Ben rolled his eyes.

"Right well, we could get it tattooed on the right side of our ring finger on our left hand."

"You got that from NCIS." He chuckled, "I was with you last night when you saw it."

"That episode is funny." I smiled.

"Under Covers _was_ Donnie's favorite." Jamie laughed. I was glad he was happy again.

"Here we are kids." Ben stopped the car and got out.

"Hey, wait up!" I jumped out after him and Jamie followed me.

åßΩ

Why do we have after parties for the dead people? It's just…a downer.

åßΩ

I laid down next to Ben, it was only seven o'clock.

"You alright?" He asked. He knew Mei was on edge after today, too much depression took a toll on her. I think it was just…too much of one emotion in general with only a few exceptions.

She had been on edge since Donnie died, she hadn't liked her much though.

"I'll be fine." I sighed. "She just wants to be let out and I can't do that right now."

"If you don't let her out, she'll come out of her own accord." He warned. "And you'll be asleep and I'll have to figure out how the hell to get her to wake you up."

"That is true." I agreed. "But I'll risk it. I'm tired." I yawned and he pulled me as close as he could. "And I know you are too."

åßΩ

I was pleased to find my room as it was last night when I woke up and I kissed Ben on the cheek. He blinked and growled, pinning me under him.

"What did I say about waking me up on a weekend?" He asked.

"Not to, but if you haven't noticed we're always waking each other up anyways. Come on, I'm starved."

**A/N-**

**Thanks for the support guys! I am sorry about that, this one isn't too long (I actually haven't checked yet) but i know its much better.**

_**XxxxIceQueenxxxX:**_** Yeah…YEAH! thats a very good bright side! WHOOT!**

_**Notloggedin:**_** No worries xD i wont hate u! I love the internet don't u? its so annoying! doesn't work wen u want it to etc. blech technology**

**hehehe**

**i wasn't so much going for sad as i was…being me wen i decided to kill her off last week. Actually i was bouncing between wolf, Omega, or witch or…well…dead and i chose dead (obviously)**

**well, yeah, gosh, im not obsessed with wolves xD**

**yes but he's **_**my**_** freak thats watt makes him special!**

**yes it would've been but then id have had to do…things to explain it and it'd of been so hard *whines***

**not that i don't put effort into this! i do! i just don't want to get too far off track**

**:( well her best friend **_**did**_** die xD**

**i hadn't! good thing too! im the author! xD**

**hahaha! it **_**would**_** wouldn't it?**

**GAH! I DONT ENJOY GUILT!**

_**khetyan:**_** :(**

**eh perhaps…as of now? better as of tomorrow? well…ur gonna have to wait like everyone else xD except me cuz im awesome like that**

**well she can be :) at her BIRTHDAY! please do bring gifts everyone! it would make it so much more festive xD you're all invited! ok? don't forget! Its gonna be a nice party! lolz im gonna make u all character names and u guys r gonna b there…i think i haven't quite worked that out yet**

**YAY! so REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW! i still have math to do! **

**I wish i could steal ben and make him do it for me but OF COURSE HE HAS TO BE FICTIONAL! GAH!**

**I. Hate. Algebra. Honors.**

**GIMH**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Happy Birthday to Me**_

Ben leaned his forehead against mine, both of us breathing heavily. I pulled his lips back to mine. His grip was tight on my hips and my cami didn't protect my shoulder blades from the uncomfortable feeling of the paint on the wall rubbing against my skin. I felt like I was going to pass out from lack of air.

There were footsteps coming down the hall and we broke apart. I took a gulp of air and felt my feet touch the floor.

"I'm coming in." Mary Jo called from outside the entryway to the kitchen and she walked in. "No need to use a wall, there are counters." She said sarcastically.

"I think someone has a stripper pole downstairs as well." Warren added, coming upstairs. "Good evening, Mary Jo."

"Sound like a vampire, Warren." She muttered.

"That would be a flag pole." Darryl laughed, coming upstairs as well, followed by Auriele. I was still trying to catch my breath, but I had started breathing through my nose because everyone seemed to be here.

"It makes a difference?" Auriele pretended to be shocked, but she rolled her eyes before looking at me, "Are you breathing alright?"

"Why did everyone walk in _now_?" I whined, still slightly breathless. Everyone broke into laughter except me and Ben, who was leaning against the wall next to me. Well…no, he was banging his forehead on the wall next to me.

"I came for dinner." Mary Jo shrugged, "To find two wolves having dessert."

"It was- -oh come on, I'm your alpha's daughter, can't I get a break?" I complained.

"Nope." They all said together.

"Ben, help me out here." I tapped his shin with my foot. He opened one eye and looked sideways at me and I realized I hadn't been paying any attention if he wasn't in control. He closed it again and went back to banging his head on the wall.

"The wolves are never as helpful." Auriele sighed, "Never back you up, but the men don't either so it's not a big deal."

Ben growled but otherwise didn't change anything.

"Banjamin, I do not support the carpenter's union unlike my husband, would you stop it?" Mom came in. His head snapped up and he turned around.

"Thanks." He mumbled, shaking his head.

"Porsche, you'd better go…redo your hair if you're going to the movies with your friends tonight." Mom looked me over. "And maybe iron your shirt so it _doesn't_ look like you were having sex."

"Who was having sex?" Dad growled, coming downstairs and eyeing Ben and I suspiciously.

"Why do you assume it was me?" I snapped, "Auriele and Darryl are mates!"

"She said 'Porsche.'" He responded. "She's right, iron the shirt."

"I wasn't going to wear this!" I rolled my eyes, "I was looking for my real shirt when this happened."

"When what happened?" Mom raised an eyebrow. I motioned to everyone.

"This! They just barged in!"

"You were making out in our pack home's kitchen…" Mary Jo smiled, "It _is_ everyone's."

"Yeah, but _now_?"

Dad looked at Mom with a slightly upset expression.

"Can we please just keep someone with them?"

"NO!" She snapped, "We're in the house! If we weren't in the house for more than an hour the yes, go right ahead."

I smiled.

"Thanks, Mom."

åßΩ

"I'll see you." I kissed Ben quickly on the cheek and ran to greet my friends. Some were closer than others, but it was for my birthday we were doing this in the first place so all were welcome. Rose hugged me first, wishing me a happy birthday.

It was still early in the day, only six, the movie started at six fifteen and ran for an hour and a half. I wasn't going with them all trick or treating tomorrow, on my real birthday, but I never really did. I wasn't really ever into Halloween when I was little, just a bunch of wannabes.

"Happy birthday!" Nolly hugged me as well. Nolly was named because her mom wanted her to be a Nelly and her father wanted a Molly so they got Nolly. It was kind of funny, but I liked it.

"Thanks!" I laughed. Keegan jumped up and down when she hugged me and I laughed harder.

"So lucky! You're sixteen!"

"Will be tomorrow." I corrected.

"Still!"

I hugged the others and ended with Jamie.

He put something in my hand and I looked down at the gold chain, my eyes following it to the small gold heart with my initials engraved on it.

"Figured you may want it back." He smiled.

"You still have this?" I asked, looking it over and opening it to the two pictures inside, one of Jamie me and Donia when we were in Kindergarten, and one of Mom, Dad, Jesse, and I as a baby.

"Well, yeah." He smiled, "I wasn't about to get rid of it."

"But I gave it to you when we were in first grade!" I laughed, "Where'd you have it."

"On my wall actually, surprised you never noticed." He shook his head. "You gave it to me when you left remember?"

"Yeah I do! And I gave Donnie my bracelet that was made out of horsehair didn't I?" I hugged him again. "I can't believe you still have it!"

"It was an important milestone, it meant you wouldn't eat me." He chuckled, "Now please get off, there are girls here that don't need to think I'm taken."

I stood on tip-toes and tousled his hair.

"You're still the same old teenage boy, you stupid wolf." I grinned before turning to everyone. "Thanks guys! Now let's see the movie before it's over!"

åßΩ

"How was the movie?" Ben asked.

"Good." I smiled.

"Why do you smell like popcorn and butter and Jamie?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Oh my gosh, give it a rest! We sat next to each other, okay? We didn't do anything! You need to learn to trust me."

"I trust you, not him." He frowned.

"Well, that's a step in the right direction I suppose." I sighed.

"Porsche?"

"Yu-hmm?" I looked at him.

He leaned over and kissed me softly during the red light.

"I love you."

"Love you too! So what'd you get me?" I laughed.

"Nothing nearly as impressive of what Bran showed up with before I left to get you." He chuckled. We finally reached home and I heard an argument, though we were forced to park so far away that the house muffled it. I could however, hear someone shout "SHE'S HERE!" and everything quieted. Well…if they were trying to surprise me…it didn't work. I suspected they were just trying to look happy when I walked in.

"Hey guys." I smiled, coming inside.

"Happy birthday." Everyone wished together and I noticed that Jesse, Gabriel, Jamie, Matt, and their mother was there. There sister wasn't, but oh well.

I figured Mom, Dad, and Bran had been the ones arguing because Mom and Dad looked mad and Bran was the closest to them.

"It's a day early." I reminded.

"Barely." Jesse rolled her eyes. "Look! We have CAKE!"

"Whoot, now it's a party!" I laughed.

So what did we do? Of course we ate cake!

"Present time." Jesse said firmly. I rolled my eyes.

"Jesse-"

"Here." She tossed me a small package. I shook my head and opened it.

"Why thank you for the Visa giftcard." I looked up.

"Sixty bucks, Porsche." She smiled.

That's really what I got from everyone, gift cards. I frowned when Warren and Kyle tossed me theres and it was a wrapped box, fairly small, but not tiny. I put it on the floor.

"Sorry, next?"

"You're not going to open it?" Warren raised an eyebrow.

"I don't trust you two." I narrowed my eyes.

"You have no reason not to."

"I have tons of reason." I disagreed. "I'll open it when I'm alone."

"There goes the fun in opening presents." Kyle sighed, "Kids these days."

"My daughter outsmarted you on this one." Mom smiled, I assume that means she was in on it.

"Hey, Mother Dearest, it's your birthday next month, you have it." I tossed it to her. She tossed it back.

"I'm good."

"It's rude not to open a present." I frowned, tossing it back.

She tossed it back again.

"You didn't open it."

"I'm cut off." I smiled, "No point in having it."

"I am officially un-cutting you off." She threw it back.

"Don't do that!" Dad hissed.

"So was everyone in on this?" I snapped.

"No, I guessed like you did." Mom smiled.

"I'm just getting this now." Dad said.

"Fine you guys can open it later!" Kyle and Warren were laughing hysterically.

"Good." I nodded, I turned to Ben and smiled. "What did you get me?"

"I'll go last." He shook his head.

"In that case," Bran pulled something out of his pocket and Mom glared at him while Dad just looked angry, they had been arguing. He tossed me something that jingled and I caught it, surprised. I picked the key up off my palm.

"Are you serious?" I looked at him wide-eyed.

"Brand new." He smiled.

"I find this ridiculous and no fair." Mom frowned.

"I find it sensible and completely fair." Bran returned, "You crashed my Porsche, why would I buy you one? A nice Mercedes perhaps but-"

"You bought it because it was her namesake?" Mom gave him a disapproving look, "You're a crazy old man."

"Maybe I am. Drive carefully, Porsche." He winked, "And a license is in fact necessary."

I grinned.

"Thanks, Bran!"

"No problem."

"Of course he buys my daughter a car." Mom sighed, "Why would he buy one for the girl who can build one?"

"You see my side of it!" Bran clapped, "Good!"

I laughed and walked over to hug him.

"Thanks Grandpa."

"You're very much welcome." He patted my back.

"Okay, Ben, it goes to you." I smiled.

"Be right back."

He came back a little while later with a panting puppy whose tail wagged in excitement. Bran had brought Remus and Romulus with him so they could stay and they barked simultaneously from across the room.

"Oh! Look at you!" I smiled. The puppy was pretty medium sized, but you could tell he was young. "He's an Irish Wolfhound?" I looked up at Ben, tucking hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, from an abusive breeder according to the pound." He nodded, reaching down to pat the dog's side.

"I'm going to name you Shuck." I announced.

"Now we're stuck keeping it." Dad nodded, laughing.

"Why Shuck?" Bran looked at me curiously.

"He's all black and he's huge! Black Shuck!" I rolled my eyes. "Duh! Come on!"

"I got you a car."

"Very true." I smiled. "You can be out of it." I kissed Ben on the cheek. "Thank you!"

Shuck barked happily.

"Why does our daughter get the…huge…living gifts?" Mom sighed.

"Because she's an angel!" I smiled innocently.

"Of hell." Samuel coughed. I frowned but eventually joined in the laughter.

Best.

Birthday.

Ever!

**A/N-**

**Ok! I think it's still a tad off my usual, but sorry! i am still working so hard, so much stupid work! **

_**Notloggedin:**_** YAY!**

**So am I :)**

**Yeah, when she has them xD when she doesn't he obviously doesn't want people to know she doesn't duh! xD idk if that makes sense**

**my friend put either sparklers or a packet of small firecrackers in her grandmothers or her cousins did because she liked them. It was funny, thats where i stole the idea from xD im not that creative.**

**sometimes, sometimes they're worse, sometimes they're better im not scared of cemeteries actually my brother used to be (he once said "im staying in the car" "why?" "dead people can't break through the car" "dead people can't break through anything…" whole convo with my mother xD) tho i did freak out a bit in the Sleepy Hollow Cemetery (heck yeah i went there on my bday a few years ago! no my bday isn't on halloween) cuz i was scared of falling into this one area because the ground creaked like floorboards xD so i thought it could definitely be a real phobia people have but yeah panic attacks vary**

**usually I bite something or claw something or scream or don't open my eyes and start hyperventilating or stop breathing or any combinations of those i get nauseous sometimes, tho i have yet to throw up**

**YAY! I know right! I was quite the rememberer! I actually remembered because my mom was talking with one of my aunts who lives in the old house all of my aunts and uncles on that side lived on about the ghosts in the house. I saw one once like i said, it was so scary. He just said "Hi" and held out his hand and i blinked like *wtf…im not about to shake it…* so i went "OMG PORSCHE SEES GHOSTS!"**

**and now im terrified of ghosts xD**

**OK GUYS PLEASE REVIEW! I GOT LIKE…NO RESPONSE ON THE LAST CHAPTER! **

**and i made a character of age a female age fifteen for three of my reviewers on chapter 24 in this chapter, pick yourself out. I didn't really do much personality wise, I know, but try to figure out who u r xD **

**Love-ish,**

**GIMH**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Less Than Desirable**_

"What did they get you?" Ben asked, leaning on the doorframe. I had opened Warren and Kyle's gift.

"It's for you." I tossed it backwards at him.

"Why am I not surprised." He grumbled, I heard the box hit the floor.

"This is why I chose not to open it downstairs." I laughed.

"Who gives a sixteen year old girl condoms for her birthday?"

"Kyle and Warren seem to find it quite entertaining." I rolled my eyes.

"What are you reading?" Ben sat down on the edge on the bed and I turned to look at him.

"I'm reading _A Study in Scarlet_ for English class." I told him. "It's pretty good."

"Sherlock Holmes." He nodded, pulling me onto his lap.

"You feel the need to always hold me?" I asked, folding the book on my lap.

"Yes." He answered simply.

"Next semester we have a book of our choice so long as is pertains to the topic of werewolves. Do you know how many girls are going to choose the Twilight series?" I sighed.

"What are you going to read?"

"Well, I asked if I could skip because I live with a werewolf, but apparently I can't." I frowned at page 88. "I'll probably re-read frostbite or something."

"Frostbite?" Ben sounded curious.

"It's about a woman who goes off in search for her father' werewolf killer in the confines of Alaska. She gets turned into one and they sorta live happily ever after in a sadistic way." I shrugged.

"I see." He chuckled.

"Mmm-hmm, so what do you want?"

"Nothing." He murmured into my neck. I tilted my head to give him better access, closing my eyes. The clock on my bedside table beeped once and I opened one eye to see the glowing green numbers. It wasn't the alarm tone though, it was a cellphone alarm that had gone off.

The clock read 12:01.

"Happy birthday." Ben whispered.

You know the scary thing about having a boyfriend who was there when you were born? The fact he know's you were born at exactly 12:01 am on Halloween.

"Thanks." He turned my face gently to kiss me.

Nothing fancy for my birthday really. I mean we always have my party-thing the day before.

It _was_ hot though, considering it was the 31 of October. It was just so much hotter when you're sharing a bed with a full werewolf. Even still, I pressed against him, it was too comfortable. I mean, if my parents woke me up they wouldn't be happy because I was sleeping shirtless, but it's not as if I didn't have a bra on. I rested my head on his chest and both our bodies moved with our synchronized breathing. Yeah, I was on top of him, but he was just so…comfortable.

The week had brought some killer surprises and Bran was staying the night and he was still no help because he couldn't find the rogues which made him think perhaps we weren't looking for rogues but for another "Chicago Incident" which I wasn't alive for, but I had heard of it. He thought it might be…similar except another alpha was simply trying to rid the world of many others.

Sleeping had been getting more and more complicated. This whole "bond" concept had grown to a point where if we weren't careful, we were charing dreams all night and talk about awkward. This was one of those times.

I kissed Ben as soon as I woke up. It was still only four in the morning. He woke up, startled, and eventually figured out what was going on. He kissed me back before breaking it off and pinning me beneath him. I struggled.

"As hot as I thought that was, don't wake me up like that again." He was breathing heavily and his eyes were too blue and much too light.

"Fine!" I huffed and he took a moment before laughing quietly and pecking me on the lips.

"Fine."

The doorbell rang downstairs and I jumped…into Ben. He started laughing harder and rolled off. His laughter shook the bed and I frowned, getting up.

Sheesh, it was instinct to jump up and see who was at the door! I get laughed at for it?

"Stop!" I whined, walking towards the door before he started coughing.

"Not that I don't like you shirtless, but you _should_ probably put one on, birthday girl." I looked down and growled.

How did I forget that?

I grabbed the nearest thing on the floor and smiled.

"I like it." He got up and wrapped his arm around me.

Upon arriving downstairs, the first thing I noticed is that my parents were not there. That made me nervous before I heard them coming down and I heard Bran coming up. The only one here was Mary Jo and she was looking. wide-eyed at a bloody heap on the floor. It tok me a moment to recognize the scent.

"Ben…" I looked at him for a moment before dashing forward and shutting the door.

"Is that?" He didn't ask the whole question and honestly he didn't have to.

I nodded and my parents appeared with Bran by their side and any of the pack who stayed the night.

"She's a walker."

"She's not breathing."

"Someone left us a dead coyote."

"She's not dead!" I snapped, "She's unconscious, lack of sufficient blood supply does that to you." I had blood on my hands and it was making me hungry. I looked to Bran for help.

"Porsche, take a step back." He said gently, his eyes catching mine, "Let the adults handle this."

I willingly for once did what he told me to and buried my face in Ben's chest, which was still shirtless. At least he wouldn't get a shirt bloody, besides the one I had on.

"Who is she?" Dad asked.

"Her name is Tolinka." I answered, "Goes by Toli." I looked in time to see Dad give Bran a confused look.

"I've never seen her, Hauptman."

"You met a walker and didn't tell anyone?" Dad asked calmly.

"Ben told me not to." I paused, shit that was a stupid answer.

"You found a walker on our territory and you didn't think to report it?"

"Adam, calm down, this girl needs help." Mom snapped.

They all set to work and Ben pulled me into the kitchen, but he didn't look angry.

"What was that about?" He looked me over and I realized he was worried about my reaction to the blood.

"Nothing, I just didn't get much sleep last month and I need to make up for it. Plus I've been a little on edge." I tried to resist the urge to lick it off and Ben picked me up and placed me on the counter next to the sink.

"Wash."

This is a great start to my birthday.

**A/N-**

**I kno talk about short, i g2g tho cuz i have another orientation 2moro (honors was last week 2moro is actual orientation) so i need to get to sleep but i hope u all enjoy this! i have been a little disappointed in my lack of response but i am very thankful to my two reviewers on chap 26**

_**MACMONKEY:**_** glad to c u reviewed again :D thank u! this is more of an update than a chapter but ah well! xD**

_**Notloggedin:**_** thats ironic so am i xD**

**i realized ive been slacking in that department haven't i?**

**yeah ;)**

**:) puppy and 2 dogs haven't woken up yet, thank god that'd b awkward "STOP LICKING THE BLOODY COYOTE WE NEED TO FIXX HER!"**

**she says thank u xD **

**so yeah guys! thanks! i really gotta leave cuz i gotta wake up EARLY so byes! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE WHO READS! DOESNT MATTER WAT LANGUAGE I SHALL FIGURE IT OUT!**

**GIMH**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Today Was Crazy**_

"She hasn't reacted like that in years, Adam, I figured you should know." I heard Bran talking to dad after Tolinka was fixed best she could be and Dad had finished his tirade against Ben not telling him about important things.

Tolinka had woken up for not longer than a moment before she passed out again but we had managed to get a "they found me…" out of her.

"That means she's getting worse, not better." Dad's voice betrayed his frown, though I wasn't in the room.

"Not entirely." Bran corrected, "She has gotten considerably better, she has something she can call hers and she can protect it, in her mind. It's put her more at ease considerably. I'm surprised she was ever able to suppress her hunger for blood at all. We all go through it, some worse than others."

I stared at my hands, Shuck was playing with Remus in the corner and I listened to Shuck's surprised barks as he realized the older dog was a pretty good fighter.

It was seven in the morning, but I was still humiliated by my sudden lack of control.

Ben rubbed circles on my back soothingly.

"It happens to everyone." He reasoned.

"It hasn't happened to me since I was nine." was my response.

I was still hungry and stressed and I just felt the need to kill something. I wanted to to taste the warm iron tainted blood gush between my teeth.

I took a breath and let it out in an attempt to settle myself, it still didn't work.

"I want to make something bleed." I groaned.

"Maybe you need to go hunting." Ben offered.

I glared at him.

"That's a terrible idea! I should _let her loose_? What world do you live in where that's acceptable?"

"It was just an honest suggestion." He kissed my hair. "Do you want me to get you a steak?"

"I won't eat it." I told him honestly. "Picky eater as a human."

"Ah, I see, perhaps not raw, rare then?"

I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah." I sighed. He gave me a quick kiss on the head again and left.

I heard a shout from downstairs and Shuck began to run towards the basement before Romulus came our of hiding and snarled. The older two obviously remembered the "not invited, don't come down" rule I had set for their safety and more obviously they were enjoying proving they were head honchos at our house full-dog wise.

I did run downstairs to find Tolinka was awake and terrified.

"Where am I?" She gasped and her eyes widened when they fell on me and Ben, who had arrived down there as well. Of course Dad, Mom, and Bran were there and so was Samuel. "You're the werewolf couple. The ones who knew what I was."

"My mom's a walker, I'm half." I rolled my eyes, "Not that hard when you grew up with the smell of coyote." I bit my lip, even though she was awake I still wanted to just…eat her. Ben knew that and pulled me to him inconspicuously so it looked more like he just didn't want Toli near me.

"What happened to you?" Sam stepped forward to help her and she startled, hyperventilating and just stopping breathing altogether.

"Panic attack." I murmured, Mom pulled Sam backwards, but she had already fallen unconscious again.

"Perhaps it's simply a coyote thing." Ben suggested, "Perhaps they're supposed to find traumatic experiences." I knew he was joking but Dad didn't like it.

"Don't you _ever_ joke about something like that." He growled, "Not when you know what it was like."

"She was _raped_?" I asked.

"Supposedly." Samuel frowned. "We can't be sure, but from her injuries? Yes, it would seem she was raped."

"Oh my God!" I gasped.

"And perhaps it'd be best if she woke up to Mercy or Porsche next time?" Bran hadn't meant it as a question, he just posed it that way. "I'd say Mercy first, but she knows Porsche."

"She let her get away last time."

"Which could work to our advantage."

I shook my head.

"I can't do this, I'm not feeling well." I said.

åßΩ

Tolinka didn't wake up again until I was doing my algebra homework one evening with Shuck next to me and Remus under my book and Romulus on my other side. Ben was busy doing work for Dad so I just had them to help me. As it was I was asking them for help.

"Hey, Remus, what is the distance a ten-speed bike with a tire that has a diameter of twenty-seven inches will travel in ten rotations of the tire?" He gave me a bored look and I groaned. "I am so screwed on the test."

"The answer is 847.8 inches in ten rotations." Ben chuckled and I jumped, turning my head to look at him.

"How did you get that answer?" I asked.

"I multiplied the circumference by ten." He smiled.

"Wait…what?" I frowned down at the paper and looked back at him. "I don't have the circumference! It doesn't give it to me."

"There's a formula." He sighed. "C equals the diameter times pi."

"What's C?"

"C would be the circumference." He grinned and my confused expression.

"And pi, how do you figure that out?"

"It's either 22/7 or it can be 3.14 if you'd prefer, but you multiply it by one of those two numbers and you get the circumference as 84.78."

"You multiply _what_ by pi?" I was so totally lost.

"The diameter."

"So…twenty-seven times pi equals 84.78?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"That's great, how do you get the answer?"

"Multiply it by ten." He smiled.

"Where'd you get the ten from?" I wailed.

"From the ten rotations." He pointed, "Porsche, it's not that hard."

"For _you_!" I snapped. "So the answer is 8478?"

"No…847.8, you're not multiplying by one hundred." He told me.

"I can't do this!" I closed the book and suddenly I heard someone downstairs let out a shrill scream. I jumped, accidentally knocking Remus off my lap. I scratched his head apologetically and followed Ben partially to the basement, cutting in front of him and leading the rest of the way.

I watched as our patient settled down a little, throwing glances at Bran who must have startled her.

"You're awake!" I smiled.

She looked at me and I waved.

"Hey, I'm Porsche." I waved, "I guess you remembered me last time you were awake. This one," I pointed behind me with my thumb, "Would be _my_ Ben."

She looked him over and wrinkled her nose before looking back at me.

"I'm Toli."

"I know." I nodded. "So, what brings you here?"

"I don't know." She shook her head before wincing.

"Well, that's not good. Were you already unconscious when someone brought you here without your knowledge?" I asked. "Personally, I hate it when people do that. It tends to happen a lot."

"It wasn't _someone_ because his name is Brian." She blinked back tears.

"So you knew him." I nodded, "Well, at least it's not too bad. That'd suck if complete strangers brought you here. I've had that happen a few times myself. Never ceases to amaze me what werewolves are capable of."

She looked at me funny as if to say "I didn't say werewolf."

"I live with 'em, they have this whole thing about kidnapping. It's their speciality." I smiled, "Sorry if I was wrong or offended you."

"No, you're right." She sighed, holding her head as if it hurt.

Bran looked at me.

**Ask if he lived in Lewiston.**

"I think you need a vacation." I commented, "Get yourself away from this mess. How does Lewiston, California sound? I was going to-"

She had already freaked out and tried to hide it by keeping her breathing a little steadier but her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I'm sorry…I didn't realize you'd been there."

"I-I used to live there." She whispered. "But I left. He…he found me."

I nodded, realizing she wasn't much older than I was. Probably three years or so, only nineteen.

**Brian McGloughlin, alpha of Snake River Pack in Northwest California. We haven't checked up on him this year, but we're supposed to see him next month at the alpha meeting in Aspen Creek. I guess this can't wait.**

"You said his name was Brian?" I asked slowly, "What was his last name?"

She shook her head and I sighed.

"I only wanted to help."

She blinked and paused for a moment before sighing.

"McGloughlin," She bit her lip, "Brian McGloughlin."

**He never brought his mate to the meetings, but his second said he had one, she was fairly young. She was your age when it was first brought to my attention.**

You didn't _do_ anything about it?

**I didn't realize anyone would abuse their own mate. We don't make house calls unless necessary.**

I winced and looked at Bran.

What would you have done if that had happened to me when you sentenced me to find a mate?

I didn't get an answer, he just shook his head.

"He's your mate?" I asked carefully, I was walking on a fragile tightrope here. She winced.

"Yes."

Oh my God.

What the hell do I do here?

"Er…Toli…meet the Marrok…he's the one you- -er- -screamed at." Where's mom and Dad?

**Not available, they're out with a few of the wolves trying to solve the problem we found the answer to here.**

That's fantastic.

Do I ever have my own mind these days?

_No._

Dear Lord.

I looked at the older girl sympathetically and then smiled.

"Come on, you need a shower!"

Ben moved to follow us and I laughed.

"You're not coming, go take your own shower! I've gotta get this one clothes and everything!"

**A/N-**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday i feel guilty but i was so tired after orientation! Such a boring time xD but i cant wait until i get some reviews for this! I'm glad to say I at least got two more reviews! School is starting in many places so a lot of you guys are busy and whatnot, so am I :D i just hope u guys wont forget about me and will continue to review!**

**This is still so short and I kno i had like…2 days to do it but i didn't get on the computer yesterday except for on and off as I was typing a HUGE essay! and so the only thing i really had time to do was reply to threads on the role-play site. And i snuck those in! I spent most of my time at borders after school just doing math with my little group of friends xD we r so sad**

_**Notloggedin:**_** yeah i kno, i wish i went there**

**lolz**

**gah! that'd b terrible xD**

**lolz me too, he's even more smarticle cuz he's doing my homework in this one my mom had to help me cuz none of my friends are helpful or knew watt to do and i am an idiot who can figure out the harder problem on the paper and not that one xD**

**not at all duh! lolz **

**POOR ME! I HAVE MATH HOMEWORK AND A HUGE ESSAY!**

**:) he does both er his name is somewhere in here…sorta**

**so am i, their much more fun**

**blood makes them hungry or thirsty i believe i cant remember which but i believe it was hungry, its worse the more dominant you are i think omegas are completely immune to it and i believe submissive are not likely to have the problem either**

**NO! I NEED THAT DARNED COYOTE! I CREATED HER FOR A REASON YOU JERK! jk jk ur not a jerk! i like u xD**

_**Julz:**_** Yay! u reviewed! i missed u! **

**oh thank u! i do not have an amazing mind else fictional characters would not be doing my homework xD yeah i kno i should b able to make them longer but i always feel like…like i like the way it ended where it was its a weird thing and its hard to explain but they'll probe start getting longer cuz i may only b able to update every other day or so when school hits me full swing cuz my dad will set the timer again and have my internet shut off at like…10 on weekdays so ill have to post in either the morning or right after i get hoe so they should be longer unless i have a huge thing to do (like now) and i just try to post watt i can**

**heres more…not much more but more!**

**Thanks! i don't deserve praise or love but i do enjoy it! :D**

**SO YES! EVERYONE REVIEW! :D I LOVE GETTING THEM! it can even be one word because i kno life is getting really hectic, else id try to post more but im rushing this already so…yeah!**

**GIMH**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Don't Play Games**_

"What's up?" Ben asked me when Dad banished me upstairs. I had all but bolted out of the room and he had followed me.

"How could he do that?" I stared at the window.

"Things like this happen all the time, Porsche, it's not something you can stop." Ben told me and I shook my head.

"Not that jackass." I growled, "Him we'll deal with, no problems. _Bran_ how could he let this happen to her? How could he risk it happening to me? Does he care about anything other than himself?"

"Yes, he cares a lot about himself, I don't know many people who don't, though I admit I know a few." Ben sighed, "He cares a lot about you too, he cares about everyone. He cares about everyone in a different way, but he cares."

"How?" I laughed humorlessly.

"Well, for once, he cared a hell of a lot for your mother, but he put himself in this situation where he didn't show anything. Werewolves don't like to share their emotions with the world, if you haven't noticed. And he realized she thought he had never cared for her and he saw you as a way to redeem himself. Bran spoils you rotten, treats you like the daughter he never had and had failed you have before. He knows how you work better than even I do, and he's not in your head every second of the day. He knows you don't like to be told what to do, he makes up for it by giving you options as often as he possibly can. He didn't want to have to get rid of you if you somehow lost it again and couldn't keep yourself in line anymore. He forced you into a corner despite his dislike of doing so so that you could be kept alive."

"So, I'm just a debt to be paid off?" I snorted, "That's fantastic."

"You're his granddaughter, one that's lived a lot longer than anyone he's had before." He kissed my forehead. "He does what is right, and he knows what's right. He just doesn't let anyone else see it before he does."

I hugged Ben.

"And now I want to cry about Tolinka." I told him and he sat down where he was and pulled me with him so I sat in his lap.

"Go ahead." He murmured.

åßΩ

"I don't want that bastard near you, please stay home." Ben begged. I bit my lip, actually contemplating it before I shook my head slowly.

"I can't do that."

"Why not? This has nothing to do with you directly and I want to keep it that way." He said.

"Ben, you know how I feel about staying home!" I whined. "Don't do this to me!"

"I don't want you anywhere near this guy!" He sounded honest and I frowned.

"He can't do anything." I sighed.

"Obviously he can, have you seen the scars on that girl downstairs? There are _scars_, Porsche, _scars_! This has been going on for quite some time. This 'Brian' has no qualms about hurting girls like you." He looked at me. "I don't want that to happen to you."

"You won't let that happen."

"I wish I could promise it, but I can't! Look how many times you've gotten away before." He kissed me quickly. "Please."

"I'm going." I said firmly and he sighed.

"I know."

I stood on my tippy-toes and kissed him.

"I'll be fine, promise."

"Why do you make promises you can't keep?" He asked.

"It's my thing." I shrugged, "Okay, I will be as fine as possible."

"Better…" He sat on the bed.

"I love you." I offered, it was always what I said in these types of situations.

"And I love you."

I sat down next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes.

"Ben, you wouldn't leave me, would you?"

He seemed startled.

"What?" He asked softly. "Why do you ask?"

"Because…I don't know! It's just felt…weird since Tolinka came here. Like you were…disconnected or something. " I took a breath to steady my voice. "And all my friends talk about is getting together and breaking up and it just made me nervous."

"I've been doing a lot of extra work lately, for your father especially." He told me, "I'm sorry I made you feel that way, it's just been…overwhelming. No, I would not leave you."

I sighed, that's all I needed to hear.

"Get to sleep, you have a math test tomorrow."

"I already failed today's study session, I'm not going to miraculously pass the test, especially because you _refuse to help_." I whined.

"I am not cheating for you or on you, now come on." He chuckled.

"I'm not tired." I lied, yawning.

"Even if I didn't know you were lying, I could tell."

I don't know when he laid me down but I woke up on my bed alone and cold. I pouted. I got up and walked downstairs, drank my coffee, walked back upstairs to change into real clothes, did my hair, put on mascara, and stared in the mirror. I laughed, distracted, when Shuck came and his front paws scrabbled on the counter. Ben followed.

"Dumb dog, tripped me." But he said it with a smile as he scratched Shuck behind the ear. Shuck grinned and barked before taking his paws off the counter beside my hands and running away.

"Morning." I turned around and pecked him on the lips.

"To you too." He laughed.

I brought my smile to a frown.

"Why did I wake up alone?"

"I apologize for that." He sighed, "Your father had me on guard duty last night, last minute thing. Bran left by the way. Couldn't stay much longer else his pack would worry. He's working on this, not much longer before Charles is sent to…negotiate."

"You mean to kill everyone." I corrected. "There's something you're not telling me."

"Um…before Bran left…someone petitioned for a fight."

i blinked.

"He's not experienced enough, Bran couldn't just…let him do that could he?" I asked.

"Well…he is."

"Jamie stands no chance!" I growled.

"Well…it's his fault for pushing Paul around." Ben looked at me.

"What did he do?"

"Well, he's dominant so he got enough of a standing without fighting." Ben began, I motioned for him to hurry up, I was running late now. "I'll drive you. And Paul disagreed when he found he couldn't quite look him in the eye…"

"Paul petitioned this?"

"No…Jamie did…with Adam's permission."

"WHAT?" I screamed, my father wouldn't throw him into this unless he was ready…right?

"He knew you were going to react like this."

"Who knew?" I growled.

"Adam, Jamie, Bran…me, pretty much every 'he' you know." Ben sighed.

"We have a fight coming up, why do we have…a mini fight coming up?"

"_We_ have a huge fight coming up because _you_ aren't allowed to the dominance fights, you've been officially banned for the time being."

"That is unfair." I snarled.

"It's life." Ben snapped, "Jamie won't be in school today, he's training with your father. Grab your bag, we're leaving else you'll be late."

"Forget school, I'll train with him."

"You're a girl," Ben rolled his eyes. "You're not what he needs to be practicing with."

"I can pin you." I told him, doing just that. He laughed, but he wasn't amused.

"Fighting isn't pinning, I thought Mercy's daughter would know that out of all people. Anyways," And he was pinning me. "You're fast, not strong."

"I'm strong enough to beat you."

"At what?" He scoffed.

Yeah, well, it wasn't long before Mom came upstairs to see what the hell we were doing.

"Don't you have to be married to have marital problems?" She sighed. "What's going on? You know what, I don't care, whatever it is a back roundhouse isn't going to fix it in anyway."

I blinked, surprised.

"I know your strong points. I know you're a weird person for that to be a strong point." She rolled her eyes, "I know my own daughter's fighting style."

"Jamie is fighting?" I asked.

"Yes, speaking of which, we do have a perfectly good dojo, no need to use the bedroom." She chuckled.

"I'm _banned_." I growled.

"I told him not to do that, though I didn't foresee you using the bedroom instead." Mom shook her head.

"We didn't hurt each other." I snorted.

"Fortunately." She nodded, "You're going to be late for school."

"Can I just skip?"

"You're not going to graduate." She shook her head.

"Oh, please?" I begged.

"N-fine…don't let your father know I let you…"

"If he asks I have to tell him the truth." I reminded.

"Then forget it, you're going to school." Mom smiled.

"Aaw! No fair, Mom!"

**A/N-**

**Still not long enough *sigh* I tried though**

_**Notloggedin:**_** Id laugh if u didn't review because u did by saying "How would you feel if I just refused to review now" however if u didn't say that id cry because u didn't review**

**yeah i know**

**ONLY DEAD PEOPLE! GOSH! and yeah control is an issuer all the time but in Hunting Grounds I believe Charles mentions something **

**yeah and there are even more in Patricia Brigg's world tho i did try to make it something else…course that didn't work the way i wanted it to**

**no, bran is too! in whatever book it is the man comes to mercy for help about his were' daughter and she says shed b safe with bran too my understanding is its not so much rape as it is wolf dominance things if a female isn't mated she isn't a living creature, she's pack property and they can do with her what they wish and with wolves well…it seems to be sex**

**of course, in Toli's case it wasn't so much rape as it was abuse which is the same thing in the end when you think about it**

**no no im not ur ex! gosh darn it i have been asked that a lot lately XD**

**good. ud better not. i have my eye on u o.O**

**that is so…true *sigh***

**my mom does the thinking usually**

**i did its just not as long as i wanted it to be**

_**MACMONKEY:**_** Yay! im glad u love it so very much! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! it makes me want to write wen i have math homework**

…**thats a lie i hate math IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE WEN I HAVE SOMETHING FUN TO DO! and then the chapters are longer!**

**GIMH**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Have I Told You**_

"Why are you here?" I snapped, looking at Honey suspiciously and then moving my eyes to inspect Peter.

"To make sure you don't leave." She smiled.

"Damn, he's smart." I growled.

"Your father sends his love…" Peter offered. "And he says that if he finds you anywhere near the house before he calls you it'll be all three of our heads.

I nodded.

"So next weekend we're hitting California?" I asked.

"Yes." Honey nodded. "Should we be talking about this in a library? No."

"Fine, how about Starbucks?"

"I hate that place." Honey made a face.

"Well, I was going there next anyways. You can come with or you can stay here." I got up and packed my books.

åßΩ

I hated the feeling of being alone in the world. I hated when Ben blocked me out. I sat on the ground watching kids playing with their dogs. Peter had stayed with me, but Honey had left to check up on the situation at the house.

I had a feeling something must have happened if I had been out of the loop for three hours. Dominance fights don't last three hours.

I hugged myself because there was a void where Ben should have been. I hugged myself because Jamie could be dead. I hugged myself because it felt like I was holding myself together.

"You okay?" Peter asked.

"I'm fine. I just want to go home." I sighed.

"Well, I think you'll be able to soon." He nodded.

It was ten minutes later before I got the call. And it was ten minutes thirty seconds later before I felt a shift in the universe. I let Peter drive me home.

I opened the door to hear the screaming full blast.

"This is a fluke!"

"He was tired! He just needed to rest!"

"It's not true!"

"Ben!" I gasped, running into the middle of this angry mob that surrounded Mom, Dad, Ben, and Jamie while also encompassing Darryl, Auriele, Honey, Mary Jo, and Warren. I hugged him and just caught a glimpse of his ice blue eyes before he buried his face in the crook of my neck, giving me a moment to realize he smelled like blood and sweat and his appearance matched. I glanced at Jamie who didn't look too badly beaten up. Ben took a deep breath and I felt him shudder. "You okay?"

"How sweet, his mate shows up."

"Dad, what's going on?" I looked at him, careful not to more Ben too much.

"Your father had a brilliant plan he thought he had kept perfectly safe." Mom growled, "And he blew it because he didn't think something like this could happen."

"What?" I blinked.

"Later, Porsche."

"You lied to us."

"I made the decision best suited to keep everyone happy." Dad disagreed.

"The pack is in ruins!"

"If everyone could calm down, they would realize that the pack is not ruined." Dad growled, "I don't see these wolves against me, and it affects them the most."

"Ben, what happened?" I whispered.

He didn't do anything.

It's my fault damn it!

I winced and looked at Jamie because he was looking at me.

"I wasn't in control." He told me apologetically.

"So?"

I looked around, confused before it dawned on me.

"What rank are you Jamie?"

"Second" He said.

But that wasn't the problem.

I closed my eyes.

"That isn't enough for everyone to get worked up about." I frowned.

"Warren's third." Jamie continued. That would mean Darryl was fourth. "Darryl is fifth."

"Are you fucking serious?" I snapped.

"Yes." Mom nodded. "And all of this because your father didn't tell the truth last time Ben moved up in the rankings.

"You faked bottom all of these years when you were _fourth_ and _above the second_?" I was shocked. "Is that physically possible?"

"Yes." Ben growled.

"You've got to be a saint to have control like that." He half-snorted in disagreement when I said it, but otherwise remained the same. At least he was responsive I suppose.

"You lied to us!"

"Oh my God!" I yelled, "People…wolves…PEOPLE! Okay! Yes, my father is a jerk, why do you think I'm the quote un-quote 'delinquent' that I am? Yeah, okay, he lies, and particularly well, with the damned truth. Obviously, the whole Darryl problem is a fluke, no offense Ben."

"None taken." His response was muffled and I kind of enjoyed the buzzing feeling it made.

"But I can't exactly fix that! A fight may or may not but then again one of them may or may not wind up dead-where is Paul by the way? Oh you know what? Fuck it, he can be dead in a ditch somewhere." I waved my own question off, "Jamie is probably not ready for this, that I will agree with. I've been a wolf longer, God damn it I've been a wolf since I was fucking born! Which I will get into in this rant, no worries." Ben was amused. "And then Warren is obviously deserving of third, we've known he was higher than Darryl for quite some time, did we not? We did, so that is no surprise. _This _one," I pointed to Ben, "Probably could've come out and told the truth, but where's the fun in that? Then you don't wind up with me giving you a full out lecture!

"Okay so Dad lied while not lying, either that or you're all stupid. Another worry of mine seems to be that no one in this group," I motioned to the people with me, "Are all that upset which leads me to believe that your whole upper ranking members have been conning you. So therefore the rankings are as is unless someone cares to challenge someone else. Technically, I could just call Jamie and then I could be your second but I have a feeling none of you would be too happy with that. That and the fact I am apparently not allowed to fight which I find extremely unfair."

"You're lucky girls can fight at all." Someone shouted, I didn't truly care who it was.

"Not really because fighting is pointless considering I can't hold a fucking rank in this medieval system." I snapped, "I won't be able to at all unless someone cares to fix it. Anyways, back to the matter at hand. Warren is still third, isn't that happy? At least he's the same! Of course he's above Darryl but like I said, we all knew that he was only being held back by this whole aversion to gays you guys have going on. Frankly, I find that unfair too. You know what? Fuck it, there's a lot I find unfair. Your ranks should be Mom, Dad, Jamie, Warren, Honey, Ben, Darry,-or Darryl and Ben…it really depends-Auriele, Mary Jo, and then whoever the hell is next, I may have gotten the orders screwed up because I'm not part of your pack, but oh well. Yeah, Mom would probably be first…either that or a terrifying second…" I looked at her for a moment and then at Dad, "Perhaps they're even. Anyways I still stand by the choice that woman are created equally and are overall better at everything anyways so why not let them have ranks? I'm sorry, being sexist does not work as an answer."

Everyone in the room was silent.

"Come on, Ben," I sighed. "Upstairs we go."

As soon as I closed the door I turned to the bed where Ben lay sprawled out eyes closed, face directed at the ceiling. I moved him over until I had room.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I ruined it." He told me.

"You're fourth…yay…"

"Your father's been nothing but nice to me since I came here," He continued as if I hadn't interrupted. "And I fucking repay him by not keeping my head when it counted."

"Why did you need to keep it? Your poor wolf was probably dying being shut up like that."

"Damn it!" He growled and I was pressed into the bed with him on top of me. "He gave me a home, he gave me pack, he gave me his _daughter_. I can't keep it together for one second!"

"You kept it together for over fifteen years." I whispered.

"Yeah, and then I blew the whole thing!" He snapped, "Do you know _why_ he put me where he did? First of all, because I was a foreigner in every sense of the word, besides having a right not to trust me with his pack, the pack didn't trust me. He came to me, said 'this is where you are and this is where you are going to stay until you're accepted' because he was at a loss after the Warren incident and the pack was weary. I was just starting to fit in when Warren had the second episode where it was realized he was more dominant than Darryl. The pack didn't accept him now, let alone as their second. Adam chose to keep him lower too, and Warren was just as fine with it as I had been.

"You know the only reason we found out I was more dominant than Darryl too was because you left?"

I winced.

"I know it wasn't your fault, but I went crazy. Your father, Warren, and your mother were the only ones who could keep me from killing someone. It didn't help to know that your father was the one who sent you away." He sighed and rolled off me. "Darryl wasn't okay with it, but your father convinced him that if I ever rose in rank it wouldn't be too much. Then I went and blew it today. I can't believe anyone stood up for him when I was pretty much the biggest secret he's ever withheld from the pack."

"It's not your fault." I assured him. "They were going to find out anyways."

"I wish they found out the right way."

"But that's just it, if my father has kept you from yourself for over fifteen years, when was he going to give you your life back?" I asked.

"After you were pack."

I paused for a minute.

"What?"

"I can't have a mate in another pack, a human mate is fine, a walker mate is obviously fine, a vampire mate is okay, a werewolf mate is perfectly fine, but not if she's in another pack." He sighed. "I don't know why it's in the stupid handbook that no one bothered to print."

"If I had known-"

"We'd be in deeper shit than we already are." He mumbled, "What? Have your father come up and say 'now that Porsche is back in the pack, I've ben deceiving you for over fifteen years! Guess who's more dominant than your second? BEN! Yay! Let's fucking celebrate!'"

I couldn't help but break into laughter because it was not something my father would say in the slightest.

He turned to me and his expression became amused.

"Wish you laughed more often," He sighed.

"Hey, hey, there's been a lot going on! I can't find the time to laugh!" I rolled my eyes. "And it was funny."

"'Suppose." He kind of shrugged.

There was a tiny moment of silence before I climbed on top of him.

"We'll be our own pack." I told him.

"Ha, yeah, and we'll let you be in charge." He chuckled. "That'd be dandy."

"Dandy?" I shook my head, "Never mind 'dandy' it'd be fantastic!"

"You'd kill everyone."

"That is totally true!" I agreed.

"Talk about the Chicago incident." He smiled.

"I probably would." I frowned, "And then Charles would kill me and we'd all live happily ever after."

"We need to find you a hobby other than killing things."

I kissed him, gently at first, of course it never ends that way.

"_That_ is my hobby." I told him. "I can find another one if you so desire."

"I'd rather you not." He pulled my lips back to his.

We had to break apart eventually and finally I decided we had to stop altogether.

"You need to get back downstairs." I sighed, "And you're going to need to help everyone with this whole new transition."

"Come with me."

"Can't can I? They aren't all to happy with me right now, they'd kill me before they'd even think about you."

"All the more reason to come with me." He frowned.

"I'll be fine." I rolled my eyes. "Windows are locked, walking stick is in the corner with its power to materialize and hit any intruder over the head."

"You know it's done that to me." Ben said and I laughed.

"I don't doubt it. I wouldn't put anything past that, now go." He rolled us over so he was on top and just barely brushed his lips against mine before pulling back and getting up. He left and I lay there, his kiss lingering on my lips. I smiled.

"I really do love you."

**A/N-**

**Unfortunately, I can't say thank-you to all the wonderful reviewS and reviewerS because I was quite depressed to only get one. D: tho it wasn't even a review! they left a disclaimer and all that said "Disclaimer: This is not a review"so technically i got one response and NO REVIEWS! i cried because i even gave u all two WHOLE DAYS xD**

_**Notloggedin:**_** well…yeah…i couldn't make him all nice it'd beat the entire purpose of him!**

**course course**

**xD well…yeeeaaaah yeah i guess they r xD**

**IT IS OKAY SO LONG AS SHE EATS DEAD PEOPLE BECAUSE THEYRE NOT IN PAIN! they were gonna rot anyways may as well eat them! gawsh!**

**She…she…she's currently IN RECOVERY! xD she's under lock and key and bolt and fingerprint recognition and password and voice activations and similar things plus, thanks to adam, i have loads of cameras no worries :) she's fine**

**i only picked up one and i fixed it (in the chapter at least i have tons in my A/N's) it was "you're" instead of "your" but i did that in 27 and 28 with your and you're and their and there and they're so…**

**and im sure i have done it loads more but those r the ones i picked up and didn't change xD**

**i picked up millions in moon bitten but im not retyping that and i don't have the files on this computer tho im considering just re-writing the first few chapters and adding more and better detail**

**he's not! NO WORRIES! *hides ben in closet* er…hold that thought xD no he's not it was just paranoia i stole from my friend honestly if my bf is cheating on me idc cuz chances r he was not that great a guy xD well…not so much chances as OBVIOUSLY he wasn't that great a guy**

**kidding about ben…im hiding adam in the closet, ben's in the guest room XDDDDD lmao**

**I AM! I AM!**

**And now back to the depressed me:**

**im going to threaten u all with not updating if i don't get at least a few reviews (a couple a few…doesn't really matter unless ur dating or having sex) so please ignore my last comment in ()'s and REVIEW UR LITTLE HEARTS OUT! **

**OMG! so there r two new fanfics that caught my eye! im sure a few of u have read them!**

_**Runaway Coyote**_** by ****QuickStar ****(1 chapter thus far but she wont update without reviews like me and its an awesome idea so u should all check it out! plus she's an AWESOME writer!)**

**and **

_**The Ruby Talbot Chronicles**_** by ****SheWhoRunsWithWolves**** (at least she's not too stupid to fly xD "…Running Eagle""whats wrong with that?" "too stupid to fly) but she's AWESOME as well and if u adore stefan its an AWESOME fanfic! its got 4 chapters thus far!**

**BUT DONT FORGET TO REVIEW TO ME AS WELL! cuz then id be depressed, im just telling u bout these guys cuz they're totally awesome as well and deserve more than 4 reviews each!**

**SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! please? i will cry if u don't and i will wait for a few reviews before updating. *crosses arms and pouts***

**GIMH**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Every Rule I Had You Break**_

I had been sleeping, surrounded by Remus, Romulus, and Shuck, when I heard the door open. I didn't actually wake up but I was close to it. I woke up when I heard someone moving my dogs around.

"Why must you sleep with your three pet dogs?" Ben complained.

"Don't move him!"

"I'm not sleeping in a dog bed." He growled.

I sighed.

"Fine," I gave in, "Shuck, Remus, Romulus, everyone off." All of their heads snapped up and they all hopped off obediently. Romulus was starting to show signs of arthritis so he took a little longer, but Ben was kind enough to help him down.

I curled up comfortably.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

"It's fine." Ben sighed, "We won't be settled before this weekend but we have Charles to help out."

"Why are we going?"

"Because it's personal in a way. They did attempt to take our territory the most recent and Adam isn't going to let it slide." Ben explained.

"And Tolinka is doing well?" I asked, she had recently (as in two days ago) decided to head to Aspen Creek for a bit. Mom didn't like the idea, no clue why since she let me go there, but not my business.

"So I hear." Ben agreed. "Time to sleep, you're not going to school tomorrow."

"Why not?" I asked suddenly, sitting up. Remus and Romulus jumped, Shuck took a little longer.

"Well, you need to sleep and work a little if you want to come with us."

"You and Dad don't trust me?" I frowned, but he couldn't see it. "Fine, we'll see who's laughing tomorrow."

"I'm not laughing; I'm serious!" Ben snapped, "We just wanted you to do a little work."

"Wolf?" I asked.

"Reacting."

"Aaaw, damn! I have to practice again? I know how to change!" I whined. Having such quick Changes is what allowed Charles to do his job the way he did, he Changed in under five minutes sometimes. With my split second Changes I was literally used as a distraction in all senses of the word. It meant I had to practice when someone came at someone else as wolf I literally had to Change and jump in because unless it was female or a particularly low male, one would have little to no chance as a human.

And Dad usually just had me practice because he felt he couldn't trust me to fight without my teeth.

In other words, I was stupid.

Which is lovely coming from your father!

"Just for a bit." He assured. "Then we all talk strategy."

"Can't we just kill everyone?"

"Not all problems can be solves that way." Ben chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah they can."

åßΩ

"I'm done!" I complained, down on the floor of the damned garage.

"You've practiced for five minutes." And completed more than five Changes.

"At SIX IN THE FUCKING MORNING!" I yelled. "Please just let me go!"

"We're not meeting with the others until ten." Ben told me, sitting with Dad.

"Well, great! Why'd you get me up FOUR HOURS EARLY?"

"Didn't realize you'd be cranky." Ben smirked.

"Damn it!" I pulled my shirt on and my shorts. "Good morning to you all." I left.

"Oh, come on, Porsche." Ben blocked my way in the little hallway from the garage door to the kitchen-area.

"No." I pushed him aside. He spun me around and pulled me against him like in one of those stupid movies.

"Please."

"Let me say this again, perhaps you need it slower. I. Will. Not. Go. Back. There." I spoke cooly and pulled away.

Well…no…he let me go.

I stormed upstairs to take a shower.

åßΩ

"Porsche, please don't come." Ben tried unsuccessfully for the last time to keep me away from the fight as Warren, Dad, Mom, Jamie and Darryl got ready. I wasn't considered part of the first six because I wasn't pack, something I was just fine with.

I frowned.

"I know." He sighed. He had been working his butt off to keep me away from this and it just wasn't going to happen.

"I love you, Ben." I whispered, kissing him softly, "But you can't keep me from everything."

"Never thought I could." He smiled a little at me.

"We're ready to go." Mom announced. I picked my keys off the rack and Ben took them out of my hand.

"_This_, however, is something I can keep you from." He put the keys back and shook his in front of my face. "I'm driving."

"Fine." I grumbled.

The car ride was painfully slow and it was only to a hotel on the outskirts of this pack's territory. We didn't want them finding us before we introduced ourselves. I was upset to find I didn't share a room with Ben, but rather Charles had brought Toli along and I was stuck with her.

Not that I don't blame her for being a little on edge around all of us, but she could be a little…more sociable.

I was in comfortable shorts and a t-shirt I had stolen from Ben's bag when he knocked on the door.

"Hey." I smiled sadly.

"I'm next door." He chuckled.

"Look at how that worked last time." I pointed out and he sighed.

"I know." He just barely touched my face. "Try to bear."

"I will." I sighed.

"Good night." He said before he kissed me. I kissed him back because, as pathetic as it sounds, I was going to be miserable all night without him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tip toes, even though he leaned down a bit.

"'Night." I whispered against his lips, my eyes still closed, before he gently pulled away and pecked me on the lips before leaving and closing the door behind him.

"You two are an unusual couple." I had forgotten Tolinka was in the room. She was at the back, watching me curiously. "The way you interact I mean…it's…different."

"We do try to make people enjoy watching us seeing as since we're almost never left alone." I spoke sarcastically.

"I mean…it's like you just…fit."

I blinked.

"Well…yeah…that's how a relationship is supposed to work. If you don't fit it tends to end somewhere."

"Oh…" She sounded mildly surprised and I watched her.

"You…you've only ever had Brian." I didn't mean it as a question but she nodded slowly. "God, you've never…" I bit my lip, "I wasn't really looking for a relationship until the Marrok told me I had to find a mate or possibly die. It was a stupid and harsh sentence seeing as since I'd never had a serious relationship or one that even lasted more than a week. Well…forget a week…more like a day. And then…I don't know. I re-met Ben by running into him as a wolf when I first came back to my parents' house. We…ah…didn't quite see eye-to-eye at that time, but we've sort of worked through it. I mean…we disagree, but he gets that I'm me and he's not going to be able to 'fix' it like he can a computer. I think it's been a lot harder for him, but we're managing. I can honestly say I love him without putting 'I think' in front of it."

She blinked.

"Are you mates?"

"Well…yes…" I began, "No…well…sort of…it's not actually official but the bond is there."

She nodded before speaking again.

"I-I…Brian was my first boyfriend…and we have a huge age gap. I thought he loved me but he lied…mostly. I mean…I don't know. I was never paying enough attention and I got caught up in everything."

She didn't say anymore.

"Yeah…relationships-whether perfect or shitty-are like that." I sighed. "Now rest up, we need our strength for tomorrow."

**A/N- really short chap? yup! i was at "Ur Fav Couz"'s house today so thats y xD BLAME HER! that and im having shitty internet connection today!**

_**Julz-**_** XD yeah life catches up. yay! i love making people feel loved! :D **

**oh! thanks! I feel really loved now that u said that! it means a lot!**

**yeah…i fixed it…cant believe i missed it…but i fixed it **

**:)**

_**Notloggedin/Meagain:**_** ;) yeah**

**i kno right! so here it is!**

**you will, but im thinking a little later porsche hasn't had the itme to think yet**

**xD ur counting my reviews? OCD much?**

**it is practical!**

**well…thats how people usually r wen they give speeches either that or "…idk watt im doing…"**

**forget it im keeping them both XD they rnt my charrs i stole em from briggs lolz**

**i did! as soon as she reviewed!**

**oh…dear…no…**

**xD i cant help it i was in a cruel mood**

**I am its just short because life caught up to me**

**:)**

**i'll explain that in a sec**

**xD they r! he's just not that dominant seeming in the book to me! peter seems more alpha like XD**

**yeah he does he's tall funny looking bad tempered and a jerk! XD he DESERVES the pain lolz plus he brings it upon himself…**

**just a tad…i wish they printed the handbook its so hard to find online.**

**:D**

_**Ur fav coup: **_**Hey! i just saw u!**

**i think gender bias is extremely unfair u kno that! i was teased in tae kwon do camp for being the youngest girl there one kid poked me with a stick that was on fire!**

**I beat their asses! hahaha i love sparring…tho competitions is stupid too much padding**

**she should shouldn't she?**

_**First1ThanAnother:**_** :) thank u i will! i shall pull a disney and make too many sequels that even i grow to hate them! XD**

**Okay Notlogged in made the "she has so many voices in her head" comment that i have never bothered to explain, sorry about that, here's the key**

Plain text = Porsche

_Italics = Mei Mei __**(**_**who has been very behaved in the last few chaps)**

**Bold = Bran (because she is the only one he can talk to and hear responses from)**

Underlined = Ben

_Underline-Italics = Ben's wolf_** (which i think i used all of once)**

**i hope that helps xD its my kind of organization, not normal peoples**

**GIMH**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Oh…Er…Um…Hi?**_

I wasn't sleeping well. Besides the fact I hate hotels, I was alone in the room with an idiot nineteen year old Native American shapeshifter. I hated it and the best part was, Ben had closed the bond so hard that I couldn't even try to force it open. It was like he was trying to give me time to be alone.

I hate it.

I buried my face in a pillow and wanted to scream but I bit it back for sake of everyone else in the hotel. I just wanted to be able to close my eyes and fall asleep, but it wasn't happening.

I glared, with one eye, at Toli. Why couldn't she just have her own room? Or do some girl bonding with Mary Jo or something.

Well…Mary Jo not being here could in fact be part of that problem, but…

Why did Charles have to take her? It was unnecessary. She's just going to get in the way. The most use she is good for is bait and barely even that.

_This is all her fault!_

I know, I know.

It's not that I didn't feel bad, I felt terrible. Thing is, she didn't have to ruin my life! Yeah, I'm being overly dramatic but I hated being without Ben. It made me unsettled.

"That's it." I muttered, getting up. Making my way to the door, I thought better of it and sat on the floor. If she had been human, I'd have been saying nasty things about her, but she wasn't and she'd hear even if she was asleep. As it was, what I was thinking was kind of nasty. If I voiced it the terms I used would just get that much worse.

I fiddled with the hem of my shirt and sighed, tonight was a really long night because it was only twelve and I had already woken up eight times. I hoped the morning would be better, but it wasn't starting off well.

I must have fallen asleep because at one I woke up again, still on my spot on the floor. I made my way back to my bed. At least I had slept for a whole hour. I sat down and hummed to myself. I wished my dogs were here, at least I'd have company, but they weren't.

I wanted Ben here, it was eating at my insides. He wasn't anywhere and I missed it. i just wanted to be able to know he was alright, because not knowing was the worst. I mean, I'll admit, he's in a hotel, what the fuck could possibly go wrong.

You know what? To a wolf, a lot can!

I looked down at my wrist, to the scars no one had ever mentioned. I'm sure they'd seen them, they weren't obvious, but they were visible. Perhaps no one looked that closely. The pain of losing Ben had done that before and the pain was the same every time he wasn't there, even if I was no longer suicidal.

A moment without Ben is like being sliced open by a thousand silver daggers and it's only going to get worse when I fall into this shit deeper because we aren't even official yet.

Mom had never heard of anything like what I went through when I told her about it. She said she heard of similar things, where bonds would turn a couple into practically the same person, but never of anyone going through withdrawal like I did. Ben was a drug in every sense of the word and I didn't have a rehab for it.

I have to admit, I feel like a weak little girl from a fairytale and while I live with mythical creatures my life is everything but.

I glanced at the clock next to me and groaned quietly, time passes so slowly.

One would think the bond worked the same both ways, but Ben seemed perfectly okay keeping me out, keeping a little space. It was irritating, but I could go for a few hours without him during the day- -school is the perfect example of that. It's just at night when it's the worst. Not that the day is easy, but at least I have things to distract me and I have no trouble sleeping in math class.

I traced each blemishing mark on both my wrists until I had repeated each several times. I wasn't that bad, hadn't been since Dad sent me away because that's when I'd done it. I sighed and brought my knees up for my chin to rest on them. It was going to be a tiring day tomorrow, but I still couldn't sleep.

Our bond was more complicated than I had originally thought. It was still those plastic cups with the string, but it had a twist. It was almost like…like we had to be able to physically touch or something for everything to be alright. Not all of our moves were possessive or just because we're together and we can, it was uncontrollable. He'd pull me onto his lap or I'd hug him or hold his hand.

There were times when I despised his touch because it calms me down and there are times one cannot afford to be calm. I'd have all day today to be with him, but tonight or tomorrow night or whatever you want to call it, would be work. We can't help each other, if I so much as brush my hand against his, I'll be distracted.

Of course, we can't be far apart either, that'd distract both of us more. So the only solution would be to separate so we have chance of touching but don't let anyone between us.

It was not a good plan.

I let out a breath.

If life worked to my advantage we could've had a simple bond…like just having a share mode- -they're all different, but they're all pretty common. No, we can share direct thoughts, we can share memories if we try, and we can feel each other's emotions.

That last one isn't always good.

Then we have this dream problem. I really wish we could fix that, but it's not like we an return the bond and get a new one.

I guess I'll just learn to deal with the empty feeling in me whenever Ben's not there.

I raised my head and looked at the light peeking through the window.

Sometimes nights alone are good.

Gives you time to ponder.

**A/N-**

**Don't hate me! first day 2moro so i seriously have to run and i just wanted to post a chapter about porsche's overall thoughts**

**Notloggedin:**

**its look-counting which i shall do in mathematic tomorrow! XD**

**MANY MANY speeches by both professional speakers, teachers, and students :)**

**you will know, in the next chapter with Bens POV GAH I GAVE IT AWAY!**

**he truly is**

**i am starting to think that is how they pick…its seriously possible! its how i got elected as class rep XD**

**not a handbook, he memorized the code of conduct u c i kno these things because im the one stuck writing this XD i have to know unfortunately**

**yeah well**

**um…good point…i probable could've mentioned that OK they r in california with top 6 wolves (challenge allowance) and charles the assassin because its his job, bran was just very…kind to let adam help**

**well…i cant say…but yeah…if i cant write a good battle sequence for once in my effing life!**

**belch never good those early morns**

**well…no its not longer…sorry D: i just cant unite but ima try 2moro! if not i shall start updating every other day!**

**khetyan:**

**YAY! hi!**

**yeah i wish he'd give me one 2…but i cant drive!**

**THANK YOU! :D yeah so am i! **

**its fine! i don't deserve it wen i write chapters like this **

**OKAY! review! just tell me if u liked this chap so i kno exactly where i stand with starting Ben's POV because i gave that info away unfortunately so yes REVIEW and hopefully i shall c u 2moro! if not the day after is a definite! **

**GIMH**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Just My Luck**_

_Ben POV_

"Damn it!" I muttered, rubbing my face with my hands.

"Why don't you just open the bond then?" Warren asked, tiredly, no doubt he was fed up with my constant cursing.

"It's not as easy as that."

"Well…it's not a dog…you can't just say 'I'm not giving in to you because then you'll get used to it' because you can't train it. Am I right?" He asked.

"Yeah." I mumbled, "But that's not the problem."

"Well, I don't see another one." He flopped back down on his bed. Trust me to get stuck with Warren and away form my mate.

"Porsche is the problem." I sighed, "If I give in like this she'll claim her victory and I'll be stuck listening to it for the rest of eternity."

"Eternity is a long time." Warren chuckled and I glared at him. "But if it's causing you physical pain-"

"It's not, I'm fine." I growled and sat on my bed. I stand by what I said about Warren and Tolinka sharing a room, who can possibly feel threatened by a gay man? I don't have a problem with it, though I admit I did at first. And I understand he's dominant, but unless he suddenly loses all control to his wolf, he's the safest were' she could possibly be with. Sticking her with Porsche was a stupid move.

Not that I don't trust her it's just…I don't…well…trust her with other people.

She's got some social problems, mostly threatening to kill people- -which she did almost get kicked out of school for recently. I blinked as the lights suddenly shut off and I turned to see Warren moving back to his bed.

"Last chance to go save her from a night of hell." Warren commented and I shook my head. "Okay…" He chuckled and turned his back to me. "'Night then."

He was still laughing, personally I didn't find it all that damn amusing! I sighed again and looked towards the door.

"She's not coming in here, Ben, she's not going to if I know her." Warren didn't sound amused anymore.

"Well, what do you suggest I do?" I snapped, "Give in and admit I was wrong?"

"Who said you'd have to admit anything? Did you tell her it was better this way?"

"No." I grumbled.

"Then you're not admitting that you're weaker than Porsche in any way shape or form. Even though you are." I glared at him. "You are, Benjamin."

Whenever someone wants to be serious they call me Benjamin. Is it necessary? No because I go by Ben perfectly fine.

"I am not."

"You still think women are weaker than men?" Warren sat up and looked at me with more curiosity than anything else.

"Yes."

"After everything you've seen in your life, you still think that?" He asked again.

I nodded.

"Then you're out of your mind. Porsche is one of the strongest little girls I know."

I winced and dropped my gaze.

"You told her and she was still fine with it." Warren reminded. "She obviously could care less about her own age."

"Doesn't mean I don't." I shot back.

"No, no, I wasn't' saying that." I heard his bed creak as he leaned back. I let out a huff.

I growled again.

"How do you think she's handling it?" He asked and I looked up.

"Not well." I admitted.

"And why do you think that?"

"Did you ever notice- -" I began.

"The scars on her wrist? I'm older than you are, Ben, but I'm more observant. Yes, I've noticed. I have never felt the need to say anything, but I've noticed." He gave me this look that I just couldn't read. "I found it particularly interesting they didn't appear until she came back from her three days in Montana when Adam was on that rampage. And I found it even more interesting that it didn't stop until after she started talking with her old friends."

I was startled, that is what I had been missing right there. I had thought all of them were from Montana.

"No…she…how did Mercy and Adam just…let her?"

"They didn't have to know. She heals fast enough even if it was a silver dagger that did it. Perhaps they simply thought it was part of her suicide problem at the Marrok's." Warren shrugged. "Adam may be strict and it may seem like he knows everything, but he doesn't.

"She didn't, she stopped right after she came home!" I growled, not wanting to believe it. I knew it could be true, that she hadn't stopped right away, but I had consoled myself with the fact it was her father's fault. If it was mine…

"No, Ben, she didn't." He paused for a moment, "_Ask_ her. _Talk_ to her about it. You should be the one to know. Don't you two share thoughts?"

"Unlike most, it's a little more complicated than that." I mumbled. "I can't fucking believe this, how could I be so blind?"

"She's not doing it anymore. And she obviously never cut deep enough, just enough it left a mark. She was just pondering her options, I'm sure. I mean, one of us would be suspicious if she asked to go across the way to where the river is." Warren assured.

"She could've done some serious damage." I muttered, holding my head in my hands.

"I assume you've thought about this before."

"What do you think made me go through with it?" I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

Warren blinked then snarled and I know my eyes widened.

"You mean this is all a joke, Ben? You're just doing it to keep her from hurting herself? Because if you're messing with Porsche- -"

I shook my head, eyes still slightly wider than usual.

"No, it's not a joke." I dropped backwards onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. "I'm in love with a sixteen year old wolf-coyote cross with two different colored eyes, voices in her head, a way with words, and a smile that will make me grin like a fool."

"You are a fool." Warren had calmed down with my explanation. "But at least you have someone."

I turned my head to look at him and he smiled.

"You've been a lonely hermit for how many years of your life?" He laughed, "I was starting to wonder if maybe you were gay too. I was getting worried."

I laughed too.

It was one in the morning already.

"Well, as much as I hate sounding like a mother, I think it's time to get some shut eye before we fall asleep tomorrow when we're supposed to be fighting."

I nodded and staid laying down where I was.

Talking was a bit of a distraction, but damn it, it hurt like hell when we were apart like this.

I wonder if she saw the irony of it, of slicing herself with a silver dagger.

Because every moment we aren't together just feels like a silver dagger has been plunged into my heart and twisted.

Damn.

**A/N-**

**Okay there it is! now i need some shut eye myself! so tired! such a bad first day **

**ok my day was horrible XD i got lost on my way to Theology, I fell down on the stairs...twice, fell UP the stairs...twice, tripped a few times, could NOT open my locker at ALL so some poor girl next to me probably knows my combination better than i do! couldnt work the gym locker to get it to OPEN to put it ON my locker so i forgot about that, got lost again, left an assignment from orientation in my locker, was late to the bus and missed it because he left ON TIME today! XD such a bad day! **

**so yeah u can c y i just wanna sleep!**

**Notloggedin:**

**yeah well i was in the mood for depression and theres gonna b more ben POV in the next chap because I COULDN'T EFFING GET DONE IN THIS ONE! without dying for sleep.**

**yes yes i did :) i was oldest and craziest therefore the best 4 the job!**

**XD he should**

**ok ok! i will update!**

**Julz:**

**:) so was i **

**yeah when he stood up like that it made me wonder if briggs had something up her sleeve… :) thanks! and i love that awesomely epic smiley!**

**i g2g but PLEASE REVIEW! the more the happier!**

**and b4 i go, u guys should read some fanfics/one-shots by QuickStar cuz im beta-ing 4 her and i absolutely love them!**

**GIMH**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Shortest Chapter**_

_Ben POV_

I wonder if she knows what she does to me. I wonder if she knows how much it kills me when we're apart and how much I really care for her.

Take this past week for example. Jamie completely dominated Paul, but obviously neither of them were quite in control afterwards. The fight itself took a while, but that was the problem.

Well, the whole Darryl thing was found out first, because he tried to get Jamie calm when Adam went to Paul who is admittably more dangerous even though he was half dead. I had sat back, well…sort of. I mean we were all hyped up, but I stayed out of the way.

And then…I don't really know. There was this…thing and suddenly I just pinpointed the quietest sound in the entire basement.

Gregory and Timothy are not the best combination of people, I will tell you that.

You see, when you know her mother, you know Porsche is going to be trouble. What I didn't know was the kind of attention she was going to be getting. She's sixteen for fucks sakes! And _barely_! She's barely her mother's height! Just because she chooses to torture me with her lack of decent clothing around her house does _not_ mean that everyone can just…stare at her.

I hadn't even noticed them watching her like that which shows you how bloody brilliant I've been. I just heard them and I snapped because it was hard keeping myself even in that place with the blood and pain and fear and everything that makes a fight what it is.

Thing is, I snapped in front of the whole pack. If it was just those two, you'd better damn believe I'd handle it.

Jamie is going to be a perfect alpha because he just jumped into this control that he had lacked for all of five whole seconds and he was the first to stop me because he had heard them too. Darryl was second to hold me back.

I've never hated someone more than those two jackasses.

The thing that set me off wasn't the original comments about things I don't want to think about anyone else being able to talk about, but what they said afterwards.

It just…frightened me I guess and I lashed out.

I couldn't let Porsche know exactly what it was else she'd hate me for a week for not trusting her, but damn it it isn't my fault. It's not as if she lacked total belief in me for a bit.

_"She'd leave him in a heartbeat!"_

Damn it! It's not my fault! They said it!

Funny how such a small sentence can have such a big impact.

And even funnier how one moment can unravel a lifetime of lies.

I just let him out like that, I hadn't done it since I gained control of him. I don't like letting my wolf out to play on purpose. He'll take over when I'm with Porsche on occasion, but it's a mate thing. I hadn't let him out like that for others to deal with in a long time.

But Darryl couldn't take it.

Warren and Jamie could.

Of course Adam knew what had happened, though I doubt he heard it because he had been inside- -he had helped Paul along with whoever else had helped Paul. He just knew when he took one look at me and I just felt terrible for everything, but I didn't feel it as much because rage was pretty dominant and I was trying to hide my fear of the sentence being true.

To be completely honest, I didn't calm until Porsche came home and I could just hold her.

I know it's stupid but the thought of her leaving me…it terrifies me. And as pathetic as it sounds I just…went off.

Damn morning isn't going to come soon enough.

_Porsche POV_

"Morning." I blinked tiredly up at Ben. Toli had thankfully gone to get breakfast with Warren.

"Didn't eat her?" Ben looked slightly amused.

I shook my head.

He sighed and sat down next to me, pulling me closer by my hands until he kissed both my wrists. I drew back.

"What do you want?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you last night." He murmured.

"You could've opened it." I narrowed my eyes.

"Yes, I admit I could have." He nodded.

"You should have." I told him sharply. "I got no sleep. Mei had me up all night worrying when it wasn't the physical pain keeping my eyes open."

"I'm sorry." And he meant it, "Can we talk about that?"

"We are." I pointed out.

"I mean, in a little more detail." He frowned.

"As in?" I raised and eyebrow and tried again to pull my wrists from his hands.

"As in this." He rubbed one of the scars. I winced and looked at him.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"About why you'd do this to yourself after Mercy took you home." He growled and let go as I pulled again. I turned away and pulled back my hair from my shoulders.

"That's why." I whispered.

**A/N-**

**Short again but i hate school and i need to get back into the swing. i now have theatre to look forward to and i am trying out for our fall drama, i hope i make it but there r only 7 parts and im a freshman so i doubt i will make the cut, but im going to try my best.**

**besides reading and writing and horseback riding theatre and horses are my life. Its hard to combine them because they're both so time consuming but i do manage! we're doing "Blithe Spirit" and i want the role of Elvira (dead 1st wife) but i wont even get the housekeeper if im up against the brilliant ppl i met 2day!**

**besides that im so killer frustrated with all the drama going on, i had 3 kids ask me out today? um, no i don't even kno u…**

**ah well besides that life is miserable! i finally opened my gym lock so i now have a gym locker but i FORGOT MY GYM PANTS! so i had to borrow someones XD**

**Notloggedin: thats…yeah that makes u a bad person!**

**no, no need to fear, we got thru it ok!**

**hm…perhaps…**

**but then it would take so much effort!**

**i am!**

**XxxxIceQueenxxxX:**

**its fine! im in the same boat :(**

**and thanks**

**Julz: yeah…u should b asleep!**

**lolz he is isn't he? and yeah i feel 4 porsche too, i may take my anger at my locker out on her and have her suddenly assigned a new locker THAT WONT OPEN! **

**i hate pressure XD lolz thanks its deff gonna go on cuz vie already got my "list" for the next (and possibly?) final sequel but there may actually b 4 in all (not including growing up wolf) i haven't decided!**

**so please review! sorry its short and late but i tried!**

**GIMH**


	35. Chapter 35

_**What Is Love? Are You Fucking Serious?**_

"I won't ever, ever hurt you like that again." He whispered, his forehead resting on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I was being an ass, I know."

"It hurt." I told him, upset.

"It hurts more to know I'm the one who did it." He murmured against the skin on my shoulder blade.

"It hurts a hell of a lot more to know you did it even though you knew Dad was the one who made me leave." I growled.

"I won't ever, I promise. I won't close you out unless it's entirely necessary. I won't hurt you." He paused. "Don't…" He didn't finish, just sighed and pulled back.

I blinked and turned around to face him again, kissing him, desperately, hungrily. He kissed me back with the same.

"I won't leave you." I told him and he looked surprised. "No matter what."

"Tell the irrational part of my mind that." He told me before kissing me again.

_Random Mercy POV for Parental Reasons_

"You left them _alone_?" I snapped, "In a _hotel room_? Are you _stupid_?"

Warren blinked before smiling sheepishly.

"Didn't occur to me."

"Of course not because I'm the only one with brains in this family. When Adam comes back tell him I went…somewhere not dangerous." I got up and left the table in the restaurant at the hotel where we were eating breakfast this morning. "Never leave your daughter in Warren's care." I grumbled out loud.

_Porsche POV_

"Shit." I closed my eyes tightly and pulled back before opening them and looking at my mother. "Er- -hey…Mom…um…sleep well last night?"

"Normally…no I still wouldn't be okay with Warren leaving you alone." She shook her head. "Are you two going to eat breakfast or just kiss each other half naked on the bed all morning? Why not try the other bed? Or even the floor! Mix things up a bit when I walk in on you." She said sarcastically. "Put shirts on, we're having breakfast."

"I'm wearing a shirt." I told her, motioning to my clothes. "Two."

"One is a cami and one is a button up. Why would I let you wear that when you've got a werewolf boyfriend right next to you? That's top of the 'do not attempt' list! Right next to short dresses. They enjoy popping buttons. Ben, put a shirt on would you?"

He looked amused before going over to my bag, raising an eyebrow, and pulling out one of his own shirts.

"Do you purposely go through my laundry?" He asked with a small smile.

"Sometimes." I shrugged.

"The food will _not_ wait!" Mom said impatiently and I laughed as Ben tossed me a shirt of mine from the bag that Mom could deem acceptable.

When we were dressed we followed her out of the room, with a quick kiss before we shut the door which she quickly ended with "I missed half a breakfast because of you two, get your asses down here!" and we hurried after her.

We sat down at the table, both of us grinning from the few kisses we had snuck in behind my mother's back. I grabbed his hand and we eventually got our food because we were all too last to get up and get food from the buffet.

"Ben, I didn't know you were left handed." Warren commented with a straight face before breaking into laughter. Toli looked confused and Mom didn't react, but Dad looked up.

"Porsche, let him eat."

"It's fine." Ben shrugged, holding my hand a little tighter.

"What's the plan for tonight?" I asked, distracting my father, but Darryl and Warren still had this big smiles on their faces like we were so damn hilarious.

"We follow Charles." He grumbled, obviously he wasn't thrilled about taking orders.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"I'm humiliated to say I'm the one who taught you." Charles sighed and I turned my head so fast I got whiplash.

"Ow." I muttered, rubbing my neck.

"Listen with more than just your ears." He reminded and then nodded to Dad. "I will go in first to request the meeting because that is the number one step. I'm going in a few minutes in fact because it seems they do not know we have arrived." He gave me a quick glance and Tolinka the same before he looked at my father. "Shall we talk about the rest later?"

"That would be better." He agreed and I pouted.

"I'm in this just as much as you two are."

"You aren't an alpha or Bran's assassin." Mom grumbled, "You can't know the secrets they spill at their sleepovers."

I burst into laughter at that, so hard tears came out of my eyes in fact. Ben chuckled.

"I wish my da had come up with a way to make her shut up." Charles sighed before nodding once more at my father and walking away.

"Hey, where's Anna?" I called after him.

"She's fine." He called back and I turned back to the table.

"What the hell kind of answer was that?"

"He's telling himself she's safe because he didn't want to leave her alone. He's worried, but she's in the hotel. She's probably making up for lost sleep or showering or something." Warren shrugged.

"Oh…" I blinked. "Well, I can't wait until I hear the plan."

Dad opened his mouth and Mom put the napkin in it.

"She's going to be fine." She growled, "Don't you dare say otherwise."

Dad gave her an annoyed glare and spat the fabric out.

"I was going to say she was only going if she promised not to get in the way."

I rolled my eyes.

"Promise."

**A/N**

**FOr all of those grieving, here is a shout out to my kindergarten buddy Ellen Callahan who probably just graduated college now (she was in 8th grade wen i was in kindergarten) I hope u and ur family are safe and well and God bless your father (a fireman) who died serving all of us in 9/11.**

**The same goes to anyone who reads this who lost someone. I wish you and your families the best.**

**I'm sorry its short! i slept all day today before hitting the beach for a bit. I just want u all to know that my school is terribly stressful and Im having a hard time so if i don't update im probably reduced to tears over some sort of nonsense.**

**XxxxIceQueenxxxX - here it is :)**

**Notloggedin - yeah…sorry…this one is too…**

**hehe yeah**

**well…no he really cant! i am just waiting for something to happen in Patricia Brigg's real books where he gets his butt kicked.**

**shoulder, he bit her in Moon Bitten after she came home and hugged him**

**yeah he just was too stupid to know she cut herself more than three days**

**most guys r…unless ur OCD and an alpha apparently**

**YAY!**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Safe? What Does That Mean?**_

Charles and Father Dearest had it all set up. We were to appear at the alpha's home at 7. I glanced at the clock in the car.

"Hurry up!" I whined. "We're gonna be late!"

"Damn it! Drive yourself then! At least I'm following the speed limit!" Darryl snapped. Ben growled and Warren sighed.

"All of you shut up! Porsche, stop complaining. Darryl, stop harassing Ben's mate."

"I HAVE A NAME!" I shouted.

"And Ben stop growling at every little problem." Warren finished.

"YOU TOOK A WRONG TURN!" I yelled, pointing out his mistake.

"I know where I'm going!" Darryl growled.

"Leave her alone!" Ben snapped.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Warren raised his voice and we all shut up.

"You did make a wrong turn." I broke the silence.

"I did not."

"Yes, I'm afraid you did." I snorted.

"Why was I put in this car?" Warren grumbled uncharacteristically.

"Ben! Warren and Darryl are being mean to me!" I cried.

"Porsche, would you not set your mate on us!" Warren turned around to look at me. "Sit down and strap in."

"I am sitting down."

"On Ben's lap, get down and strap in."

"I like his lap." I whined.

Ben gave Warren a smug smirk and held me tighter.

"Honestly, Benjamin, think a little." Warren growled. "I'm not trying to take her or hurt her PUT HER DOWN SO SHE CAN STRAP IN!"

I sighed and did as I was told for once.

"You'd better behave at the McGloughlin guy's house." He said sternly and I rolled my eyes. "Because we can and _will_ leave you in the car and, Ben, you will _not_ react to everything said about or to Porsche. Is that clear? I don't want any accidents."

"I will." I assured, "Darryl, even the GPS is yelling at you. Let it guide you. You see where that nice looking Honda Accord is going? Yeah this is where we want to be going. ONWARD!"

"I know where I'm going."

"You know shit." I rolled my eyes.

"I want you all to know I am never getting into a car with you guys again!" Warren groaned.

"Aw! And Ben and I haven't even started making out in the back seat yet!" I pouted.

"That's five bucks, Porsche." Ben reminded.

"THIS WAS A BET?"

"Yeah…" I nodded. "Coincidentally, would you get pissed if we started making out right now."

"Not at all." He said sarcastically.

"Okay then, you said it."

"EY! I WAS KIDDING!" He snapped and I strained against the laughter that came over me when he said it because I was kissing Ben. It was uncomfortable due to the seatbelt situation, but I'd live. "Guys, come on! Darryl, next turn, BEN AND PORSCHE KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Aw, come on, I would like to look in my rear view mirror and NOT see tongues." Darryl complained.

Ah, being a teenager with a boyfriend who can kiss pretty damn well is sooooooooooooooooooooo awesome!s

**A/N**

**sorry i thought i posted this then i was like "sheesh no one is reviewing! WHATS WRONG?" then i realized "hm…did i not post it?"XD im brilliant**

**ok so try outs were yesterday for our drama "Blithe Spirit" and callbacks were today i didn't get called back but millions of ppl did and there were only 7 parts so i doubt i got a part XD**

**final announcement is 2moro**

**OK!**

**XxxxIceQueenxxxX: glad u think so :)**

**Notloggedin: no prob**

**so do i :) if only i could get his character right**

**i love mercy loads**

**charles is fun**

**no…no foreshadowing…i am not that kind of…girf **

**yeah that is so true! but Darryl is always…fine…i love how he freaks over that vamp! its like "GAH! HES EATING!" so poor Peter takes the wrath!**

**well…she was gushing blood…i think XD idk i wrote it and idk…im a bad person**

**no no no watt was he scolding her for? they were miserable! it was a marital spat without the married couple**

**well i personally consider warren bright**

**and wen ur dating a guy they don't notice things like that cuz if they like u they like u if they notice ur off its cuz u r they don't notice every little thing, no one does but they don't nit pick as much cuz they're supposed to love u**

**no worries! but i cant keep reviewing cuz i cant review my own story XD**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW! cuz wen i don't get them i cry**

**GIMH**


	37. Chapter 37

_**Jerk**_

I looked around the drawing room to the house. Most alpha's homes, with the exception of ours, are pretty old. It was kind of…stupid. Dark brown wood paneling with trophy deer heads. I mean, come on. Then there was a fireplace with a huge picture on the mantle that reminded me of Shuck as it contained men on horses and, well, wolfhounds. Ben pulled me closer to his side and, as much as it was comfortable, I pulled away. If I was going to help I needed my space.

"Irresponsible of you to bring a little girl." I heard a cold voice, but having been pushed suddenly behind everyone, I didn't see who spoke, though I had right to believe it was the alpha because I heard Toli squeak. I pushed myself back beside Ben and watched.

You know, as much as I have grown to love a blonde, this new one irked me greatly. He had hazel eyes that just…creeped me out the way they swept us over. He smiled at Tolinka and she squeaked again.

"Tolinka, love, what have you been up to these days?" He moved towards her and she flinched, ducking behind…Samuel was here? How did I not know this?

I glanced over at her.

"Toli, breathe, breathe, we don't have time for you to pass out today. In and out, it's really quite simple." I reminded.

Coming from me, the girl who freaks over graveyards? It was stupid.

Brian took a step towards her and Sam growled. Something that bordered possession flashed in his eyes and Mom looked like she was angry, but not with Brian. Dad gave her a look that outright said "no fighting amongst ourselves."

"Leave Toli alone." I said, suddenly regretting it when he turned to me. Dad looked beyond furious.

"Ah, yes, that's right. Who is the little girl?" He smiled. You could tell he was way older than Dad, just by the air he gave off. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"This _'little girl'_ is not too little to give you a run for your money, wolf. Leave her alone else the talk won't happen." I tried to sound bigger than I was, I couldn't tell if it was working.

"So she's yours?" He looked at Ben who didn't say a word for once. When you weren't the alpha-no, even if you were- -a mate in the same fight is sometimes a weakness because you're preoccupied making sure they're okay.

Not receiving a response, the alpha stepped closer and I growled before Ben held me back.

"Yes." He said lowly. "And you will leave her out of this."

Brian clapped slowly.

"So this is the famous Tri-Cities Pack. I've heard of you, who hasn't. I've met you, Adam, many times. This must be Porsche." I drew away from his touch. It was disgusting. Ben pulled me closer to him, glaring at the other man.

Fuck.

He held just a bit of concern in his gaze for barely a moment before I nodded and he looked back towards the top six wolves of the Snake River Pack.

"You're cheating, you said top six only. You have nine."

"Six who will and can fight if need be." Charles corrected. "Three to attempt to make peace."

"There's no peace to be made, I've done no wrong."

"You've held this girl since she was fifteen. Four years later she's terrified of the half of us and easing her way into life with the other half. Explain to us why your mate has panic attacks at the sight of a wolf." Charles offered.

"She wandered into my territory when she was twelve. She was a runaway. Her life was worse for her first two or three years around here, trust me. My wolves didn't like her. I personally didn't see her as much of a threat." He shrugged. "I did it _for_ her."

Mom looked at Dad, well…all of us gave them a quick look.

"She was treated fine past that point."

"I was not!" Toli actually looked angry. "You were a monster! It took me four years to figure out how to leave, how to break it off. It hurt like hell but I did it. I spent eight years of my life with the lot of you because you _killed_ my _mother_."

I blinked. Two of Brian's pack were wolves. I watched them slink over to stand intimidatingly behind their alpha. I didn't think, just Changed.

"She's a walker, Hauptman?" Brian nodded to Mom. Dad growled.

"How would you come by that conclusion?" Warren sounded honestly like he was laughing at this man's stupidity.

"Besides her _smell_?" Brian smiled. "Charlene, could you get Jon and Lunette?" A red head woman with hair that v-d down to her chin nodded and jogged upstairs. I saw Tolinka's facial expression lighten a little, as if she had hope for something. Moments later, the woman came down with two little bundles. One was whimpering and I saw her little dappled coat was far too adorable while she slept. The other was human.

"They're safe." Toli looked relieved. I was amazed, I could never have gone through any of this. Tolinka had never even mentioned having children, let alone two sleeping tots.

"Of course they are, you think I'd let any harm come to them?" Brian didn't look the way he sounded.

I don't know what got into me, but the little girl's whimpers were making Mei want to inspect it, figure out why it was making the sounds it was. I moved slowly forward to see them, Charlene seemed good enough. When I got closer, I realized she was just masking terror and fear. I nudged the little flecked brindle coat of Lunette comfortingly before sniffing at Jon. I turned and nodded to Charles that they were fine, but Mei still wanted to stay by them.

"We'll trade."

"We will not trade you Hauptman's daughter." Charles told him, "Or Tolinka, or anyone else. Money, perhaps. Or your death would work as well."

"I find them unfair. A daughter for a daughter."

Oh, hell no.

"No, it's final."

I was caught by surprise by the wolves I had seen and been watching. We tousled on the floor and I let out a yip of pain when one knocked me onto my back and one grabbed ahold of my throat. I closed my eyes and breathed steadily.

"You will have your wolves let her go or we will kill you, Brian, the Marrok doesn't play." Charles said one last time before hell broke lose. You know, Anna's presence wasn't doing much today. She was wolf too, had been when we got here. She rushed to help me while Toli got Charlene and the two babies out. Three against a bunch was unfair, but we had a bit before most of the bunch and most of our bunch Changed. I took the opportunity to finally throw one attacker to Anna to deal with and managed to get ahold of the other one's neck.

"Rawrp!" I let out a surprised squeak when someone lifted me by the scruff. I growled and struggled because damn it I didn't know who got me. It wasn't the weirdo alpha and it wasn't any of ours.

Mom looked up for a moment before growling. I closed my eyes when the person turned me around and then opened them.

Never pick a wolf up and show them your face, because I may not know you, but I don't intend to. I bit down on his nose and spat out little severed bits when he dropped me, grinning when I saw I had managed the whole thing. Blood dripped off my chin and I could taste it on my teeth. I growled and licked my lips.

No eating the bastard's helpers.

Whatever, I was in position to rip the guy's throat out when I paused. For once, I thought I'd wait until someone allowed me to kill him. Well, I stayed like that for all of two moments before Anna killed hers so I figured why not kill the other one.

Mmm, but the warm, iron tainted blood was just so good. I licked at the wolf's throat a bit before Ben pulled me back. He nudged my flank and I shook myself off and out of dinner mode.

Most of the Brian's wolves were dead at our feet and I was content with just watching and jumping in if someone needed my assistance.

I was content, until Ben pushed me out the front door. I hadn't seen it coming and soon I was next to Tolinka, Charlene, and the two little pups. Despite the battle inside, I suppose kids don't know when not to play, so they were having some fun on the yard. Both their guardians weren't more than a foot away and ready to pick them up and leave if need be. I watched the two pups carefully before getting down on the ground and crawling over to them. Sure, I was bloody, but hell, they _were_ cute.

Tolinka didn't make a move to take them away so I figured she was fine with her kids associating with a freak with blood dripping off her snout. I nudged the little brindle-coated girl and she squeaked and flung her little body at me. I let my tongue loll out as we played for a bit before her brother decided I was all right and joined in.

You know what, as much as I hate Ben for tricking me like this…I have to admit…this was…fun. And it was…calming. I kind of liked it. Mei was being happy and playful, something she only was around Ben usually.

I did, I liked it.

**A/N-**

**this is the longest chapter i have posted in forever…but I GOT SIX WHOLE REVIEWS! do u guys kno how much that **_**means**_** to me? I only need 10 more to reach 100! And that was my major goal! :D I hope I get to reach it! You guys are like…making it happen!**

**Notloggedin: yeah, I do apologize for the short…ness**

**i didn't FORGET i FORGOT that i DIDNT**

**yeah…thats true…he should b…but i fail epically at interpretating characters, thus i don't want to b a director **

**i kno! its like "TAKE THE HUMAN WOMAN! SPARE ME! IM THE SECOND!"**

**no…im not smart enough to know how to use metaphors XD no i am i just don't wen i write stories which makes me even worse of an author. i use metaphors in my poems and stuff but not fanfics…or not…i mean…not metaphors i ponder. i don't purposely put metaphors into stories but if u were to hack my old PC that died and look in "…'s works" ud c a lot more**

**well yeah…there was loads of emotional pain…XD just not in a metaphoric way**

**oh now, that wouldn't work…y have hi scold her wen he can just…try to hate her altogether but fail epically U R NOT UNDERSTANDING THIS WHOLE "DRAMA" concept! i am WRITING A SOAP OPERA! XD my teacher said that today…**

**um…no…is it possible to b more miserable than after rape due to drinking fae shit? does anyone have the answer to that? personal experience? or ur friends? does anyone kno any1 whos gone thru that kind of emotional sickness? anyone? anyone? XD no i think the major problem with Porsche and Ben will b the fact she's so young and she's stubborn and she doesn't give a shit about others feelings half the time and she has to have her way which is something ben is really ending because he thinks she should grow up because she isn't and she's not ready for the things she's getting herself into**

**i think the major major problem is no one wants her to end up like mercy or something similar…she's already been shot twice **

**but no, i think they were miserable for entirely different reasons. Mercy because she felt she let adam down and adam because he felt he should've been there to protect her, so he feels he let her down which gets us into the topic of alphas being stupid.**

**speaking of which i have an idiot who was telling me watt to do 2day and y i shouldn't start fights with the guys in my lunch cuz they could beat me up and i was like "wats it to u?" and he was like "ur gonna get hurt!" and i was like "WELL ITS MY FUCKING PROBLEM THEN!"**

**shish im writing a whole thesis on this…**

**yeah…yeah they are bright…i guess…**

**ITS NOT SUPPOSED TO MAKE SENSE! ITS MY LIFE XD**

**they should, but they don't always see it**

**yeah…*glares at boy in cafeteria* worry…thats it…**

**i love how he asked me to homecoming **_**right**_** after explaining y i don't yell at the football team…**

**i wish ya did? no i have loads and i notice them after i post the chap and then im usually too lazy to fix them…**

**I AM REMEMBERING! :D**

**Anaea: Hey! u just started getting alerts on this! and i think u added it 2 ur faves (for some reason my computer types fags...sorry bout that)! THANKS! :D yeah i know it was short, but thanks for telling me it was…dear lordeh thats hard to type…SQUARED! XD**

**khetyan: YAY! thanks! i will have more little bits and pieces of bens POV sometimes **

**XxxxIceQueenxxxX: oh…god…do i have to type all 30-something people i DONT kno? or can i simplify it?**

**ima simplify it XD**

**Adam**

***Mercy**

**Jamie**

**Warren**

**Ben**

**Darryl**

***Auriele**

**Porsche isn't in the pack yet :)**

**YAY! thanks!**

**Julz: YAY! THANKS YOUS! XD i can never sleep these days! im having stress problems to b honest…and the worst was 2day cuz i was practicing some theatre make-up (didn't get a part in Blithe Spirit btw XD) and i drew slits on my wrist with eyeliner and i guess it didn't wash off so i was freaking out thinking a teacher was gonna c em and send me 2 counciling XD**

**well…think about it…would u want to b in charge of two full grown male werewolves and one teenage girl with a temper and a sometimes hyper attitude? XD and then she and one of the others start making out? yeah i didn't c it as much fun, but ur right he prob could've lasted longer and he is tougher…just…im not a good author XD **

**yeah…darryl…oh…joy…**

**YAY! here it is! and im HANGING ON i just cant pull myself UP XD so much drama! in our theo class this girl was like "OMG I HAVE A DATE FOR HOMECOMING IN 3 WKS!" and my response was seriously "homecoming? 3 wks? date? hell im not going."**

**OK SO PLEASE REVIEW! i wanna reach 100!**

**love ya'll**

**GIMH**

**PS **

**to c my youtube self type the following link w/no spaces**

**http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v=a5YB5ItQI7g**

**and to c the make up i did on my wrists and such type the following with no spaces**

**http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v=leEU9QBKrCI**

**and if u have suddenly found urself drawing the VW symbol in ur notebooks with great shading cuz u cant get the "F" in "Ford" right? Well…i feel bad**

**CUZ IM A FORD GIRL THRU AND THRU! tho im related to the guy who made the Mercedes-Benz XD**


	38. Chapter 38

_**Well…It's Not Like I KNEW Him…**_

"Ben!" I gasped, spinning around and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Everything's alright then? No more problems?"

He kissed my neck softly and shook his head, unhooking my arms from behind his neck and pulling away ever so carefully. He cocked his head to the side and frowned.

"I thought you didn't like kids?"

"They aren't mine, I don't have to live with them." I answered quickly, but Mei was so on edge form the fight and leaving the pups she pushed through.

_Wolf POV_

_"I wan't pups." I told my mate with a smile. "A nice little litter of pups."_

_"Er- -Mei, maybe when you're older." Ben looked uncomfortable. "Not now."_

_"Please, Ben?" I whined and I heard Tolinka chuckle behind me. _

_"You can watch Luna and Jon for me sometimes." She offered with a smile._

_"FIne." I sighed and pulled Ben back so I could kiss him. "Promise?" I whispered._

_"We'll see how Porsche feels." He told me. _

_I guess that will do._

Porsche POV

I came back to my senses kissing Ben outside of a house full of dead bodies. Mom was the next to walk out, explaining Anna was to stay until all the others had calmed down from their high. I noticed her watching Lunette and Jon almost longingly. I frowned.

"What's wrong, Mom?" I asked.

She turned around, surprised, and shook her head.

"Another time, Porsche." She sighed and we watched the two puppies as they eventually Changed back to their human forms and fell asleep.

Ben kissed the back of my neck.

"Did you know what Mei was saying?" He asked softly.

I bit my lip before nodding.

"Yeah…"

"Well," He looked at me expectantly, "Am I going to have to work that into my house-buying plans then?"

"Actually…yeah." I nodded, "I kinda like kids."

"You'd be a terrible mother." He teased. "Obviously this 'Mercy-thing' is a dominant gene. Any kid you had would run away in a matter of minutes."

"I would not be a bad mother!" I whined and stopped when Dad came outside.

"Easy, Adam, it was all hypothetical." Mom warned. "She's not pregnant."

Dad growled.

"If she's are pregnant before she graduates high school, so help me I will kill you." He glared at Ben. "Is that understood?"

"Understood, boss." Ben nodded.

"Porsche, if you're pregnant before you graduate high school, you're going to go through with it."

Shit, even I thought that was a semi-harsh punishment. I mean, taking an innocent life isn't my thing and I would be killer guilty, so yeah, but even though I would go through with it if I had to, that's a terrible threat!

I don't approve of abortion.

"I won't be." I assured him and he left to make sure we had all of ours. I noticed Samuel out of the corner of my eye. He was still wolf and now so was Lunette. She was growling as best as she could and chewing on his ear.

I was reminded of my days as a kid playing with Sam because that's just what he did. He liked children.

Now, that could be taken one of two ways and he only had one case of pedophile-like behavior, but I meant he liked making them smile. He loved to play.

He wanted kids, it was no secret to me.

Tolinka watched, amused, rocking Jon back and forth.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you leave them?" I asked innocently. Her smile fell and her face paled drastically.

"They gave me the opportunity to run. I figured, if I could hold out for just long enough to get some money and get them out of here, they'd be ok." She bit her lip. "It was a risk I didn't want to take, but without money I can't take them away from here.

"You certainly don't have enough for a home." I commented.

"I know." She whispered. "But I am not leaving them again."

"We could fix up Mercy's old place." Samuel offered. I blinked, I'd forgotten. My mom's old…house was an overstatement, was used for our more dominant guests, usually, so nothing goes down. I guess it did need some fixing, but it would do. It was tiny, but until she could get her own place…

"She is more than welcome to stay." Adam nodded. "Whatever she feels best."

"Do stay." I pleaded. Samuel looked kind of half and half now, as if he'd realized he didn't live in the Tri-Cities area, let alone in Washington.

Wait…why didn't I just move out? She could have my room!

Mom seemed to know what I was thinking and rolled her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Dad suddenly turned to me and I nodded.

"Fine," I smiled.

Ben looked me over once more and nodded before chuckling.

"You wanted to eat that guy."

"He was dead, and I didn't know him. What do I care?" I snorted before shaking my head. "It wasn't my fault. He tasted good."

"That's fantastic!" Anna rolled her eyes now, "You didn't have to _eat_ him."

"I DIDN'T! I was just TEMPTED to!" I whined.

"Are we ready to clean up and head home?" Mom piped.

"Hell yeah." I jumped.

**A/N-**

**oh my god! i got reviews from ppl who have NEVER reviewed EVER! THANK YOU! :D **

**someone thought i was a werewolf today…it was…awkward to say the least…**

**thans watt i get for doing my make-up funny and howling as a joke wen my friend said "you're like a dog, distracted by everything" and some weird freaks like **_**ran**_** over to say "OMG! R U LIKE? A WEREWOLF!" i think my exact answer was along the lines of "no. im a coyote…i gotta go…my werewolf boyfriend will think vie been raped if i don't call…er…bye…" **

**XD and then the ppl in Hot Topic like…fell in love with me and then these freaks came up to us in build-a-bear to let their friend who cant talk to girls without freaking practice…talk about awkward…they thought we were juniors and that we were twins its like "no, no we rnt…either…were best friends and we r freshmen…" and my mom came later on to buy a purse for herself and we met up with her and the lady was like "watt lovely daughters" and she was like "oh no, i only have one…the other one is her friend." and the guy in zumiez asked if we were sisters and we were all "everyone asks that! no! we r friends!" and he went "u guys should b like 'maybe' or 'yeah, by marriage.'"**

**too funny**

**XxxxIceQueenxxxX**

**:) good**

**THANKS! :DD**

**UrbanFantasyParanormalRomance:**

**ima gonna call u UFPR for short! :D**

**thanks u! i am soooo glad to hear that! please review again!**

**Notloggedin: this is gonna b long...**

**and this one is kinda…medium…**

**no i shouldn't b**

**:)**

**aha the first time i read it i thought u said u didn't understand it and i was like "funny…u seemed like a bright one…" XD**

**yes, yes both would b**

**same…**

**yeah…no…no it wouldn't XD its like "she's scared of me, ben. ima gonna eat her!"**

**waddya mean? now ur not making any sense?**

**OH! i get ur question now! they weren't technically mates yet, they just were really crazy about each other and their wolves had already decided but they couldn't quite get the bond yet which technically they still aren't entirely mates cuz i could've sworn there was some kind of blood ceremony written somewhere…not the pack one…theres like…a mate one… but yeah she hugged him and he just couldn't do it anymore because he felt he couldn't trust her and that it was just…wrong he was already uncomfortable at that point and he felt if he could just…get her away entirely eventually it would get better and he wouldn't have to worry about hurting her**

**no worries, it'll be explained sooner or later :)**

**he was a nasty woman hating jerk for a few weeks u just didn't c it cuz they were avoiding each other :) its to be left to the imagination…i don't think i will ever put in a flashback to show that tho…the other thing was gonna b a ben pov at another complicated time and OK IM GIVING TOO MUCH AWAY**

***shrugs* it had nothing to do with her becoming another mercy**

**yeah i kno its like "hey! look! im strong! like me!" i flipped one once…he got the wind knocked out of him, no worries…he got watt he deserved…he grabbed my arm and i was angry with him**

**aw! now i feel guilty! especially cuz my A/N is so much longer than the chap this time XD last time it was like…evenly split**

**YAY!**

**yes! yes she is! :)**

**well…dogs tend to b theres just so much they pick up in the world its like "OOOH IT SMELLS LIKE FLOW-SQUIRREL!" i do it all the time as well ;) a few of my friends call me "pup" cuz of it…**

**yeah…i originally wrote Porsche as a twin with a brother who was a few minutes older than her and more wolf than walker thus she's more walker than wolf. i changed it cuz i was having a hard time with the idea, but i may re-write it with different names and do that (my original idea) sometime wen PHS is done**

**HE WAS DEAD! oh COME ON! he was SO DEAD! anyways i explained it b4 u posted ur commen hehe**

**yeah, most ppl i kno have that problem *my friends glare at me* rem…maybe its just me…**

**well…yeah…just a bit of an awkward one XD**

**ahaha**

**:) I KNOW! and i hate children! XD just kidding some girl in my biology class hates "animals, people, babies, and only likes young children"**

**hehe**

**tb explained fully no worries**

**sorry…i disappointed with the length…**

**khetyan:**

**YAY!**

**hehe YEAH!**

**:) good**

**erm i am not at liberty to give details about enyones love life, but i did start PHS b4 silver borne and arianna isn't here ;)**

**westpointfd:**

**i like wp :D totally coolie!**

**cool! i am glad u favorited! i got the notification 2day ;)**

**OKAY GUYS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! 5 more and i have 100! :D**


	39. Chapter 39

_**OH COME ON IT WAS HYPOTHETICAL!**_

Dad didn't really want me there to clean up and seeing as I got to go in the first place, I figured I could let him have this. I got to stay with Charlene and Toli.

Whoot.

It took like…an hour to actually get the babies to stay human long enough to run through the lobby press up on the elevator-I took the stairs to the seventh floor-and get to our room. We did get to our room though in the end.

What alpha in his _right_ mind books a hotel that doesn't allow pets?

What hotel that doesn't allow pets allows a werewolf alpha to book a room?

It's completely contrary to the little plaque on the wall outside that specifically states no dogs, cats, or any pet is allowed within the hotel.

Stupid people.

Why are you sleeping? Aren't you supposed to be watching?

First of all, I'm _resting_. _Secondly_, Dad wasn't that nice to me. He put Tolinka in charge, figured I'd do something stupid. Plus, I'm technically watching Lunette because her brother is throwing a _fit_ in the other room.

Good God.

I fiddled with Luna's short hair and closed my eyes again. I guess I must have fallen asleep because when I awoke again it was because if voices. The pack was back. I kept my eyes closed.

"Where's Luna?" I was too drowsy to figure out who's voice it was.

"She's in the adjoining room with Porsche." That was Tolinka who replied. Immediately, footsteps came to the room I was in. "Don't you wake them up."

"They kind of look the same." That was Warren because I knew him anywhere. "That little girl is going to be a boatload of trouble."

"Where do you see the similarities?"

"Everywhere, the confident smile, the outgoing attitude the kid had earlier. And physically they could pass as sisters, or maybe even her daughter. You have to admit." Warren chuckled, "I'm seriously saying she has Ben's eyes and Porsche's everything else. What were the odds Toli was mated to a blonde haired freak? It looks like their kid!"

"Mmm, I could live with that." I felt Ben behind me and he moved my hair to kiss my neck. "I know you're awake."

"Damn." I sighed and opened my eyes. "I was in denial."

"Nice."

"I know!" I sighed, "Now all of you shush, Lunette is asleep."

Warren and Darryl chuckled and went into the adjoining room so they could talk in whispers.

"Betcha she doesn't throw half the tantrums Porsche used to." Warren chuckled.

"I don't think anyone could beat Porsche out, I'm not stupid."

"I like her eyes." I said off-topic. "But they're nothing like yours. Hers are almost silver with these flecks…they look like the moon."

Ben sighed.

"My God, do you know what this conversation is doing?" He murmured. "Just don't talk about it."

I blinked and gently got up so I could look at him.

"Wait…what do you mean?"

Darryl, Warren, Tolinka, and Charlene-who doesn't even _know_ me-all burst out laughing.

"Never mind." He shook his head. "Forget it."

"No, I wanna know what the hell you're talking about." I frowned.

He rubbed his face and left his hands on his eyes.

"Can you just…put her back? We can take Warren and my's room. He can share with Darryl and Charlene can share with Toli and the pups."

"I'm…confused." I paused.

"Just…don't…please put her back!" He took his hands off his face to glare at me.

"Ben, what the hell?" I snapped quietly. He didn't answer, but I still picked up Luna and carried her gently to the other room.

"She's a pretty one." Warren commented. "Dr. Cornick check them over yet?"

Mom had been the doctor in suggesting looking for SBS because Charlene had spent nearly every waking moment with them, but only _nearly_.

"Sam is too busy making sure he's not going to tip flat on his face again by chasing after this one." I rolled my eyes. "He was dating a weird Canadian chic last year. She scared me…"

I arrived back in the other room to see Ben's eyes were lighter.

"Come on," I snapped, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of the room. He proceeded to unlock the room he had stayed in which was two floors above mine.

We got inside.

"What the hell?" I asked him. "You were fine!"

"No! I wasn't!" He kicked the wall gently because breaking it wouldn't do my Dad any good, it wasn't his house!

"What's wrong then? Enlighten me here!"

"Don't…don't play with…Luna, please? Okay? I was cute the first time but I don't have any control these days and you sleeping with a little baby who looks just-fucking-like you isn't helping." He was really upset with himself about this one, which made no sense other than the fact he had pissed me off with the whole "put her back" thing.

"I'm still drawing a blank."

"Would it help if I reminded you what Warren said? Okay? My wolf loved it, wanted it to be true. He just…got out of hand. I almost lost it."

"You got down on the bed." I frowned.

"Because you calm him down." He whispered. "Bring him back to reality or whatever. It's…not something I'm used to. I've always handled fine on my own."

"And then I came along." I sighed.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "You make it sound so dark and depressing when you say it though."

"I'm technically the one who 'ruined' the pack then…"

"Yeah, you and your mother have your own ways of working things don't you?" He chuckled, "Damn the Native Americans."

"Don't you go hatin' a good fourth of my family genetics." I frowned.

"I'm not." He was just suddenly there, holding me. I blinked for a second. "I'm loving every detail, except the fact you get yourself into some pretty deep shit."

"No one seems to like that!" I complained. "They always wanna ground me!"

"Don't get yourself hurt." He kissed me softly.

"Can't make any promises, but since this chapter of my life has pretty much finished except for a few loose ends, yeah, I can be safe for a little bit. I think I'll find room in my schedule."

"It'll do." He sighed before kissing me.

"Um…Ben…" I asked. "Um…when did we end up on the bed?"

He chuckled and got up.

"You don't pay attention enough." His touch made me shiver.

"Go fuck yourself." I mumbled, closing my eyes and he laughed.

"Thought you'd want to do that for me."

Damn…I _hate_ him. I smiled…it was a pretty good answer. Why did I even try?

**A/N-**

**Needed to post this cuz unfortunately i have a paper due so i cant post 4 a few! I kinda wish i got more than 2 reviews cuz i thought it was really going well! i thought id get to 100 on this already if not 99 cuz vie been getting 5 but i guess school just…erupted or something.**

**Notloggedin:**

**yeah theres another one i caught too ;) i didn't fix either of course XD**

**yeah it was long**

**yeah well…yeah…my dad decided i was fat last year and was like "(MY FULL FIRST/MIDDLE/LAST NAME HERE) ARE YOU PREGNANT?" and i was like "R U CALLING ME FAT?" which…i guess he was…for the record that dress was a size 2 small wen i wore it XD ah well it didn't make me look fat, my dad is just a jerk but YEAH EVERYONE **_**would**_** freak out if she was preggerz/wanted children**

**TMI TMI TMI! i don't want to get into my technicalities cuz…they're weird. but overall yeah thats the general idea…**

**i don't find it gross at all XD jk jk i do not believe in cannibalism **

**Ben does ;)**

**yeah so what if they try to curb it? this is porsche!**

**hehehe none of ur business but keep in mind i started Moon Bitten b4 Silver Borne was released**

**got a new one :) and Porsche did say "house was an understatement" or something similar**

**if u just started reading about it how did u…how early does it mention it? i don't remember it until the end cuz i remember i pictured Bran looking like some sadistic priest with a goblet of blood!**

**XD hehe sorry bout that**

**well…sorta**

**idk! im ME ok!**

**oh u sure as hell better believe i did! i did it on purpose once 2 but that was in practice…i did Tae Kwon Do for years…ima black belt *cheers***

**no only the wolf equivalent of KYLE would do that then proceed to become all business like and scary**

**ahaha my biology teacher said that!**

**well…its my story D',',',',',',',',X don't jude lmfao she didn't have money or a home as u will…find out. how was she to provide for them? she was a waitress at friendlys!**

**well…duh! but i had that joke long before that. it started wen i was little and now its more like "CAR COMING UP THE ROAD!" "CAR DOOR SLAMMED!" "NEIGHBOR!" "PUPPY!" "HOLY SHIT THAT CAR IS SPEEDING!" and "SQUIRREL!" i chase them and my friends get mad cuz they think i look like a mad dog. u should've seen me on the beach chasing the sand pipers :) i was AWESOME! and my cousin does the same…but she does it more like "HAT!" and points out ppl with hats**

**it will be explained and i wouldn't rewrite the series it'd b something else of course but idk it was a good idea wen i first started**

**XD i do try!**

**khetyan: **

**yay! thanks!**

**haha i kno!**

**OK! FOR ALL THOSE WHO DIDNT KNO! i have changed my current status on the fictional characters in my life. I know have Adam in the closet, Ben in the guest room, Samuel next door, and i didn't get the chance to kidnap Bran because QuickStar informed me that she did :( ah well lmfao**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW! i wanna see a big FAT 100! so i can brag to my friend Coraline Keller XD she's my bestie in rl**

**GIMH**


	40. Chapter 40

_**Dear Lord**_

"Porsche, can I leave you two alone for more than a second?" My lucky guess was Dad was back with Mom, Charles, and Anna. I had my eyes shut tight and my lips pressed together in a line, my forehead leaning against Ben's.

"I have my clothes on." I pointed out.

"Not for much longer by the seems."

"It was unbuttoned anyways." I looked up.

"Yeah, but now it's missing buttons." God, Anna was here. "And I liked that shirt too."

"Love what you've done with your jeans." Okay, you know what, Charles is a really immature freak sometimes. I mean, only when Anna is in the room, but still.

I looked down.

Oh…wow…how did I…shit.

"Warren and Darryl are taking the adjoining room." Dad told me, frowning. We always paid for any adjoining rooms even if they were empty because we didn't want people walking in. "And they'll be…reporting."

I sighed, you accidentally get startled and somehow button and zip your jeans inside out one and now you have neighborhood watch on you.

"Ben, I need you to do some work. We have a few record problems." He watched us carefully for a moment before Ben sighed and pushed me off. He got up and grabbed a backpack. I stayed where I was now laying on the bed before reaching under me and throwing the piece of blue fabric at him.

"Want your shirt?"

Anna coughed, hiding a laugh, but she was grinning. Charles rolled his eyes.

"Shirts are so important to you girls aren't they?"s

"Coming from the man who can magically make them appear on him, yeah, sure, of course _you_ wouldn't find a shirt important. How many blue ones do we have now?"

"Not this again!" I groaned. "We get it, he makes clothes appear."

"This way." Ben followed Dad out of the room with one glance at me, apologetically. Okay, because he was the one who suggested it? No it just happened and Dad got the sudden idea to come up here.

"You guys have an exciting relationship." Anna sat on the bed next to me, bouncing a little. "Never the same thing twice."

"Mom says we're getting predictable." I sighed.

"Nope! I mean come on, who puts their skinny jeans on inside out?" Anna rolled her eyes and Charles chuckled.

"I still don't get how you ended up together." I told him.

"I told you the story." He shrugged.

"Yeah, but-"

"I don't know, I'm just glad it happened." He smiled.

"Oh come on that's so-"

"If you say disgusting, consider what we just walked in on." Anna frowned.

"Cliche." I finished. "Can I swap you two for Ben?"

"Nope." Anna shook her head. "Adam petitioned the Marrok to take you as one of his."

"What did Bran say?" I saked.

"That if he could convince you, he was fine with it, but he wasn't helping."

"Good man." I laughed.

åßΩ

"I hate this." I mumbled, absentmindedly pulling on some of Ben's hair. His head was in my lap.

"You smell good."

"That had nothing to do with the situation!" I snapped.

"What were we talking about again?"

"UGH!" I groaned, "BeeEEEeeeeen!"

"Kidding, kidding." He chuckled, "What do you hate about it?"

"The algebra homework." I handed him my book. "Do it for me?"

"If I didn't want you to get an education, I'd have married you already and we'd be official as mates and you'd be mine in every single way possible. However, I care. Do your algebra, please." He gave the book back with a small smile.

"I hate make-up work." I sighed.

"What's your excuse for ditching?" He asked.

"Mono." I smiled, "That I would have had to have contracted from you."

"Gee, thanks."

"Anytime." I smiled. "Help?"

"No." He smiled back.

åßΩ

_(__**Not **__a Wolf POV)_

_I didn't turn my head when I heard the front door open. I was too busy glaring at the dishwasher, hoping it would load itself. I was so fucking tired. I heard a small whine from upstairs and I buried my face in my hands with a groan._

_"How's it going?" Ben asked concerned, kissing my neck gently._

_"There are three of them and one of me." I whimpered. "I'm so tired. I can't take it!"_

_"You're hungry." He murmured, "Babe, take a rest."_

_"Kia will need to be fed." I sighed. "She's waking up."_

_"Kiki, call her Kiki, please." Ben mumbled. "I can't believe I let you name her Kia."_

_"And Royce and Chryssie." The argument brought a smile to my face._

_"Royce is at lease a real name, Kia and Chrysler aren't."_

_"I call her Chryssie though." I pointed out, heading upstairs. He caught me around my middle and pulled me back._

_"I'll give her a bottle, take a break. I don't want you eating one."_

_I kissed him on the cheek._

_"Thanks."_

_He smiled and nodded, heating a bottle as I walked to the living room and curled up on the couch. I closed my eyes._

"Mmm…I liked that dream." Ben murmured in my ear.

"I had triplets. Holy shit! That was miserable!" I blinked the sleep from my eyes.

"Kia, Royce, and Chrysler. You named all three after car brands." He chuckled.

"Rolls-Royce." I grinned, "English brand isn't it?"

"Naming a girl Chrysler and the other Kia calls for concern." Ben sighed.

"Does not." I disagreed, turning over to look at him.

"I liked it. They were pretty." He commented.

"Royce had dirty blonde hair." I tried to remember, "And your nose and your really…abnormally pale skin. Chryssie had lighter brown hair than Kia, but they both looked more like me. Except, Chryssie had a bit of a medium complexion closer to Mom's than mine."

"They were beautiful." He kissed my nose.

I didn't speak for a moment.

"It sucks that I'm only sixteen."

"You don't want to go through childbirth, I hear it's hell." Ben assured. "Especially to the mates because we feel it all too."

"Haha, that really sucks." I snuggled closer.

"It's three in the morning on a Saturday." Ben sighed.

"I wish I could fall back to sleep." I closed my eyes.

"You can." He held me.

"No, I can't, I'm thinking of the hell childbirth must be!" I groaned. "My God! How the hell am I supposed to go to sleep?"

"Clear your mind."

"You sound like a shrink." I rolled my eyes.

"I guess I do." He chuckled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He moved me a little so he could kiss me on the forehead.

"And promise me we'll get married?"

"I promise." He whispered in my ear. "Get some rest. You've got a long day ahead of you."

"Huh?" I was confused. He smiled.

"Full moon."

"Oh…" I trailed off. I kissed him lightly on the lips. "I do love you."

"And I love you too."

**A/N-**

**I am giving you guys absolutely no warning that this **_**may**_** or **_**may not**_** have been the last chapter in this one :) im thinking it is…but perhaps not. I need to come up with a first chapter to the next one b4 i jump headfirst into it cuz i know what its about just need a beginning. :D It's called "Iron Cast" and i kno it sounds like "Iron Kissed" but no worries, she's not gonna b raped or anything…that was only toli…**

**Notloggedin: he wasn't back ;)**

**haha yeah! usually guys prefer sex to the kids XD jk jk it depends on the person as always**

**idk i think its just on these 2**

**and possibly adam and mercy…but i don't think they're half as bad**

**hehe yeah…i typed there too… it was cute**

**well despite the bond, she is a naturally clueless being**

**just a tad**

**well…i mean…Porsche is technically…yeah…yeah i think it'd b worse actually than baby mercy's…**

**no! no! in the books! he makes that funny comment "i wasn't talking romance i was talking cannibalism" or something**

**ok…idk watt i put in the chapter but yeah…**

**haha yeah it was before it :) it was part of the summary on that i think**

**oh…he does? i just remember anna saying, in "On the Prowl" i think "i don't like sex" and then sometime later (they start calling her rabbit cuz she gets the trembles in fear) "remember wen i first met u? and u said u didn't like sex?" "i only thought it fair to warn you?" "rabbits like sex"**

**or something along those lines XD i just gave away everything**

**aha he SHOULD be**

**GAH! ur the one who told us frogs for dissection r bought from a catalog and bred for dissection? OMG! and then u went into the whole "cut away from u w/a scalpel" speech? i freaked XD im scared of knives, scalpels r WORSE but i make a damn good surgical incision **

**oh, good**

**i did, i truly did**

**:)**

**khetyan: i do too :D**

**thanks!**

**Notloggedin: how did i see that coming? XD i had a paper due! i had like…no time!**

**Julz: no probe! makes me look more popular if i have more reviews anyways OH THANK U! i did think it brilliant of me XD**

**its not that i don't have a date, im just not into the whole "dress up, look nice, wear high heels" concept but apparently im going cuz my mom is gonna kick me out…XD now i gotta **_**find**_** a dress cuz i don't have any that fit!**

**yay! i except cash, checks, and love ;) yay! im happy now!**

**ahaha nice! my parents r hilarious and my nona tries to get me to date these completely random grandchildren of her friends? its like "um…no…i-er-have a boyfriend named…uh…Jasper Cullen…yeah…he's famous and then this other guy asked me out but its okay, i turned him down but we r still friends, he likes this other girl who's famous among…a lot of ppl…Mom knows her as 'The Midriff' but she's…ok. she was raped a little while ago. no worries, my friend is…fixing her…" u should've seen her face XD priceless and my mom went "ma, they're fictional characters, she cant date till she's 16" but its my dads mom…**

**heres more…awesomeness? eh**

**EVERYONE PLZZZZZZ REVIEW :D**

**GIMH**


	41. Preview Iron Cast

_**Gimme a Break**_

I kicked the desk. Not only did I have algebra to catch up on this weekend, again, but Mom was making me do paperwork for her. I suck at math in my textbook, why would real life be any better?

I wiped my…somehow greasy hands on the nearest towel which really made no difference before walking into the garage which made no sense. Wipe your hands coming out, you'll get them dirty if you go in.

I sat on a box, letting out a yelp. I was wearing jeans, but my hand had touched the silver of the walking stick when I touched it.

"Holy crap! Stop following me! You stayed home so _nicely _when I was away. Go back to doing that!" I complained. Mom started laughing before I heard a "BANG" followed by language I'm not _supposed_ to repeat in the house, but no one usually cares if I do anyway. "Mom, we don't laugh while under cars."

"I _know_ that." She snapped back.

"Well, maybe we need to touch on it again if you're hitting your head."

"Did you do what I asked you to do?" She asked.

"Er…sorta…um, you know how I suck at math?" I rocked back and forth.

"Don't remind me, your father threw a temper tantrum about your grade."

"Haha, I remember that!" I laughed quickly, "No, but I'd say have Dad or Ben check it over. I could get Ben to do it no problem." Even if I was good at math, I hate paperwork and the effort that comes with it.

"That's fine." She sighed.

"Ben gets weekends off and actually allows them to stay that way, want me to call him?" I piped.

"No, he'll be here in a minute anyways. He'll probably be frantic or something about whether or not you've eaten and I'll have to explain to him that I approve of feeding children."

I laughed before I heard the door open and shut and I turned around. Uncle Zee stood there, his face a mixture of grumpy and tired and grumpy because I hate you. It didn't matter, he'd get snappy anyhow eventually if not immediately.

"Zee," Mom got up.

"Ii need a favor." I assumed I was mistaken because it seemed he was looking at me, but Mom was now next to me so it was only logical it was she he was speaking to.

"Shoot." Mom motioned for him to continue.

"Not from you." He shook his head and looked at me directly. I froze.

"_ME_?"

**A/N-**

**That is the preview snippet :D**

**MACMONKEY: haha! thanks! heres the preview for Iron Cast**

**Notloggedin: no he can read them through the pack but he cant read their minds directly or see into them**

**like i said it depends on the person**

**i…i guess? i wouldn't kno…im not a big fan of kids cuz i have 3 younger brothers**

**oh yes, definitely**

**yeah but they don't describe it as much Bran because he doesn't love his mate because it was love that drove him over the edge last time, Charles because anna is…well…anna, Samuel cuz u have to admit he got watt he deserved-taking advantage of a teenage girl like that. im pretty sensitive on that topic cuz i am only 14-15**

**oh yes, very very very weird**

**i know it was! i meant it as one as well XD u were just slow on it so i was explaining it**

**shoot…i could've sworn i put overstatement…darning my thoughts run faster than my fingers type**

**its good it took me eons to find it cuz its not in stock in most stores**

**ahaha he says it a few times then i guess XD**

**kyle would b a cool wolf**

**idc watt im dissecting its the fact im using dissection scissors and a scalpel that im scared of me with a dangerous object? if im paired with gianluca im gonna like…cut his face off**

**not my fault! :( in fact i have another one im supposed 2 b working on**

**no no porsches pants were inside out XD theres a difference**

**guys don't wear clothes anyways! in my scool wen they say "…students r dismissed" its like a friggin "who can strip the fastest" contest! we have a uniform so we all unbutton our shirts, untuck them, unbuckle out belts and such and sometimes we take our shirts off entirely (we wear shirts underneath btw) and the guys like…unbutton and unzip their pants so really…this is watt we learn in school XD but yeah they don't care about clothes but porsche doesn't like being caught and therefore put clothes on inside out and she just threw him his shirt for the heck of it anna was body shy for a long time, i haven't decided if she's entirely okay with it yet or to make her uncomfortable around other packs wen changing and charles changes into clothes cuz of his magic blood and the fact it was like…sinful or something to be without clothes in his tribe**

**hehe i do too**

**i am! :)**

**Julz: LUCKY! i ave to go visit her 2moro at a carnival where all her friends r! im serious! ahaha! my grandma would probably disown me or something! **

**ok i love Fords! id love to have a kid named Ford! but i hate kids XD yeah i had to look at my list! my mom and i made a list of all the brands we knew wen we were at a restaurant 4 her bday so i got it from there XD**

**PLEASE tell me watt u think of the little snippet and if u like it!**

**:D thanks for 105~**

**GIMH**


	42. AN

**A/N-**

**:) unfortunately i do not have a link yet but i did post the story! it should b uploaded in a little while (i think it takes up 2 an hour) i hope everyone reviews on that! tell me watt u think! and my response to ur reviews is in it as well so u kno :)**

**GIMH**


End file.
